Times Have Changed
by DanielleCena1981
Summary: Willkommen in der WWE, willkommen im Leben von John Cena. Willkommen in einem Leben, das so anders als das ist, was man aus den Medien kennt. Willkommen in einem Leben, das alles andere als schön ist ... Warnungen: Sehr dark, Gewalt, Missbrauch ... Slash!
1. Disclaimer BeDrohungen

Vorbemerkungen: Dank diverser Meldungen und Gerüchte, die in der letzten Zeit in meine Aufmerksamkeit kamen, wollte ich ja zuerst eine Dark Version meines Riesenbabys Changes schreiben (welches auf einer großen deutschen ff-Seite zu finden ist), doch meine Freundinnen haben mich überzeugt, dass eine vollkommen neue Story besser wäre (finde ich auch, denn 1100 Seiten umzuarbeiten ist doch etwas mühsam - außerdem ist die Geschichte mittlerweile eh schon ziemlich dunkel), die zur heutigen Zeit spielt. Natürlich kommen einige Leute nicht wirklich gut weg, das stützt sich jedoch einzig auf die Gerüchte, die ich über diese Wrestler gehört habe. Gut, ich mag keinen von denen, die schlecht wegkommen, wirklich, aber die Dinge, die ich lesen musste, haben mich noch mal in meiner Meinung bestärkt.

Die Themen, die ich zur Sprache bringe, sind sehr schwerwiegend, das ist mir bewusst, jedoch ist es so, dass sexuelle Gewalt in beinahe jeder meiner Stories eine Rolle spielt. Ja, Triple H ist der Bösewicht, und ich mag ihn nicht. Mittlerweile habe ich genügend Dinge über den Mann gehört und gelesen, um mir eine Meinung zu bilden. Diese Meinung ist alles andere als gut.

Gewisse Dinge wurden geändert (zB ist Christy Hemme noch in der WWE, und auch die Verletzungsdaten gewisser Leute wurden der Story angepasst), seht es als Fiktion an.

Die Story beginnt beim 2008 WWE Draft, und ich halte mich in ihr an den ursprünglichen Plan, demnach eigentlich John Cena statt Triple H zu Smackdown hätte gehen sollen, bevor sich gewisser Paul Levesque eingemischt hat und darauf bestand, selbst die Show zu wechseln. Bei mir ist es so, dass eigentlich Paul hätte wechseln sollen, bevor Vince sich sehr überraschend für John entschieden hat. Durch diese Tatsache natürlich auch geänderte Storylines.

Natürlich ist in meiner Story auch wieder Slash - wie immer halt -, und wie in jeder meiner Geschichten halte ich mich an mein OTP John Cena/Edge.

Natürlich weiß ich nicht, inwieweit die gelesenen Gerüchte der Wirklichkeit entsprechen, also nehme ich lieber gleich einen kompletten Disclaimer. Niemand gehört mir, alles gehört Vince McMahon und den Leuten selbst, nichts ist jemals passiert. Die sexuellen Präferenzen der Leute entspringen meiner Fantasie und nicht der Wirklichkeit, genauso wie die Vorkommnisse in der Story. Ich halte mich nur an Dinge, die ich gelesen habe. Die Draft Lottery hat stattgefunden und hat bis auf einen bestimmten Pick auch denselben Verlauf wie die in der Wirklichkeit.

Den Satz, mit dem die Geschichte beginnt, hat Edge eigentlich eine Woche später ausgesprochen, nachdem CM Punk ihm bei RAW den Heavyweight Titel abgenommen hat, als er seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer eingelöst hat. Doch da bei mir der Champion nicht wechselt, wird der Heavyweight Titel bei Smackdown bleiben und mit Edge zurück zur Freitagabendshow gehen. CM Punk hat seinen Titelshot noch nicht eingelöst, er wird das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tun.

Times Have Changed

Von DanielleVega

**Prolog  
**

**(Be)Drohungen**

**AT&T Center, San Antonio/Texas, Montag, 23. ****Juni 2008**

„Ihr werdet mich nie wieder Montag Nacht sehen!"

Dieser Satz, ausgesprochen von Adam Copeland, unter den WWE-Fans besser bekannt als der aktuelle World Heavyweight Champion Edge, ging in den negativen Zuschauerreaktionen beinahe unter. Verständlich, immerhin hatte er soeben ein Match abgebrochen - sprich, den Fans die Unterhaltung versaut -, den Ring verlassen und sich stattdessen ein Mikrofon geschnappt, bevor er rückwärts die Rampe nach oben gegangen war. Der Schiedsrichter hatte natürlich begonnen, ihn auszuzählen, was also hieß, dass er, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig in den Ring zurückkam, verlor und dadurch RAW einen weiteren Pick sicherte. Adam, der selbstverständlich wusste, dass sein Arbeitstag noch nicht vorüber war, ließ Edges Verbitterung freien Lauf, während er mit Genugtuung registrierte, dass die Fans vollkommen darauf einstiegen und ihn frenetisch ausbuhten, den Count mit dem Schiedsrichter mitzählten. Sie hassten seinen bösen Charakter also immer noch so sehr wie am Anfang - was bedeutete, dass er immer noch verdammt gute Arbeit leistete. Er konnte zufrieden sein, und das war er auch.

Im Ring stand sein Gegner John Cena, der ihm nachblickte, Anstalten machte, aus dem Ring zu klettern, um ihm nachzulaufen und ihn zurückzuholen. Er wurde vom Ringrichter mit mahnenden Worten und ebensolchen Bewegungen davon abgehalten, bevor dieser seinen Count fortsetzte, um Edge anzuzeigen, dass er das Match verlieren würde, wenn er nicht zurückkam. Verwunderung zeigte sich auf Johns Miene, als er versuchte, Edge durch auffordernde Gesten zu einer Rückkehr in den Ring zu bewegen, nachdem ihm der Ringrichter schon verbot, seinen Gegner zu verfolgen. Der Gong machte Edges Auszählung offiziell. Innerlich wusste John natürlich, wie die Pläne aussahen, und er war froh, dass sein eigener Tag vorbei war und er in ein paar Sekunden endlich wieder allein sein würde, weil Adam nicht mehr in den Ring kommen würde. Genauso war es auch: John beobachtete, wie Edge das Mikrofon nach seinem beleidigten Satz auf die Rampe warf und die Bühne verließ.

Erst nachdem Adam verschwunden war, stieg auch John aus dem Ring, winkte den Zuschauern, die ihn als Publikumsliebling von RAW stürmisch bejubelten, noch einmal zu, während seine Einmarschmusik ihm in den Ohren dröhnte, und ging die Rampe hinauf hinter den Vorhang. Zwar hatte das Match nicht wirklich lang gedauert, trotzdem war es anstrengend gewesen. Sie beide hatten sich im Ring noch nie etwas geschenkt, hatten bereits einige harte Auseinandersetzungen gegeneinander geführt, von denen die Fans heute noch schwärmten. Es machte extrem Spaß, mit Adam zu arbeiten, trotzdem nahm es einem wirklich die Energie, weil er ein verdammt guter Techniker war und jeden unfairen Trick kannte. Und diese Tricks spielte er seit seinem Heelturn natürlich auch immer wieder aus. Gott sei Dank stand diese eine Sache nicht zwischen ihnen - gut, das hatte sie eigentlich nie getan. Sie gingen immer noch so miteinander um, wie sie es zuvor getan hatten. Zumindest versuchte John, sich das immer wieder einzureden, wenn er bemerkte, dass sich doch etwas geändert hatte.

John verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Geschehnisse hinter der Bühne, erkannte, dass Adam nirgends mehr zu sehen war - klar, er hatte heute abend noch ein zweites Match zu absolvieren und bereitete sich sicher schon darauf vor. Genau deshalb hatte ihr gerade beendetes Aufeinandertreffen nicht wirklich lang gedauert. Trotzdem wunderte John sich, denn eigentlich wartete Adam hinter der Bühne immer auf ihn, auch wenn sein Arbeitstag noch nicht vorüber war. Na gut, das mit dem Warten hatte sich, nachdem Adam zu Smackdown gegangen war, zwangsläufig geändert. Sie arbeiteten nicht mehr wirklich oft zusammen. RAW wurde am Montag live gesendet, während Smackdown dienstags aufgezeichnet wurde - was hieß, dass sie einander nicht mehr oft sahen. Und die eine Sache vom März hatte das alles noch ein gutes Stück stärker geändert. John hasste es, sich das eingestehen zu müssen, doch das Ganze hatte unterschwellig doch Probleme verursacht, obwohl sie beide es einander und John auch sich selbst gegenüber eigentlich immer vehement verneint hatte. Miteinander hatten sie nicht so wirklich genau darüber gesprochen, hatten einander am folgenden Morgen nur versichert, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde, nur weil man sich nach einer Party einmal vergessen hatte.

Backstage herrschte der übliche Stress. Er hörte die Aufregung auf der Bühne, als der nächste Pick, den er selbst für RAW gewonnen hatte, verkündet wurde, hatte keine Konzentration dafür übrig. Er würde noch früh genug erfahren, wen es getroffen hatte, besser gesagt, wer in Zukunft dem RAW-Roster angehören würde. Spätestens nächsten Montag würde er den Mann (oder die Frau) zu Gesicht bekommen. Im Augenwinkel bekam er noch mit, wie der WWE-Präsident Vince McMahon zu seiner Tochter Stephanie, die das Booking und demnach auch die Picks in ihrer Verantwortung hatte, ging und ihr etwas mitteilte, was diese ziemlich fassungslos aussehen, genauer gesagt, mit offenem Mund stehen ließ. Ihr schockiertes „Was?" schallte durch den ganzen Bereich und ließ einige Leute aufhorchen. Gleich darauf verschwand der Big Boss nach einem bekräftigenden Nicken und einem ermahnenden Blick in seinem Büro, während Stephanie in einen anderen Raum hastete, da ihr ihr Vater ohnehin keine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben würde. Anscheinend hatte VinnieMac, wie man den Chef insgeheim nannte, obwohl er darauf bestand, Mister McMahon genannt zu werden, wieder einmal eine seiner berüchtigten Last-Minute-Ideen gehabt.

Der frenetische Jubel sowie die laute Musik, die erschallte, rief den nächsten Wrestler in den Ring, und John verließ den Backstagebereich und schloss die Tür der Garderobe, blendete so die hektische Welt, die ihm zur zweiten Heimat geworden war, aus. Er konnte sich ein leichtes Aufatmen nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, dass er allein war und auch das Licht nicht brannte. Damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber er war froh darüber. Das Scheinwerferlicht in der Halle war verdammt grell gewesen, er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte. Aber dass er allein war, kam ihm wirklich komisch vor. Vor allem fragte er sich doch, wo Adam war. Na gut, vielleicht hatte dieser sich in einer der anderen Umkleiden einquartiert. Er hatte nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, mit wem er seine Garderobe teilte. Vor einem Match nahm er nicht mehr allzu viel von seiner Umgebung wahr.

Aber dass jetzt wirklich gar niemand da war, war einerseits schon komisch, andererseits war es irgendwie auch verständlich. Wahrscheinlich standen die Leute bereits in Wrestlingkleidung draußen und verfolgten dort voller Spannung die Geschehnisse. Er hatte es nicht wirklich registriert, hatte keine Augen für seine Umgebung gehabt. Er wollte nur noch unter die Dusche - genau deshalb hatte er die Lottery überhaupt nicht verfolgt. Adam hätte er wahrgenommen - schon allein, weil sie den selben Weg gehabt hätten, hätte er in seine Umkleide gewollt. Aber anscheinend hatte der Champion von Smackdown tatsächlich eine andere Garderobe gewählt. Und John konnte nicht leugnen, dass das irgendwie weh tat. Sie hatten sich immer so gut vertragen, eigentlich auch nach dem, was im März passiert war. Diese eine Sache schien trotz Adams gegenteiliger Versicherungen doch einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben zu haben.

Ihm war das ganze Spektakel, das da draußen momentan ablief, eigentlich ziemlich egal. Irgendwie rechnete er nicht damit, wechseln zu müssen. Es war gerade erst drei Jahre her, dass er zu RAW gekommen war - warum sollte man ihn jetzt schon wieder zu Smackdown zurückschicken, vor allem, weil er als Gesicht des roten Brands galt? Er fühlte sich wohl bei RAW, nachdem es in der ersten Zeit verdammt schwer gewesen war, weil ihm niemand zugetraut hatte, sich bei der wichtigeren Show behaupten zu können. Aber John hatte sich durchgesetzt. Er kam bei den Fans immer noch gut an, er war inzwischen der wichtigste Mann bei der A-Show geworden, er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, warum er wieder zu Smackdown gehen sollte - vor allem, weil die zweite Show genug gute Leute hatte. Er wurde dort gar nicht gebraucht. Gut, er hatte schon so ziemlich jeden möglichen Superstar als Herausforderer gehabt, als er ein ganzes Jahr lang WWE-Champion gewesen war, aber dieses Problem ließ sich durch die Wechsel von Smackdown zu RAW auch beheben, indem er dann wieder andere Konkurrenz bekam. Und genauso wie es insgeheim all seine Kollegen taten, wünschte auch John sich, dass Paul die Show wechseln müsste.

Vor allem, weil dieser aus seinem Wunsch ohnehin kein Geheimnis gemacht hatte. Auch er war der Ansicht, bei RAW bereits alles gehabt zu haben und neue Herausforderungen zu wollen. Zudem spielte sicher noch die Geschichte mit Steph eine Rolle. Außerdem wusste John, dass seine Kollegen genau wie er selbst mehr als nur einen Grund hatten, Paul Michael Levesque abgrundtief zu verabscheuen - ja, regelrecht zu _hassen._ Für eine Sekunde schloss John die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. Das war vorbei. Damals war er noch naiv und leichtgläubig gewesen, doch diese Erfahrung, die er vor sechs Jahren, kurz nachdem er in die WWE gekommen war, hatte machen dürfen, hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, hatte ihm gezeigt, worauf er sich tatsächlich einließ, wenn er in der Company blieb. Trotzdem war er geblieben, auch wenn es ihn bis ins Mark schockiert hatte, was vorgefallen war, er niemals erwartet hätte, dass Paul zu solchen Mitteln griff, um seinen Status zu festigen und die jüngeren Leute zu unterdrücken.

So etwas würde nie wieder passieren, das hatte er sich geschworen. Er war nicht mehr der unbedarfte, leicht zu beeindruckende Neuling, der er damals gewesen war. John war reifer geworden - hatte es nach diesem Vorkommnis werden müssen. Er liebte das Business uneingeschränkt - sah man auch daran, dass er trotz der vielen negativen Dinge immer noch da war und arbeitete -, und mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft, sich trotz seiner schlechten Voraussetzung zu behaupten. Er war VinnieMacs wichtigster Mann bei RAW, das wusste er, das betonte der Chef auch immer wieder. Und genau deshalb glaubte John nicht, dass er die Show würde wechseln müssen. In anderen Worten, er empfand den ganzen Hype um das Spektakel als vollkommen übertrieben.

Doch bei seinen Kollegen war die Aufregung rund um die Lottery groß, weil niemand außer Vince und Steph auch nur irgendetwas wusste. Die Beiden hatten sich das vollkommen allein ausgemacht und nur die Schreiber informiert, weil diese ja mit den geplanten Ereignissen würden arbeiten müssen. Doch die Wrestler selbst wussten gar nichts. Man wusste nur, dass sich Paul Levesque, Stephanies Ehemann und der aktuelle WWE-Champion, ein paar Tage zuvor im Büro seines Schwiegervaters eingefunden und einen Wechsel zu Smackdown gefordert hatte, weil er der Meinung war, weniger Zeit on the Road verbringen zu wollen, nachdem er mit Stephanie mittlerweile zwei Kinder hatte und seine Familie doch ziemlich selten sah. An der verdammt angesäuerten Miene von Triple H, wie man ihn besser kannte, hatte man gesehen, dass Vince ihm keine Auskunft gegeben hatte, ob er seinen Vorschlag annahm oder nicht. Solche Geschichten gingen ziemlich schnell herum, wenn einer der Kollegen eine solche Beobachtung machte. Vor allem, wenn sie Paul betraf.

Nochmals blickte John sich in der Umkleide um. Ja, seine Kollegen befanden sich anscheinend alle draußen, um die Ereignisse vor den unzähligen Bildschirmen zu verfolgen. John selbst hatte sich von der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und der Aufregung der letzten Wochen nicht anstecken lassen, hatte sich auch nicht an den immer wieder aufflammenden Spekulationen beteiligt, obwohl es dieses Jahr wirklich keinerlei Hinweise darauf, wer den Kader wechseln würde, gegeben hatte. Er hatte das alles schon erlebt, als er vor drei Jahren zu RAW gekommen war. Damals war es interessant gewesen, doch mittlerweile war John älter, erfahrener und ließ das alles nicht mehr so stark an sich heran. Nicht, dass er resigniert hätte, doch wenn er alles, was in diesem Business verkehrt lief, in seinen Kopf dringen lassen würde, hätte er keine ruhige Minute mehr, das wusste er. Er war froh, dass seine Arbeit für heute getan war.

Er spürte das Adrenalin in seinem Körper, wie nach jedem Match, fühlte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut, hatte wie immer Schmerzen. Doch damit mussten sie alle leben, daran hatte er sich bereits gewöhnt. Ja, das Leben in der WWE war nicht leicht, und man musste schon verdammt großes Durchhaltevermögen beweisen, um es ganz nach oben zu schaffen und später dann dort zu bleiben. Und John hatte da noch einen ganz persönlichen Stolperstein in seinem Weg, der ihm manchmal wirklich schwer zu schaffen machte. Doch er sagte sich immer wieder, dass er war, wer er war, und er war nicht bereit, sich zu ändern. Er hatte es noch schwerer als jeder andere Mann in der Firma, doch er konnte ohnehin nicht mehr zurück. Alle wussten es, also hatte er keine Chance, es irgendwie ungeschehen zu machen.

Im Vorbeigehen angelte sich John seine Tasche von der Bank, verzichtete darauf, das Licht aufzudrehen, suchte mit einer Hand nach dem Röhrchen mit den Tabletten, während er den großen Duschraum betrat, mit dem Ellbogen der anderen Hand den Lichtschalter drückte, lächelte zufrieden, als er die Medikamente gefunden hatte. Die Halle war unter anderem die Heimstätte des Basketballteams der San Antonio Spurs, sprich, es standen auch für die WWE genügend Duschen zur Verfügung. Obwohl Wrestling ‚nur' Sports Entertainment war, war es verdammt anstrengend. Noch bevor er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, trat John an eines der Waschbecken, ließ die Tasche auf den Boden fallen, bevor er den Hahn mit dem kalten Wasser aufdrehte, sich drei Pillen in die Hand schüttete und sie mit der Flüssigkeit hinunterspülte. Er hasste es, die Tabletten nehmen zu müssen, doch er konnte nicht anders. Anders konnte man die dauernde Pein nicht in den Griff bekommen.

Als John sich wieder aufrichtete, trafen seine Augen die seines Spiegelbilds, obwohl er das eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Er wusste genau, warum: Wie jedes Mal erschrak er über den deutlich stoischen Ausdruck, der sich in ihnen breitgemacht hatte. Manchmal konnte er sich wirklich nicht erklären, warum er so empfand. Er hatte den Job, den er sich immer erträumt hatte, konnte sich ziemlich viele Dinge leisten, hatte Leute, die ihn anbeteten, war einer der wertvollsten Angestellten der Firma. Und trotzdem … irgendetwas fehlte. John konnte gar nicht wirklich sagen, was. Urlaub? Ein sarkastisches Lachen kam von seinen Lippen. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal richtigen Urlaub gehabt? Keine erzwungene Pause, so wie im letzten August, als er sich während einer RAW-Show einen Brustmuskel gerissen hatte. Keine Auszeit wie diese letzte, die er mit OP und Reha verbracht hatte! _Richtigen Urlaub._ Gott, er wusste es gar nicht mehr. War verdammt lang her - wahrscheinlich vor seiner WWE-Zeit. Aber gut, das hatte man ihm von Anfang an mitgeteilt. Das Wrestling war ein hartes Geschäft, in dem man zweiundfünfzig Wochen im Jahr arbeiten musste, wenn die Firma es verlangte. Besser gesagt, wenn die Firma davon ausging. Und das tat sie - immer.

Seit März war es ihm so ohnehin am liebsten. John war ein absolut loyaler Mitarbeiter, den Vince immer anrufen konnte, wenn es darum ging, einen Promotionauftritt zu absolvieren. John konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er an und für sich freie Tage beinahe ohne zu zögern aufgegeben hatte, weil Vince angefragt hatte, ob er einen Auftritt einschieben könnte. John hatte ihm nie abgesagt, hatte im Gegenteil alles stehen und liegen gelassen, hatte sich seine immer gepackt bereitstehende Reisetasche gegriffen und war stets sofort zum Flughafen gefahren, ohne zu protestieren. Er hatte es nicht gewagt. Er hatte sich seine Position nicht verbauen wollen, nachdem ihm Vince schon trotz seiner Voraussetzung diese einmalige Chance, in der WWE zu arbeiten, gegeben hatte. Und es machte ja Spaß, in der Welt herumzureisen und zu zeigen, was man tat und was man am meisten liebte.

Und was hielt ihn denn zu Hause, wenn er ehrlich war? Gar nichts. Das hatte ihm Vince auch öfters gesagt, wenn John doch einmal nicht so schnell oder so begeistert Ja gesagt hatte, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Er war seit ziemlich langer Zeit Single - was einen bestimmten Grund hatte -, sprich, er hatte niemanden, der auf ihn sauer sein könnte, weil er schon wieder unterwegs war. Wenn er ehrlich war, absolvierte er solche Termine seit März noch ein ganzes Stück lieber. Wenn er mit Fans oder Moderatoren beschäftigt war, wenn er sich mit deren Fragen auseinandersetzen musste, musste er nicht über diese bestimmte Nacht nachdenken - oder noch schlimmer, das, was sie so unwiderruflich zerstört hatte.

John zwang seine Gedanken von dieser Sache weg, konzentrierte sich auf sein Spiegelbild, musste deutlich registrieren, dass die Anstrengungen in der WWE mittlerweile doch Spuren zu hinterlassen begannen. Nicht so drastisch, dass man ihm seine einunddreißig Jahre wirklich angesehen hätte, doch er erkannte schon, dass er längst nicht mehr so jung und unverbraucht aussah wie am Beginn seiner Karriere. Gut, damals war er erst fünfundzwanzig gewesen - damals hatte er auch keine Ahnung gehabt, was ihn tatsächlich erwartete, wenn er in die Firma kam. Damals hatte er ein verklärtes Bild der WWE gehabt - ein Bild, das er ziemlich schnell hatte korrigieren müssen. Ja, die letzten Jahre hatten deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, das musste John erkennen. Das hatte ihm zuletzt die Verletzung gezeigt, die ihn vier Monate seiner Karriere und zusätzlich noch seinen Titel gekostet hatte. Er war nicht unverwundbar - niemand von ihnen war das. Man glaubte es eine Zeitlang, wenn man auf der Spitze seines Könnens und seiner Leistungsfähigkeit war, wenn auch vom Push her alles stimmte, doch meistens wurde man schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Wer hoch stieg, fiel meistens auch wieder tief herunter.

Der ehemalige WWE-Champion starrte sich selbst in die blauen Augen, während sich in seinen Gedanken wieder einmal ausbreitete, wie sehr sich sein Leben verändert hatte, seit er von der Verletzung zurückgekommen war. Andere Leute kämpften um den Titel, nachdem er - John - ihn nach über einem Jahr Regentschaft abgeben hatte müssen, nachdem ihm in einem Match mit Mister Kennedy die Verletzung passiert war. Eine Sekunde lang stieß John ein Lachen aus, als ihm ins Gedächtnis kam, dass Adam ein paar Monate früher, kurz nachdem er zu Smackdown gewechselt war, die exakt selbe Verletzung mit den exakt selben Konsequenzen erlitten hatte. Auch er hatte seinen Titel abgeben und pausieren müssen. Genau diese Vorkommnisse hatten schlussendlich zur _Wrestlemania_ geführt und von da aus …

Nun wandte John sich ab, zog sich die Schweißbänder von den Handgelenken, das andere Band von seinem Oberarm, um sich von diesen Dingen abzulenken. Ja, es war passiert - und ja, er bereute immer noch, es so weit kommen gelassen zu haben. Wieso hatte er seine Zweifel nicht deutlicher gemacht? Es hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wandte er den Kopf, um diese Gedanken nicht weiter zuzulassen. Er spürte durch die Geste deutlich, wie verspannt er war, überlegte kurz, ob er nicht doch noch ein Beruhigungsmittel nehmen sollte. Aber er entschied sich dagegen. Er musste schon genügend andere Dinge nehmen - und bei manchen hatte er schon ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen. John, der auf dem College Leibeserziehung studiert hatte, wusste, was manche dieser Mittel in seinem Körper anrichteten, wusste natürlich ebenso, dass sie illegal waren, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Anders konnte er den Stress nicht mehr aushalten.

Ja, er versuchte, den Druck durch Training abzubauen, aber er wusste selbst, dass das nicht funktionieren konnte. Er war ein Fitnessfanatiker, doch er war von den Substanzen wie all seine Kollegen abhängig. Wie sollte er auch zum Trainieren kommen, wenn er die meiste Zeit unterwegs war? Also musste er sich seine Muskeln auf andere Weise erhalten. Eine Weise, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel, die in seiner Situation jedoch unumgänglich war. Eigentlich hatte die WWE eine Wellnesspolitik ins Leben gerufen, nachdem vor einiger Zeit diverse Wrestler exzessiven Steroidmissbrauch betrieben hatten, doch John wusste, dass er von diesen Kontrollen ausgenommen war. Er, der auf Geheiß der WWE in jedem Interview verkünden musste, noch niemals Steroide genommen zu haben, besser gesagt, zu verlautbaren, dass ihm niemand etwas nachweisen könnte, sollte riskieren, wegen Missbrauchs genau dieser Substanzen bestraft zu werden? Das konnte sich das Unternehmen nicht erlauben. Eine Sperre eben wegen Steroidmissbrauchs würde die gesamte WWE in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern und sie extrem an Glaubwürdigkeit einbüßen lassen.

Nein, die WWE arrangierte da immer etwas mit seinen Proben, auch wenn John nie genauer nachgefragt hatte. „Du kommst sowieso durch, keine Frage", war das, was er von den Kontrolleuren jedes Mal zu hören bekam, wenn er seine Probe abgeben musste. Wenn er kontrolliert wurde, teilten sie ihm immer nur diesen einen Satz mit. Er wusste, dass er schon längst gesperrt gehört hätte - wie so viele andere. Aber gut, wenn man jeden Wrestler, der Steroidmissbrauch betrieb, sperrte, hätte man keine Leute mehr, denn jeder einzelne von ihnen hatte Dreck am Stecken. Die Anwendung dieser Substanzen war schon beinahe ein Muss in der Firma. Das wussten sie alle. Vince hieß den Missbrauch gut - klar, er betrieb ihn selbst exzessiver als jeder andere.

Früher hatte John sich Wachstumshormone gespritzt, die in der Bodybuildingszene weit verbreitet gewesen waren, doch mittlerweile waren auch diese nachweisbar. Es war egal, was er nahm, es war mittlerweile so viel nachweisbar. Die Wirkung von Steroiden war deutlicher, also nahm er diese. HGH - Human Growth Hormone -, die andere Substanz, nahm er nur dann, wenn die WWE ihr Programm wegen des enormen Drucks der Öffentlichkeit wieder einmal verschärfte und auch die Main Eventer in die Gefahr einer Sperre zu kommen drohten. Zwar hatte diese im Gegensatz zu Steroiden keine eklatanten Nebenwirkungen, doch der Muskelaufbau dauerte um einiges länger. Und Zeit war es, was John nicht hatte. In der WWE waren aufgepumpte Körper gefragt, und Vince war es ziemlich egal, wie seine Leute es schafften, seinen Vorstellungen zu entsprechen. Wer seine Figur verlor, war nicht nur seine Muskeln, sondern meistens gleichzeitig auch seinen Job los.

John öffnete seine Schuhe, stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Die Mittel wirkten noch nicht - oder sein Körper hatte sich bereits so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass die Dosis, die er soeben genommen hatte, nicht mehr reichte. Nachlegen wollte er jedoch auch nicht. Immerhin konnte es sein, dass er später noch einmal auf die Bühne musste - da konnte er sich nicht erlauben, irgendwie von den Substanzen benebelt zu sein, weil ein eventueller Wechsel sicher mit einer Spontanpromo einhergehen würde. Wenigstens verflog der akute Schmerz schnell wieder - die Begleitimpulse war er ohnehin gewöhnt, mit denen lebte er jeden Tag. Also streifte John seine Turnschuhe von den Füßen, öffnete den Gürtel an seinen knielangen Jeansshorts, ließ sie einfach auf den Boden fallen und stieg heraus. Wen sollte es stören? Er war allein. Die Boxershorts folgten, und gleich darauf trat John in die Duschkabine, drehte sofort das heiße Wasser auf und ließ es auf seinen durchtrainierten Körper prallen, in der Hoffnung, dass es seine Verspannungen wenigstens halbwegs lösen würde.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als sich Tränen in seine Augen zu schleichen drohten. Nein, sein Leben war nicht so wunderbar, wie es immer dargestellt wurde. Ja, er hatte ein schönes Haus in Florida, eine fantastische Familie, die ihn unterstützte, wo sie nur konnte, doch der Dauerdruck, den die WWE auf ihn ausübte, brachte ihn oft an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Er wusste, dass er beileibe nicht der Einzige war, dem eine Wahnsinns-Erwartungshaltung entgegengebracht wurde, doch niemand bekam sie so stark zu spüren wie er. Ja, Vince hatte ihn damals zusammen mit Stephanie in den Himmel gepusht, also war es nun an John, der Firma diesen Aufwand zurückzugeben, nachdem sie sich mit seinem schnellen Aufstieg gegen alle Kritiker durchgesetzt hatten.

Manchmal fragte John sich schon, wie lange dieses _Zurückgeben_ noch andauern sollte. Er hatte schon so viel getan, tat es immer noch - er war in der Woche vielleicht zwei Tage zu Hause, wenn überhaupt, repräsentierte die Firma, wann immer er in der Öffentlichkeit war, war der Mann, der am meisten Merchandise verkaufte, sprich, der Company das meiste Geld einbrachte und das auch überall anzeigen durfte, indem man ihn zu unzähligen Terminen schickte, um die WWE noch weiter zu vermarkten. An Urlaub wagte er gar nicht mehr zu denken. Für so etwas war in seinem Terminplan kein Platz. Das Wort _Auszeit_ war in den letzten Jahren ein Fremdwort geworden. Genauso wie das Wort _Ausschlafen._

Plötzlich, fast als hätte sein Körper seinen letzten Gedanken erraten, überfiel ihn eine bleischwere Müdigkeit, nachdem das Adrenalin sich nun endgültig verflüchtigt hatte. John schloss die Augen und lehnte die Stirn an die heißen Fliesen seiner Kabine, während das Wasser seine Verspannungen doch etwas gelöst hatte. Gott, nun war er froh, dass er doch kein zusätzliches Beruhigungsmittel genommen hatte - er wäre wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Und da er sich irgendwann auch wieder draußen blicken lassen sollte, war dies nicht wirklich eine gute Idee. Immerhin war gerade eine Draft Lottery im Gange, und da sollten die Leute schon so nahe wie möglich am Vorhang stehen, falls ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.

Aber noch ließ er sich Zeit. Er wusste, wie der Plan aussah. Es liefen noch einige Matches, und wenn er wechseln sollte - was er ohnehin nicht glaubte - würde er garantiert der allerletzte Pick sein, um den Fans zum Schluss noch einen ordentlichen Knalleffekt zu liefern. Nicht so wie vor drei Jahren, als er der allererste Wechsel gewesen war und es dadurch fast sofort klar gewesen war, dass im Gegenzug der andere Champion zu Smackdown gehen würde. Gut, damals hatte die WWE das Ganze anders aufgezogen, indem sie einen ganzen Monat lang pro Show nur einen Angestellten hatte wechseln lassen.

Damals hatten sie ihn total überrascht - eigentlich wäre er in Kansas am Dienstag für die Smackdown-Aufzeichnung vorgesehen gewesen, doch am Montag Vormittag hatte er einen Anruf der Chefetage erhalten, die ihm gebot, am Abend in St. Louis, wo die RAW-Liveshow stattfand, aufzutauchen. Beinahe hätte er es nicht geschafft, rechtzeitig an der Halle zu sein, weil die Rush Hour in vollem Gange war und er mit seinem Mietwagen extrem lange im Stau gestanden hatte. Hektisch war er in den Backstagebereich gestürmt, als er endlich an der Halle angekommen war, hatte sich in der allgemeinen Garderobe schnell seine WWE-Kleidung angezogen und war dann bereits zur Gorilla Position gerannt, um zu warten, bis Chris Jericho mit seiner Einleitung fertig war, um dann den ersten Wechsel zu begrüßen. Noch heute musste John grinsen, wenn er an die schockierte Stimmung in der Halle dachte. Mit einem Wechsel des WWE-Champions hatte anscheinend wirklich niemand gerechnet - auch Chris hatte extrem verwundert dreingeschaut.

Ja, damals war die Draft Lottery noch wirklich spannend gewesen und jeder hatte sich gefragt, wer der nächste Superstar sein würde, der den Kader wechselte. Smackdown war dank Johns Wechsel und seiner Mitnahme des WWE-Gürtels einen Monat lang ohne einen großen Titel gewesen, bis schlussendlich als allerletzter Wrestler der Schwergewichtschampion Batista in den Smackdown-Roster übergetreten war. Heute war das anders, heute lief alles innerhalb von drei Stunden ab, doch er hatte trotzdem keine Eile. So stand er da, drehte das Wasser auf die höchste Stufe, ließ sich von Dunstschwaden umnebeln, das Wasser fast schmerzhaft auf sich niederprasseln, während er versuchte, abzuschalten und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Es gab so vieles, über das er nachdenken musste. Zuallererst die Sache mit Adam. Ja, es tat weh, zu wissen, dass eine einzige Nacht imstande gewesen war, ihre gute Freundschaft zu vernichten. Eine Nacht, die keiner von ihnen auch nur ansatzweise beabsichtigt hatte, zu der es aber trotzdem gekommen war, als der Alkohol sämtliche Hemmungen hatte verschwinden lassen. Gern hätte John sich damit beschäftigt, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr. Plötzlich spürte er, wie das Wasser abgedreht wurde, fühlte gleichzeitig die Gegenwart einer zweiten Person, schrak zusammen. Reflexartig versuchte John, sich umzudrehen, doch die Hände, die sich neben seinem Kopf abstützten sowie der Körper, der sich an seinen presste und ihn schmerzhaft gegen die Fliesen drückte, machten ihm das unmöglich. „Du wirst mir fehlen, wenn ich bei Smackdown bin, Johnny", vernahm er im nächsten Moment auch schon Pauls heisere Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr.

John fühlte Angst in sich aufsteigen, zwang sie nieder. Verdammt, warum hatte er ihn nicht gehört oder zumindest seine Anwesenheit gespürt? Jetzt war es zu spät. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, um irgendetwas wahrzunehmen, und das bereute er jetzt. „Du wirst mir nicht fehlen, Paul", stieß er aus, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es die falsche Antwort war. Doch er würde sich nicht noch einmal so überwältigen lassen wie damals. Es war die gleiche Situation wie vor sechs Jahren - er selbst nackt, unter der Dusche, dann, wenn er am angreifbarsten war, weil er mit so etwas natürlich nicht rechnen konnte. Vor allem an diesem Abend nicht, wo man eigentlich andere Beschäftigungen hatte als einen Kollegen zu belästigen. Doch Paul waren solche Dinge immer schon egal gewesen.

John beschwor sich, ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass dies nicht lange anhalten würde. Doch wenigstens verfiel er nicht wieder in den Schock, der ihn damals in Beschlag genommen hatte. Damals war er starr vor Angst gewesen, hatte natürlich auch um seine Karriere gefürchtet, doch seitdem hatte sich eine Menge geändert. Seitdem war er aufgestiegen und stand beinahe auf einer Stufe mit dem Mann, der sich nach wie vor an ihn presste. John konnte deutlich spüren, wie erregt Paul war. Ja, es war ein offenes Geheimnis in der Firma, dass Triple H bisexuell war und sich auch gern einmal an seinen männlichen Arbeitskollegen bediente, doch normalerweise traf es die Jüngeren, Unerfahrenen, die Neulinge! Genauso wie ihn - John - damals. Warum war Paul jetzt hier?

„Hat deine Bitch gerade keine Zeit für dich?", fragte John sarkastisch - und er bereute es im nächsten Moment. Noch eines der offenen Geheimnisse der WWE war es, dass Triple H eine bereits drei Jahre andauernde Affäre mit der WWE-Diva Christy Hemme hatte, welche anscheinend von Stephanie toleriert wurde, zumindest hätte es nie irgendwelche Anzeichen einer Ehekrise gegeben. Es wurde nicht darüber gesprochen, und wenn man sich ansah, dass auch Pauls andere Annäherungen totgeschwiegen und ignoriert wurden, konnte man sich schon vorstellen, dass es da genauso lief. Immerhin hatte Steph einen verdammt anstrengenden Job - vielleicht war sie auch froh, dass ihr Christy es abnahm, Pauls körperliche Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Immerhin hatte Stephanie mit Paul bereits zwei Kinder - sprich, die Aufgabe, Nachkommen zu zeugen, war erledigt. Vielleicht würde sie sich später noch in den Kopf setzen, nach ihren zwei Töchtern doch noch einen Sohn haben zu wollen - dann würde sie sich Paul eben wieder zuwenden. Momentan lebte sie mehr für ihre Arbeit - und es schien, als würde Paul das nicht so wirklich stören. Der hatte ja eine Frau, die ihn ablenkte. Und wenn die nicht da war, wandte er sich eben seinen Kollegen zu. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Vince interessierte sich ohnehin nicht für die Probleme seiner Angestellten - die hatten zu arbeiten, und der Rest war nicht seine Angelegenheit.

Man durfte ihm nur keine Schwierigkeiten machen - denn dann kam wieder die alte Leier von wegen _Du hast hier einen Job, und der sollte das Wichtigste sein. Wenn er das nicht ist, kannst du gleich verschwinden. Halbe Sachen werden nicht akzeptiert._ Diese hatte auch John schon zu hören bekommen, nachdem er damals versucht hatte, Vince mitzuteilen, dass er angegriffen worden war. Wie weit der Angriff gegangen war, hatte er dem Chef natürlich nicht gesagt, auch Pauls Namen hatte er nicht erwähnt. Gut, dazu wäre er ohnehin nicht mehr gekommen, denn Vince hatte ihn bereits nach ein paar Worten unterbrochen und aufgefordert zu gehen. Für die persönlichen Sorgen seiner Angestellten habe er keine Zeit, hatte er lapidar gemeint. Und natürlich war John gegangen. Er hatte keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen, mit dem Boss zu sprechen. Ihm war klar geworden, dass das ohnehin nichts gebracht hätte. Er konnte sich nicht gegen dessen eigenen Schwiegersohn auflehnen, und im Nachhinein hatte er sich dafür gescholten, überhaupt so dumm gewesen zu sein, ein Gespräch mit Vince zu suchen, obwohl er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass dieser ihm nicht zuhören würde.

„Lass Christy aus dem Spiel", flüsterte der WWE-Champion drohend - machte jedoch keinen Versuch, das Wort _Bitch_, das John als Bezeichnung für seine Geliebte verwendet hatte, abzuschwächen -, und John kam in die Gegenwart zurück. „Sie hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Halt einfach die Klappe. Alles andere könnte schlimm für dich enden." Ein eiskalter Schauer durchdrang Johns Körper. Ja, er wusste, dass mit solchen Äußerungen bei Paul nicht zu spaßen war. Der Mann schrak vor nichts zurück - sah man ja daran, dass er ihn jetzt belästigte. Das hatte er sich sechs Jahre lang nicht getraut. Oder es hatte ihm gereicht, ihn einmal gehabt zu haben. Immerhin gab es noch genügend andere Leute … John spürte Pauls Hand in seinem Genick, fühlte, wie sie stärker zupackte, seinen Kopf gegen die Fliesen drückte, spürte aufgrund der Kraft, die Paul anwendete, einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Nacken fahren, biss sich auf die Zunge.

John schloss die Augen, um das irgendwie auszuhalten. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern begannen Sterne zu tanzen. Er hatte schon seit Wochen Probleme mit seinem Nacken, doch natürlich hatte er niemandem etwas gesagt. Warum ging Paul jetzt genau auf die Stelle? Hatte er doch etwas mitbekommen? Immerhin war John doch schon einige Male beim Physiotherapeuten gewesen, seit die Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten waren, um die Schmerzen in den Griff zu bekommen, doch er hatte gemeint, dass es niemand bemerkt hatte. Andernfalls hätte es schon längst die Runde gemacht. Irgendwie schien es Paul doch mitbekommen zu haben. Ja, er hatte Schmerzen, und vor allem in dieser Situation. Bis Paul seine Hand auf die Partie gelegt hatte, hatte er sie gar nicht gespürt. Jetzt tat es nur noch weh. Doch er würde Paul nicht bitten, aufzuhören, nein, solche Worte würde er nicht noch einmal aussprechen. Außerdem würde es ohnehin nichts bringen. Er hatte gelernt, dass _The Game_ so etwas ohnehin nicht tun würde, egal, wie sehr man ihn auch anflehte. Er hatte es damals erlebt. Die Kraft in seinem Nacken nahm noch weiter zu, und John fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Er traute sich nicht, Widerworte zu geben, er wusste, dass Paul seine Drohung durchaus ernst meinte. Immerhin war sein Kopf nicht weit von den Fliesen entfernt. John wusste, er musste ihn nur einmal kurz am Genick zurückziehen, dann nach vorne knallen und …

Paul hatte denselben Gedanken, und er sprach ihn aus. „Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle gut überlegen, ob ich in dieser Situation Widerworte gebe, Schwuchtel", zischte der Champion, und John zuckte aufgrund der Beleidigung unbewusst zusammen, „dein Kopf könnte ziemlich unsanft an der Wand aufprallen. Und ich denke nicht, dass Vince über eine neue Verletzung von dir so erfreut wäre … Obwohl mir das natürlich helfen würde …" Keine Überraschung. Genau das hatte John sich gedacht. Wieder einmal die alten Eifersüchteleien. Triple H hielt sich für besser als jeder Andere, nur schien Vince nicht seiner Meinung zu sein. Pauls Hand packte fester zu, ungewollt stöhnte John nun doch auf, als sein Nacken weiter in diesem Klammergriff festgehalten wurde. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals, er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Paul war der Schwiegersohn des Chefs. Wer ihn angriff, hatte unweigerlich Konsequenzen zu erwarten. Das galt für jeden im Unternehmen, auch für John Cena. Und wenn man seine rothaarige Bettgespielin beleidigte, wurde Paul gleich doppelt sauer.

In Johns Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, während er spürte, wie sich Pauls Griff noch eine Spur verstärkte. „Was willst du?", stieß John aus, der zu befürchten begann, blaue Flecken zu bekommen. Flecken, die nicht einfach zu verbergen sein würden. Er trug kein langes Haar, das er offen lassen hätte können, und ein Rollkragenpullover war so ziemlich eines der letzten Dinge, die er anziehen wollte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er gar keinen besaß und es Sommer war. Sprich, das Teil wäre aufgefallen. Trotz dieser Einschränkungen würde er nicht nachgeben. Flehende Worte würden nicht über seine Lippen kommen, das schwor John sich. Paul weidete sich an der Angst seiner Opfer, und die Genugtuung, den wichtigsten Mann von RAW zum Betteln gebracht zu haben, würde John ihm nicht geben.

„Das kannst du dir doch vorstellen, oder?", flüsterte Paul, während er sich noch enger an John presste, ihn endgültig an die Wand drückte. „Genau so mag ich dich." John hörte das Lachen deutlich aus Pauls Stimme heraus, bevor sie plötzlich nichts als Kälte in sich trug. „Sonst hasse ich dich." „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit", antwortete ihm John mit versagender Stimme, während er die Hand immer noch an seinem Genick spürte, vor Schmerz Tränen in die Augen bekam, hoffte, dass Paul sie nicht sehen würde. Er hörte, wie Paul mehrmals spuckte - sprich, sein Geschlecht befeuchtete -, und in John machte sich Kampfgeist breit. So weit würde es nicht kommen. Nein, er würde das nicht einfach über sich ergehen lassen, auch wenn er spürte, wie Paul sich daran machte, in ihn einzudringen. Dazu musste er jedoch eine Hand zu Hilfe nehmen, und in dem Moment überwand John endlich seinen Schock und riss sich los, stieß Paul weg, dieser taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, bekam sich aber schnell wieder in die Gewalt.

Sofort hob Paul die Hände als hätte er nichts getan und wäre vollkommen unschuldig. Natürlich war das amüsierte Grinsen auf seinen Lippen gut zu erkennen. Dass er diese Geste nicht ernst meinte, hatte John aber ohnehin gewusst. Immerhin kannte er den Mann schon seit einigen Jahren und konnte ihn dementsprechend einschätzen. „Oh, jetzt verletzt du mich aber, Cena", stieß _The Game_, wie Paul auch gern genannt wurde, gespielt wehmütig aus, seufzte lautstark auf und schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er nicht fassen, dass John ihn gerade abgewehrt hatte. „Ich dachte immer, das erste Mal hätte dir genauso gut gefallen wie mir. Immerhin hat mir dein Körper eine eindeutige Reaktion gezeigt." John war nahe daran, die Fassung zu verlieren, er spürte, wie sich seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten ballten, er hörte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem als würde er gar nicht selbst um Luft ringen. Er beschwor sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Es half nichts, wenn er Paul jetzt angriff - das würde schwere Konsequenzen für ihn haben. Ja, diese Reaktion … Es war schrecklich, daran zu denken, und John zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den Mann, der ihm gegen seinen Willen damals diese Antwort entlockt hatte.

„Ich wollte das nur wiederholen. Damals war es ein Willkommen, heute wäre es ein Abschied gewesen, weil es ziemlich klar ist, dass einer von uns beiden die Show wechseln wird." John presste die Lippen zusammen, um auf die Sache von wegen, das erste Mal hätte ihm gefallen, keine Erwiderung zu geben. Daran wollte er nicht mehr denken. Er hatte sich damals schon so minderwertig gefühlt, hatte lange gebraucht, um zu akzeptieren, dass solche körperlichen Dinge, wie das, was bei ihm geschehen war, passieren konnten, ohne dass man es wirklich wollte, dass dafür allein das Stimulieren eines gewissen Punktes notwendig war, dass die Tatsache, dass der Akt gegen seinen Willen geschehen war, überhaupt keine Rolle spielte.

Wieso gab Paul ihm diese verlogene Erklärung? Paul wusste genau wie er, wie es damals gewesen war. Paul hatte sein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen gehört, hatte seinen Unwillen mitbekommen, hatte die Abwehr gespürt, hatte doch erlebt, wie viel Kraft er damals hatte aufbringen müssen, um überhaupt an sein Ziel zu kommen. Paul hatte das vehemente Flehen gehört, hatte gehört, wie oft John Nein gesagt hatte, hatte die Tränen gesehen, für die John sich im Nachhinein ungemein geschämt hatte. Johns eigener Ansicht nach hatte er falsch reagiert. Er hätte härter sein müssen, agieren, als würde ihn das alles nicht so mitnehmen, wie es das natürlich getan hatte, hätte jede Geste, die anzeigte, wie weh es wirklich getan hatte, unterlassen müssen. Doch mit seinem Verhalten hatte er Paul nur noch mehr angestachelt. Der Mann liebte es, zu dominieren, und genau das hatte er damals getan. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

John musste alle Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um keine böse Antwort zu geben, zwang seine Atemfrequenz wieder auf ein regelmäßiges Level, um Paul nicht zu zeigen, wie schockiert er von dem Ganzen war. Natürlich wusste er, dass Paul es bemerkt hatte - der Kerl war ein Meister im Lesen von Körpersprache -, doch er beschloss, darauf nicht einzugehen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte dem Mann einfach nur an die Gurgel springen. Doch das war genauso unmöglich wie ihm etwas zurückzusagen. Ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte einfach nur fliehen und versuchen, irgendwo wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, bevor er seinen Kollegen später gegenübertreten musste. Er konnte sich nichts von alldem erlauben. Besonders die dritte Möglichkeit fiel absolut aus. Er hätte nur wieder den Eindruck, er würde nichts aushalten, erweckt, und das wollte er nicht - nicht einmal Paul gegenüber. _Vor allem_ nicht Paul gegenüber. Paul war schnell darin, solche Dinge gegen einen zu verwenden.

Irgendwie wunderte sich John heute noch, dass er es damals geschafft hatte, still zu sein, bis Paul aus der Tür gewesen war. Gut, während der Sache selbst hatte ihm Paul hart die Hand auf den Mund gepresst, um seine Laute und sein Betteln zu ersticken, doch danach war er einfach nur auf dem Boden gekniet und hatte vor sich hingestarrt, um Luft ringend, während der Schmerz in seinem Körper gewütet hatte. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er damals schon gewusst, dass er bei Paul Michael Levesque vorsichtig sein musste. Er beobachtete, wie Paul näher kam, immer noch dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, auch wenn es mittlerweile seine typische arrogante Note erhalten hatte. Wie immer, wenn er jemanden nicht ernst nahm.

Wie John es schaffte, stehenzubleiben, wusste er nicht. Doch er brachte es tatsächlich fertig. Er wollte nicht erscheinen, als hätte er Angst. Innerlich hatte er sie natürlich - er fragte sich, ob es wieder so weit wie damals kommen würde. Äußerlich ließ er sich von seinen Gedanken, seiner Besorgnis nichts anmerken. Er nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass er immer noch nackt war - genau wie Paul. Ja, es war klar, was der Mann vorgehabt hatte. John roch die Schweißnote seines Gegenübers, sprich, er war noch nicht einmal duschen gewesen. Oder er hätte es, nachdem er mit ihm fertig gewesen wäre, getan, um sich zu erfrischen und nebenbei noch die Spuren zu beseitigen, bevor er zu Stephanie ging. Pauls Pläne waren absolut klar. John konnte auf dem Boden Pauls Ringhose erkennen, sah, dass die Stiefel neben dem Eingang standen, der Titelgürtel daneben lag. Ihm wurde schlecht, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass Paul das alles wahrscheinlich geplant hatte. Klar, wann, wenn nicht heute, wenn die ganzen Leute alle draußen waren? Gut, es hätte ihn auch nicht gestört, wenn jemand in die Garderobe gekommen wäre, während er sich in der Dusche mit einem seiner Opfer vergnügte, doch heute wäre garantiert gewesen, dass keine Störung erfolgte.

John kämpfte den Drang, einfach zu flüchten, nieder, blieb, wo er war, auch wenn ihm sein Instinkt natürlich zur Flucht riet, seit ihm Paul vorher zu nahe gekommen war. Doch John blieb stehen, versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn das Ganze tatsächlich aufwühlte. Er konnte sich diese Schwäche nicht erlauben - nicht vor Paul und noch weniger vor sich selbst. Er konnte nicht flüchten. Und er konnte nicht nachgeben, auch wenn Paul das immer noch zu erwarten schien, denn immerhin machte er keine Anstalten, sich wieder anzuziehen und den Raum zu verlassen. John beschwor sich, den Blick nicht abzuwenden. Auch diese Genugtuung würde er Paul Levesque nicht geben. Er konnte ihm nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst er tatsächlich hatte. Auch ergeben würde er sich nicht. Dafür würde Paul sich jemand anderen suchen müssen. Er hatte es einmal zugelassen, ein zweites Mal würde ihm das nicht passieren.

Der Champion trat ihm gegenüber, blickte ihm in die Augen, während sich ein Arm um Johns Taille schlang, ihn näher zu sich zog. John wusste, dass Paul ihn nicht küssen würde - das wagte er nicht, das hatte er bei keinem gewagt -, doch alles andere war schon schlimm genug. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt - er wusste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte. John verkrampfte sich, als er Pauls andere Hand über seinen Rücken streichen fühlte, während sich die Fingernägel der einen in seine Taille gruben. Paul beugte sich nach vorne, seine Lippen strichen über Johns Oberkörper, schlossen sich um eine Brustwarze, während die Hand an seinem Hintern angekommen war und sich ohne große Umschweife trocken in ihn schob, die Verkrampfung ignorierte, sondern einfach mit Gewalt vordrang, ohne auf die Hindernisse zu achten.

Mit einem leisen, von Schmerz verursachten Schrei riss John sich zum zweiten Mal los und trat einige Schritte zurück, versuchte, das leichte Beben seines Körpers in den Griff zu bekommen, während er seine Panik niederkämpfte. Das Losreißen war beinahe im Reflex geschehen, und er konnte deutlich erkennen, dass Paul von dieser Aktion genauso überrascht war wie John selbst. Doch beide bekamen sich schnell wieder in die Gewalt. „Ich bin nicht mehr so naiv wie damals, Paul", stieß John aus, während er nach einem Handtuch griff, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Paul verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn abfällig an, wollte ihm natürlich nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn diese Abfuhr wirklich getroffen hatte. John sah es ihm an - und er genoss es irgendwie. Anscheinend glaubte Paul tatsächlich, solchen Respekt einzuflößen, dass jeder willig sein würde.

Bevor John nach seiner Tasche und seinen restlichen Klamotten griff und die Duschräume verließ - dabei Schwierigkeiten hatte, es nicht nach Flucht aussehen zu lassen und das Beben seines Körpers zu unterdrücken -, konnte er nicht anders, als sich noch einmal zu Paul zu drehen, obwohl er sich eigentlich schon abgewandt hatte. „Weißt du was, Paul?" Gott sei Dank, seine Stimme klang fest, trug nichts von der Angst, die John immer noch empfand, in sich. Sein Blick geriet aggressiver als beabsichtigt, doch er begrüßte seine Wut beinahe, ließ ihr freien Lauf, nachdem sein Gegenüber ihn auffordernd anblickte, deutlich anzeigte, dass es seine Worte aber natürlich nicht ernst nehmen würde.

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert."

Pauls amüsiertes Gelächter verfolgte ihn noch, als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte und sich so schnell wie möglich anzog, um anschließend aus der Garderobe zu hetzen, ohne sich noch einmal zum Badezimmer umzudrehen. Jetzt war ihm nach Gesellschaft zumute. Jede Gesellschaft war ihm Recht, solange es nicht die von Paul Levesque war. Außerdem wollte er vor Paul aus dem Raum sein. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihm dieser noch mehr Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf oder ihn vielleicht noch einmal anzugreifen versuchte. Außerdem hätte ihn ohnehin nichts mehr in dem Zimmer gehalten. Er wollte nur noch hinaus.


	2. Arbeit

**1.**

**Arbeit**

Randy Orton war genervt. Warum zum Teufel mussten manche Frauen so anhänglich sein? Konnten die ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Vor allem diese eine? Normalerweise hätte er ja nichts gegen weibliche Gesellschaft gehabt, doch gerade diese eine Frau ging ihm tierisch auf die Nerven. Kurz verdrehte er die Augen und wandte sich ab, als hätte er die Diva, die ihn von ihrer Garderobentür aus begehrlich anstarrte, gar nicht wahrgenommen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig - immerhin wollte er ihr nicht signalisieren, dass er ihre Anwesenheit registriert hatte. Sonst hätte sie ihn sicher gar nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. So schlimm es auch war: Er bereute es, Candice verführt zu haben. Gut, sie war wirklich eine Herausforderung gewesen - sie war die einzige von allen WWE-Diven, die ihm nicht sofort nachgegeben hatte -, und das hatte ihn doch ziemlich gereizt. Gern hätte er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, um Candice noch einmal anzuzeigen, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte, doch leider war ihm das nicht möglich.

Dieser verdammte Schlüsselbeinbruch! Er hasste jede Sekunde davon. Gerade hatte er den größten Push seiner Karriere erhalten - und das noch in seiner bevorzugten Rolle als Heel! -, und dann passierte ihm dieses Missgeschick, diese verunglückte Landung beim PPV, und alles war dahin. Der Mann, der seine Karriere nur ins Rollen gebracht hatte, weil er Stephanies Ehemann geworden war, hatte den Titel und bekam die Anerkennung, die eigentlich ihm - Randy! - gebührt hätte. Er bekam nichts davon zu spüren - er saß die meiste Zeit untätig zu Hause, wo ihm fast die Decke auf den Kopf fiel und konnte nicht viel anderes machen als den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher und der Playstation zu hocken. Sein alltägliches Training fiel momentan aus, und das machte ihn ziemlich unruhig, wenn er ehrlich war. Wenn er nicht vor dem Fernseher saß, konsultierte Randy einen Arzt nach dem Anderen in der Hoffnung, es möge ihm einer eine bessere Prognose als drei bis vier Monate Auszeit geben.

Das war extrem frustrierend. Deswegen war der Ex-Champion froh, dass Vince ihn für den Draft nach San Antonio beordert hatte. Wie hatte er es am Telefon so schön gesagt? _Verletzte Wrestler sind vom Draft nicht ausgenommen._ _Es kann jeden treffen._ Na ja, fast jeden. Es gab zwei Leute, die kreative Kontrolle hatten - Paul und der Undertaker, Mark William Calaway. Wenn vor allem Letzterer nicht wechseln wollte, musste er es nicht tun. Gott, wie sehr Randy den Mann verabscheute! Nicht wegen seiner Charaktereigenschaften - Mark war ja ein netter Kerl, der sich immer für die anderen einsetzte -, aber er hasste den Status, den der legendäre Undertaker im Unternehmen innehatte. Ja, der hätte ihm selbst auch gefallen. Aber da er leider nur ein Angestellter von vielen war, hatte er keine Chance, jemals wirklich den Status eines Triple H oder eines Undertakers zu erreichen.

Warum konnte Vince eigentlich nicht noch eine Tochter haben? Leider war er für Steph ein paar Jahre zu spät gekommen, die hatte sich schon mit Paul eingelassen, als er - Randy - in der WWE angefangen hatte. Verdammt! Aber gut, Randy hatte in Paul selbst einen ziemlich großen Fürsprecher, obwohl zwischen ihnen nie etwas gelaufen war. Randy war nicht schwul, nicht einmal bi, und anscheinend hatte Paul das respektiert. Vermutlich war er von der jüngeren Garde der Einzige, der nicht in den Genuss von Pauls ‚Willkommensbehandlung' gekommen war. Randy blickte sich unter seinen Kollegen um. Ja, von den Jüngeren hatte es garantiert alle erwischt, auch wenn darüber selbstverständlich nicht gesprochen wurde. Klar, wer hätte auch eingestehen wollen, Pauls Opfer geworden zu sein? Randy wusste es nur von einem einzigen von ihnen hundertprozentig.

Hinter sich hörte er den schon zwei Stunden dauernden Jubel von Barbara Blank und Oscar Gutierrez - besser bekannt als Kelly Kelly und Rey Mysterio -, der einfach nicht verstummen wollte. Gott, die Zwei gingen ihm auf die Nerven! Anscheinend war es an der Zeit, sich einen besseren Platz zu suchen. Oscar war der erste Pick gewesen und würde in Zukunft statt bei Smackdown bei RAW arbeiten, was Barbie - wie man sie tatsächlich nennen sollte - ziemlich freute. Eigentlich war sie bei der ECW angestellt, doch weil sie dort die einzige Diva war, wurde sie häufiger bei RAW eingesetzt. Sprich, jetzt würde sie Oscar öfter sehen können. Die Affäre, die sie vor einiger Zeit mit dem kleinen Mexikaner angefangen hatte - er war nur drei Zentimeter größer als seine Freundin -, fand Randy verdammt lächerlich. Ihm war absolut nicht klar, was Barbie, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch wirklich blond war, mit dem Gartenzwerg wollte. Anscheinend war der Typ ziemlich gut im Bett - anders konnte Randy sich diese Anziehung nicht erklären.

Dass Barbie jedenfalls eine echte Granate im Bett war, hatte er selbst ja schon erfahren dürfen, und anscheinend kam momentan Oscar in den Genuss dieser Künste. Randy konnte sich rühmen, jede WWE-Diva, die seit seiner Ankunft in der Firma tätig gewesen war, vernascht zu haben. Keine hatte ihm auf Dauer widerstehen können. Und bis auf Candice hatte er auch bei allen leichtes Spiel gehabt - er hatte bei manchen gar nicht gerechnet, dass sie ihm so schnell nachgeben würden, wie sie es im Endeffekt getan hatten. Immerhin waren einige doch mit anderen Männern liiert gewesen, und trotzdem hatte er es geschafft, jede einzelne von ihnen flachzulegen - Beziehung hin oder her. Er selbst hielt nichts von Beziehungen, die waren ihm viel zu viel Arbeit. Monogamie sah er als absolut überbewertet an.

Warum sollte man sein Leben an eine einzige Frau binden? Das war doch langweilig! Es gab doch noch so viele andere auszuprobieren! Der Legend Killer war immerhin noch ziemlich jung, sprich, bei Randall Keith Orton stand momentan absolut der Spaß im Vordergrund. Und den hatte er, wann immer eine neue Diva in der WWE auftauchte. Wenn Vince mal kein Frischfleisch verpflichtete - was ziemlich selten vorkam, denn auch der Chef sah sich wie alle Männer gern brustoperierte, künstliche, wunderschöne Frauen an -, hielt Randy sich eben an eines seiner unzähligen Groupies, die er in so ziemlich jeder großen Stadt hatte und jederzeit zu sich ins Hotel beordern konnte. Auf Sex verzichtete er sicher nicht, nur weil er verletzt war. Immerhin konnten die Frauen da auch mal die Arbeit machen - war für ihn sogar eine nette Abwechslung, nachdem normalerweise immer er den Hauptteil verrichtete.

Vorsichtig drängte Randy sich durch die Menschenmenge vor dem Bildschirm - natürlich nicht, weil er auf seine Kollegen achtete. Nein, er hatte keine Lust auf Schmerzen in seinem Arm und deshalb versuchte er, so wenig wie möglich gegen andere Wrestler zu stoßen, hatte auch keine Aufmerksamkeit für sie übrig, auch wenn er ein paar von ihnen gerne den Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt hätte. Doch das konnte er natürlich nicht tun. Auf Gespräche mit diesen Dummköpfen, die nie so gut sein würden wie er, konnte er ebenfalls gern verzichten. Im Augenwinkel bekam er mit, wie John aus seiner Garderobe kam, und sofort wandte er sich ihm ganz zu. Irgendetwas kam ihm seltsam vor, hatte sein Interesse geweckt, auch wenn er den Typen schon lange nicht mehr wirklich leiden konnte.

Ja, John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. war auch jemand, der einen Status besaß, den Randy nicht hatte, und das nahm ihm dieser immer noch übel. Hey, Randy war talentierter als er, jünger als er und sah außerdem seiner Meinung nach um eine ganze Ecke besser aus als sein ehemaliger Zimmerkollege aus der Farmliga. Außerdem hatte er nicht diese Voraussetzung, die der WWE sicher einige Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, sollte sie jemals öffentlich werden. All diese Eckpunkte trafen auf ihn - Randy - nicht zu. Trotzdem war John bereits dreifacher WWE-Champion und hatte zwei Regentschaften, die beide verdammt lange gedauert hatten - eine davon ein Jahr, die zweite nicht viel weniger -, zu Buche stehen, während er - Randy - seinen ersten der wichtigen Titel nach drei Wochen, seinen zweiten nach fünf Monaten wieder hatte abgeben dürfen.

Das Aussehen spielte auch jetzt eine Rolle, und Randy konnte nicht umhin, den Ex-WWE-Champion genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. John sah irgendwie … angegriffen aus. Er war ziemlich bleich, hatte einen seltsam erschreckten Ausdruck in den Augen, auch wenn er versuchte, sich seine Schirmmütze tief ins Gesicht zu ziehen, damit ihm niemand einen genaueren Blick schenkte, um unsichtbar zu sein. Doch Randy kannte den Mann - er wusste Bescheid. Sein Verhalten entsprach absolut nicht dem, das er sonst an den Tag legte. Sonst war John freundlich, fröhlich, trotz seiner gewissen Vorliebe ungemein beliebt bei fast allen Wrestlern, suchte immer Anschluss. Heute war das anders. Heute versuchte er, allein zu sein. Irgendwie konnte Randy sich vorstellen, was geschehen war. Ja, ihm kam ein Verdacht. Endgültig Bescheid wusste er, als nur ein paar Minuten nach John Paul in Ringklamotten und mit dem Titelgürtel aus der Garderobe kam.

War es etwa wieder passiert? Randy beschloss, sich Gesellschaft zu suchen. Das interessierte ihn doch. Nicht, dass er Pauls Praktiken gutgeheißen hätte - er selbst hatte es lieber, wenn seine Gespielinnen von vornherein willig waren und er sie nicht erst dazu zwingen musste -, doch er wollte erfahren, was da los war. Außerdem gab ihm das die Chance, Candice' begehrlichen Blicken nicht mehr ausgesetzt zu sein. Die gingen ihm langsam schon auf die Nerven. Nur weil er einmal mit ihr geschlafen hatte, musste sie gleich Gefühle entwickeln? Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Aber gut, er war nun einmal der Ladykiller der WWE, da war es verständlich, dass gebrochene Herzen seinen Weg pflasterten. Doch von den Diven war sie die Einzige, die sich so angestellt hatte. Alle anderen hatten schnell akzeptiert, dass sie für ihn niemals mehr als eine Bettgespielin sein würden.

Paul war in seinem Ringoutfit, und vor allem diese Tatsache bestärkte Randy in seiner Vermutung. Anscheinend hatte er sich tatsächlich wieder an John herangemacht. Andernfalls wäre er aus seiner privaten Garderobe gekommen und nicht aus der allgemeinen, die sich John mit einigen anderen Leuten teilte. Randy stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus. Es schien, als würde Paul den Mann aus Massachusetts als eine solche Bedrohung empfinden, dass er ihn einschüchtern musste. Glaubte er, John würde seinen Wechsel zu Smackdown gefährden, oder was? Das konnte Randy sich nicht vorstellen. Eigentlich war klar, dass Paul wechseln würde. Immerhin war ja auch seine Freundin bei der zweiten Show, nachdem man sie schon vor ein paar Jahren dorthin verfrachtet und nicht mehr zurückgeholt hatte. Eigentlich war aber auch das egal, denn Christy wurde vom WWE-Champion immer wieder eingeflogen, wenn er Sehnsucht nach ihr hatte. Egal, welche Show gerade dran war - Christina Lee Hemme lief da immer irgendwo herum, weil Paul hinter den Kulissen schon seit längerem Führungstraining erhielt und dafür bei allen Kadern anwesend sein musste.

Paul grinste ihm verschwörerisch zu, nickte leicht und bewies Randy somit die Richtigkeit seiner Theorie, ohne dass dieser ihn dezidiert danach fragen musste. Der WWE-Champion hatte sich John genähert, und sofort schaute Randy unbewusst auf diesen. Ja, er war gleich beisammen wie damals, nur zitterte er nicht ganz so stark - es war auch nur an seinen Händen zu erkennen, wenn man sie genau anschaute -, was aber auch an einem eingenommenen Beruhigungsmittel liegen konnte. Hätte Randy nicht gewundert. Diese Mittelchen - in Spritzen- oder Tablettenform - waren in der ganzen WWE im Umlauf, da war John keine Ausnahme, auch wenn er in Interviews immer das Gegenteil verkünden durfte und von den Dopingtests ausgenommen war, wie gewisse andere Main Eventer auch ... Randy schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, als er daran dachte. Was für ein Witz! _Gerade John_ musste die Dinge einnehmen - bei seinem Arbeitspensum kein Wunder, das hätte er anders wahrscheinlich gar nicht geschafft. Nein, ein Job in der WWE war absolut nicht leicht. Und John war als wichtigster Angestellter neben dem Undertaker und Paul der Hauptrepräsentant der Firma.

Der Publikumsliebling von RAW stellte sich in eine Ecke, versuchte, sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen, um sicherzustellen, dass ihn niemand ansprach. Das, was er gerade erlebt hatte, hatte ihn erschüttert. Genau wie damals. Er konnte wirklich nicht fassen, dass Paul es nach all den Jahren gewagt hatte, ihn wieder zu behelligen. John zwang ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, als ihn ein paar seiner Kollegen ansprachen, doch er verzichtete darauf, sich zu ihnen zu stellen, um den Rest der Show mit ihnen zu verfolgen. Ja, er wollte Gesellschaft, doch unterhalten wollte er sich nicht. Er wollte nur nicht allein sein - er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Paul ihn doch noch erwischte. Unbewusst stieß er ein Seufzen aus, konzentrierte sich auf den Bildschirm, versuchte, den Leuten rund um sich zu vermitteln, dass er viel zu aufgeregt wegen dem Draft war, um mit einem von ihnen ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Länger konnte Randy sich aber nicht mit seinem ehemaligen Farmliga-Kollegen beschäftigen - wozu auch, er hatte den Beweis für seine Theorie gerade eindeutig erhalten! -, denn im nächsten Moment stellte sich Adam neben ihn und schaute immer wieder über die Schulter. Randy stieß ein unhörbares Seufzen aus. War heute Idioten-Tag, oder was? Warum musste Blondie ihn jetzt belästigen? Barbie und Oscar hatten ihm eigentlich gereicht. Und was machte der Schwergewichtschampion überhaupt hier? Hatte der nicht noch ein Match, auf das er sich vorbereiten sollte? Eine Battle Royale war nicht einfach, weil man auf viele Dinge achten musste - immerhin konnte man es sich nicht erlauben, unachtsam zu sein und vielleicht selbst aufgrund eigener Dummheit aus dem Ring zu fallen und damit das gesamte Booking über den Haufen zu werfen. Aber anscheinend hatte sich Adam bereits darauf eingestellt. Er stand im Ringoutfit da, trug wieder seinen Mantel, mit dem er jedes Mal in den Ring kam, hatte den Titelgürtel um die Hüften geschnallt. „Hey", sagte Adam, Randy nickte ihm knapp zu. Wieder schaute sich Adam genau im Gang um, und Randy verdrehte die Augen. Anscheinend hatte Blondie wieder einmal Angst vor einem bestimmten Mann.

„Frag mich gar nicht erst", stieß Randy ungehalten aus und hob verneinend die Hand, die nicht als Vorsichtsmaßnahme fixiert worden war, als Adam ansetzen wollte, um eine bestimmte Frage zu stellen, die er an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich schon jedem einzelnen Kollegen gestellt hatte. „Das war deine eigene Dummheit, Blondie." Sofort schoss Adams böser Blick auf seinen Ex-Tag Team-Partner, und dieser hätte gern mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch natürlich wurde das durch die Schlinge, mit der man seinen Arm weitgehend bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte, verhindert. Adam verzichtete auf eine Anmerkung wegen des Spitznamens, auch wenn er ihn hasste wie die Pest. Leider war dieser schon fest eingebürgert, nachdem Randy angefangen hatte, ihn Blondie zu nennen und das alle anderen ziemlich schnell übernommen hatten. Warum glaubten eigentlich alle, er wäre dumm? „Es hat dir keiner aufgetragen, mit Michelle ins Bett zu steigen, obwohl du genau wusstest, mit wem sie damals schon zusammen war."

Adams Miene wurde düster, er zog einen Flunsch, weil Randy schon wieder über die Angelegenheit sprach, über die er selbst eigentlich nichts mehr hören wollte. Jeder machte Fehler - und das war eben einer von seinen gewesen. Mann, er hatte eigentlich nur eine simple Antwort haben wollen! Warum hielt ihm Randy hier schon wieder eine Standpauke? Es war ja nicht so, dass der Mann die Tugend in Person war. Das war das Letzte, mit dem man Randy in Verbindung brachte, ehrlich gesagt. Der Mann hatte auch schon mit genügend vergebenen Frauen geschlafen, nur hatte er es immer geschafft, diese Abenteuer vor dem betreffenden Mann zu verheimlichen. Ihm - Adam - war das leider nicht gelungen. Doch er verkniff sich eine Anmerkung in dieser Richtung, auch wenn sie ihm ziemlich drängend auf der Zunge lag. Er registrierte, dass das Interesse rund um ihn und den Jungstar herum sich von der Lottery auf ihre Unterhaltung verlagert hatte. Klar, das Ganze war sehr amüsant. Adam hatte ja schon mit einigen WWE-Diven Affären gehabt, und dummerweise hatte er sich immer die ausgesucht, die zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er sie verführt hatte, bereits mit einem anderen Mann zusammen gewesen waren.

Die Tatsache, dass er selbst, als dieses Verhalten begonnen hatte, eigentlich verheiratet gewesen war, ließ er ohnehin außen vor. Er hatte seine erste Frau mit seiner Geliebten betrogen, diese hatte er nur ein paar Wochen nach der Scheidung geheiratet. Nur ein paar Monate später hatte er dann eine Affäre mit der damaligen WWE-Diva Amy Dumas alias Lita angefangen, während diese mit Matt Hardy zusammen gewesen war. Als Matt ein paar eindeutige Sprachnachrichten auf Amys Handy gefunden hatte - Adam hatte ihr unbedingt per Telefon seine Liebe gestehen müssen -, hatte er das Ganze öffentlich gemacht. Er hatte sich ziemlich aufgeführt und war deswegen von der WWE gefeuert worden, weil es das Image des Unternehmens schädigte, wenn der Verlassene auf seiner Homepage mit seinem Auto über Amys Sachen, die noch bei ihm gewesen waren, fuhr oder Hasstiraden losließ und diese Videos tatsächlich noch online stellte, um seinen Zorn der ganzen Welt mitzuteilen.

Der WWE war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Beziehung, die Amy und Adam anschließend gehabt hatten, in die Shows zu übernehmen und Lita zu Edges Managerin zu machen. Sie hatten eine lange Storyline gehabt, in welcher Adam unter anderem den WWE- sowie den Tag Team-Champion-Titel gemeinsam mit Randy Orton errungen hatte. Im November 2006 hatte sich Amy entschieden, das Wrestling zugunsten ihrer Punkband _The Luchagors_ aufzugeben, und deshalb hatte sie ihren Vertrag nicht verlängert und auch unter die Beziehung mit Adam einen Schlussstrich gezogen. Dieser hatte sich mit diversen Frauen getröstet, auch wenn nie etwas Ernstes darunter gewesen war. Und eigentlich hatte es auch nie Probleme gegeben. Bis er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, sich an eine bestimmte WWE-Diva heranzumachen. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er damit sogar noch Erfolg gehabt.

Wieder blickte der Kanadier sich im Gang um. Verdammt, warum mussten hier so viele blonde Frauen herumlaufen? Die waren alle so austauschbar. Wenn man sie schnell anschaute, konnte jede von ihnen Michelle sein. Doch auf den zweiten Blick war es keine von ihnen. Gott sei Dank. Gut, eigentlich war ihm Michelle selbst ja egal, es ging ihm nur darum, rechtzeitig zu verschwinden, falls ihr Freund, der Undertaker, auftauchen sollte, was nicht wirklich abwegig war. Es rechnete niemand damit, dass er wechseln würde - vor allem, weil die wichtigsten Drafts bis auf einen bereits erledigt waren -, aber bei VinnieMac und seiner Angewohnheit, in letzter Minute Matchcards und damit auch Storylines zu ändern, hätte es Adam auch nicht gewundert, wenn statt ihm plötzlich ein RAW-Superstar die Battle Royale gewinnen sollte und der GM sich den Undertaker als allerletzten Pick aussuchte. Gut, das würde heißen, dass er ihm bei Smackdown nicht mehr über den Weg laufen würde.

Er atmete auf, als sich die ersten Teilnehmer auf den Weg zum Ring machten und einer nach dem Anderen von seinem Theme begleitet auf die Bühne stürmte. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick durch den Gang. Immer noch kein Mark, Gott sei Dank. Dafür ein John, der alles andere als gut aussah. In Adam stieg Bedauern hoch. Ja, der Mann hatte ihm immer schon Leid getan - wegen seinem fast unmenschlichen Arbeitspensum, doch vor allem wegen dem, was in seinem Privatleben abgegangen war. Natürlich wusste Adam, was vor sechs Jahren geschehen war - so wie sie es alle insgeheim wussten. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte Paul mit seinen ‚Eroberungen' jemals hinter dem Berg gehalten. Ihm war egal, ob er das Leben seiner Opfer zerstörte oder nicht, und vor allem scherte er sich nicht wirklich darum, wer von seinen Taten wusste.

Natürlich ließ er es so aussehen, als wäre alles freiwillig geschehen, doch alle wussten, dass das in den meisten Fällen nicht zutraf. Jeder junge Wrestler, den er in die Finger bekam, war eine Bedrohung weniger, was seinen Main Event-Spot anging. Viele hatte Paul zerstört, doch John war immer noch da. Anscheinend hatte er es bei ihm nicht geschafft. John tat Adam wirklich verdammt Leid. Er hätte sich gewünscht, ihm irgendwie helfen zu können, doch er hatte sich nie getraut, ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten. Ja, sie waren während der letzten Jahre ziemlich gute Freunde geworden, aber so weit, dass Adam John bat, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, ging es dann doch nicht. Vor allem seit März. Zuvor wäre es vielleicht möglich gewesen, doch seit dieser einen Nacht hatten sie sich voneinander entfernt.

Im Nachhinein hatte Adam sich oft dafür verurteilt, diesen Abend unter dem Motto _Die Nacht der Loser-Gemeinschaft_ ausgerufen und die _Wrestlemania_-Verlierer unter seinen Kollegen, zu denen neben ihm selbst eben auch John gehört hatte, in diesen Club in Miami geschleppt zu haben. Gut, der Abend selbst war verdammt lustig gewesen, doch mit dem, was später in betrunkenem Zustand zwischen ihm und John vorgefallen war, hatte niemand rechnen können. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben - und niemand von ihnen hatte groß einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, es zu verhindern. Die Lust war eindeutig größer gewesen als der Verstand. Sie waren davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ihre Freundschaft es überstehen würde. Wie man heute sah, war das nicht eingetroffen. Sie fühlten sich immer noch unwohl, wenn sie einander gegenüber standen, obwohl sie beide sich nicht an viel von dem, was in der Nacht geschehen war, erinnern konnten. Doch das Aufwachen am Morgen war ziemlich eindeutig gewesen und hatte nur den einen Schluss, zu dem beide gekommen waren, zugelassen.

Genau deshalb hoffte Adam auch, dass es nicht John sein würde, der die Show wechseln würde. Gut, auf Paul konnte er eigentlich auch verdammt gut verzichten, aber es war immer noch besser, ihn zu haben anstatt den Mann, durch dessen Anwesenheit man immer wieder auf einen Fehler hingewiesen wurde, weil er selbst dieser Fehler gewesen war. Es war nicht Adams erstes Mal mit einem Mann gewesen - genauso wenig wie für John übrigens -, doch es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er es im Nachhinein bereut hatte. Schon als sie sich in der Früh in die Augen gesehen hatten, war deutlich geworden, dass etwas anders geworden war, auch wenn sie sich unbeholfen versichert hatten, dass es nicht so war. Ihr Kontakt hatte sich seitdem deutlich reduziert, was sie aber natürlich auf ihre unterschiedlichen Kaderangehörigkeiten geschoben hatten, auch wenn sie wussten, dass das vor dieser einen Nacht nie eine Rolle gespielt hatte.

In diesem Moment ertönte das altbekannte _You think you know me …_, und Adam riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, wandte den Blick von John ab, der nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, dass Adam ihn angesehen hatte. Jetzt war erst einmal Arbeit angesagt, und sofort spürte der Kanadier, wie jegliche Aufregung verschwand. Kurz ging er noch einmal den Plan für die anstehende Battle Royale in seinem Kopf durch, dann holte er tief Luft und stürmte als Letzter der Teilnehmer auf die Bühne, um mit dem Main Event die wrestlingtechnische Show zu beschließen, bevor dann Paul als letzter Smackdown-Pick verkündet werden würde. Auch für Adam war es ziemlich klar, dass Triple H wechseln würde, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie man das dann mit den Titeln machen würde. Aber gut, das hatten sie vor drei Jahren auch geschafft.


	3. Draft

**2.**

**Draft**

„Und der letzte Draft Pick für Smackdown ist …"

Natürlich machte die WWE es zum Schluss noch spannend, auch wenn der gesamte Lockerroom wusste, dass jetzt gleich Triple Hs Musik zu spielen anfangen würde. Einige Athleten drückten die Daumen, andere flüsterten leise so etwas Ähnliches wie Beschwörungsformeln, um eine eventuelle unpassende Entscheidung noch im letzten Moment zu ändern, ein paar wandten sich ab, weil sie es gar nicht mehr aushalten konnten. Auch wenn alle wussten, wer wechseln würde - das ganze Drumherum war doch irgendwie spannend. Die Firma hatte das alles ziemlich gut aufgezogen. Auch in den Zuschauerrängen und unter den Kommentatoren - die auch keine Ahnung hatten, wer da jetzt gleich herauskommen würde - herrschte gespannte Stille, alle warteten voller Aufregung auf die Verkündung des letzten Namens oder die ersten Töne des Themes des betreffenden Wrestlers.

Mehrere Sekunden lang tat sich gar nichts, die Aufregung verflog schließlich, und alle drehten sich zu Paul um, um sich gespielt bedauernd von ihm zu verabschieden, während er bereits triumphierend grinste, als wüsste er, dass er der letzte Wechsel sein würde. Irgendwie tat es ihm Leid, dass seine Zeit bei RAW vorbei war, doch bei Smackdown warteten viele neue Herausforderungen auf ihn. Zwar würde er sich mit einem gewissen Mann, den er hasste wie die Pest, herumschlagen müssen, aber immerhin hatte er Stephanies und VinnieMacs Unterstützung im Rücken. Der Undertaker war der loyalste Mann, den Vince bei Smackdown hatte, aber da würde hoffentlich die Familie vorgehen. Und wenn er Vince' Unterstützung nicht hatte, hatte er immer noch die seiner Ehefrau. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden, hoffte er zumindest. Außerdem würde er den WWE-Titel zur zweiten Show mitnehmen - den noch abgeben zu müssen, hätte ihn doch massiv gestört. Mit einem breiten Lächeln machte Paul sich auf den Weg zum Ring, auch wenn sein Theme noch gar nicht zu spielen angefangen hatte.

Und plötzlich wurde die Halle von einer Musik erfüllt, die nicht die von _The Game_ war.

Im ersten Moment verstand niemand, was das jetzt bedeutete. Man erkannte nur, dass Paul zusammenzuckte und verblüfft stehenblieb, vor Schreck seinen Titel, den er über der Schulter trug, fallen ließ. Der Mann, den die letzte Wahl Smackdowns betraf, war genauso baff wie alle anderen im Flur. Er nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass sein Theme gespielt wurde, er starrte nur auf den Bildschirm und hatte keine Ahnung, was da gerade ablief. Irgendwie kam ihm die Musik, die gespielt wurde, bekannt vor, genauso wie das Entrancevideo auf dem Titan Tron, doch er war nicht imstande, das alles sich selbst zuzuordnen, so schockiert war er. Er wusste nur, dass es nicht Triple Hs Musik war, die er hörte. Sonst ging jedoch alles an ihm vorbei. Nicht einmal den Jubel der Zuschauer nahm er wahr. Er hatte andere Dinge, über die er sich Gedanken machen musste, da war für einen Wechsel zu Smackdown kein Platz. Das war außerhalb seiner Erwartungen, und deshalb brachte er es nicht mit sich selbst in Verbindung. Stephanie, die in ihrem Büro die Übertragung verfolgte, kam hektisch aus dem Zimmer gelaufen, als der Mann auch nach über zwanzig Sekunden keine Anstalten machte, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„John?", sprach sie ihn panisch an, während sie einigen Gehilfen winkte, die sich daran machten, ihn Richtung Rampe zu bugsieren, weil er selbst es nicht schaffte, sich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. „John, du musst auf die Bühne! Du gehst zu Smackdown!" Diese Worte brachten auch die Anderen aus ihrer Versunkenheit, und John hörte das erschreckte Atemholen einiger Leute, als der Verdacht, dass nicht Paul wechselte, bestätigt wurde. Doch er konnte niemanden ansehen, er fühlte sich einfach nur überrumpelt von dem Ganzen. John hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was das alles bedeutete, er brachte kein einziges Wort heraus, signalisierte mit keiner Geste, dass er kapiert hatte, was hier gerade ablief. Im Augenwinkel sah er Paul mit offenem Mund dastehen, sah den am Boden liegenden WWE-Titel, fühlte, wie der Champion ihn anstarrte, als wolle er ihm die Schuld geben, doch er konnte sich nicht damit beschäftigen. So genau wusste er immer noch nicht, was soeben passiert war. Gerade noch hatte er sich mit dem, was in der Garderobe geschehen war, herumgeschlagen, und jetzt sollte er die Show wechseln?

Vor dem Vorhang schüttelte Steph, die mitgekommen war, ihn noch kurz, tätschelte ihm ein paarmal doch ziemlich hart die Wange und schaffte es tatsächlich, John durch diese Gesten aus seinem Schock zu holen, obwohl er doch ein gutes Stück größer und weitaus stärker war als sie. Anders hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht funktioniert. Sofort stieß er ein Seufzen aus, um sich ein bisschen Zeit zu geben, sich an den Gedanken, in Zukunft bei Smackdown aufzutreten, zu gewöhnen. Sein Theme war schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten, doch keiner achtete darauf. Es war ein wirklich großer Schritt, der ihm da bevorstand, und Stephanie verstand, dass er damit erst einmal umgehen musste, bevor er sich live dazu äußern konnte. Ihre Stimmen gingen im Jubel der Zuschauer beinahe unter, sie mussten wirklich laut miteinander sprechen.

„Warum?", erkundigte er sich, als er endlich verstand, dass er in Zukunft andere Arbeitszeiten haben würde und deshalb beim Vorhang stand. Irgendwie wollte er nicht wechseln, und er zeigte Stephanie das auch an, indem er ziemlich ernst blieb. Er war doch schon zu Beginn seiner Karriere so lange bei Smackdown gewesen, hatte dort mit so ziemlich jedem gefehdet. Es hatte ihm bei RAW so verdammt gut gefallen, auch wenn ihm Pauls Anwesenheit nicht Recht gewesen war. Doch er hatte Angriffen bis heute entgehen können, indem er sich so gut es ging von ihm fernhielt. Schwer war es damals gewesen, als sie eine Storyline gegeneinander gehabt hatten, aber da hatte er gewusst, dass Paul nur die Neuen angriff und sich doch ziemlich sicher gefühlt. Heute hatte sich das anscheinend geändert, und es war schwer für John, sich auf diese Spontanpromo, die die Chefetage zu wollen schien, zu konzentrieren.

Ihm wäre es weitaus lieber gewesen, wenn Pauls Prophezeiung gestimmt hätte und dieser gegangen wäre. Damit hätte er dem gesamten RAW-Roster einen großen Gefallen getan. Seit die Draft Lottery fixiert worden war, hatten viele ihren obersten Wunsch ausgedrückt - und seltsamerweise war dieser bei fast allen Leuten derselbe gewesen. John hatte mit vielen Leuten gesprochen. Sie hatten beinahe alle denselben Wunsch gehabt. Dieser war gewesen, dass Paul zu Smackdown oder in die ECW gehen sollte. Aber anscheinend hatte es nicht sollen sein. Stephanie verzog kurz die Mundwinkel, doch sie entschied sich, John nicht mitzuteilen, dass das nicht ihre Idee gewesen war. Ihr Vater hatte wieder eine seiner einmaligen Eingebungen gehabt, und weil ihm als oberstem Chef natürlich die allerletzte Entscheidungsgewalt in allem oblag, hatte er den eigentlichen Plan auch ohne Probleme umwerfen können.

„Du hast bei RAW alles erreicht", erklärte Steph ihm kurz, bevor sie den letzten Smackdown-Zugang mit einem Nicken Richtung Rampe schickte, ihm noch einmal bestärkend zulächelte, um sicherzugehen, dass John seinen Job erledigen würde. Immerhin spielte sein Theme schon ziemlich lange. Vor dem Vorhang holte er noch einmal tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen, dann schob er den Stoff zur Seite. Irgendwann musste er sich draußen blicken lassen, das war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden. Und als John auf die Bühne trat, überfiel ihn eine verdammt große Wehmut. Drei Jahre lang war der RAW-Roster seine Heimat gewesen, und die sollte er jetzt verlassen, um bei Smackdown, wo er nur noch wenige Leute kannte, neu anzufangen. Klar, er hatte bereits mit vielen Leuten bei der A-Show gefehdet, war sehr lange Champion gewesen, doch irgendetwas wäre Steph sicher eingefallen, um das Ganze wieder interessanter zu gestalten. John beschloss, seinen zwiespältigen Gefühlen - denn immerhin bedeutete ein Wechsel auch, dass er von Paul wegkam - freien Lauf zu lassen. Immerhin hatte ihm Steph keine Promo vorgegeben, schien jedoch eine zu erwarten, wenn sie ihn schon gedraftet und auf die Bühne geschickt hatte.

Hinter den Kulissen herrschte immer noch verblüfftes Schweigen, der RAW-Kader starrte mit offenen Mündern auf die Bildschirme und beobachtete beinahe mit Entsetzen, wie John die Rampe entlang ging, wurde Zeuge, wie ihm erst jetzt wirklich klar zu werden schien, dass er heute zum letzten Mal zu RAW-Zuschauern sprechen würde. Na gut, die Fans waren bei Smackdown so ziemlich dieselben, aber trotzdem. Vor allem würden ihm die Kollegen abgehen, die er in den vergangenen Jahren so lieb gewonnen hatte. Von einigen war er jedoch auch froh, wegzukommen. Daran wollte John jedoch nicht denken. Am meisten Sorgen bereitete ihm ohnehin die Tatsache, dass er nun wieder jede Woche mit Adam würde arbeiten müssen. Und das war ihm irgendwie gar nicht Recht. Sie hatten immer gut zusammengearbeitet, doch nach dieser einen Sache konnte John sich weitaus Besseres vorstellen, als sich wieder mit Adam zu beschäftigen, nachdem er sich seit damals so gut es ging von dem Mann ferngehalten hatte.

Der Roster schaute auf, als Stephanies Bürotür aufging und Vince in seinem typischen Schritt herauskam und breit grinste, anscheinend ziemlich stolz auf sich selbst war, schaute sich etwas erstaunt um, als sich ihm Schweigen offenbarte. Doch aus seiner guten Laune ließ er sich nicht herausbringen. Es war wieder einmal eine seiner genialen Ideen gewesen, und die würde er sich garantiert nicht vermiesen lassen. „Und?", fragte er zufrieden, weil die Überraschung der Mienen seiner Angestellten nach absolut gelungen war. „Was haltet ihr von meiner Entscheidung?" Alle wussten, dass man den Chef besser nicht verärgerte, und vor allem dessen Ideen nicht in Frage stellte, also nickten sämtliche Leute enthusiastisch, zeigten Begeisterung und grinsten, auch wenn sie genau wussten, dass es wieder eine Last-Minute-Entscheidung gewesen war. Wäre sie das nicht gewesen, hätte man John sicher etwas darauf vorbereitet. Das war absolut nicht der Fall gewesen - John war von dem Ganzen genauso überrumpelt worden wie sie alle. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Irgendwie tat ihnen der Mann Leid. Er hatte immer angezeigt, wie sehr er es bei RAW liebte, nachdem er sich gegen alle Kritiker, die ihm bei der A-Show seinen Untergang vorhergesagt hatten, durchgesetzt hatte. Dass gerade er jetzt den Kader wechseln musste, war irgendwie für alle ein Schock.

Randy stieß einen genervten Laut aus und entfernte sich etwas aus dem Hauptgeschehen. Er musste seine Zeit nicht mehr hier verbringen, nachdem der letzte Draft Pick nun bereits feststand und dieser nicht er war. Außerdem standen ihm in der Mitte des Ganges weitaus zu viele Leute herum. Damit befasste er sich jedoch nicht in erster Linie. Wichtiger war der Mann, den man gerade ausgewählt hatte, in Zukunft Smackdown zu erfreuen. Langsam ging Randy das wirklich auf den Geist. Schon wieder bekam der Sack also sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit. Das gefiel Randy gar nicht. John hatte gar nichts, verdammt noch mal! Nur weil er der Firma das meiste Geld einbrachte, musste ihm Vince sämtliche Privilegien in den Arsch schieben? Es gab so viele bessere Leute in der Firma als John Cena! Zum Beispiel ihn selbst, Randall Keith Orton. Er war ein ziemlich großes Stück besser als der Mann, den man gerade zur zweiten Show verfrachtet hatte. Hätte er gewollt, hätte er John in jedem einzelnen ihrer Matches vorführen können. Das hätte jedoch seinem Standing geschadet, also hatte er John gut aussehen lassen, auch wenn dafür schon ein Haufen Arbeit nötig gewesen war.

Es war schön, seinem Ärger wenigstens in Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, wenn er ihn schon nicht öffentlich machen konnte. Denn das wäre sehr unkollegial gewesen, und so etwas sah Vince nicht gerade gern. Er scherte sich zwar nicht groß um seine Leute - die waren zum Arbeiten da, bekamen schließlich auch genug Geld dafür! -, doch das Betriebsklima sollte schon stimmen. Immerhin wollte er ja nicht, dass etwas Negatives an die Öffentlichkeit drang. Randy blickte sich um und amüsierte sich über den allgemeinen Schock, der immer noch herrschte. Er war ja doch irgendwie auch froh, dass er John los war, dass er ihn nicht mehr sehen musste. Er fand das Ganze wirklich lustig, auch wenn er es nicht anzeigte. Er blieb vollkommen emotionslos. Ihm war es irgendwie doch auch egal. Vielleicht würde nun endlich auch anderen Leuten Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt werden! Vorrangig natürlich ihm, sobald er diese verdammte Verletzung überwunden hatte und wieder in den Ring steigen konnte. Einem Titelrun, der bald nach seiner Rückkehr anfangen würde, wäre er ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt.

Gott sei Dank war Adam nicht mehr da, der befand sich nach seinem bereits zweiten Match dieses Abends unter der Dusche. Ziemlich sicher in einer abgesperrten Garderobe, damit ihn Mark nicht in die Finger bekam. Gott, der Mann war blöd, das war eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu fassen! Aber man konnte sich über Blondie genauso gut amüsieren wie über John, das musste Randy einsehen. Sprich, es wäre ziemlich langweilig, wäre Adam intelligent gewesen. Schade, dass er nicht mehr bei RAW war, dass er schon vor einiger Zeit auf eigenen Wunsch hin die Show gewechselt hatte! Es war eine Menge Spaß verloren gegangen. Aber immerhin konnte man ihn jetzt beobachten und sich innerlich halb totlachen. Nein, Adam Joseph Copeland war alles andere als intelligent, wie Randy in den letzten Jahren hatte erfahren dürfen. Noch einmal blickte er sich im Gang um. Candice hatte sich enttäuscht verzogen, nachdem sie Randys Aufmerksamkeit nicht hatte erringen können, und das war ihm ganz Recht. Die Frau wollte es wohl einfach nicht verstehen. Randy stellte sich etwas auf die Seite, damit ihm niemand zu nahe kommen konnte und an seinen Arm stieß, beobachtete von seinem neuen Platz aus die weiteren Geschehnisse. Wenigstens war die Show bald vorbei.

Oscars und Barbies Jubel über seinen Wechsel war wenigstens verstummt, als Vince' überraschende Entscheidung den letzten Draft betreffend verkündet worden war, das war das einzig Positive an der Sache. Sie starrten genauso schockiert auf den Fernseher wie jeder andere es zuvor getan hatte, obwohl diese es mittlerweile bereits verstanden hatten. Barbie und ihrem kleinen Spielgefährten war das anscheinend nicht vergönnt gewesen, sie waren noch immer vollkommen fassungslos. Jeder Angestellte, mochte er auch noch so unbedeutend sein, schaute immer noch ungläubig drein. Bis auf den Legend Killer. Irgendwie fand Randy es ja schon schade, dass John gedraftet worden war - immerhin hatte man sich über ihn und sein kleines ‚Handicap' immer köstlich amüsieren können. Aber das konnte er ja in Zukunft vor dem Fernseher tun. Außerdem gab es immer noch viele gemeinsame Shows und PPVs. Vor allem PPVs, die seit ein paar Jahren allesamt gemischte Großveranstaltungen waren. Und sollte John irgendetwas Dummes machen, dann hatte Randy schon seine Kanäle, die ihm solche Dinge meldeten. Immerhin gab es außer ihm noch einige andere Wrestler, die John Cena nicht leiden konnten, auch wenn diese es nicht so offensichtlich anzeigten wie er.

Ein Teil von ihm hatte ja die törichte Hoffnung gehabt, dass Vince ihn - Randy - zu Smackdown geben könnte. Ja, eine sehr unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, aber wie man gesehen hatte, schien Vince dieses Jahr absolut auf Möglichkeiten, mit denen absolut keiner rechnete, zu stehen. Immerhin hatte er Batista zur Montagabendshow zurückgeholt, zudem noch Oscar zu RAW beordert, was niemand erwartet hatte, und statt dem schon sicher geglaubten Wechsel von Paul plötzlich John zur zweiten Show geschickt. Randy warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Chef. Wurde Vince etwa alt? Hatte der Mann wieder einmal zu viele Steroide gespritzt, oder was? Oder hatte er sonst irgendetwas genommen? Wahrscheinlich nicht nur eines seiner Wundermittelchen. Ja, langsam verlor Vince das Gespür für das Business, was sich auch an den manchmal doch recht seltsamen Storylines der letzten Zeit ablesen ließ, in denen der Boss immer seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Gut, er selbst war froh, dass Paul bei RAW blieb und auch Dave wieder da war, das hieß, die Evolution war wieder vollzählig und konnte ihre Terrorherrschaft bei der Montagabendshow fortsetzen. Und außerdem war er völlig unerwartet die kleine Schwuchtel losgeworden, was er auch noch als Pluspunkt wertete.

Mit einem halben Lächeln stieg John in den Ring und ließ sich von einem Gehilfen ein Mikrofon überreichen, während seine Musik verstummte. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, doch ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Es war bisher immer so gewesen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er in einem RAW-Ring stehen würde. Vielleicht konnte er darauf aufbauen. John grinste wehmütig, als die Kamera sein Mienenspiel einfing, und wandte sich dann an das Publikum, das ihn stürmisch bejubelte. Freuten die sich etwa, dass er zu Smackdown wechselte, oder was? Darüber wollte John gar nicht nachdenken. Er wusste, dass er polarisierte - das hatte er immer schon getan -, und er hatte gelernt, auch die Buhrufe, die oft schon stärker waren als der Jubel, zu akzeptieren. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ohnehin nicht übrig. Gott, hätten die Fans gewusst, dass er innerlich noch etwas anderes empfand - dass er homosexuell war -, hätte er nichts als Buhrufe zu hören bekommen. Also war er froh, dass doch noch Jubel vorhanden war, und er riss sich jeden Abend den Arsch auf, damit das nicht schlimmer wurde und er irgendwann doch noch vollkommen abgelehnt wurde.

„So, jetzt ist es also offiziell", begann er mit ernster Stimme, „John Cena wird RAW verlassen und wieder zu Smackdown gehen. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich über diese Entscheidung sonderlich glücklich bin …" Diesen Seitenhieb hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können, und er wusste, dass es ihm Steph nicht übel nehmen würde. „… aber die Chefetage - und da besonders der Smackdown-GM Vickie Guerrero - war anscheinend der Ansicht, ich würde gut in die zweite Show passen. Okay, Leute, ich bin dabei. Mal sehen, was daraus wird. Ich bin gespannt auf die neuen Aufgaben. Und ihr könnt genauso gespannt darauf sein. Neue Herausforderungen, eine neue Show … John Cena wird auch bei Smackdown dominieren, und nichts und niemand wird mich aufhalten. Eine neue Ära wird beginnen, und ich werde sie bereits diesen Freitag einleiten. Danke für alles, Leute, doch meine Zeit bei RAW ist vorläufig wieder zu Ende. Smackdown, zieh dich warm an, denn … _John Cena will rule Friday nights again!_" Damit legte er das Mikrofon auf den Boden, verbeugte sich mit einem Lächeln vor den Zuschauern, applaudierte ihnen und verließ unter stehenden Ovationen und von seinem Theme begleitet den Ring, der ihm dreieinhalb Jahre lang eine Heimat gewesen war.

Der Applaus wollte einfach nicht verstummen, und John registrierte das zufrieden, während er diese Sympathiebezeugung genoss, er das Klatschen bis in sein Innerstes spüren konnte, so intensiv war es. Ja, er hatte von Anfang seiner Karriere an polarisiert - was noch weitaus stärker der Fall sein würde, sollte jemals herauskommen, dass er in gewissen Dingen anders empfand als seine Kollegen -, und das würde auch in Zukunft nicht anders sein. Ihn störte es nicht - seiner Meinung nach konnten die Leute sagen, was sie wollten. Er konnte nur seine Arbeit machen, und mehr lag nicht in seinen Möglichkeiten. Er präsentierte sich, so gut es ging, versuchte sich zu verbessern, und ob die Fans ihn akzeptierten, konnte er nicht weiter beeinflussen. Er konnte nur das tun, was die WWE ihm auftrug. Er besaß keine kreative Kontrolle, also musste er tun, was die Firma von ihm verlangte.

Auf der Rampe konnte er nicht anders als sich noch einmal zum Ring und der immer noch leicht schockierten Menge umzudrehen, ihnen allen optimistisch zuzulächeln und ein letztes Mal zu winken. Ja, es war ein ziemlich trauriger Moment für ihn, und er beschloss, es den Fans auch zu zeigen. John war auch nur ein Mensch, der Gefühle hatte. Oft vergaßen das die Leute, und heute war der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihnen das wieder ins Gedächtnis zu führen. Er hatte die Montagabendshow und ihre Leute wirklich liebgewonnen, und es würde ihm ziemlich schwer fallen, jetzt den Arbeitsplatz zu wechseln. Aber was der Chef bestimmte, musste der Angestellte machen. John konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Das alles ging ihm verdammt nahe, und er hoffte, dass die Kamera nicht zu nahe an sein Gesicht zoomen würde. Nach gut fünf Minuten konnte er sich endlich abwenden, konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, vorher noch einmal zu salutieren, wie er das seit Jahren machte, um die Fans zu grüßen. Diesmal erschien es ihm absolut passend, und er wusste, dass das auch die Chefetage so sehen würde. Also hob er die rechte Hand an seine Schläfe und machte die Geste. Mit diesem Bild ging die RAW-Show off air.

Morgen, auch wenn John noch erfahren musste, wohin er überhaupt fliegen musste, würde eine neue Stufe seiner Karriere anbrechen. Und irgendwie freute er sich doch darauf.


	4. Schock

Da ich jetzt weiß, dass die Story auch gelesen wird, werden auch hier regelmäßigere Updates erfolgen, sollte das gewünscht sein (momentan existieren von der Story 23 Kapitel). Über Rückmeldungen (auch anonyme Reviews sind erlaubt) freue ich mich immer. :-)

**3.**

**Schock**

Tieftraurige Gesichter erwarteten ihn, als er hinter die Kulissen zurückkam. Schweigen herrschte, alle waren betroffen. Anscheinend war der Schreck hinten immer noch verdammt stark. Adam war mittlerweile frisch geduscht aus seiner Garderobe zurück und hatte natürlich erfahren, dass es nicht Triple H war, den man bei Smackdown begrüßen würde. Auch er war schockiert, starrte mit großen Augen auf John, um von diesem die Bestätigung zu bekommen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Vince seinen wichtigsten Mann zur zweiten Show geben würde. Auch wenn alle wussten, wie wenig sich Paul und Mark vertrugen und dass man sie am besten bei zwei verschiedenen Shows einsetzte, so hätte er niemals erwartet, dass Vince diese eigentlich als sicher angenommene Entscheidung noch umdrehen würde.

Adam sah, wie John ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang, und wusste in diesem Moment, dass es wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Immerhin wäre er ja sonst auch nicht von der Bühne in den Backstagebereich zurückgekehrt. John würde RAW verlassen und zu Smackdown kommen. Der Mann aus Massachusetts grinste weiterhin schwach, auch wenn er nun hinter den Kulissen endlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen hätte können. Doch er würde es nicht tun, das wusste Adam. Immerhin war Paul da, und in dessen Gegenwart würde John nicht anzeigen, wie schwer das tatsächlich für ihn war. Adam sah es ihm trotzdem an. Er kannte den Mann ja doch schon ziemlich lange.

Die erste Person, die ihre Fassung wiederfand, war die ehemalige Championesse Mickie James, die vor wenigen Monaten eingewilligt hatte, eine kurze Scheinbeziehung mit John einzugehen, als die Medien angefangen hatten, seinen dauernden Singlestatus zu hinterfragen. Es war beiden nicht wirklich Recht gewesen, alle Leute zu belügen, doch es hatte sein müssen. Man hatte John keiner Dauerbeobachtung aussetzen können, und das Interesse hatte wie beabsichtigt nachgelassen, als man ihn öfter mit Mickie gesehen hatte. Die Wellen hatten sich wieder beruhigt, also hatten die Storyline und auch die Beziehung wieder beendet werden können. Sie hatten es anschließend so hingestellt als hätte es einfach nicht funktioniert - wie das bei den meisten WWE-Beziehungen ohnehin der Fall war. Es wäre auch so gewesen, wären die beiden wirklich jemals zusammen gewesen - Mickie war eine ziemlich ausgeflippte Person, während John fast die ganze Zeit über ruhig und zurückhaltend war. Sie hatten ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbracht, und das war es gewesen. Sie waren immer schon gute Freunde gewesen, also hatte es eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas geändert. Und die Freundschaft dauerte unvermindert an. Die Beziehung hatten sie einfach als ‚erweiterten Arbeitsbereich' gesehen.

„Wie zum Teufel konnte Vince das nur tun?", stieß sie immer noch leicht ungläubig aus, während sie zu John hastete und ihn umarmte. Wenn der Chef nicht dabei war, nannte man ihn Vince, auch wenn er eigentlich darauf bestand, von allen außer seinem Schwiegersohn Mister McMahon genannt zu werden. John schloss die Augen, während sich andere Leute um sie scharten, um zu erfahren, wie er wirklich empfand. John glaubte, das Knallen einer Tür zu vernehmen - er wusste, dass es Paul war, der seinen Ärger über seinen nicht erfolgten Wechsel wahrscheinlich in einer harten Runde Sex an seiner Geliebten auslassen würde. Es war ihm egal. Langsam begann er sich damit abzufinden, dass seine Zeit bei RAW tatsächlich vorbei war, und wieder stieg eine Welle der Wehmut in ihm auf. „Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte John, dessen Gedanken eigentlich mehr auf der Tatsache lagen, dass er wieder dauerhaft mit Adam würde arbeiten müssen, und schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, wechseln zu müssen."

„Es hat keiner damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich dich treffen würde", stimmte Mickie zu und blickte ihren besten Freund grinsend an, während sich ihr Lebensgefährte Phil Brooks, besser bekannt als CM Punk, mit dem sie seit einem guten Monat liiert war, zu ihnen gesellte und John tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, während er den anderen Arm um Mickies Taille schlang. Obwohl auch Punkie, wie man ihn meistens nannte, ziemlich ruhig war, ergänzten er und Mickie sich wunderbar. Aber daran dachte jetzt niemand, auch wenn die Beziehung damals ziemlich überraschend gekommen war. Philip wusste, wie John sich fühlte - ihm war es genauso gegangen, als man ihn von der ECW zu RAW gedraftet hatte. Freude über die neuen Aufgaben, doch auch deutliche Wehmut, weil man die alten Freunde zurücklassen musste. Grinsend schaute er seine Freundin an, stellte ihr mit diesem Blick eine Frage, bekam ein Nicken als Antwort und teilte John die Pläne mit. „Das heißt, heute gibt es eine Abschiedsparty!"

Obwohl John eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust auf eine Feier hatte und im Gegensatz dazu nur noch auf sein Zimmer wollte, um vielleicht ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden und den Tag einfach zu vergessen, lächelte er dankbar und nickte. „Gebt mir zehn Minuten, Leute." Er wusste, dass Punkie ohnehin keinen Einwand, dass er morgen zu arbeiten hätte, gelten lassen würde, also startete er gar nicht erst einen. Immerhin war das heute sein letzter RAW-Auftritt für eine längere Zeit gewesen, und da musste man die neuen Anfänge bei Smackdown natürlich feiern.

Die Leute suchten immer einen Grund, um Party zu machen - heute war es eben er. Und irgendwie, musste er einsehen, freute er sich doch über die Idee zu dem Fest. Es zeigte ihm, dass seine Kollegen ihn mochten - denn für jeden hätten sie diese Party nicht veranstaltet, das wusste John. Es gab doch einige, denen man nicht so viele Sympathien entgegenbrachte wie ihm. Gut, er verhielt sich auch nicht so wie diese Leute, die sich für etwas Besseres hielten und sich beim Boss beschwerten, weil sie nicht so gepusht wurden, wie sie es ihrer Meinung nach verdienten. Wahrscheinlich hob Vince ihn auch deshalb so in den Himmel - weil er einer derjenigen war, die alles ohne irgendwelche Einwände zu erheben erledigten, die kommentarlos taten, was die Firma von ihnen verlangte, ohne sich auch nur einmal über das intensive Arbeitspensum zu beschweren.

Punkies Aufmerksamkeit freute ihn wirklich. In der Welt des Wrestling, in der eigentlich jeder nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil schaute, hatte sich doch eine kleine Bruderschaft etabliert, in der man für einen da war. In seiner Situation war das für ihn doch verwunderlich. Immerhin wurde er von Vince deutlich bevorzugt, war vom Chef zum wichtigsten Mann des Unternehmens erklärt worden, wurde immer wieder gepusht - manchmal so stark, dass es schon auf die Firma zurückkam, weil es den Fans zu viel wurde -, da hätte es ihn nicht gewundert, wenn ihn die Anderen ausschlossen und nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, weil er ihre Karrieren bremste. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall gewesen - wahrscheinlich, weil sie sahen, was er für diesen Push auf sich nehmen musste, welche Schwierigkeiten er allein durch seine Neigung hatte. Kein Urlaub, wenige freie Tage, Stress, hartes Training - nein, das Leben von John Cena war alles andere als einfach.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte sich Glen Jacobs, besser bekannt als Kane, und blickte den Ex-Champion interessiert an. John beschloss, ehrlich zu sein, lächelte dem über zwei Meter großen Mann zu, auch wenn er befürchtete, dass sein Lächeln alles andere als von Herzen kam. „Es geht", meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken, „irgendwann hat es ja sein müssen. Jetzt, da schon Dave wieder da ist, musste man einen der Main Eventer rüberschicken. Ich finde es schade, gehen zu müssen, aber was der Boss sagt, wird gemacht." John blickte sich unter seinen Kollegen um. Immer noch waren alle tief getroffen, und wahrscheinlich würden sie es erst nächsten Montag realisieren, wenn eine RAW-Ausgabe ohne John Cena stattfand, obwohl er nicht verletzt war. John registrierte im Augenwinkel, dass Randy den Backstagebereich verließ - wahrscheinlich, um draußen eine zu rauchen - und dass Adam näher kam, sich jedoch immer wieder umschaute, um Mark nicht zu verpassen. Am liebsten hätte John die Augen verdreht, doch er hielt sich zurück. Mit Adam war es schon schwer genug, da musste er ihn nicht noch verärgern. Mark war gar nicht da, was er mitbekommen hatte. Sonst hätte er sich sicher schon auf dem Gang blicken lassen. Der Undertaker sorgte sich immer um seine Kollegen, also hätte er auf jeden Fall vorbeigeschaut, um zu erfahren, wie es ihnen ging und um die Smackdown-Neuzugänge zu begrüßen, die ja jetzt in _seiner Show_ auftreten würden. Mark drückte es nicht so aus, doch alle wussten, dass Smackdown die Show des Undertaker war.

Erst als er bei John angekommen war, schaffte Adam es, sich auf diesen zu konzentrieren, seine Angst vor dem Undertaker für den Moment zu vergessen. John war wichtiger, denn er sah ihm deutlich an, dass er über den Wechsel zu Smackdown alles andere als erfreut war. Adam zwang ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen und streckte ihm die Hand hin. John erkannte, dass er schlucken musste, bevor er imstande war, ein paar Worte zu sagen. Natürlich ergriff er die Hand, drückte sie fest, verdrängte die Tatsache, dass sie sich vor ein paar Monaten noch umarmt und ziemlich lange festgehalten hätten, wäre damals eine solche Situation aufgetreten. „Na ja, dann …", begann der Kanadier unsicher und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, wie er das immer tat, wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er sagen sollte, „willkommen zurück bei Smackdown." „Danke", meinte John ebenso vorsichtig - er war wirklich zwiegespalten und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich vor allem Adam gegenüber verhalten sollte -, „ich freue mich über die neuen Herausforderungen."

Adam räusperte sich, ließ nach ziemlich vielen Sekunden Johns Hand los und die andere sinken. „Na ja, nach dem Match heute denke ich, dass wir wieder zusammenarbeiten werden … Ich schätze, ich werde dich morgen im _Cutting Edge_ begrüßen dürfen." John sah ihm deutlich an, dass er an die Sache vom März dachte, an die Sache, die ihre Freundschaft zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie heute war, und was John eigentlich nicht wollte, das sie war: Eine erzwungene Kameradschaft, in der jegliche Gefühle verschwiegen und vertuscht wurden, in der sie umeinander herumschlichen, ohne sich über tiefergehende Dinge als die Arbeit zu unterhalten. Neuerlich wurde John von Wehmut ergriffen, schaffte es, ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Früher waren sie oft stundenlang bei einem Getränk an der Bar gesessen, waren oft vom Barkeeper hinausgeworfen worden, weil er das Lokal schließen wollte, und jetzt? Sie hatten seit damals keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt, und das tat verdammt weh.

An jenem bestimmten Morgen hatten sie einander noch eindringlich versichert, dass sich nichts ändern würde, dass sie das Ganze einfach vergessen und es als einmaligen Ausrutscher abtun sollten, doch die Veränderungen hatten sich bereits damals gezeigt, als sie sich nicht einmal mehr in die Augen hatten schauen, geschweige denn, sich hatten berühren können. Und seit damals hatten sie sich voneinander ferngehalten, hatten tatsächlich nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatten sich bei PPVs kurz gegrüßt, aber mehr hatte nicht stattgefunden. Und John konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm das gefiel. Adam fehlte ihm, er fehlte ihm wirklich. Die Matchbesprechung war einzig und allein während der Auseinandersetzung selbst gelaufen, und dafür, dass sie vorher kein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen und nur den Ausgang gewusst hatten, war es ein fantastisches Aufeinandertreffen geworden, das wirklich Spaß gemacht hatte. Na ja, so wie immer eben. Sie waren imstande, sich nur auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, wenn es nötig war.

John zwang ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und nickte. „Ja, das denke ich auch", stimmte er mit heiserer Stimme zu, auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass er damit alles andere als einverstanden war. Aber es war logisch - vor allem nach dem, was heute in der Show passiert war. Es war klar, dass John Edge um seinen Titel herausfordern würde, wenn dieser schon die normale Konfrontation mit ihm abgebrochen hatte. Vince würde sich diese Chance garantiert nicht entgehen lassen. Ihre beiden Storylines waren vor zwei Jahren schon ausgezeichnet angekommen, warum sollte die WWE das nicht zum dritten Mal versuchen? Momentan befand sich die Firma ohnehin auf einem Revivaltrip und hatte diverse bereits in der Vergangenheit gehabte Fehden wiederbelebt, warum sollte man das nicht mit dieser, die einige wirklich geniale Matches und Promos hervorgebracht hatte, ebenfalls tun? Ohne dass John es wirklich wollte, blickte er Adam schließlich an und fragte, während sich ein hoffnungsvolles Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte: „Kommst du auf meine Abschiedsparty?"

Deutlich sah er, wie erstaunt Adam über diese Frage war. Gott, er war ja selbst überrascht darüber, dass er ihn überhaupt danach gefragt hatte! Doch irgendwie wollte er ihn tatsächlich dabeihaben. Er wollte versuchen, wieder Normalität zwischen ihnen zu schaffen, und da war es vielleicht nicht verkehrt, das in normalem Ambiente in Angriff zu nehmen. Ja, es könnte wirklich funktionieren. Und da es seine eigene Party war, konnte er sicher auch mitbringen, wen er wollte, auch wenn es einer seiner zukünftigen Arbeitskollegen war, mit dem er doch längere Zeit nicht wirklich viel Kontakt gehabt hatte. Schließlich zwang Adam sein bekanntes breites Lächeln auf die Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gern", meinte er, konnte nicht umhin, Freude über Johns Einladung zu empfinden. „Gut, in fünf Minuten treffen wir uns draußen." Beinahe fünf Minuten waren vergangen, seit er mit Punkie gesprochen hatte. Er hoffte, dass er schnell genug sein würde. Mit einem auffordernden Kopfnicken deutete John Richtung Ausgang, bevor er schnell in seine Garderobe ging, um sich umzuziehen. Er wollte sich nicht in seinen WWE-Klamotten draußen blicken lassen.

Irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl, in diesen Raum zu gehen, in dem vor gut einer Stunde beinahe diese schreckliche Sache geschehen wäre. Am liebsten hätte John ihn nie wieder betreten, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Immerhin befand sich seine Kleidung noch hier, das hieß, er hatte leider zurückkehren müssen. Da die Sache von wegen nie wieder betreten ausfiel, wäre er als zweite Möglichkeit am besten nicht allein gewesen, doch er war es. Er hätte Mickie fragen können, ob sie ihn begleiten wollte, doch er wusste, dass sie auf jeden Fall Fragen gestellt hätte. Fragen, die er nicht hätte beantworten können. Wie hätte er ihr auch eingestehen sollen, vor gut einer Stunde von Paul angegriffen worden zu sein? Das von damals wusste schon nur eine einzige Person, und John hatte es bereits verdammt oft bereut, sie eingeweiht zu haben. Gut, damals hatte er nicht gewusst, wie nahe sie Paul stand, aber trotzdem hätte er vorsichtiger sein müssen. Vor allem in seiner Situation. John schloss die Augen und fühlte trotzdem, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, ein Zittern seinen Körper ergriff. Plötzlich konnte er wieder Pauls Hände auf sich fühlen, hörte wieder seine Stimme, die ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte, die überhaupt nicht stimmten, fühlte neuerlich, wie sein Finger in ihn drang, spürte die Hand in seinem Genick, die zudrückte …

John schlug die Tür ins Schloss, drückte den Lichtschalter und rang um Luft, als der stechende Schmerz in seinen Nacken zurückkehrte, sich dort einnistete und ausbreitete, fast, als würde allein die Tatsache, dass John in der Nähe der Dusche, wo alles stattgefunden hatte, war, die Pein auslösen. Automatisch legte er die Hand auf die Stelle, fühlte die heftigeren Impulse dort, wo Paul ihn gepackt hatte, hoffte noch immer, dass keine Male sichtbar sein würden. Irgendetwas war eindeutig nicht in Ordnung, das wusste er. Er fühlte es deutlich. Doch er hatte Angst, sich wirklich untersuchen zu lassen - er wollte nicht, dass der Arzt ihn krankschrieb und er wieder aussetzen musste. Er musste weitermachen, egal, wie groß die Schmerzen auch waren. Er konnte seine Karriere nicht noch einmal gefährden. Er wusste ja, was nach dem letzten Krankenstand geschehen war, und es war ihm beinahe wie eine Strafe vorgekommen. Zuvor war er Champion gewesen und hatte den Titel nur dank der Verletzung abgeben müssen. Die Pläne hatten besagt, dass er ihn bis zur _Wrestlemania_ behalten hätte, und es war irgendwie jetzt noch, Monate später, schlimm für ihn zu wissen, dass es, wenn die Verletzung nicht geschehen wäre, weitaus besser für ihn gelaufen wäre.

Ja, die Verletzungspause war nicht wirklich zu einem guten Zeitpunkt gekommen. Er war so schnell wie möglich zurückgekehrt - zu schnell, wie ihm sämtliche Ärzte bestätigt hatten, deshalb hatte er ja auch immer noch Schmerzen in dem Brustmuskel -, doch John spürte immer noch, dass es nicht dasselbe war wie zuvor. Er gönnte anderen Leuten den Main Event-Spot, keine Frage, aber natürlich sah man am liebsten sich selbst an der Spitze. Dieses Denken hatten sie alle, und Vince hatte ihm seinen Topspot nach der Verletzung doch abgenommen. Bei seinem Comeback hatte er zwar den Rumble gewinnen dürfen, war aber nach der _Wrestlemania_ ziemlich bald aus den Hauptmatches entfernt worden und hatte mit JBL, der alles andere als ein Main Eventer war, gefehdet und oft die ersten Matches der Show bestritten. Gut, das hing mit dem Film zusammen, den er damals gedreht hatte, aber trotzdem. Er hatte es während des ersten Films auch geschafft, seinen Championtitel zu behalten und im Main Event zu bleiben. Zu Beginn hatte er eine kleine Pause bekommen, die man als Nierenverletzung nach einem Messerangriff eines seiner Kollegen verkauft hatte, doch beim zweiten Teil der Dreharbeiten hatte er Doppeldienst gemacht - Film und WWE. Was gar nicht einfach gewesen war, weil der Film in Australien gedreht worden und die WWE in Amerika herumgereist war. Den zweiten Film hatte man Gott sei Dank in New Orleans gedreht, da war es mit dem Jetlag vorbei gewesen.

Tränenblind stolperte John zu der Bank, auf der seine Tasche stand. Er musste durchhalten, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass das noch lange möglich war. Er hasste nichts mehr, als nicht arbeiten zu können, doch langsam kam es ihm vor, als würde sein Körper nach den harten Jahren seinen Tribut einfordern. Bis letztes Jahr hatte er Glück gehabt, doch seit dem Brustmuskelriss hatte er jeden Tag mit Schmerzen verbracht. Auch jetzt tat er das. Immer noch sandte sein Nacken heftige Impulse aus, und mit zitternden Händen griff John in seine Reisetasche und suchte panisch nach dem Röhrchen mit den Tabletten. Er brauchte das jetzt, auch wenn er wusste, wie schlecht es war, dass sich sein Körper vermutlich schon daran gewöhnt hatte und es nichts helfen würde, weil er die Dosis nicht erhöhen wollte. Aber er konnte nicht anders, er musste das Zeug verwenden. Gott, er schaffte es wirklich nicht mehr, ohne ein Medikament zu nehmen. John verurteilte sich selbst dafür, dass es so weit gekommen war, doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Egal, ob Schmerzmittel oder Antidepressiva - er war abhängig von den Substanzen. Wenigstens musste er Zweiteres nur sehr sporadisch anwenden. Es gab wirklich Tage, da war er dem Zusammenbruch nahe, da bereute er es tatsächlich, diesen Karriereweg eingeschlagen zu haben. In diesen Situationen kamen dann die Antidepressiva zum Einsatz, aber Gott sei Dank waren diese negativen Gefühlsaufwallungen verdammt selten.

Ja, er liebte das Wrestling über alles, liebte das, was es ihm ermöglicht hatte, liebte die Arbeit, die Fans, doch manchmal wurde es einfach zu viel. Und jetzt musste er morgen bereits die Smackdown-Aufzeichnung absolvieren, obwohl er eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, wenigstens am Dienstag und am Mittwoch keine Verpflichtungen zu haben, sich vielleicht ein bisschen zu erholen. Aber wer war er, dass er sich beschwerte? Wie immer würde er sich fügen und seine Arbeit erledigen. John griff nach dem Behältnis mit den Medikamenten und einer Flasche mit kohlensäurefreiem Mineralwasser und sank auf die Knie, hatte beides fest umklammert, während er weiterhin Tränen vergoss, froh darüber war, allein zu sein. Diese Schwäche konnte er sich nur vor sich selbst eingestehen, und genau deshalb ließ er sie jetzt auch zu.

John stellte die Flasche auf die Bank, vor der er kniete, drehte mit schnellen Bewegungen das Röhrchen auf und schüttete sich drei Pillen in die Handfläche. Diese Schmerzen in seinem Nacken musste er in den Griff bekommen, schon allein, um nicht immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, wer sie ausgelöst hatte und was sie hätten einleiten sollen. John steckte sich die Tabletten in den Mund, öffnete die Flasche und spülte die Medikamente mit Wasser hinunter. Sofort fühlte er sich besser, auch wenn das sicher mehr in seiner Psyche ablief, war auch in der Lage, wieder aufzustehen, griff nach einem Handtuch und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Die brauchte niemand zu sehen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er selbst sie wahrnehmen musste. Seine Schmerzen konnten nach dieser kurzen Zeit nicht vergangen sein. Neben den Vorkommnissen mit Paul befanden sich auch noch andere Dinge in seinem Kopf. Fragen, die ihm irgendwie Angst machten. Wie sollte er es nur schaffen, den morgigen Tag zu überstehen? Wie sollte er es schaffen, nach allem, was zwischen ihm und Adam passiert war, mit genau diesem zu arbeiten? Und was am wichtigsten war: Wie sollte er heute Nacht diese verdammte Party absolvieren?


	5. Rückkehr ins Hotel

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Aninchen für das Review! Die Story wird ja doch gelesen! *freu* :-)

**4.**

**Rückkehr ins Hotel**

Großer Jubel empfing John, als er aus dem Backstagebereich ins Freie trat, sich von den Securitys verabschiedete, die er ja auch nicht mehr sehen würde. Es gab so vieles, das er nicht mehr sehen würde. Erfreut registrierte er, dass beinahe die ganze RAW-Runde anwesend war - von Paul und Randy einmal abgesehen, Randy war vermutlich im Taxi zum Hotel gefahren, weil er nicht selbst Autofahren konnte, und Paul war wahrscheinlich in Stephs Büro, um sie wegen des nicht erfolgten Wechsels zur Rede zu stellen - und anscheinend die Party besuchen wollte. Die zwei fehlenden Leute brauchte er ohnehin nicht, sprich, sie waren vollzählig. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht, wo die Beiden wirklich abgeblieben waren.

Weiter hinten registrierte John den Smackdown-Neuzugang Jeff Hardy, daneben Adam. John musste lächeln, auch wenn die Melancholie jetzt wieder stärker wurde, und hob die Hände, um die Meute zu beruhigen. „Okay, Leute", begann er, als der Applaus mal verstummt war, „ich würde vorschlagen, wir fahren erst mal ins Hotel, ziehen uns um, und dann suchen wir uns einen gemütlichen Club, in dem wir ein bisschen relaxen können. Und die erste Runde geht auf mich!" Wieder Jubel - natürlich, John hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Gratis-Alkohol war immer sehr gern gesehen. Aufgeregt und mit deutlich mehr Antrieb als gewöhnlich stiegen die Wrestler und Diven in ihre Mietautos und fuhren in einer langen Kolonne zum Hotel Contessa, wo die ganze WWE untergebracht war, zurück.

John, der irgendwo mitten zwischen seinen Kollegen feststeckte, konnte sich gar nicht wirklich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren, der zu der Uhrzeit ziemlich stark war, weil viele Leute in der Innenstadt unterwegs waren und natürlich auch die Besucher der RAW-Show ihren Heimweg antraten, was die Anzahl von Fahrzeugen noch einmal erhöhte. Normalerweise brauchte man nicht einmal eine Viertelstunde bis zur Unterkunft, doch heute würde es sicher länger dauern. Immer noch war die Tatsache, dass dies seine letzte Nacht bei RAW war, in seinen Gedanken. Gut, besser, er dachte daran als an die Geschehnisse in der Dusche - jenes von heute, doch auch jenes von vor sechs Jahren …

Egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte, das, was damals passiert war, zu vergessen, wie sehr er auch versuchte, sich einzureden, er habe es gewollt, er schaffte es einfach nicht, obwohl damals diese Reaktion passiert war. Er konnte es nicht, weil er wusste, dass diese Reaktion einfach nichts mit Lust zu tun hatte, dass er unendliche Male Nein gesagt und nichts als Schmerzen gehabt hatte. Er versuchte seit damals, sich vorzumachen, er hätte es gewollt, um nicht mit dem Gedanken leben zu müssen, was es bedeutete, wenn er der Wahrheit ins Auge sah und das Ganze als das erkannte, was es gewesen war. Es machte ihn zu etwas, das er nicht sein wollte. Es machte ihn zu einem Opfer, und das war das Letzte, als das er sich sah.

In der Hoffnung, sich von seinen irritierenden und doch immer gegenwärtigen Gedanken abzulenken, drehte John das Radio auf und suchte einen Sender, der Rockmusik spielte, drehte diesen, sobald er einen gefunden hatte, auf volle Lautstärke, um die Stille zu bekämpfen, die seine Laune deutlich zu verschlechtern drohte. Sobald auch nur die ersten Takte einer Ballade zu spielen begannen, stellte er eine andere Station ein. So etwas konnte er momentan nicht gebrauchen - es ging ihm schon schlecht genug. Er wollte nicht an seine ausweglose Situation erinnert werden, und langsame Musik würde ihn nur noch depressiver machen, ihn noch mehr hinunterziehen, weil sie ihm ins Bewusstsein brachte, wie unglücklich er hinter seiner Fassade eigentlich war. Harte Rockmusik half ihm dabei, seine momentanen Probleme zu vergessen, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig. Ja, er liebte auch den HipHop, aber die Rockmusik hatte einen speziellen Platz in seinem Herzen. Die WWE bestand darauf, dass er nach außen mehr dem Rap zugeneigt war, doch so empfand John nicht. Ihm hatte Rockmusik immer schon mehr bedeutet, auch wenn dafür in der WWE nicht wirklich Platz war - sonst hätte man ihn in den Shows wohl kaum als Rapper dargestellt und ihn sogar ein entsprechendes Album aufnehmen lassen.

Manchmal fühlte John sich tatsächlich einsam, trotz all der Unterstützung, die er bekam. Ja, er hatte es schwer mit seinem Handicap - vor allem, weil man ihm, indem man von ihm verlangte, es zu unterdrücken und zu verleugnen, verbot, der zu sein, der er wirklich war. Und John konnte vor alldem nicht fliehen. Wenn er floh, setzte er seine ganze Karriere und alles, was ihm etwas bedeutete, aufs Spiel. Er konnte sich nicht irgendwo etwas besorgen, um seine Einsamkeit zu bekämpfen, konnte nicht einfach irgendwo hingehen, um vielleicht jemanden zu finden, der ihm Trost spendete, der ihm Liebe gab. Das alles konnte er nicht tun, und das schmerzte ihn zutiefst, wie er sich in schwachen Momenten eingestehen musste. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, ob der Mensch, den er traf, genauso ehrliche Absichten hatte wie er. John konnte nicht riskieren, sein Geheimnis irgendwann auf der Titelseite jeder großen Zeitung Amerikas erblicken zu müssen. Er war also dazu gezwungen, allein zu sein.

Beziehungen außerhalb der WWE fielen also von vornherein aus, und der Typ für One Night Stands war John nicht. Gut, wie hätte er mit seiner Neigung auch One Night Stands haben sollen, wenn die Gefahr, dass er aufflog, weil er sich mit der falschen Person eingelassen hatte, immer gegenwärtig war? Er hätte es gar nicht genießen können, also verzichtete er von vornherein darauf. Johns Hände klammerten sich so stark um das Lenkrad, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er spürte, dass seine Melancholie zurückzukommen und ihn zu überschwemmen drohte. Nein, er fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut. Das, was in der Dusche geschehen war, hatte ihn erschüttert, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darüber hinwegkommen sollte. John wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich seine Promo gewesen wäre, wenn Paul sein Ziel erreicht hätte. Dann hätten sie ihn wahrscheinlich auf die Bühne tragen müssen, und er hätte kein einziges deutliches Wort hervorbringen können.

Er hatte schon nach dem ersten Mal kaum noch gehen können, hatte sich nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm wie Stunden vorgekommen war, irgendwie aus dem Badezimmer geschleppt, sich angezogen und war so schnell wie möglich ins Hotel gefahren, auch um zu verhindern, dass das Blut aus der schweren Verletzung durch die Shorts sickerte und auf den Jeans zu sehen war. Er war froh gewesen, dass außer ihm niemand mehr da gewesen war, nachdem er lange nicht hatte aufstehen können. Er hätte keine einzige Frage nach seinem Befinden beantworten können, auch wenn er heute noch glaubte, direkt nach dem Angriff Stimmen seiner Kollegen gehört zu haben. Doch dessen war er sich nicht sicher - das konnte er sich immerhin auch einbilden, auch wenn die Sätze, die er glaubte, vernommen zu haben, doch verdammt pointiert gewesen waren.

Die Kolonne hielt an einer Ampel, und in den Sekunden, bis diese auf Grün umschaltete, versuchte John, sich zu entspannen. Er nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad, doch seine Gedanken konnte er nicht von der Sache nehmen. Sie hatte sich in seinem Gehirn festgesetzt und würde lange nicht mehr daraus verschwinden. Und jetzt musste er versuchen, gute Laune zu bekommen. Paul würde nicht auf der Fete sein, und das würde ihm wenigstens etwas helfen. Zwar würde er Adam sehen, aber den hatte er immerhin selbst eingeladen. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee gewesen, doch wie hätte er ihn ausklammern sollen, wo doch alle anderen kamen? Er hatte ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass Adam die Einladung annehmen würde! Aber er hatte es getan, und jetzt musste John damit umgehen. Hinter sich hörte er ein Hupen und amüsiertes Lachen aus dem geöffneten Fenster des Fahrzeugs - er glaubte, Glen in dem Auto zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich der Zwei-Meter-Mann war -, das hinter ihm zum Stehen gekommen war, und registrierte erst in diesem Moment, dass die Ampel bereits umgeschaltet hatte. Er hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hand und setzte seinen Weg zum Hotel fort.

John stellte sich auf eine ziemlich lange Nacht ein. Wenn seine Kollegen einmal anfingen, Party zu machen, konnte das eine Angelegenheit werden, die bis in die Morgenstunden andauerte. Gut, nicht dass ihn das früher gestört hätte. Damals hatte er sich auch um einiges besser gefühlt als heute. Aber durch die Party musste er durch. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Das Letzte, das er wollte, war, dass die Kollegen in seiner letzten Nacht bei RAW sauer auf ihn wurden und ihm nach all den Jahren doch noch den Ruf eines _Weicheis_, den er immer erfolgreich vermieden hatte zu erhalten, anhängen würden. Er wollte keine blöde Nachrede haben, er wollte sich sein Ansehen, für das er jahrelang so hart gearbeitet hatte, nicht ruinieren. Ja, John war zurückhaltend - vor allem, was seine Neigung anging, er wollte nicht darauf reduziert werden -, doch wenn man nett zu ihm war, war er auch nett zu den Leuten. War man unfreundlich zu ihm, zog er sich entweder zurück oder antwortete in demselben Tonfall. Das tat er jedoch nur bei bestimmten Personen, bei denen er wusste, dass er mit Zurückhaltung nichts erreichen würde, dass diese ihn dann gerade extra ins Visier nehmen würden.

Die ersten Autos bogen in die Zufahrt zum Hotel ein, und auch John wechselte die Spur, um zu folgen. Nach dem, was mit Paul geschehen war, wäre eigentlich die erste Reaktion gewesen, das Auto abzustellen, in sein Zimmer zu stürzen und stundenlang unter der kochendheißen Dusche zu stehen, um die Spuren wenigstens ein bisschen zu beseitigen, doch John wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Außerdem fühlte er sich bereits seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr richtig sauber. Seit diesem einen Vorkommnis damals konnte er noch so lange unter dem brühend heißen Wasser stehen und sich fast die Haut verbrennen, konnte sich noch so mit Bürsten malträtieren, doch es half alles nichts … Eine neuerliche Dusche würde außerdem viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, und, was noch viel schwerwiegender war, er konnte seinen Körper nicht der harten Behandlung mit den Bürsten aussetzen. Wahrscheinlich würde er morgen ein Match haben, da konnte er sich keine sichtbaren Striemen an seinem Körper leisten.

Außerdem war er Paul ja los, musste er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis führen. Er war damals mit der Sache auch umgegangen, also würde er das auch diesmal schaffen, vor allem, weil er ihn nur noch selten würde sehen müssen. Nein, der Trip ins Badezimmer fiel aus. Außerdem würden seine Kollegen ziemlich seltsam schauen, wenn er noch einmal eine Dusche nahm. Er hatte seit der ersten ja nur einen Auftritt absolviert, kein Match, das anstrengend gewesen wäre. Sprich, er musste sich beeilen, um die Kollegen auf keine Ideen zu bringen. Er würde seine Sachen abliefern, sich umziehen und dann wieder in die Lobby marschieren, um mit den Anderen einen Club aufzusuchen. Etwas Anderes würden schon Mickie und Punkie nicht gelten lassen, das war John klar, von den Anderen ganz zu schweigen. Und er selbst hatte ja schließlich doch zugestimmt und außerdem sogar Adam zu dem Ausflug eingeladen.

John musste wirklich mit sich kämpfen, um ruhigen, gemessenen Schrittes in das Hotel gehen zu können, nachdem er das Auto geparkt und den Schlüssel dem Pagen übergeben hatte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach nur gerannt und hätte sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Er wusste, dass Paul sich im Hotel normalerweise nicht an seine Opfer herantraute, aber trotzdem - sicher war sicher. Ja, er fand sein Verhalten selbst etwas extrem, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er schaffte es, freundlich zum Rezeptzionisten zu sein, normal mit ihm zu sprechen, auch nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als dieser Probleme hatte, seinen Zimmerschlüssel unter den unzähligen Exemplaren an der Wand auszumachen. John war angespannt, das war jedoch nicht sichtbar. Nur, wenn man ihn genau anschaute, erkannte man, dass er die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte, was seinen Kiefer stärker hervortreten ließ als gewöhnlich. In seinem Inneren stand er Höllenqualen aus, weil er wusste, dass die McMahon-Dynastie inklusive Paul jeden Moment von der Halle wegfahren musste. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, dem WWE-Champion heute noch einmal zu begegnen.

Endlich hatte der Mann den Schlüssel gefunden, und John griff mit einer schnellen Handbewegung, die deutlich zeigte, wie nervös er war und ihm einen erstaunten Blick des Hotelangestellten einbrachte, danach und ging Richtung Aufzug. Er wollte allein sein. Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten abschalten, um seine Fassung wirklich wiederzufinden. Er musste es tun, wenn er halbwegs ausgeglichen erscheinen wollte. Ein bisschen Wehmut konnte er auf seinen Wechsel schieben, doch mehr würde nicht möglich sein. Er konnte sich nicht erlauben, vor seinen Kollegen zusammenzubrechen. Auch wenn ziemlich viele wissen würden, warum das der Fall war, dass nicht nur seine zukünftige Smackdown-Tätigkeit dahintersteckte. Sie hatten Paul aus der Garderobe kommen sehen, das war ihm klar. John schloss die Augen, als der Lift sich in Bewegung setzte und niemand zugestiegen war. Viele der Wrestler nützten das Treppenhaus für ein kleines bisschen Konditionstraining. Normalerweise gehörte auch John zu ihnen, doch heute wäre es ihm unmöglich gewesen. Er wollte sich nur noch in seinem Zimmer einsperren.

Laute Musik empfing ihn, als er aus dem Aufzug trat und den Gang entlang zu seinem Zimmer spazierte. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt, doch er bekämpfte das Bedürfnis. Unbewusst senkte John den Kopf, doch ihm kam ohnehin niemand entgegen. Die Musik war Standard vor einem gemeinsamen Clubabend. Er musste lächeln. Ja, sie waren außerhalb des Rings doch eine ziemlich eingeschworene Gemeinschaft. Über die unzähligen Reisen wuchs man eben zusammen. Genau deshalb waren ja auch alle so betroffen gewesen, als der letzte Wechsel verkündet worden war. Doch damit wollte John sich gar nicht mehr beschäftigen. Immerhin hatte er doch noch ziemlich viel zu tun, auch wenn er sich hundert andere Dinge, die ihm weitaus besser gefallen hätten als diese Party, hätte vorstellen können.

Er verzichtete darauf, das Licht anzumachen, als er in sein Zimmer trat. Wofür auch? Er würde sich ohnehin nicht lange hier aufhalten. John schlug die Tür ins Schloss, um die Musik nicht mehr hören zu müssen, stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden, streifte sich die Schuhe ab und ging sofort ins Badezimmer, schloss auch diese Tür, sodass ihn nun tatsächlich nichts als Stille umgab. Nun drehte er das Licht an, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich selbst in die Augen sehen musste. Aber gut, das war bei dem, was er nun zu tun gedachte, ohnehin erforderlich. Der Mann aus Massachusetts trat an das Waschbecken, seine Hand griff nach dem Elektrorasierer, der auf dem kleinen Regal unter dem Spiegel lag. Eigentlich wusste er, dass er gar keine Rasur nötig hatte - nicht nach den fünfzehn Mal, die er die Prozedur heute schon durchgeführt hatte -, doch es hatte sich da eine Sucht entwickelt. Natürlich wusste John genau, wann dieses Verhalten zum ersten Mal aufgetreten war - vor sechs Jahren nach der Sache mit Paul -, doch es war ihm irgendwie zu einer Möglichkeit geworden, mit den ganzen Dingen, die in dem Business verkehrt und falsch waren, umzugehen. Wenn auch sonst schon sein ganzes Leben aus den Fugen lief und er sich auf verdammt wenige Dinge verlassen konnte, hatte er wenigstens eine einzige Konstante. Auch wenn diese aus einem Rasierapparat bestand.

John stellte das Gerät an und ließ es über seine Haut gleiten, wie er das um die zwanzig Mal am Tag machte, genoss das surrende Geräusch der Maschine. Ja, er hasste es, seine eigenen Bartstoppeln spüren zu müssen, doch noch mehr hasste er das Gefühl, andere auf seiner Haut zu fühlen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich das nur einbildete. Paul hatte ihn damals nicht geküsst, Paul hatte ihn heute nicht geküsst. Der Letzte, der ihn - John - geküsst hatte, war Adam gewesen. Adam, dessen Bart John heute noch fühlen konnte. Er schaltete die Schergeschwindigkeit eine Stufe höher, um dieses Gefühl zu vertreiben. John versuchte, sich im Spiegel nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte nicht erkennen müssen, was diese eine Aktion damals zerstört hatte. Verdammt, warum hatte er nicht einfach Nein gesagt?

Weil er in diesem Sinne geschädigt war, musste er sich eingestehen. Weil er der Ansicht war, es würde ohnehin nichts bringen, dieses Wort auszusprechen. Außerdem hatte er es ja genossen, mit Adam zu schlafen. Besser gesagt, es war wunderschön gewesen. John fühlte, wie sich Tränen in seine Augen zu schleichen drohten, stellte den Rasierer ab und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, stöhnte kurz auf, als sich die Bewegung in einem Schmerzimpuls in seinem Nacken niederschlug. Er musste wirklich vorsichtiger werden. Eine tatsächliche Verletzung inklusive neuerlicher Zwangspause konnte er sich nicht erlauben. John atmete tief durch in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz wieder zu vertreiben. Gott sei Dank funktionierte es. Doch die Gedanken an diese Sache von damals blieben.

Na ja, besser, er rasierte sich als dass er sich an der zweiten Konstante in seinem Leben bediente. John fühlte das Bedürfnis erwachen, doch er beschloss, es niederzukämpfen, auch wenn das Mittel in seiner Reisetasche - sprich, nicht weit entfernt - war. Aber er sah von einer Anwendung der Substanz ab. Sein Arbeitstag war vorbei, er hatte vormittags trainiert und sich davor natürlich schon eine Spritze gesetzt, um im Workout den richtigen Muskelaufbau zu erzielen und sich seine Figur auch in den nächsten Tagen, falls er unterwegs sein und keine Zeit zum Trainieren haben würde, zu erhalten. Er schaffte es sowieso nicht mehr ohne. Er wusste, dass er die Leute belog, indem er sagte, man könnte ihm nicht nachweisen, dass er jemals etwas genommen hatte, doch irgendwie erschien ihm dieser Satz, den er immer wieder bei der Frage nach Steroidmissbrauch verwendete, als die einzig mögliche Antwort, mit der auch er selbst leben konnte. Er wusste, dass es doch irgendwie ein Eingeständnis war, doch man konnte ihn darauf nicht festnageln.

Er fand es ja selbst schlimm, wie abhängig ihn das Business von Steroiden gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte er als Bodybuilder schon früher etwas genommen, doch diese damaligen Dosen waren nur ein Bruchteil jener gewesen, mit denen er sich heute beinahe täglich vollpumpte. Länger als ein paar Tage kam er nicht ohne die Nadel aus. Er hatte bereits verdammt oft versucht, von den Mitteln loszukommen, doch er war jedes einzelne Mal kläglich an dieser Aufgabe gescheitert, so ungern er sich das auch eingestand. Wer gestand sich auch schon gern ein, süchtig zu sein? John verdrehte die Augen. Der Ex-Champion schob die Hand unter den Bund seiner Jeans und seiner Shorts, um zu kontrollieren, ob der Stich der Nadel noch spürbar war oder ob er sich bereits verflüchtigt hatte. John hoffte, ihn nicht mehr zu fühlen. Er fühlte sich selbst noch schlechter, wenn er die Male auch nach Stunden spüren konnte. Es zeigte ihm, dass er etwas Verbotenes tat, mit dem er jedes einzelne Mal aufs Neue seine Karriere aufs Spiel setzte, sollte ihn einmal jemand Falscher beobachten.

John erschrak fürchterlich, als sein Zimmertelefon zu läuten begann, doch natürlich knallte er den Rasierer zurück auf die Ablage, hastete zurück ins Schlafzimmer, während er den Einstich noch immer unter seinem Finger fühlte. Es konnte nur ein Kollege oder jemand von der Chefetage sein, fuhr ihm durch den Kopf, als er den Hörer von der Gabel hob und sich meldete. John rechnete mit Zweiterem, und VinnieMacs charakteristische tiefe Stimme zeigte ihm an, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. „John, da du schon morgen in Atlanta bei Smackdown bist und auch am Mittwoch eine Houseshow bestreitest …" Als würde sein Nacken schon von vornherein wissen, welch ein Stress das war, fuhr ein heftiger Schmerz durch Johns Genick. Verdammt, eine Houseshow also auch noch. Sprich, sein nächster freier Tag wäre erst der Donnerstag - er wäre zu dem Zeitpunkt also an drei Tagen hintereinander in den Ring gestiegen, und obwohl er wegen seines Nackens eigentlich nicht in der Lage war, hundert Prozent zu geben, war John es schon sich selbst schuldig, genau diese hundert Prozent aus sich selbst herauszuholen. Egal, mit wie vielen Schmerzen das auch verbunden sein würde …

Kurz ließ er den Hörer sinken, atmete tief durch, bevor er seinem Boss wieder zuhörte. „… wirst du am Freitag in Atlanta noch ein Radiointerview machen, bevor du nach Dallas kommst. Ich habe gerade eine Anfrage dafür erhalten, und da du sowieso in der Stadt bist, kannst du es leicht einschieben. Das Hotel ist bereits informiert worden, dass du eine Nacht länger bleibst als der Rest des Kaders." Natürlich nahm John Vince' befehlsartigen Tonfall wahr, der Chef klang so, als würde er bereits ohne weiteres voraussetzen, dass John diesen Termin wahrnahm. Und natürlich fügte der Superstar sich. Was wäre ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben?

„Okay, Mister McMahon", erklärte er gespielt gutgelaunt, „wann und wo?" „Der Sender schickt dir am Vormittag einen Wagen, der dich zur Station bringt. Danach fährst du zum Flughafen und kommst nach Dallas, wo wir die Supershow und den PPV besprechen werden", erklärte ihm Vince, verabschiedete sich im nächsten Moment und legte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort Johns zu warten. Dieser stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus, schloss kurz die Augen, zog dann seinen Terminkalender aus dem Nachtkästchen und schrieb wieder einmal einen Auftritt hinein - auf eine Seite, die nicht mehr wirklich viele Lücken aufwies, nachdem er die RAW-Houseshow am Donnerstag gegen die Smackdown-Aufzeichnung am Dienstag und die Houseshow des blauen Brands am darauffolgenden Tag korrigiert hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er wenigstens am Donnerstag Zeit haben würde, sich ein bisschen zu erholen.

Im nächsten Moment holte ihn ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken, und John konnte nicht umhin, dankbar auf diese Störung zu reagieren. Unbewusst hatte er noch einmal nach dem Einstich an seiner Hüfte gefühlt, verdrängte das Gefühl des trotz der vergangenen Stunden spürbar vorhandenen Males. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, verstaute den Terminplaner wieder im Nachttisch, während er grinsen musste. Klar, das war einer seiner Kollegen, der ihn zur Abschiedsparty holen wollte. John atmete noch einmal durch, dann ging er nach draußen, brüllte ein „Bitte noch fünf Minuten!" zum Kollegen, woraufhin dieser einmal bestätigend mit der flachen Hand auf die Tür klopfte und dann verschwand. John wusste nicht einmal, welcher der Chaoten es gewesen war. War eigentlich auch egal. Jetzt musste er sich etwas beeilen, aber das hatte ihm seine kleine Marotte eingebrockt.

Er nahm seine Tasche vom Boden auf und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, stellte sie in die Ecke. Die würde er morgen, bevor er abflog, ohnehin packen müssen. John hob seinen Koffer auf das Bett und suchte sich eine Jeans, ein einfaches T-Shirt und ein Hemd. Wenigstens musste er sich für den Abend nicht in Schale werfen. Immer noch versuchte er, irgendwie gute Laune zu bekommen, auch wenn das alles andere als einfach war. Er zog sich sein WWE-T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in eine Ecke. Es tat alles so verdammt weh. Das Kleidungsstück zeigte ihm an, dass er es im Business sehr weit gebracht hatte, doch andererseits signalisierte es ihm auch, was er dafür auf sich hatte nehmen müssen. Genauso war es mit den Shorts, und sie folgten dem Shirt in die Ecke.

Auch die Unterwäsche war nicht mehr lange an seinem Körper, genauso wenig wie die Socken. Und dann blickte John an sich hinunter, sah plötzlich die blauen Flecken, die er damals davongetragen hatte, wobei diese Flecken noch die geringste Verletzung gewesen waren. Er wusste, dass er in fünf Minuten nicht fertig sein würde, doch das war ihm egal. Wie schon so oft zuvor kamen die Worte, die Paul damals, vor sechs Jahren, verwendet hatte, in seinen Kopf. Zu Anfang hatte er noch versucht, ihn einzuwickeln, sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln, ihm Komplimente zu machen, doch John hatte schnell durchschaut, worauf es ihm tatsächlich angekommen war, worauf er es abgesehen hatte. Paul hatte Sex gewollt, und als John ihm diesen nicht freiwillig gegeben hatte, als dieser 25-jährige Mann, dieser Neuling, sämtliche Berührungen abgewehrt, als John ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, war er brutal geworden. Paul hatte seinen Körperbau, sein Talent, seine Muskeln und vor allem seinen Leib selbst gelobt, doch als John es abgelehnt hatte, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen, hatte Paul sich seinen Körper einfach genommen.

John zog sich frische Shorts an, hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es hatte so verdammt weh getan. Noch nie zuvor oder danach hatte er solche Schmerzen ausgestanden wie in diesen paar Minuten in der Dusche. Zum Arzt war er natürlich nicht gegangen. Wie hätte er das auch tun sollen? Der Arzt musste jede ungewöhnliche Verletzung an die Chefetage melden, und dann hätte Vince angefangen, Fragen zu stellen. Und was hätte John darauf sagen sollen? Vor allem hätte der Boss sich sicher an das Gespräch, das John mit ihm gesucht hatte, erinnert. Und dann hätte John als Weichei gegolten, und das wollte er nicht. Immerhin wollte er seinen Job nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Vor allem damals war das so gewesen. Damals war John ja noch ein Neuling, ein unwichtiger Angestellter auf dem Weg zum Ruhm gewesen. Aber nun riss sich der dreifache WWE-Champion endgültig aus den Gedanken und zog sich fertig an. Er wollte die Kollegen nicht ewig warten lassen. Er griff nach seinem Portemonnaie, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, suchte sich eine Jacke und verließ das Zimmer, während er spürte, dass sich seine Laune doch etwas gebessert hatte. Die Party bot ihm wenigstens andere Dinge, mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte.


	6. Partytime

Danke wieder an Aninchen für das Review (hab dir ja in meinem Review auf der anderen FF-Seite versprochen, upzudaten)! *freu* Da ich beim Kapitelnummerieren einen Fehler gemacht habe, hat die Story mit Prolog statt 24 sogar schon 26 Kapitel. Beim Posten ist es mir aufgefallen, dass es Kapitel 5 zweimal gibt und auch danach etwas nicht gestimmt hat. *headdesk* Mittlerweile hab ich sogar schon ein Ende im Kopf, auch wenn es bis dahin doch noch dauert (denke mal nicht, dass es eine unendliche Geschichte wie Changes wird). Hoffe, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen etwas weiterschreiben kann, nachdem ich auch weiß, wie ich weitermachen kann. Für Ideen und sonstiges bin ich natürlich trotzdem immer offen. :-)

**5.**

**Partytime**

Auf dem Hotelflur war bereits einiges los. Wie immer waren sämtliche Türen geöffnet, die Leute wanderten von einem Zimmer ins andere, um sich mit den Bewohnern zu unterhalten. Die Party hatte bereits auf dem Gang angefangen, das war zumindest Johns Eindruck. Wer keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte, machte einfach die Tür zu und wurde nicht gestört. John musste lächeln, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass seine wahrscheinlich die einzige geschlossene Tür gewesen war. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass er sich mit seinen Kollegen unterhalten könnte. Er war froh gewesen, wenigstens ein paar Minuten für sich zu haben. Immerhin war während der Show einiges vorgefallen, mit dem er erst hatte umgehen müssen.

„Hey", holte ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, und John schrak zusammen. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von John Morrison, der ihn ziemlich verwundert anschaute, weil er sich so dermaßen erschreckt hatte. Sofort wusste John, dass es sein bester Freund im Business gewesen war, der ihn vorher hatte holen wollen. Morri, wie man den Ex-ECW Champion meistens nannte, obwohl er eigentlich John Hennigan hieß, war der Einzige, der immer zu ihm gehalten hatte. Zwar hatte John ihm niemals gesagt, was vor sechs Jahren geschehen war, doch er wusste, dass Morri etwas ahnte. Er war auch schon ziemlich lange dabei, und John hatte irgendwie doch immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass ihm so etwas Ähnliches wie ihm widerfahren war. Immerhin ließ Paul eigentlich keinen Neuling aus. Aber natürlich sprach man nicht darüber - nicht einmal beste Freunde, die ziemlich sicher dasselbe erlebt hatten, taten das.

Es hieß in der Öffentlichkeit eigentlich immer, Randy wäre Johns bester Freund, doch diese Freundschaft war vor sechs Jahren vernichtet worden. Sofort versank John wieder in Gedanken an damals, als er sich, weil er keinen Ausweg mehr gewusst hatte, an Randy gewandt hatte, der bereits in der Farmliga gemeint hatte, dass er, wenn er Probleme hätte, sich immer an ihn wenden könnte. Ein einziges Mal hatte John das getan, und er hatte es bitter bereut, auch wenn er nur leichte Andeutungen über das, was ihm passiert war, von sich gegeben hatte. Seitdem versuchte er, sein Privatleben so gut es ging geheim zu halten. Er sprach nicht viel über sich selbst und beantwortete private Fragen so kurz und ausweichend wie möglich. Über die Sache mit Paul hatte er seit dem versuchten Gespräch mit Randy und dem missglückten Versuch mit Vince nie wieder mit jemandem gesprochen. Aber er wusste, dass allen klar war, dass etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war.

Auch jetzt blickte einer von ihnen, nämlich Morri, John verdammt lange und sehr interessiert an, nachdem seine Verwunderung verschwunden war. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte er sich besorgt, nachdem John den Blick ziemlich schnell abgewandt hatte. John hob mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Schultern, worauf sich sofort wieder ein heftiger Schmerz in ihm breit machte. Doch er schaffte es, sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nicht einmal seinem besten Freund gegenüber wollte er eingestehen, was ihm passiert war und welche Schmerzen er momentan ausstand. „Ja", lächelte er stattdessen, während sich der Gang langsam mit Leuten füllte. „Es ist eben doch ein bisschen Wehmut da. Ich gehe nicht gern." Morri nickte. „Das verstehe ich gut. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass man den Kontakt verliert! Immerhin sind wir alle in einer Firma." Johns Grinsen wurde breiter, und er hob die Hand. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

Dann drehte er sich um, um zu kontrollieren, wer bereits anwesend war und ob man aufbrechen konnte - und fühlte wie jedes Mal einen Stich, als er in Adams funkelnde grüne Augen blicken musste. Bleib ruhig, beschwor er sich sofort. Warum sollte er auch ablehnend ihm gegenüber sein? Ja, die Sache damals war passiert, doch es hatten immerhin zwei dazu gehört. Er hatte es nicht verhindert - er hatte es gar nicht gewollt. Und genau deshalb musste er jetzt mit der Geschichte umgehen. John schluckte hart, bevor er sein beim ersten Blick auf Adam erstorbenes Grinsen neuerlich auf die Lippen zwang, um Adam nicht zu signalisieren, dass er ihn in Unruhe versetzt hatte.

Natürlich merkte Adam, dass sich John nicht ganz wohlfühlte. Und er bekam auch sofort einen Verdacht, warum diese Gefühlsregung in John vorhanden war. Am liebsten hätte er ein Seufzen ausgestoßen oder den Kopf geschüttelt, doch er hielt sich zurück. Die Geschichte damals … Ja, es war eine blöde Idee gewesen, und auch er selbst fühlte sich damit noch immer nicht ganz wohl, aber man konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr rückgängig machen! Warum nahm sich John das alles so zu Herzen? Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal wirklich mit ihm über das Ganze sprechen. Adam befürchtete langsam, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund Gefühle entwickelt haben könnte, weil er sich gar so von ihm fernhielt. Genau deshalb hatte auch Adam selbst den Kontakt nicht mehr wirklich gesucht. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst, dass ihm John etwas mitteilen könnte, mit dem er selbst nicht wirklich würde umgehen können.

„Hey", brachte der Kanadier heiser hervor, und John grüßte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken. Er wusste, dass er kein Wort herausbringen würde, also versuchte er es gar nicht erst. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals. Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, warum das so war, doch er konnte es deutlich spüren. Ja, sie hatten damals eine Nacht miteinander verbracht, doch es war klar gewesen, dass sich daraus nichts entwickeln würde - und John hatte es akzeptiert. Zwar hatte er Gefühle für Adam - auch wenn er sich selbst noch immer nicht darüber klar war, in welche Richtung sie gingen -, doch er würde sich hüten, das dem Kanadier mitzuteilen. Er sah ja, wie es schon ohne dieses Bekenntnis aussah - wenn er Adam sagte, was er fühlte, würde er alles endgültig und unrettbar kaputtmachen. Außerdem war er sich dessen ja ohnehin nicht ganz sicher. Bevor er das nicht mit sich selbst geklärt hatte, hatte es keinen Sinn, es mit Adam besprechen zu wollen.

„Bereit für deine letzte offizielle RAW-Party?" Warum Adam John auch noch Fragen stellte, hätte er niemandem erklären können. Eigentlich hatte er sich abwenden wollen, um nicht noch unbeholfener zu werden, doch anscheinend hatte er mal wieder etwas getan, ohne vorher anständig darüber nachzudenken. Er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie viel Nervosität sich in den letzten Sekunden in ihm breitgemacht hatte und wie sehr er Vince für seine überstürzte Entscheidung verurteilte, doch ob es ihm wirklich gelang, wusste er nicht. „Ja, bin ich", lächelte John ziemlich unsicher, und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um, um sich zur Gruppe, die auf ihn wartete, zu begeben. Adam folgte ihm, doch er drehte sich nicht noch einmal zu ihm. John wusste, dass die Party schon schwer genug werden würde. Adam hätte ihm gern noch auf die Schulter geklopft und ihm gesagt, dass die Smackdown-Parties denen von RAW in nichts nachstanden, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr. Außerdem hätte er es ohnehin nicht gewagt, wenn er ehrlich war.

Mickie und Punkie warteten auf ihn und schlossen ihn in die Arme. „Endlich!", lachte der ehemalige ECW-Champion und schlug seinem Kumpel hart auf die Schulter. Leicht lächelnd hob John die Hände, sobald der Mann aus Chicago ihn wieder losgelassen hatte. „War ein langer Tag", versuchte er sich an einer Erklärung, auch wenn er wusste, dass Punkie diese gar nicht erwartete. „Solange du jetzt da bist", warf Mickie ein. John machte eine Geste Richtung Aufzug, während die Unterhaltungen rund um ihn verstummten. Er wollte gar nicht mehr viel sprechen - er wollte nur noch in den Club und sich entspannen, um das Ganze, was am Abend passiert war, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Und vor allem wollte er versuchen, sich von Adam fernzuhalten, auch wenn er wusste, dass sich das spätestens morgen ohnehin ändern würde.

Die Meute folgte ihm gutgelaunt, schmiedete bereits Pläne, was man in dem Club tun, wie lange man ausbleiben wollte und wie viel Alkohol man zu kippen gedachte. Oscar und Barbie hielten Händchen, genau wie Mickie und Punkie, doch sobald man nach draußen trat, lösten der Mexikaner und die Blondine den Griff natürlich. Immerhin war Oscar verheiratet, sprich, ein Foto, auf dem man ihn mit einer anderen Frau als seiner Angetrauten bei einer eindeutigen Geste sah, würde nicht wirklich gut ankommen. Untreue war in der WWE ein verdammt großes Thema - klar, man sah seine Arbeitskollegen mehr als seine Familie. Einsamkeit war Gang und Gäbe, und da wandte man sich eben den Menschen zu, die einem am nächsten waren. In diesem Fall eben die anderen Wrestler oder Diven.

„Wer fährt mit wem?", rief Shelton, als man nach draußen trat und sich auf den Weg zum Parkplatz machte. „Drei können zu mir", bot John an, und gleich meldeten sich Miz, Morri und Candice. John hätte sich irgendwie gewünscht, mit Adam fahren zu können, doch dieser gab bekannt, als Chauffeur fungieren zu wollen, obwohl er doch eigentlich gern feierte und dabei auch einiges trank. Es kam John doch seltsam vor, dass Adam nüchtern zu bleiben gedachte, doch er konnte nicht umhin, nach leichtem Überlegen eine gewisse Erleichterung über Adams Entscheidung, nicht mit ihm zu fahren, zu empfinden. Was hätte er mit Adam auch besprechen sollen? Die Nacht etwa? Nein, er wusste, dass das ein Fehler gewesen wäre. Und wahrscheinlich hätte Adam ohnehin jegliches Gespräch abgeblockt.

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um keinen Kommentar loszuwerden, doch Shelton übernahm das gern für ihn. „_Du_ fährst?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt bei Adam, trat ihm gegenüber und wedelte ihm vor dem Gesicht herum als wäre der Kanadier nicht ganz da. Konsterniert verschränkte Adam die Arme vor der Brust, jedoch mit einem aussagekräftigen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Ich habe morgen zu arbeiten", verkündete er lautstark, „ich werde heute nichts trinken." Prustendes Gelächter ertönte ringsherum, auch John konnte sich dessen nicht entziehen. Adams Miene nahm einen beleidigten Zug an. „Hey, was ist los?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht, warf einen sehr bösen Blick in die bunt zusammengewürfelte Runde. „Glaubt ihr mir etwa nicht, dass ich ohne Alkohol genauso viel Spaß haben kann?"

In John erwachte ein Verdacht, und je länger er Adam anschaute, desto plausibler erschien er ihm. Konnte es sein, dass Adam nichts trinken wollte, damit so etwas wie nach der _Wrestlemania_ nicht noch einmal passierte? Immerhin waren sie damals extrem betrunken gewesen, nachdem Adam die _Nacht der lebenden Loser_ ausgerufen und sie alle in den Club geschleppt hatte. Aber warum tat Adam das? Hielt er ihn - John - etwa für so schwach und labil, dass er sich wieder betrinken würde? Hielt er sich selbst für so schwach, sich nicht beherrschen zu können, wenn er ein paar Gläser leerte? Ja, es war bis damals eine Anziehung zwischen ihnen gewesen, doch John hatte keine Ahnung, ob Adam diese noch immer empfand oder ob sie damals gelöscht worden war. In ihm selbst war sie noch vorhanden, das wurde ihm plötzlich klar. Unbewusst biss John sich auf die Lippen. Es gelüstete ihn extrem, Adam darauf anzusprechen, doch er verkniff sich eine Anmerkung natürlich. Das Letzte, worauf er Lust hatte, war zu streiten.

Er wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht damit beschäftigen, also winkte er seinen drei Fahrgästen, und mit ihnen machten sich auch die anderen WWE-Superstars auf den Weg nach draußen. Immer wieder glaubte er, Adams Blick im Rücken zu spüren, doch er schaffte es, sich nicht umzudrehen, um ihn darauf anzusprechen. Johns Herz begann zu klopfen, doch er versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Candice holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem sie begann, ihm von Randy vorzuschwärmen, der es anscheinend vorgezogen hatte, beim Clubabend nicht dabei zu sein. John war darüber ziemlich froh, doch Candice war da natürlich anderer Meinung. Obwohl John es eigentlich hasste, zu hören, wie jemand über den arroganten Sack schwärmte, hörte er Candice zu. Immerhin lenkte ihn ihr Geplapper von seinen Gedanken an Adam und die Sache mit Paul ab.

„Warum sieht er mich nicht einmal mehr an, John?", klagte sie, während man in das Auto stieg. Miz und Morri setzten sich auf die Rückbank und tauschten einen amüsierten Blick miteinander. John stieß ein Seufzen aus, während er den Motor startete und sich in der Umgebung umschaute, um zu sehen, ob die Anderen schon so weit waren. Er beobachtete, wie Adam, Barbie, Oscar und Maria sich in den Sportwagen des Kanadiers zwängten, und musste lachen. Adam suchte sich seine Mietautos immer nach dem Aussehen, nicht nach der Größe aus. Deshalb war er auch immer wieder bereit, etwas mehr Geld auszugeben, nur damit er einen schnellen, gut aussehenden Sportwagen bekam. John hatte zu Hause einige schnelle Mobile stehen, doch wenn er mit den Kollegen unterwegs war, war ihm die Größe wichtiger. Es war immer lustiger, mit ein paar Leuten zu fahren als allein. Seine Kollegen konnten ihn immer wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen, und das hatte er vor allem momentan bitter nötig.

Gut, die drei Mitfahrer Adams waren nicht gerade wegen ihrer Größe oder ihres Leibesumfangs bekannt, aber trotzdem sah das Mobil ziemlich vollgestopft aus. Mark Henry hatte es besser gemacht: Sein Auto war ziemlich groß, deshalb konnten auch fünf Athleten darin Platz haben und dabei noch ziemlich bequem sitzen. John erkannte Mickie und Punkie, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkten. Er wunderte sich vor allem darüber, dass Shawn dabei war. Der Heartbreak Kid war strikter Anti-Alkoholiker, doch anscheinend sah er es in seiner Heimatstadt als seine Pflicht an, die Leute in einen guten Club zu führen, in dem man Spaß haben konnte. Shawn fungierte in Marks Auto als Beifahrer und Navigationssystem, was hieß, dass der ehemalige ECW-Champion die Kolonne anführen würde. John schaute in den Rückspiegel, sah das nächste Auto vorbeifahren und setzte sein eigenes Mobil dann zurück, um sich einzureihen.

Immer noch hatte er Candice' doch etwas penetrante Stimme im Ohr, die schnatterte und schnatterte. Morri sah mittlerweile schon etwas genervt aus - John vermutete, dass er der Diva am liebsten einen Knebel verpasst hätte. Gott sei Dank schaffte er es dank der Ablenkung, das Auto fehlerfrei aus dem Parkplatz zu manövrieren und der Kolonne zu folgen, die bereits in die Innenstadt unterwegs war. Er war ja froh, dass er die McMahon-Dynastie nirgends gesehen hatte. Pauls Anwesenheit hätte seine Laune, die gerade wieder am Besserwerden war, wieder vollkommen gedrückt. John musste lächeln, als er in den Rückspiegel schaute und beobachtete, wie Morri seinem Tag Team-Partner fürsorglich den Arm um die Schultern legte, ihn an sich zog und dabei ziemlich glücklich aussah.

Ja, die Gerüchte, zwischen den Beiden wäre mehr als Freundschaft, waren schon ziemlich lange herum, doch bisher hatte niemand eine Bestätigung erhalten. Anscheinend fühlten sie sich in Johns Auto so sicher, dass sie sich für kurze Zeit entspannen konnten und ihm anzeigten, dass die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Außerdem wussten sie, dass er schweigen würde. John war niemand, der Gerüchte streute oder sich in Tratsch einmischte. Er war oft genug selbst das Thema seltsamer Vermutungen, also hielt er sich heraus, so gut es ging. Er freute sich wirklich für die Beiden und hätte gern Ruhe gehabt. Aber da war ja noch eine Person in dem Auto, und diese holte John aus seiner Freude über die Tatsache, dass ihm die Beiden anscheinend vollkommen vertrauten. Er bekam noch mit, wie Miz nach Morris Hand griff, dann musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Candice richten, die ihm eine Frage stellen wollte. „Warum sieht er mich nicht einmal mehr an, John?", fragte sie zum zweiten Mal, und John wusste natürlich, von wem noch immer die Rede war, ahnte, dass er um eine Antwort wahrscheinlich nicht herumkommen würde.

Er stieß ein Seufzen aus, und es war ihm irgendwie egal, dass es etwas genervt klang. Candice nahm so etwas ohnehin nicht wahr. Sie sonnte sich in ihrem Unmut über Randys Ignoranz und würde sicher nicht so schnell mit ihrem Lamentieren aufhören. Jetzt jedoch verstummte sie für kurze Zeit, weil sie, nachdem sie ihre Frage zum zweiten Mal gestellt hatte, eine Antwort haben wollte. Gleichzeitig hatte sie einen Schmollmund gezogen, und John musste stark mit sich kämpfen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Ihm gegenüber musste sie ihre weiblichen Reize wohl überhaupt nicht ausspielen. Eigentlich sollte sie mittlerweile wissen, dass er für Signale von Frauen absolut unempfänglich war. Aber wahrscheinlich war das schon so in ihr verankert, dass sie nicht mehr anders konnte, als ihre Attraktivität gegenüber Männern auszuspielen - egal, wer gerade bei ihr war.

John hätte sich ziemlich viele bessere Dinge vorstellen können, als mit Candice über Randy zu sprechen. Er vermied es so gut es ging, Worte über Pauls besten Freund zu verlieren, denn er wusste, dass er sich nicht lange würde beherrschen können. Die Enttäuschung über die Worte, die Randy damals verwendet hatte, war auch nach sechs Jahren immer noch absolut vorhanden. Sobald er Randys Stimme mit ihrem ironischen Tonfall vernahm, wanderten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit zurück, zurück zu dem einen Tag, nur knappe zwei Stunden, nachdem Paul sein Leben zerstört hatte. Erst nachdem er versucht hatte, mit Randy zu sprechen, hatte John sich dazu entschieden, zu Vince zu gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihm zuhören würde. Dieser hatte es auch nicht getan, und seitdem hatte er nicht mehr den Mut gehabt, jemanden mit den Vorkommnissen zu behelligen. Nicht einmal seine Familie wusste davon, obwohl sein Vater ihn schon öfter gefragt hatte, ob irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung sei. John hatte immer abgewehrt, hatte vorgespielt, absolut glücklich zu sein, doch er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten konnte. Es tat ihm Leid, alle Leute um sich herum belügen zu müssen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen machten als sie es ohnehin schon taten.

Der ehemalige WWE-Champion entschied sich dafür, seiner Abneigung gegen Randy doch etwas Ausdruck zu verleihen, auch wenn Candice das wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gefallen würde. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich akzeptieren, dass er nichts mehr von mir will, Candice", versuchte er ihr ruhig zu antworten, musste das Bedürfnis, ausfallend zu werden, niederkämpfen, „er wollte dich einmal, und das war es für ihn." Empört holte die Ex-Championesse Luft, ihre Augen wurden groß, ihre Miene fassungslos, als könnte sie nicht glauben, welch schlechte Meinung John über ihren Traummann hatte. John war darüber nicht überrascht. Candice konnte froh sein, dass er nicht wirklich vom Leder gezogen hatte. Dann hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich aufgefordert, sofort anzuhalten und wäre aus dem Auto gestiegen. Miz und Morri konnten sich auf dem Rücksitz ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen, sahen ansonsten aber ziemlich gespannt aus, wie diese Diskussion anfangen und vor allem wie sie enden würde.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", entrüstete sie sich aufgebracht, „er will mich. Er weiß es nur nicht. Ich bin die Richtige für ihn. Er liebt mich. Er hat es mir gesagt, John!" John verdrehte die Augen, obwohl Candice es sehen konnte. Dass Randy Candice liebte, bezweifelte er stark. Immerhin wusste er ziemlich genau, wie Randy tickte. Randy war ziemlich schnell damit, jemandem zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte. Wenn es um eine Frau ging, die er ins Bett bekommen wollte, kamen ihm solche Worte am schnellsten über die Lippen. Ihm bedeutete Liebe nichts, also konnte er auch ziemlich leichtfertig einen Satz, für den andere Leute Monate brauchten, innerhalb weniger Stunden ohne schlechtes Gewissen aussprechen. „Er liebt dich nicht", stieß John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor - langsam begann seine Wut doch stärker zu werden -, „kapier es, Candice. Würde er dich lieben, wäre er bei dir und hätte nicht seit eurer kleinen Affäre unzählige andere Frauen gehabt." „Er wollte sich trösten, weil ich ja noch verheiratet bin", hielt sie dagegen. John musste sich mittlerweile doch stark beherrschen, um nicht mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad zu schlagen oder das Auto anzuhalten und Candice so lange zu schütteln, bis sie zur Vernunft kam.

Er sah, wie Miz und Morri den Kopf schüttelten und erkannte selbst, dass Candice, was Randy betraf, unbelehrbar sein würde. Eigentlich hätte ihr die Tatsache, dass er sie seit ihrer Affäre keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt hatte, ja zu denken geben sollen, doch anscheinend war Candice Michelle Beckman, die bis vor ein paar Monaten noch den Namen Ehrlich ihres Mannes hintenan getragen hatte, blind vor Liebe. Blind vor Liebe zu einem Mann, der sie nur ausgenutzt und für das Bett gewollt hatte. Irgendwie fiel John auf Candice' letzten Einwand nichts mehr ein. Ihm fehlten wirklich die Worte. Gott, es war schlimm, wie extrem Randy die Diva eingewickelt hatte. Aber gut, darin war er immer schon ein Meister gewesen. Immerhin war Candice nicht seine einzige Verflossene unter den weiblichen Wrestlern des Unternehmens.

Der Konvoi erreichte die Innenstadt, und John folgte den Anderen in ein Parkhaus in der Nähe des Clubs, in den Shawn die Meute zu schleppen beabsichtigte. Und John war froh, dass die Unterhaltung deshalb unterbrochen war, auch wenn Candice sicher eine Fortsetzung anstreben würde. Sie konnte stundenlang über Randy sprechen, und da war es ihr egal, wer ihr dabei zuhörte. John konnte nicht umhin, ein leises Seufzen auszustoßen, als er endlich auf dem Parkplatz stand und Candice aus dem Auto sprang, um zu sehen, ob Randy nicht schon irgendwo zu sehen war. Ihre hohen Stöckelschuhe klickten auf dem Asphalt, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Treppe machte, gefolgt von Shawn, der ja eigentlich der Anführer der Partyrunde sein sollte.

Miz und Morri brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie aus dem Auto gestiegen waren und natürlich sofort jegliche Liebesbezeugung zueinander unterließen, sich wieder benahmen als wären sie nur gute Freunde. „Ich fasse es irgendwie nicht, dass Candice eine so gute Wrestlerin ist, wo sich ihr Gehirn ja eigentlich den ganzen Tag nur mit Randy beschäftigt", grinste Miz, und Morri schlug ihm kopfschüttelnd auf den Arm. „Was sollte das denn?", fragte sein Tag Team-Partner gespielt beleidigt und rieb sich wehleidig über die Stelle, bevor allein durch den Blick auf seinen Geliebten wieder ein Lächeln den Weg auf seine Lippen fand. „Es ist doch wahr!" John sperrte die Autotür zu und wandte sich zu den Beiden um, die immer noch Candice hinterher blickten, deren Augen immer wieder durch das Parkhaus schweiften, in der Hoffnung, Randy irgendwo zu entdecken. Aber es schien, als hätte es der Mann vorgezogen, seine Nacht woanders zu verbringen.

Adams Auto kam als Letztes der Kolonne an, doch noch immer war Mark nirgends zu sehen, auch wenn Adam jetzt ziemlich langsam, fast Schritttempo fuhr - wahrscheinlich, um rechtzeitig aufs Gas steigen zu können und zu flüchten, falls er den Deadman, wie der Undertaker auch gern genannt wurde, irgendwo erblickte. Aber John wusste, dass Mark heute nicht zugegen sein würde, sonst hätte sich die gute Seele von Smackdown schon längst bemerkbar gemacht, spätestens, um ihn - John - wieder in der zweiten Show zu begrüßen. Irgendwie war seine Abwesenheit seltsam, denn immerhin war seine Freundin ja vor Ort. Michelle hatte sich gemeinsam mit Layla zu Maria und Eve gesellt - anscheinend hatten sich die Smackdown-Diven zu einem reinen Mädchenabend verabredet.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis der Ex-Schwergewichtschampion den Wagen in einer Parklücke untergebracht hatte, denn er suchte sich eine, die ziemlich weit entfernt war. Anscheinend war Adam klar, wie auffallend sein Auto war, und er hatte sich entschieden, es zu verstecken. Es schien, als würde er Mark sogar zutrauen, es zu sabotieren. Gern hätte John über die Paranoia des Kanadiers gelacht, doch er unterließ es, weil Adam und der Rest der Meute bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen waren. Die gute Laune begann, um sich zu greifen, vor allem Shawn war ziemlich aufgeregt und fing an, herumzuhüpfen und ungeduldig zu werden, weil er den Leuten endlich sein Lieblingslokal zeigen wollte. Von seinen Rückenschmerzen, die ihn schon seit Jahren plagten, war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Lasst uns endlich gehen!", rief er auffordernd, sobald man bis auf eine Person vollzählig war. Geschlossen spazierte man zum Treppenhaus und stieg nach oben. Ja, eine Person fehlte. Aber wo Candice hinging, interessierte niemanden so wirklich. Man wollte jetzt nur noch die Party beginnen, und dieses Ziel beabsichtigte man in ein paar Minuten in Angriff zu nehmen.


	7. In The Club

**6.**

**In The Club**

Die laute Musik war bereits zu hören, als die Gruppe das Treppenhaus verließ, und unterbrach die Unterhaltungen über die vor wenigen Stunden beendete Show, die manche angefangen hatten. Allen voran war Shawn, gefolgt von der Smackdown-Divenrunde, der sich mit Barbie nun anscheinend auch die einzige ECW-Diva angeschlossen hatte. Ihr Geliebter unterhielt sich derweil mit Batista, mit dem er ja lange Zeit ein Tag Team gebildet hatte. John entfernte sich so gut es ging von Adam, hastete die Treppenstufen hinauf, um nahe an Miz und Morri zu sein, mit denen er sich im Notfall unterhalten konnte, um beschäftigt zu wirken. Gut, warum hätte es Adam denn heute wagen sollen, über die Nacht zu sprechen? Das hatte er nie getan, warum sollte es gerade heute soweit sein? Aber trotzdem würde John sicher gehen, nicht mit dem Kanadier allein zu sein.

Die blinkende rote Neonreklame erhellte die Nacht von San Antonio und lockte die Leute in die Lokalität. Vor dem Club, der den Namen _Bonham Exchange_ trug und sich über drei Stockwerke zu erstrecken schien, befand sich eine ziemlich lange Schlange von Leuten. Anscheinend zog das Lokal Personen aus der ganzen Umgebung an und konnte es sich leisten, sogar unter der Woche offenzuhalten. Die Musik, die aus dem Inneren auf den Vorplatz schallte, ließ darauf schließen, dass der Club eher in die Tanzrichtung ging. Die Wrestler konnten nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln. Shawn, der vor allem laut seinem besten Freund Paul ein verdammt schlechter Tänzer war, zählte dieses Etablissement zu seinen Stammlokalen in der Stadt? Ja, das war ziemlich erstaunlich. Aber die Wrestler beschlossen, sich überraschen zu lassen, obwohl die Außenfassade des Clubs ja doch vermuten ließ, dass man in dieser Lokalität eher nicht ruhig in einer Ecke sitzen würde.

Shawn verschwendete keinen Blick an die Schlange von Leuten, ging schnurstracks an das Absperrseil, um sich mit dem Türsteher zu unterhalten, der ihn ziemlich erfreut anschaute, bevor Shawn ihn laut lachend in die Arme schloss. Die Anderen folgten ihrem Anführer, mussten leider die erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit wahrnehmen, auch wenn ihnen nicht wirklich nach Interaktion mit Fans zumute war. Es waren ziemlich viele WWE-Fans anwesend, das konnte man an den T-Shirts, die die Leute trugen, erkennen, und als hätten sie alle miteinander denselben Gedanken gehabt zogen die Wrestler die Köpfe ein, in der Hoffnung, nicht erkannt zu werden, auch wenn das mit dem verdammt gut gelaunten _Heartbreak Kid_ an der Spitze vermutlich umsonst sein würde. Shawn drehte sich zu den Leuten um, während der Türsteher die seidene Kordel, die den Eintritt verwehrte, abnahm. Mit einem Kopfnicken bedankte man sich. Shawn winkte die Kollegen weiter, sodass sie in den Eingangsbereich des Gebäudes vortreten konnten.

Sobald die WWE-Leute durch die offene Schwingtür getreten waren, sahen sie sich einer größeren Meute von Personen gegenüber, die sie sehr interessiert anschaute. Sofort war zu erkennen, wie Punkie Mickie etwas enger an sich zog, wie um sie zu beschützen. Anscheinend war ihm der Trubel nicht ganz geheuer. Abwehrend hoben die Leute die Hände, um die Fans von sich fernzuhalten, schüttelten die Köpfe und entschuldigten sich, als die ersten mit Autogramm- und Fotowünschen ankamen. Vince bestand zwar auf gutes Fanmanagement, doch heute beschlossen sie, es außen vor zu lassen, was die Fans auch verstanden, den Superstars zur exzellenten Show gratulierten und sich verzogen. Sie wollten einfach nur entspannen und Spaß haben. Immerhin hatten sie eine ziemlich anstrengende Show hinter sich. Vielleicht würde man den Fans später ein paar Wünsche erfüllen, wenn man sich im Club etwas eingewöhnt hatte. Shawn drehte sich zu den Superstars um und fing an, gegen die laute Musik anzubrüllen, um zu erklären, wo sich was befand. Das war auch dringend nötig, denn ein Treppenhaus schien tatsächlich in drei Stockwerke zu führen, so wie es die Außenfassade angezeigt hatte.

Man stellte sich etwas weiter von einer Box, aus der laut R&B dröhnte, entfernt auf, um sich wenigstens halbwegs verständigen zu können. „Gut", begann Shawn mit lauter Stimme und wies auf den Tanzsaal im Erdgeschoss, „dort hinten ist, wie ihr sicher merkt, der eigentliche Tanzclub." Seine Hand hob sich und wies zur Treppe. „Im ersten Stock ist ein Restaurant, das verdammt gute internationale Küche anbietet. Rebecca geht immer ziemlich gern hin, um Energie zu tanken, bevor wir es krachen lassen." Sein Blick legte sich auf John, wobei Shawn natürlich darauf achtete, dass niemand Fremder sich in der Nähe der Runde befand. „Im zweiten Stock könntest du dir einen Mann aufreißen. Dort oben ist der Schwulenclub." Prustendes Gelächter, während John die Augen verdrehte. Er hasste diese kleinen Witzchen über seine Homosexualität, auch wenn er wusste, dass es Shawn im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten absolut nicht böse meinte. Trotzdem ging es ihm auf die Nerven. „Im dritten Stock ist eine Lounge mit etwas ruhigerer Musik", erklärte Shawn weiter, ohne sich Johns Reaktion zu Herzen zu nehmen. Er ärgerte den Mann einfach gern, weil er es nicht ernst nahm.

Candice war wieder aufgetaucht, als es darum gegangen war, in den Club zu kommen, doch jetzt entfernte sie sich neuerlich von der Gruppe, um nach Randy Ausschau zu halten. Jeder außer ihr wusste, dass der Mann sich nicht im _Bonham Exchange_ befand. Er war bei der Versammlung ohnehin nicht dabei gewesen und hätte dank seiner Verletzung mit jemandem mitfahren müssen, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Geld für ein Taxi gab der Mann nur ungern aus. Sprich, er war nicht da. Pech für Candice. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Nicht-WWE-Angehörigen war der ehemaligen Championesse sicher. Immerhin war ihr Outfit - Top, Minirock sowie ziemlich hohe Stiefel - verdammt knapp, aber das war natürlich beabsichtigt. Wenn sie Randy schon durch Anrufe und SMS nicht zu sich zurückbringen konnte, wollte sie es anscheinend mit ihren körperlichen Reizen versuchen. Die Wrestler tauschten einen Blick, die RAW-Diven grinsten und schüttelten einhellig die Köpfe, weil Candice das nicht mehr mitbekam. Sie war bereits in der Menge verschwunden.

Gut, so war man wenigstens von ihrer Randy-Schwärmerei verschont. Die Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte sich zurück auf John, der auf Shawns Worte ja noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Alle schauten ihn an, bis auf Adam. Adam blickte sich interessiert im Haus um, schien zu überlegen, welchen Teil des Clubs er aufsuchen wollte, nachdem Shawn sich schon die Mühe gemacht hatte, auszuführen, wo sich alles befand. Man hatte ja nicht zusammenzubleiben. Solange man halbwegs vollzählig ins Hotel zurückkehrte - zumindest die Leute, die morgen bei der Smackdown-Aufzeichnung dabei sein mussten -, war es egal, womit man sich bis dahin beschäftigte. John schüttelte den Kopf, verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten, bevor er ein Seufzen ausstieß und seine Stimme laut werden ließ, um gegen die massive Musikbeschallung anzukommen. Natürlich musste er auf Shawns Anmerkung wegen des Mannes eingehen. „Wer sagt, dass ich einen Mann brauche? Ich bin ohne auch ganz glücklich."

Er ignorierte den Stich in seinem Herzen, den diese beiden Sätze in ihm auslösten. Er wusste, dass es eine blanke Lüge war, die er seinen Freunden hier aufgetischt hatte. John war unglücklich, das war nicht zu leugnen. Er hätte gern einen Partner gehabt, der ihn in den wenigen freien Tagen, die er hatte, wieder ein bisschen aufbaute, ihm zeigte, dass er wenigstens eine Person hatte, auf die er sich verlassen konnte, der ihm den Druck nahm, den Vince auf ihn ausübte, bei dem er einfach er selbst sein konnte, ohne Einschränkungen. Aber er konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich diesen Partner in einem Schwulenclub in San Antonio zu suchen. Wenn, dann musste das Ganze heimlich passieren, musste bis ins Detail geplant werden, und diese Arbeit war John für ein paar Stunden des Glücks und der Erfüllung nicht bereit, auf sich zu nehmen. Er hatte schon genug Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste. Er blieb lieber allein, als sich auch noch Gedanken darum machen zu müssen, wie sein Partner am besten unerkannt zu ihm kam.

John riss sich aus seinen Gedanken, zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und schlug Shawn kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Danke, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, HBK, aber das brauchst du nicht", schaffte er es, ohne seine Trauer einfließen zu lassen, herauszubringen. „Wie soll ich auch einem Partner das geben, das er braucht, wo ich doch ohnehin nur unterwegs bin?" John erwartete keine Antwort auf diese Frage, und er bekam sie auch nicht. Alle wussten, wie sehr ihm das zu schaffen machte, auch ohne dass sie es dezidiert aussprachen. Doch sie sahen es ihm natürlich doch an, auch wenn er versuchte, seine leicht schmerzerfüllte Miene zu verbergen. Sie selbst hatten alle einen geregelten Tourplan, bei dem nur selten Termine eingeschoben wurden, doch bei John musste man schon von Glück reden, wenn einer seiner vielen Termine gecancelt wurde. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, als das zu tun, was die Firma ihm auftrug. Er dachte sich immer: _Wenn man mich schon aufgrund meines Wrestlingtalents nicht respektiert, dann wenigstens aufgrund meines immensen Arbeitspensums._

Dass er nicht der beste Wrestler war, wusste John ja selbst. Dafür hatte er wahrscheinlich zu spät angefangen, nachdem sein Traum, Profi-Footballspieler zu werden, an seiner Körpergröße gescheitert war. Er hatte in seiner ersten Promotion UPW die Grundlagen erlernt, konnte ein anständiges Match aufziehen, wenn es an ihm war, die Führung zu übernehmen, doch die aufregenden Spots überließ er anderen. Das war nicht sein Stil und würde es niemals werden. John war kein Highflyer, war kein wirklicher Techniker, er verließ sich auf die Grundlagen und seine Körperkraft. Wie die Matches auszusehen hatten, wurde ihm ohnehin vorgegeben, genauso wie die Moves, die er anwenden durfte. Er hatte eigentlich schon ein bisschen mehr in seinem Repertoire als das, was von bösen Zungen als die _Five Moves Of Doom_ bezeichnet wurde, doch Vince verbot ihm, mehr als das Standardprogramm zu zeigen.

Mickie strich ihm tröstend über den Arm, und das brachte John endgültig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. In letzter Zeit war er doch ziemlich oft in Gedanken versunken, und seit der Sache bei der RAW-Show noch umso mehr. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er wirklich damit umgehen sollte. Besser gesagt, mit beiden Dingen. Mit der Tatsache, dass es Paul beinahe ein zweites Mal geschafft hätte, ihn sich zu Willen zu machen, oder dem anderen Fakt, dass Adam, der Mann, mit dem er seinen letzten One Night Stand gehabt hatte, einer seiner neuen Arbeitskollegen war. Gut, das mit Paul war nicht so schwer zu verdrängen, weil dieser Gott sei Dank nicht anwesend war. Was John doch wunderte, immerhin bezeichnete Shawn _The Game_ als seinen besten Freund. Aber anscheinend hatte Paul keine Lust auf mehrere Personen gehabt. Wahrscheinlich feierte er mit Christy eine kleine Privatparty. Wobei John sich lieber nicht vorstellen wollte, woraus diese Party vermutlich bestehen würde. Er hoffte nur, dass sich der WWE-Champion das Ganze nicht noch überlegen und auftauchen würde. Aber irgendwie hatte John das schlechte Gefühl, Paul heute noch einmal sehen zu müssen, auch wenn er darauf eigentlich verdammt gut verzichten konnte.

Er drängte die Gedanken an Paul zurück - das konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchen, das zog ihn nur noch mehr runter - und konzentrierte sich auf Mickie, die ihn immer noch sehr anteilnehmend anschaute. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie über die Musik hinweg, während die Gruppe sich nach kurzen Beratungen einen Weg in die Tanzbar suchte und sich in die überraschend freie Couchgarnitur setzte, sich noch ein paar Stühle dazu holte, weil in den drei Sofas nicht alle Platz hatten. John hatte die Frage von Mickies Lippen abgelesen und nickte, um anzuzeigen, dass er sich mittlerweile mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte. Etwas anderes blieb ihm ja sowieso nicht übrig.

Der Kellner kam, und John bestellte eine Runde Spezialcocktails, die das Haus anbot, für alle, zückte seine Kreditkarte, um die Rechnung sofort zu begleichen, unterschrieb den Beleg, den der Kellner ihm zusammen mit den Getränken brachte. Er wusste, dass mit seiner Getränkewahl alle einverstanden waren, und anscheinend hatte nicht einmal Adam etwas dagegen, obwohl er ja eigentlich vollmundig angekündigt hatte, keinen Alkohol trinken zu wollen. Aber es schien, als hätte er seine Meinung geändert, denn er brachte erwartungsgemäß keinen Protest an. Die Anderen lachten natürlich ob seiner Schwäche, doch er scherte sich nicht darum. Er nahm den Cocktail an und prostete John sogar dankbar zu, auch wenn er noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen. Der Einzige, dem zugestanden wurde, einen alkoholfreien Cocktail zu trinken, war Shawn, und das auch nur, weil er früher starke Alkoholprobleme gehabt hatte und mittlerweile striktester Anti-Alkoholiker war.

„Na ja", begann Morri einen Trinkspruch, als auch Shawn sein extra zubereitetes alkoholfreies Getränk vor sich stehen hatte, „dann wünschen wir dir mal viel Spaß bei Smackdown, Johnny! Mach Adam in euren Matches bitte nicht so fertig. Wir brauchen ihn immerhin noch ein bisschen." Begeistert stießen alle mit ihm an - bis auf Adam natürlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er dann aber doch sein Glas hob und auch mit den anderen Leuten anstieß. Aber es war klar gewesen, dass man auf ihre vergangenen Auseinandersetzungen anspielte, denn immerhin hatten sie sich einige verdammt harte Events geliefert, von denen sie beide vor der gewissen Party oft stundenlang geschwärmt hatten. Wieder durchlief ein Gefühl der Wehmut John, doch natürlich stieß er mit allen an, und plötzlich musste er mit sich kämpfen, um nicht ganz einfach in Tränen auszubrechen.

Candice war wieder aufgetaucht, mit einem Glas in der Hand, in dem sich ein blutrotes Getränk befand. Natürlich schaute sie extrem enttäuscht drein, weil sie Randy nirgends gefunden hatte. Die Musik hatte auf HipHop gewechselt, und irgendwann stand Mickie auf, gab Phil einen Kuss und stieg über John hinweg, der ganz außen auf der Couch saß und soeben sein Cocktailglas wieder hingestellt hatte. Mittlerweile war er doch etwas müde, und der Zigarettenrauch von den anderen Tischen brannte ihm in den Augen. Aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Im nächsten Moment streckte Mickie ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte nur ein Wort: „Tanzen!" John blickte zurück auf Punkie, doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht einmal, weil er sich gerade mit Chris Jericho über die ziemlich sichtbaren Unterschiede zwischen der alten und der neuen ECW unterhielt und sich dabei verdammt gut amüsierte.

Auch die restliche Runde war nicht an seiner neuen Beschäftigung interessiert. Die Diven beobachteten die Nicht-WWE-Männer im Club und schienen über manche Tänzer zu lästern, Jeff Hardy hatte sich gerade trotz leichter Proteststürme eine Zigarette angezündet, auch wenn keiner wusste, ob das wirklich nur Tabak in dem Papier war. Der Mann war dafür bekannt, manchmal auch illegale Dinge zu rauchen, auch wenn er das normalerweise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Aber manchen war das ohnehin egal. Einige Leute zeigten sich sogar ungeniert mit ihren Affären. Ein Pärchen wagte das jedoch nicht: Oscar und Barbie blickten einander sehnsüchtig an, auch wenn Barbie bei der Mädchenrunde saß und Oscar dem Gespräch Punkies zuhörte und darauf zu warten schien, auch etwas einwerfen zu können. Michelle stand gerade auf, weil ihr Telefon geläutet hatte. Wahrscheinlich rief Mark an, um unter anderem zu erfahren, wie die allgemeine Stimmung nach dem Draft war. Das zu erklären konnte lang dauern, doch die Ex-Diva Search-Kandidatin hatte wenigstens den Anstand, nach draußen zu gehen. Außerdem verstand sie dank der lauten Musik wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts.

John schloss Mickie in die Arme und begann, sich mit ihr zu den hämmernden Beats zu bewegen. Die Diva schmiegte sich an ihn, schlang ihm die Arme um die Schultern, auch wenn sie doch ein gutes Stück kleiner war als ihr Tanzpartner. Aber sie schafften es trotzdem, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus zu finden. Sie blickten einander in die Augen, lächelten sich an. Hätten die Wrestler es nicht besser gewusst, hätten sie fast gemeint, John und Mickie wären wirklich ein Paar. Sie verstanden sich einfach ausgezeichnet, und genau deshalb hatte Mickie damals auch eingewilligt, für einige Zeit seine Freundin zu spielen. Plötzlich fühlte John sich wieder erheblich besser. Sämtliche Probleme traten in den Hintergrund, auch wenn es ihm seltsam vorkam, dass nur ein Tanz mit seiner besten Freundin das auszulösen imstande war. Aber es war so, und er war froh darüber.

Er griff nach Mickies Hand und wirbelte die Frau herum, bevor er sie wieder an sich zog. Auch Mickie schien die Bewegung mit ihm zu genießen, zumindest lachte sie fröhlich. „Philip tanzt nie mit mir", vertraute sie John an, als sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte, dann wieder ein paar Ausfallschritte vollführte. „Ach nein?", fragte John interessiert und ließ ein Grinsen aufblitzen. „Dann ist er ein Banause." „Stimmt", kicherte die Diva aus Richmond, ließ sich noch einmal herumwirbeln, und landete wieder perfekt in Johns Armen. „Aber ich hab ja dich zum Tanzen." John stieß ein Lachen aus, bevor er sich leicht von Mickie löste und ihr plötzlich ernst in die Augen blickte. Dann zog er sie neuerlich an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Habe ich mich eigentlich jemals für das bedankt, was du für mich getan hast?"

Nun war es Mickie, die sich von ihm löste und ihn erstaunt anschaute, sich dann wieder drehte, sodass ihr ihre braune Mähne ins Gesicht fiel und sie sie erst wieder wegstreichen musste, um einen ungetrübten Blick auf ihren Tanzpartner werfen zu können. „Meinst du das ernst?", fragte sie und hob eine Augenbraue. John nickte leicht betreten. Mickie fasste sich an die Stirn und verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie den Tanz fortsetzten. „Wie oft willst du dich noch bedanken, Baby?", fragte sie lachend. „Das Essen, die Blumen … das Wochenende mit Phil in dem Hotel in New York … Gott, John, du hast mehr als genug getan!" John blickte sie irgendwie schüchtern an und lächelte entschuldigend. Ja, er war doch verdammt ungeübt, was den Umgang mit Frauen betraf, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal ziemlich unbeholfen. „Ich kann dir nicht genug danken, Mickie", flüsterte er, während das Lied verklang, sie die Tanzfläche verließen und zur Couch zurückkehrten, er seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlang, „du weißt, was passiert wäre, wenn du dich nicht dazu bereit erklärt hättest." Mickie schloss die Augen - anscheinend wollte sie es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Genauso wenig wie John. Irgendwann hätte man sein Geheimnis herausgefunden, sprich, seine Karriere wäre von einer Minute auf die andere Geschichte gewesen. „Ich hab's gern gemacht", vertraute sie ihm an, „für dich sowieso. Bei anderen hätte ich es mir vielleicht überlegt."

John konnte nicht anders als noch einmal die Arme um Mickie zu legen und sie näher zu ziehen. Ihm war einfach danach, sich so noch einmal bei ihr zu bedanken. Sie hatte ihm seine Karriere gerettet, und dafür hatte sie es eigentlich verdient, dass er ihr sein Leben lang dankbar war und ihr das auch immer wieder anzeigte. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, der von den Wrestlern mit Pfiffen kommentiert wurde, bevor er sie losließ. „Oh, Punkie, sieh mal da, er küsst deine Freundin!", witzelte Matt Hardy. „Schlag ihm die Zähne ein!" „Nein", sagte Phil nur und zog seine Lebensgefährtin auf seinen Schoß, sobald sie wieder bei ihm angekommen war, und drückte ihr einen bezeichnend intensiven Kuss auf den Mund, um zu signalisieren, dass Mickie tatsächlich zu ihm gehörte. Nicht, dass das jemand bezweifelt hätte, doch er zeigte es liebend gern noch einmal an. John setzte sich wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz, auch wenn er sich doch etwas ausgeschlossen vorkam, weil er so weit außen saß und nicht mal alles mitbekam, worüber die Leute sprachen. Aber die Anderen bezogen ihn wenigstens so gut es ging in ihre Unterhaltungen ein.

Gut, momentan beschäftigten sich einige Leute sowieso mit anderen Dingen als Gesprächen. Adam hatte in den letzten Minuten begonnen, Maria anzustarren, hatte sich daneben sein mittlerweile drittes Getränk bestellt. Anscheinend zählte sein so groß gemachter Vorsatz wirklich nicht mehr, nachdem er mit Johns Cocktail einen Anfang gefunden hatte. Damit hatte John aber sowieso nicht gerechnet. Wenn Adam einmal anfing, Alkohol zu trinken, konnte er oft nur schwer rechtzeitig aufhören. Vor allem, wenn sich eine Niederlage bei Frauen abzeichnete, wie sie das gerade im Fall Maria tat. Adam tat John irgendwie Leid - er wusste, wie schwer es war, allein zu sein, als wie schlimm man die Einsamkeit manchmal empfand. Er konnte Adams Sehnsucht nach Gesellschaft sehr gut verstehen, auch wenn er ziemlich viel darum gegeben hätte, ihm diese Gesellschaft sein zu können.

Die Diva aus Chicago, die vor ein paar Jahren mit Punkie zusammen gewesen war, signalisierte dem Kanadier derweil alles andere als Interesse. Sie unterhielt sich immer noch mit ihren Diven-Kolleginnen und wandte sich vom Schwergewichtschampion ab, verdrehte, als Adam es nicht mehr sehen konnte, bezeichnend die Augen. Punkie bekam Adams Gehabe mit und schüttelte kichernd den Kopf - schon allein, weil er wusste, dass Maria Adam als deutlich unter ihrem Niveau ansah. Aber Adam war auch einfach unverbesserlich. Anscheinend konnte er einfach nicht allein sein. Und wenn er keine weibliche Gesellschaft hatte, musste er sich mit Alkohol begnügen, wie es doch auch ziemlich viele seiner Kollegen taten, wenn sie unglücklich waren. Anscheinend war der Kanadier ziemlich unglücklich. Sein Glas war wieder leer, und sofort wurde es vom bereitstehenden Kellner wieder aufgefüllt. Wahrscheinlich würde jemand anderer sein Auto zum Hotel fahren müssen, weil er garantiert nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, es selbst zu tun.

Auch John wandte sich ab - Adams Verhalten versetzte ihm doch einen kleinen Stich, auch wenn er versuchte, ihn zu verdrängen. Das Szenario mit Maria tat verdammt weh, auch wenn John wusste, dass Adam wahrscheinlich nicht homosexuell war. In dieser einen Nacht hatte Adam ihm so viele schöne Dinge gesagt, war so verdammt liebevoll gewesen, und nun benahm er sich, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Doch John konnte einfach nicht vergessen, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Ja, sie waren betrunken gewesen, ja, im Nachhinein betrachtet war es ein Fehler gewesen, doch es war passiert. Zögernd blickte er noch einmal auf Adam, doch dieser starrte in sein Glas als könnte es ihm verraten, warum er bei Maria keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

Michelle kehrte von draußen zurück und kam direkt zu John, während sofort zu sehen war, wie Adam nun plötzlich sie anstarrte wie zuvor Maria, aber nun war sein Blick doch irgendwie ängstlich. Verständlich, immerhin stand die Frau mit dem Undertaker in telefonischem Kontakt, da wäre es nicht gut, sich noch einmal an sie heranzumachen, weil sie ihren Freund sicher unverzüglich informieren würde. Das würde Adams Leben bei der B-Show noch deutlich erschweren. „Lieben Gruß von Mark", meinte Michelle zum Smackdown-Neuzugang, ohne Adam auch nur ein bisschen zu beachten, „er heißt dich herzlich zurück bei Smackdown willkommen und freut sich schon, dich morgen zu sehen." Auf Johns Lippen tauchte ein Lächeln auf. „Ich freu mich auch auf ihn", sagte er, „ist schon lange her." Michelle setzte sich direkt neben ihn, auch wenn neben John nicht mehr wirklich viel Platz war. Aber Michelle war verdammt dünn, also ging es sich gerade noch aus. Wahrscheinlich war sie froh, beschäftigt zu wirken, um nicht Adam ansehen zu müssen. Das alles war damals doch verdammt dumm gelaufen - und zu der Affäre hatten immerhin zwei Leute gehört. Es war nicht Adams Schuld allein gewesen, auch wenn Mark das trotz unzähliger Schuldeingeständnisse Michelles immer noch so sah.

„Glaubst du, ihr werdet eine Storyline gegeneinander haben?", erkundigte sie sich. John konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, spürte plötzlich wieder Schmerzen im Genick, schaffte es jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. War klar gewesen, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen würde. Aber dass sie von Marks Freundin zum ersten Mal gestellt werden würde, hatte John dann doch nicht erwartet. „Dafür müsste einer von uns zum Heel turnen. Face-gegen-Face-Matches kommen ja überhaupt nicht an, wie wir wissen", gab er zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich näher mit der Möglichkeit, ein böser Kerl zu werden, auseinandersetzte. „Na ja, nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte … Wäre mal wieder etwas Anderes. Die Fans fordern es ja schon lange. Und auf Mark freue ich mich wirklich. Es wäre wirklich toll, nochmals mit ihm zu arbeiten. Das Match würde sicher weitaus unterhaltsamer als das letzte bei einem PPV werden. Ich hab mich ja doch etwas verbessert."

Er schickte der Blondine, die er bereits aus UPW-Zeiten kannte und mit der er sich trotz ihres schlechten Rufes backstage immer verdammt gut verstanden hatte, ein breites, doch ziemlich sarkastisches Grinsen, das deutlich ausdrückte, was er von dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit Mark William Calaway in einem Wrestlingring hielt. Nämlich gar nichts. Gott, an das peinliche Match von 2003, als er noch nicht wirklich gut gewesen war, wollte er gar nicht denken, das war wirklich schlimm gewesen! Michelle nahm sich vor, diese Idee einer weiteren Storyline zwischen John Cena und dem Undertaker ihrem Lebensgefährten, der bei Vince sehr großes Vertrauen genoss und als einer der wenigen uneingeschränktes Mitspracherecht innehatte, schmackhaft zu machen.

Gerade eben begann Johns Laune wieder besser zu werden - eine Storyline gegen den Undertaker war schließlich eines der besten Dinge, die man in der WWE überhaupt bekommen konnte, egal, ob das Ganze um einen Titel ging oder nicht! -, er übertauchte seine Müdigkeit etwas, genoss das Gespräch mit Michelle. Obwohl sie nach seinem Draft zu RAW eigentlich nie viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten, fanden sie sofort wieder einen Draht zueinander. In der UPW waren sie gut befreundet gewesen, und John hatte sich sehr gefreut, Michelle im Rahmen des Diva Search wiederzusehen. Sie hatte den Wettbewerb nicht gewonnen, doch wie eigentlich immer bei solchen Castings waren meistens diejenigen, die auf den hinteren Plätzen gelandet waren, die Leute, die immer noch in der Firma tätig waren, die es immer noch aushielten, auch wenn längst nicht alles positiv war. Christy, Layla und Eve waren die drei Siegerinnen, die noch in der Company angestellt waren, doch es waren in jedem Jahr immer ein paar der Finalistinnen verpflichtet worden.

Zu denen hatten in der ersten Staffel, die 2004 ausgetragen worden war, unter anderem Michelle auf Platz Acht und Maria auf Platz Fünf gehört. Auch Maryse, die am 21. Mai 2007 debütiert hatte, sowie die Bella Twins, auf deren ersten Auftritt bei Smackdown es nicht mehr lange zu warten war, und Milena Roucka, die laut Entwicklungsligaquellen ebenfalls kurz vor einer Berufung in einen der Hauptkader stand, entstammten dem Format, das 2007 eingestellt worden war.

John unterhielt sich extrem gut mit Michelle, begann mit ihr in Erinnerungen an ihre Anfänge zu schwelgen und Anekdoten auszutauschen, die auch die restlichen Leute am Tisch verdammt amüsierten. Gerade eben hatte er sich und der Diva jeweils ein Bier kommen lassen, um mit ihr auf die alten Zeiten anzustoßen, doch als sein Blick zufällig auf den Eingangsbereich schweifte und er daneben noch wahrnahm, wie Shawn hocherfreut aufsprang und zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Leuten eilte, waren sämtliche positiven Gefühle mit einem Schlag wieder vernichtet.


	8. Unerwünschte Gesellschaft

Danke wieder an Aninchen für das Review (natürlich hattest du mit deiner Vermutung Recht *gg*)! Updaten werde ich voraussichtlich jetzt einmal pro Woche. Kommt immer darauf an, wie ich frei habe. In nächster Zeit ist im Betrieb viel zu tun (ab morgen läuft "New Moon"), also muss ich auch erst mal Zeit finden, weiterzuschreiben. Hab zwar schon im Kopf, was jetzt kommt, aber ich muss es noch in den Computer tippen.

Freue mich über Rückmeldungen!

**7.**

**Unerwünschte Gesellschaft**

Randy hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust auf einen Abend im Club gehabt, doch leider hatte sein Groupie - ehrlich gesagt wusste er gar nicht, wie das Mädel überhaupt hieß, das war nicht wichtig - ihn so lange genervt, bis er nachgegeben hatte, nachdem es erfahren hatte, dass sich andere WWE-Leute dort aufhalten würden. Anscheinend war es doch ein ziemlich großer Fan - leider des gesamten Kaders. Lieber hätte Randy seinen Abend im Bett verbracht. Gut, im Club hatte er wenigstens Gelegenheit, sich mit anderen Leuten zu unterhalten. Die Blondine, die er nach Ende der Show abgeschleppt hatte, war ziemlich unintelligent, um es mal freundlich auszudrücken. Ach, warum sollte er freundlich sein? Das Mädchen war strohdumm, so einfach war das! Nicht, dass Intelligenz für ihn eigentlich zählte, aber immerhin musste er doch ein bisschen Arbeit leisten, um die Frauen zu sich auf das Hotelzimmer und dann ins Bett zu bekommen.

Er ließ seiner Wut über die Nachtgestaltung freien Lauf, schaute ziemlich unzufrieden durch die Gegend, und noch wütender wurde er, als er die große Runde an Wrestlern sah, die bereits in dem Gebäude war. Und natürlich war Shawn schon auf dem Weg zu ihnen, während ihnen die Anderen zuwinkten. Klar, immerhin war Paul der Anführer des Ganzen und wurde nicht wirklich erfreut begrüßt. Paul, der die Idee gehabt hatte, den Anderen nachzufahren. Und natürlich hatte sich Christy sofort angeschlossen, nachdem Steph dank Vince' überraschendem Wunsch, dass John den Kader wechseln sollte, dazu verurteilt war, die gesamte Smackdown-Show umzuschreiben und eine Nachtschicht einzulegen. Eigentlich wäre sie nach der Show bereits nach Hause zurückgekehrt, um wieder bei ihren Kindern zu sein, doch wegen der neuen Situation war sie gezwungen, länger zu bleiben.

Ja, Randy war irgendwie zornig. Seine eigentliche Beschäftigung in der Nacht hätte ihm weitaus mehr gefallen, als der Clubabend, der jetzt seinen Anfang nehmen würde. Schade, dass ihn Vince' Schwiegersohn doch noch erwischt hatte, obwohl er sich doch bemüht hatte, mit seiner Begleitung schnell in sein Hotelzimmer zu kommen. Aber sobald seine Affäre Paul gesehen hatte, war er beinahe vergessen gewesen. Das Mädel war anscheinend ein ziemlich großer Fan von Triple H. Und Paul hatte sie natürlich sofort eingeladen. Gesellschaft von schönen Frauen war er nie abgeneigt, auch wenn er bereits eine Ehefrau und eine Geliebte hatte.

Natürlich entging Paul nicht, dass nicht wirklich viele von seiner Anwesenheit begeistert waren, doch das war ihm egal. Er war da, das war das Wichtigste. Er war VinnieMacs wichtigster Mann; ob ihn die Anderen leiden konnten, interessierte ihn nicht. Solange er immer im Titelrennen war, war Paul Michael Levesque zufrieden. Er wurde respektiert, das war gut so. Wenn man ihn nicht respektierte, hatte er schon seine Mittel, um diesen zu bekommen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen, nahm nochmals wahr, dass ihn viele kategorisch ignorierten, einige nicht einmal aufgeblickt hatten, als er das Lokal betreten hatte. Es störte ihn nicht. Sie hatten ihn garantiert wahrgenommen. Ging gar nicht anders. Oh ja, ihn musste man wahrnehmen und respektieren. Wer das nicht von Anfang an tat, hatte bereits verloren. Das hatten schon einige von diesen Möchtegerns auf die harte Tour lernen dürfen.

Besonders ein Mann. Breit grinsend richtete _The Game_ seinen Blick auf John, musste sich fast zurückhalten, um sich nicht über die Lippen zu lecken und wie in der Garderobe in amüsiertes Gelächter auszubrechen. Ja, Johns Verhalten war wirklich witzig gewesen und hatte ihn sehr belustigt. Schade, dass er sich zuvor so gewehrt hatte, dass es heute nicht funktioniert hatte. Er mochte es, wenn seine Opfer sich ein bisschen wehrten - einer Herausforderung war Paul Levesque nie abgeneigt -, aber die Verteidigung von John war ihm doch etwas zu viel gewesen. Immerhin konnte er nicht riskieren, dass jemand eine Wunde sah, die der Mann ihm in seiner Angst verpasst hatte. Schade, er hätte ihn gern noch einmal gespürt, hätte sich gern noch einmal in ihn gebohrt, hätte es geliebt, noch einmal die Verkrampfung mit aller Kraft zu durchbrechen, hätte gern noch einmal sein Schluchzen, sein Betteln gehört … Ja, er genoss es, zu dominieren, doch niemals davor oder danach hatte es sich so gut angefühlt wie bei John.

Schon als er ihn damals vor sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte Paul gewusst, dass er ihn haben musste. Schon auf Videos und Fotos hatte der Mann etwas gehabt, das ihn unweigerlich angezogen hatte. Und als John sich vorgestellt und ihm gestanden hatte, ein großer Fan von ihm zu sein, war es ihm absolut klar geworden. Außerdem hatte er gespürt, dass der Mann ihm gefährlich werden konnte, wenn er ihn nicht in seine Schranken wies. Vince hatte von Anfang an große Stücke auf John gehalten und ihn bereits bei seinem Eintritt in die Firma in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Er hatte JRs Worten _Dieser Mann wird in fünf Jahren im Main Event der Wrestlemania stehen_ absoluten Glauben geschenkt, und John hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht. Paul hielt nichts von ihm, er hatte ihn eigentlich ziemlich lange Zeit belächelt - genauso wie der Rest der WWE. Er hatte sich doch ziemlich gewundert, dass John auch nach seiner Willkommensbehandlung durchgehalten hatte - dass er im Gegenteil einer der wichtigsten Männer überhaupt geworden war. Und allein deswegen, weil er sich nicht hatte zerstören lassen, weil er immer noch da war und immer wieder als großes Vorbild genannt wurde, an dem sich alle anderen ein Beispiel nehmen sollten, hasste Paul John Cena und ließ ihn das auch immer wieder spüren. Zuletzt heute bei der Show.

Unbewusst wandte John den Blick ab, als er erkannte, wer da mit Randy, seinem blonden Groupie und Christy in den Club gekommen war. Doch er richtete die Augen sofort wieder auf, er wollte Paul immerhin nicht vermitteln, dass er Angst hatte. Auch wenn er welche hatte. Eigentlich war es unnötig, dieses Gefühl zu empfinden - immerhin waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit, und Paul würde sich sicher nicht an ihn heranmachen, vor allem, weil Christy dabei war -, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er ahnte, dass Paul an die Situation am Abend dachte. Auch er selbst tat es. Sprich, seine Laune war wirklich wieder im Keller. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er gehen sollte. Er hatte tatsächlich absolut keine Lust mehr. Vor allem, weil Paul sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte. Christy stöckelte hinter ihm her - sie trug übrigens ein sehr offenherziges Lederoutfit, das vollkommen hauteng an ihrem Körper saß -, hängte sich an seinen Arm. Randys Blondine tat dasselbe bei ihrem Begleiter. Beinahe hätte sie sich an den verletzten Arm gehängt, doch es fiel ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und sie wechselte auf seine andere Seite.

Es war zu erkennen, dass sich einige der Leute erhoben und den Tisch verließen. Es schien doch einige zu geben, die sich nicht mit Paul abgeben wollten. Gut, so hatte er wenigstens mehr Platz auf dem Sofa. Interessierte Blicke folgten dem RAW-Superstar, doch niemand schien sich daran zu stören, dass er mit einer anderen Frau als seiner Angetrauten herumlief. Aber das interessierte ihn ohnehin nicht. Oscar und Barbie blickten sich noch immer über die Entfernung an, sie trauten sich nicht so viel wie Paul. Jeff zündete sich wieder eine seiner Zigaretten an, während Maria immer noch versuchte, Adam zu ignorieren. Michelle erhob sich, um Paul Platz zu machen, der sich sofort setzte und eine laut aufquietschende Christy auf seinen Schoß zog. Da Michelles Lebensgefährte Paul nicht ausstehen konnte, empfand natürlich auch sie selbst ähnlich dem Superstar gegenüber. Vor allem, weil sie bei Smackdown natürlich auch mit Christy arbeitete und diese ähnliche Allüren an den Tag legte wie der Mann, mit dem sie eine Affäre hatte.

John schluckte hart. Natürlich hatte Paul sich ausgerechnet neben ihn setzen müssen. Klar, er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet. Immerhin hatte er ihn am Abend zurückgewiesen, da musste der Mann natürlich nachhaken. John tat so, als hätte er Paul nicht wahrgenommen, doch das konnte er nicht lange durchhalten - vor allem wegen Christy, die ihm sofort die in langen, hochhackigen Lederstiefeln steckenden Beine in den Schoß legte, um so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Johns Hand legte sich um sein Bierglas, plötzlich drückte er so stark zu, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und das Glas schon protestierend knirschte. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Rechts von ihm saß der Mann, der ihn am Abend beinahe vergewaltigt hatte, am anderen Ende des Tisches saß der Mann, der vor ein paar Monaten noch sein bester Freund gewesen war.

Also konzentrierte er sich auf Mickie, die seine Hand genommen hatte und ihm in die Augen blickte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Anscheinend hatte sie wahrgenommen, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Paul vorgefallen war. Gut, wie hätte sie das auch nicht merken sollen? Sie hatte ja schon am Abend gesehen, dass es John nicht sonderlich gut ging. „Hey Johnny!", brüllte ihm im nächsten Moment Christy ins Ohr, beugte sich zu ihm und hängte sich an seinen Hals, drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, auch wenn John keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie das tat. Er hatte bisher erfolgreich beinahe jeden Kontakt mit ihr vermieden, hatte immer nur das Allernötigste mit ihr gesprochen. Er konnte erkennen, wie Mickie die Augen verdrehte und hätte gern dasselbe getan, doch da drehte Christy sein Gesicht schon zu sich.

„Hey", gab er zurück, als ihm klar wurde, dass er um eine Reaktion nicht herumkommen würde. Christy ignorierte den Kellner, der ihr soeben ein Glas mit einem giftgrünen Cocktail hinstellte, blickte weiterhin John an. Paul, der seine Hände um Christys Taille gelegt hatte, verfolgte die Szene überaus interessiert. Er hatte seine Geliebte bereits sehr gut mit den Gepflogenheiten in der WWE vertraut gemacht - und in seiner Welt gehörte es da vor allem dazu, der WWE-Schwuchtel ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Er amüsierte sich einfach gern über John. Auch wenn der Mann stärker war, als er gedacht hatte, so versuchte er immer wieder, ihn auf den Boden zu bekommen. Mit der Willkommensbehandlung hatte es damals überraschenderweise nicht funktioniert. Und diese Tatsache hatte er John Felix Anthony Cena Jr nicht verziehen. Seitdem hatte er ihn als Zielscheibe seines Spotts auserkoren und meinte im Gegensatz zu Shawn jedes einzelne Wort seiner Äußerungen bitterernst.

Auch Christy stieg immer gern in die Beleidigungen ein, auch wenn das eigentlich absolut unangebracht war. Hätte sie es damals nicht geschafft, Paul entgegen jeglicher Erwartungen zu verführen, wäre sie wahrscheinlich längst nicht mehr im Unternehmen, weil sie vom wrestlerischen Können einfach nicht mit den Topdiven mithalten konnte. „Und, Johnny?", richtete sie jetzt das Wort an den ehemaligen WWE-Champion, und dieser ahnte, dass die folgende Frage einen negativen Grundton innehaben würde. „Schon jemanden gefunden, dem du den Schwanz lutschen kannst?" Christy sprach natürlich extrem laut, damit es auch der Rest des Tisches mitbekam. Alle machten große Augen. Dass die Frau sich eine solche Äußerung in der Öffentlichkeit zu tätigen traute, schockierte sie doch ziemlich. Wenn sie unter sich waren, hatten sie sich an Christys derben Tonfall längst gewöhnt, aber in der Öffentlichkeit hielt sie sich eigentlich zurück. Alle waren erstaunt. Bis auf eine Person. Randys Groupie brach in brüllendes Gelächter aus, auch wenn es vermutlich gar nicht wusste, was Christys Worte eigentlich bedeuteten.

Randy bedeutete die Frau natürlich auch nichts - immerhin hatte er sie seinen Kollegen gar nicht vorgestellt und würde das vermutlich auch in den nächsten Minuten nicht tun. John versuchte, die Worte zu ignorieren und sich selbst einzureden, sie wären nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen, aber weil Christys Beine noch immer in seinem Schoß lagen und die Frau begann, mit dem hinteren bestiefelten Fuß über sein Geschlecht zu streicheln, hatte er keine Chance. Nicht, dass er irgendwie Erregung empfand, aber er wollte den Beiden nicht zeigen, als wie unangenehm er das Ganze ansah. Außerdem hatte er Gott sei Dank Mickie auf der anderen Seite, die ihn etwas beruhigte. Er wandte sich ihr zu und fing plötzlich Adams Blick auf.

Auch dieser schaute alles andere als erfreut über Pauls und Christys Anwesenheit drein. Der ganze Tisch bekam mit, was Christy mit John aufführte. Und schon wieder mischte sich die Rothaarige ein - besser gesagt, ergriff das Wort, nachdem es am Tisch nach ihrer dämlichen Frage ziemlich still geworden war. „Bekomme ich eine Antwort?", erkundigte sie sich eingeschnappt und zog einen Flunsch, schmiegte sich eng an Paul, fast als wolle sie sich bei ihm beschweren, weil John ihre Anwesenheit so gut es ging ignorierte. Immer noch sagte der Mann aus Massachusetts kein Wort, und im nächsten Moment griff Paul nach vorne und fasste ihn erneut am Genick, drückte zu, wie er es schon in der Garderobe getan hatte. „Schwuchtel, ich würde dir raten, meiner Freundin zu antworten", flüsterte er, nachdem er sich zu ihm gebeugt hatte. Wieder einmal eine Drohung - ein Tonfall, den John verdammt gut kannte …

„Hey, das reicht doch wohl!", mischte sich Morri ein, auch wenn ihm anzumerken war, dass er sich körperlich lieber nicht mit Paul anlegen wollte. Ein böser Blick von Christy traf ihn, während Miz ihm über den Rücken strich, um ihn so vielleicht etwas zu besänftigen. Es wäre keine gute Idee, sich wirklich mit Paul anzulegen. Handgreiflichkeiten wollte man besser keine anfangen, sonst blühte ihnen allen eine Strafpredigt von Vince, die sich gewaschen hatte. Aber es war ja Christy, die Streit verursachte, indem sie John verbal angriff. Paul hob die Schultern und bestellte sich beim Kellner ein Glas Bier. „In diesem Land herrscht Meinungsfreiheit", verteidigte er sich ungerührt, „und meine Meinung ist, dass man eine Schwuchtel in der WWE nicht brauchen kann." John nahm deutlich wahr, wie Miz und Morri zusammenzuckten, doch sie schafften es, es außer diesen einen Mann niemand anderen merken zu lassen.

Am liebsten hätte John Paul ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ihm eine Schwuchtel doch ziemlich gelegen gekommen war, als es vor sechs Jahren darum gegangen war, Sex haben zu wollen. Aber natürlich biss er sich auf die Zunge. Mitten im Lokal eine Streiterei zu beginnen wäre das absolut Falsche, das wussten sie alle. John beschloss, sich an seinen Vorsatz zu halten - auch wenn er zu ahnen begann, dass Paul auf seiner Neigung herumreiten würde. Schon allein, weil er ihn am Abend nicht bekommen hatte. John fühlte, wie Pauls Hand, die ihren Griff an seinem Genick kurz gelöst hatte, als Morri seine Anmerkung gemacht hatte, neuerlich zupackte und alle Kraft anwandte. John verzog das Gesicht, als die Pein in der Region schlimmer explodierte als jemals zuvor, und in einem Reflex griff er nach oben und löste die Geste, die Paul ihm angedeihen ließ.

Natürlich verdrehte Paul sofort die Augen, während Christy neuerlich einen heftigen Lachanfall bekam, der natürlich vollkommen übertrieben war. „Gott, hältst du denn gar nichts aus, du gottverdammter Schwächling?", erkundigte er sich bei John, während dieser die Hand losließ und versuchte, etwas abzurücken und die Tränen des Schmerzes zurückzudrängen. Er wusste, dass Paul ihn provozieren wollte, und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel Recht, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass John alles andere als ein Schwächling war. Wäre er am Abend nicht so schockiert gewesen, hätte er sich bis aufs Blut gewehrt, das war beiden klar. „Ach, lass ihn doch einfach in Ruhe, Paul", beschwerte sich Adam, und sofort schoss Pauls Blick auf den Kanadier, der doch ziemlich laut gesprochen hatte, weil er ja am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. „Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, die dich überhaupt nichts angehen, Blondie", knurrte er und zeigte Adam eine eindeutige Geste, die aus einem gestreckten Mittelfinger bestand, „versteck dich besser weiter vor deinen Ex-Freundinnen und sonstigen Affären, sonst könnten die sich noch zusammenschließen und dich vermöbeln." Er warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf Michelle, doch die tat so, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken.

Die Wrestler tauschten beunruhigte Blicke miteinander, während Adam es vorzog, still zu sein, auch wenn er plötzlich eine irrsinnige Wut in sich spürte und die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, um sich nicht einfach auf den arroganten Sack zu stürzen. Hatte Paul es jetzt auf sie alle abgesehen, oder was? Anscheinend nicht, denn er wandte sich sofort wieder seiner Hauptbeschäftigung namens John zu, der anscheinend seine bevorzugte Zielscheibe war, flüsterte Christy zuvor noch etwas ins Ohr und lächelte ihr bestärkend zu, nickte enthusiastisch, was aber gar nicht nötig war, weil die Frau ohnehin verdammt sicher war, strich ihr über den Rücken.

Und auch wenn John ihm wahnsinnig Leid tat, war Adam froh, dass er es nicht mehr mit Paul zu tun hatte. Christy schob sich nach einem dicken Kuss, der ziemlich die Note von Dankbarkeit in sich hatte, an Paul aus der Couchgarnitur, um sich um einen bestimmten anderen Gesprächspartner umzusehen, weil ihr Lover ja ohnehin mit John beschäftigt war, ging mit wiegenden Hüften um den Tisch herum, den Blick auf eine bestimmte Person geheftet. Randy holte gerade sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche, weil es soeben gepiepst hatte, und verdrehte die Augen, als er sah, dass seine Stalkerin mal wieder eine Meldung gegeben hatte, in der sie ihn fragte, wo zum Teufel er denn sei. Er steckte das Telefon weg, ohne darauf zu reagieren. War nämlich gar nicht mehr nötig.

Die Ex-Championesse kam im nächsten Moment auch schon eiligst zur Garnitur gestöckelt, nahm gar nicht wahr, dass Randy eigentlich eine andere Begleitung hatte. Hätte sie es wahrgenommen, hätte sie Randy vermutlich eine Szene gemacht. Ihr Blick nahm nur den Mann allein in Beschlag, alles andere war ihr egal. Gern hätte sie sich neben ihn gesetzt, nur hatte sie da keinen Platz mehr. So musste sie stehen, wenn sie auch nur leicht neben ihm sein wollte. Immerhin konnte sie ihn so ansehen und ihm zeigen, was er verpasste, wenn er sich nicht endlich wirklich mit ihr einließ. Ihre Scheidung war am Laufen, was wollte er eigentlich? Immer wieder warf sie ihre lange lockige schwarze Mähne durch die Gegend, nahm eine verführerische Pose nach der anderen ein, die den anderen Männern am Tisch ziemlich gut gefielen, lächelte den Mann, den sie begehrte, an. Randy interessierte es gar nicht. Seine Augen lagen auf Christys attraktivem Hintern, der zusammen mit seiner Besitzerin gerade über ihn hinweg stieg, um in die Mitte der Garnitur zu kommen, wo Chris Irvine Platz genommen hatte.

Dass sie und Paul eine offene Beziehung führen würden, war von Anfang an klar gewesen. Immerhin war Paul verheiratet, sprich, warum sollte nicht auch sie sich etwas Spaß gönnen, wenn sie schon die halbe Zeit allein und zu einem Leben als Geliebte verurteilt war? Und Spaß hatte sie sich absolut gegönnt. Christy Hemme hatte schon so ziemlich den halben Lockerroom in ihrem Bett gehabt, und arbeitete fleißig daran, ihre Sammlung irgendwann komplett zu machen. Paul war kein eifersüchtiger Mensch, also nahm sie weiterhin jede Gelegenheit wahr. Solange Paul wusste, was sie tat, war es kein Problem. Sie musste ihn nur informieren, dann hatte sie einen Freibrief. Immerhin war ihr Geliebter ja nicht anders. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er heute versucht hatte, John zu bekommen, und es hatte sie ziemlich amüsiert. Zwar wusste sie nicht genau, was vorgefallen war, nur war John von Pauls Annäherungen anscheinend nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen. Aber gut, so hatte sie Paul wenigstens wieder einmal bei sich haben können. Dank seiner Verpflichtungen backstage sahen sie sich nicht mehr so oft wie früher, aber damit musste sie leben, wenn sie vielleicht einmal die zukünftige Mrs. Paul Levesque werden wollte. Denn insgeheim träumte Christy schon lange von dieser Möglichkeit. Sie liebte Paul über alles und nahm jede Gelegenheit wahr, ihn bei sich zu haben.

Aber jetzt konzentrierte sie sich auf einen bestimmten Mann, der gerade noch ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Punkie über die alte und neue ECW geführt hatte und dieses nun unterbrechen musste. Breit lächelnd tippte sie Chris Irvine auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Was ist denn?", fragte dieser alles andere als begeistert und drehte sich zu ihr um, während die Leute ein bisschen auseinander rückten, um der Frau einen Sitzplatz zu bieten. Der liebste wäre ihr momentan auf Chris' Schoß gewesen, doch mit einer solchen Aktion konnte sie bei einem eigentlich glücklich verheirateten Mann nicht anfangen. Also nahm sie sein Cocktailglas und trank einen kleinen Schluck daraus. „Danke", lächelte sie freundlich, und sofort verdrehte Chris die Augen. Ihm ging die Frau vom ersten Moment an total auf die Nerven. Aber er war einer der wenigen, die sie noch nicht gehabt hatte, also war es klar gewesen, dass sie sich irgendwann an ihn heranmachen würde. Vor allem, da ihr eigentlicher Lover momentan ja mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt war.

Der Kanadier war lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, woraus Christys vorrangiges Talent bestand. Sicher nicht aus Wrestling. Nein, die Frau war eine der Lockerroom-Matratzen, wie man es so freundlich bezeichnete, und hatte in dem Moment angefangen, sich hoch zu schlafen, in dem Paul ihrer Verführung nachgegeben hatte. Chris war erst seit ein paar Monaten wieder zurück in der WWE, aber er hatte in der Zeit seiner Pause immer mal wieder mit den Leuten telefoniert und wusste, was abging. Und Christy war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich abgegangen. Zwar nicht wirklich im Ring, da hatte sie immer noch ziemlich wenige Einsätze, in denen sie die Gegnerinnen durch das Match ziehen mussten, weil sie es allein nicht konnte, aber dafür hinter den Kulissen.

Paul bewahrte sie immer wieder vor einer Kündigung, und anscheinend war die McMahon-Dynastie mehr auf die Firma als auf die Ehe der einzigen Tochter bedacht. Aber gut, solange diese sich nicht beschwerte, brauchte man nichts zu unternehmen. Immerhin war sie auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt - sie war eine der ersten Eroberungen von Randy Orton gewesen, nachdem dieser in die WWE gekommen war. Paul wusste natürlich davon, besser gesagt, er hatte sich ziemlich darüber amüsiert, vor allem, als Stephanie zu Kreuze gekrochen war und es ihm gestanden hatte. Natürlich hatte er dank Randy bereits weitaus früher davon gewusst, doch das hatte er seiner Frau selbstverständlich niemals gesagt.

Die Menge an Wrestlern war zweigeteilt - einige sahen sich die wahrscheinlich ziemlich amüsante Begegnung zwischen Chris und Christy an und schlossen untereinander schon Wetten ab, ob die Ex-Nummer Eins-Herausforderin es schaffen würde, ihn ins Bett zu bekommen, die anderen hielten sich an die Konfrontation zwischen Paul und John. Der WWE-Champion hatte mittlerweile seine Hand auf Johns Rücken gelegt, ließ sie tiefer gleiten, fuhr unter den Stoff von Hemd und T-Shirt. Er fühlte, wie heiß Johns Haut war, konnte sogar seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren. Er beugte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Opfer und flüsterte: „Ich verzeihe dir nie, dass du statt mir zu Smackdown gehst." Befriedigt nahm er den Schauer wahr, der John bei diesen Worten durchfuhr, sah, wie sich sein Blick für einen Moment weitete, bevor der Mann sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Er beobachtete, wie John seine Lippen befeuchtete, bevor er sich zu Paul drehte und ihm kurz in die Augen blickte.

Deutlich konnte Paul die Angst im Blick seines Gegenübers erkennen, und er weidete sich daran. John hatte Angst vor ihm, das gefiel ihm natürlich ungemein. „War nicht meine Schuld, Mann", verteidigte er sich, war froh, dass seine Stimme fest klang und nicht zitterte, wie er das eigentlich befürchtet hatte. „Meinst du, ich will gehen? Ich wäre viel lieber bei RAW geblieben! Vince hat entschieden." John verstummte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich einer Person gegenüber rechtfertigte, die das gar nicht zu interessieren hatte. Der Chef hatte gesprochen, und die Angestellten mussten tun, was er sagte. Aber er konnte sich nicht helfen - gegen seinen Willen empfand er wieder einmal die leichte Angst, die er immer in sich spürte, sobald er sich in Pauls Gegenwart befand. Seit damals fürchtete er sich vor dem Mann. Gut, wie hätte er auch keine Angst haben sollen, nach allem, was dieser ihm angetan hatte? Immer noch klammerte sich seine Hand um das Bierglas, er sah aus, als wäre er bereit, es notfalls in aller Öffentlichkeit als Waffe zu verwenden, sollte Paul sich trauen, noch näher an ihn zu rücken.

Genau das tat der Mann im nächsten Augenblick. John hätte sich gewünscht, sich etwas zu entfernen, doch die Couch war ohnehin schon fast überfüllt. Wären sie noch weiter gerückt, hätte es auf der anderen Seite den Ersten, sprich Randy, hinuntergeworfen. Das wollte keiner riskieren, also war John dazu verurteilt, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben. Aufstehen wollte er auch nicht - er wollte nicht als feige erscheinen. „Wie oft hast du ihm den Schwanz gelutscht, damit er dich rüberschickt?", fragte Paul unschuldig, ließ seine Hand noch tiefer wandern, bis sie auf Johns Steißbein lag und sich daran machte, in die Jeans zu gleiten. „Oder hast du dich gleich von ihm ficken lassen? Es ist ja bekannt, dass du nicht wirklich wählerisch bist. Immerhin hast du Blondie ja auch rangelassen."

John erstarrte, ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, für einen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Woher zum Teufel wusste Paul, dass er mit Adam geschlafen hatte? Sie hatten sich eigentlich bemüht, es geheim zu halten, hatten niemandem davon erzählt. Anscheinend hatte der Mann tatsächlich überall seine Spione. John versuchte, sich seinen Schock über die Aussage nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelang. Pauls Hand überwand den Hosenbund, fuhr in die Shorts, strich über die weiche Haut. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", antwortete John mit schwankender Stimme, während er seinen Blick ins Leere gerichtet hatte. Sofort holte er sich aus dieser Trance, blickte auf Adam, der das Szenario wie der Rest des Tisches perplex verfolgte, entschuldigte sich mit den Augen bei ihm, auch wenn er gar keine Schuld hatte. Trotzdem kam er sich vor, als wäre er es ihm schuldig. Dass Paul schlecht über Vince sprach, war nichts Neues. Er hielt nicht viel von seinem Schwiegervater, fand ihn nur solange gut, wie er ihm für seine Karriere dienlich war. Wenn der Mann nicht dabei war, fand er zeitweise sehr beleidigende Worte für ihn.


	9. Beleidigungen

Sooo, nach einer sehr anstrengenden Woche heute endlich das Update. Tut mir Leid, Aninchen, dass es doch so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hab die ganze Woche gearbeitet und hatte nur einen Tag frei. *schäm* Hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Kap. LG Dany :-)

**8.**

**Beleidigungen**

„Warum tust du mir das an?", brüllte Candice plötzlich los und sah aus, als wolle sie sofort in Tränen ausbrechen. Mit einem Mal war jegliche Unterhaltung verstummt, die allgemeine eben noch zweigeteilte Aufmerksamkeit legte sich auf die dunkelhaarige Diva und den Mann, der jetzt leider nicht mehr um eine Reaktion herumkam. Am dümmsten schaute jedoch Randys Groupie drein, das anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Candice sich tatsächlich zu Wort melden würde. Gut, damit hatte auch Randy nicht gerechnet. Sogar er schaute für einen Moment ziemlich ungläubig auf Candice, dann brach er in Gelächter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie dumm die Frau war. Warum zum Teufel kapierte sie das nicht? Immerhin hatte er ihr oft genug mit sehr deutlichen Worten zu verstehen gegeben, dass sich zwischen ihnen niemals etwas entwickeln würde.

Wieder tauschten Miz und Morri einen Blick. Die Situationen waren ja ganz amüsant, aber momentan häuften sie sich etwas. Manchmal blickte man beinahe nicht mehr durch. Christy ließ sich nicht von ihrer Mission abbringen, legte ihre Hand auf Chris' Arm und begann, aufreizend über dieses Körperteil zu streicheln. Chris' Blick war stur auf seinen Ehering gerichtet, es war zu sehen, wie schwer er schluckte. Dann griff er nach seinem Cocktailglas und nahm einen großen Schluck, sodass das Behältnis danach beinahe leer war. Nur eine Sekunde später knallte er das Glas auf den Tisch, drehte sich zu Christy um und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, blickte der Rothaarigen intensiv in die Augen. Und im nächsten Moment lag Christina Lee Hemme in Christopher Keith Irvines Armen und wurde leidenschaftlich von ihm geküsst. In aller Öffentlichkeit.

Brüllendes Gelächter setzte rundherum ein, doch die Beiden, die jetzt so plötzlich zueinander gefunden hatten, störten sich nicht daran. Christy gratulierte sich im Stillen. Lange Zeit hatte sie ihn gewollt, war verdammt enttäuscht gewesen, als er damals seinen Rücktritt erklärt hatte, bevor sie auch nur hatte versuchen können, ihn zu umgarnen. Es wunderte sie doch, wie schnell er ihr jetzt nachgegeben hatte, aber sie genoss ihren Triumph in vollen Zügen. Sie vernahm Pauls kehliges, amüsiertes Lachen, wandte ihm ihr gerötetes Gesicht zu und grinste ihn aufreizend an, während sie Chris' beinahe anbetende Augen auf sich spüren konnte. „Scheint, als wärst du heute Nacht beschäftigt, Baby!", rief ihr der WWE-Champion gutgelaunt zu - nein, er fand nichts dabei, seine Frau mit anderen zu teilen, solange sie ihn im Vorfeld informierte, was sie getan hatte - und konnte im selben Moment ein Zucken an dem Mann wahrnehmen, den er noch immer berührte. Er genoss beides: Seine begehrte Freundin, der er manchmal auch gern zusah, wenn sie mit anderen Männern zugange war, und die immer größer werdende Angst Johns.

„Da Christy ja anscheinend etwas zu tun hat, werde ich mir mit dir eine schöne Zeit machen." Deutlich nahm John die Ironie in Pauls Stimme wahr und schloss gequält die Augen. Pauls Pläne schockierten ihn, und vor allem die Tatsache, dass der Mann bereits voraussetzte, dass er bereit sein würde. Er hatte Ironie in seinen Tonfall gelegt, doch John wusste, dass er jedes einzelne Wort bitterernst gemeint hatte. „Oh, freust du dich schon so auf mich, Johnny, dass du kein Wort mehr herausbringst?", hauchte er seinem Opfer in der nächsten Sekunde ins Ohr, leckte bezeichnend mit der Zunge über die Ohrmuschel, musste sich zurückhalten, um ihn nicht zu beißen. Er fügte einfach gern Schmerzen zu, und den größten Spaß hatte er, wenn ihm seine Opfer es nicht ganz so leicht machten. Heftig und wie erwartet riss John den Kopf zurück, hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien, als der Schmerz im Nacken trotz Schmerztabletten beinahe unerträglich wurde.

John wusste, dass Paul seine Worte ernst meinte. Mit solchen Dingen scherzte der Mann nicht. Er würde ihn im Zimmer aufsuchen, und ihm würde eine schlimmere Behandlung drohen, wenn er den Raum zusperrte, um die Qual zu verhindern. Dann würde sie ihm nicht heute blühen, aber in Zukunft würde es irgendwann passieren, und zwar noch schlimmer. Verdammt, er musste eine Show bestreiten! Aber gut, das hatte Paul ja noch nie gestört. Er hätte es gestern vor Johns Auftritt auch beinahe geschafft, ihm diese schreckliche Sache anzutun. Und jetzt verlangte er allen Ernstes, dass John in der Nacht auf ihn warten und ihn einfach gewähren lassen sollte? Meinte er das tatsächlich ernst? John konnte nicht anders, als sich zum RAW-Superstar umzudrehen und ihn anzustarren, auch wenn es ihm extrem schwer fiel. Ihm war klar, dass er eingeschüchtert aussah, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Wieder erschallte Candice' schrille Stimme, während die Diva Randy immer noch anschaute, als hätte er einen Fehler gemacht. Dieser war sich natürlich keiner Schuld bewusst. Chris und Christy konnten nicht mehr voneinander ablassen, es schien, als hätte sich dieses Begehren während der letzten drei Jahre aufgebaut und hätte sich jetzt dank Christys Initiative wie ein Vulkan entladen. Seine Hände waren überall, anscheinend wollte er die Frau, die sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte, so nahe wie möglich bei sich spüren. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Randy?", erkundigte sich Candice bei ihrer Affäre und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Diese lehnte sich ungerührt zurück, zog die neue Flamme an sich und hielt es erst nach einigen Sekunden für nötig, den Blick auf die dunkelhaarige Diva zu richten.

Eigentlich hätte seine Stalkerin gar keine Reaktion verdient, aber wenn er sie weiterhin ignorierte, würde er sicher den ganzen Abend keine Ruhe haben. Immerhin hatte er ja noch eine andere Begleitung, und mit der musste er sich etwas beschäftigen, damit man die Nacht später doch noch auf seine Art würde beschließen können. Natürlich ließ Randy es sich nicht nehmen, Candice mitleidig anzugrinsen und seine Neue noch enger zu sich zu ziehen, ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verpassen. „Ich brauche mich nicht zu verteidigen, Candice", meinte er ungerührt. „Sieh es ein, du hast verloren." Es war ziemlich gut zu beobachten, wie der Diva aus Wisconsin die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Unglauben, ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich, weil sie absolut nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Candice Michelle war um Worte verlegen - das war etwas, das nur äußerst selten geschah.

Randys derzeitige Begleitung begann zu lachen und winkte der Diva sarkastisch zu. Einige Wrestler verdrehten die Augen. Ja, Candice' Stalking war für Randy sicher nicht lustig, aber so erniedrigen brauchte er die Frau auch nicht. Immerhin mussten sie miteinander arbeiten. Solche Dinge waren für das Betriebsklima alles andere als förderlich. Candice verzog das Gesicht und schickte ihrer Nachfolgerin einen ausgesprochen bösen Blick, den diese aber nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Wieder fuhr ihre Hand durch ihr Haar, dann wandte sie sich noch einmal an Randy. „Hast du mir denn gar nichts zu sagen?" Auf Randys Lippen tat sich ein böses Grinsen auf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht", verkündete er, „du warst ein schöner Zeitvertreib, aber mehr brauche ich nicht von dir. Du bist zu anhänglich."

Candice sah ihre Chance und nahm den Faden auf. „Und wenn ich nicht anhänglich bin, was dann?", fragte sie herausfordernd und warf sich noch einmal in Pose. Randy verdrehte die Augen, musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht wirklich unfreundlich zu ihr zu werden. „Vergiss es, Baby", sagte er jedoch und hätte gern mit den Schultern gezuckt, aber der Arm in der Schlinge verhinderte das natürlich, „es war eine kurze Sache und mehr bekommst du von mir nicht." Candice' Lippen fingen an zu zittern - vermutlich würde sie gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden. Sie überlegte, ob sie noch etwas erwidern sollte, doch sie unterließ es. Statt dessen drehte sie sich um und hetzte aus dem Club, ohne zu irgendjemandem ein Wort zu sagen. Draußen würde sie vermutlich in Tränen ausbrechen, doch bevor sie nicht allein sein würde, konnte sie sich das nicht erlauben. Immerhin war man nirgends vor Fotografen sicher.

Sofort sprang Maria auf und winkte Mickie und Melina, damit sie mit ihr gingen. Vor allem Mickie war darüber nicht wirklich erfreut. Erstens hatte sie nicht wirklich Lust, Candice wegen ihrer unmöglichen Liebe zu Randy zu trösten, die ihr alle schon versucht hatten auszureden, und zweitens hatte ihr bester Freund viel größere Probleme. Mickie Laree James wusste, was John geschehen war. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, doch sie hatte ihm von Anfang an angemerkt, dass da irgendetwas war. John war manchmal wirklich sehr nachdenklich, und vor allem hatte er es immer so gut es ging vermieden, mit Paul allein zu sein. Er und Randy waren die einzigen Personen, die John schnitt, wann immer es ihm möglich war. Gut, mittlerweile geschah dasselbe mit Adam, aber da war es ihrer unterschiedlichen Kaderangehörigkeit zuzuschreiben.

Doch dass mit Paul irgendetwas vorgefallen war, war offensichtlich, auch wenn John versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Mickie wusste nicht, wie es früher gewesen war, sie war erst seit 2005 im Unternehmen, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es immer so extrem gewesen war. Und Johns Körpersprache sprach Bände, wenn man genau darauf achtete. Sein Verhalten drückte sehr viel aus, über das er nicht sprach. Ja, sie kannte das Benehmen ziemlich gut, auch wenn sie, nachdem ihr dasselbe passiert war, in die Offensive gegangen war und sich weiterhin ihre gute Laune nicht verderben ließ, mit den Geschehnissen abgeschlossen hatte und Paul sogar grüßen konnte, wenn es sein musste. Jeder reagierte anders auf eine solche Sache. Nein, John war nicht allein, das wussten sie alle. Die Diven waren wahrscheinlich samt und sonders in den Genuss von Pauls Behandlung gekommen, doch natürlich sprachen auch sie nicht darüber. Anscheinend gab es in der WWE an Paul Levesque keinen Weg vorbei.

Unschlüssig blickte Mickie John an, der noch immer sein Bierglas umklammert hielt und den Blick auf den Tisch gesenkt hatte. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass Paul ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit anfasste. Gott, der Mann hatte wohl gar keine Skrupel! Er wusste, dass John sich nicht wehren würde. Ihm war seine Karriere zu wichtig, und dem Schwiegersohn des Chefs hatte man zu gehorchen. Es hieß immer, Triple H wäre ein Wrestler wie jeder andere, aber natürlich wussten alle, dass das nicht stimmte. Der Mann war viel zu sehr in der McMahon-Dynastie verankert als dass er als normaler Angestellter galt. Immerhin war er ja dazu auserkoren worden, Führungstraining zu erhalten und das Unternehmen vermutlich später einmal zu führen. Vince war dafür bekannt, Privat- und Berufsleben strikt zu trennen, sprich, er akzeptierte deshalb auch, dass Paul ziemlich offen mit Christy umging.

„Geh nur", meinte John zu seiner besten Freundin, „Candice braucht euch. Sie soll nicht noch unglücklicher werden." Mickie schloss kurz die Augen und erhob sich dann. „Ich lass dich nicht gern mit ihm allein", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, damit Paul es nicht hörte. „Es geht schon", entgegnete John und schickte ihr ein unechtes Lächeln, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte, sich dazu nach links beugen musste, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab, Pauls Berührungen wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment zu entfliehen. Mickie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, während sie ihm in die Augen blickte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." John hob kurz die andere Hand. „Ich kann schon auf mich selbst aufpassen, Süße." Mickie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Paul, doch sie verkniff sich eine Anmerkung in der Richtung _Da bin ich nicht ganz sicher_. Sie gab Punkie einen Kuss und stieg über John und Paul hinweg, um Melina und Maria nach draußen zu folgen. Zwar interessierten sie Candice' Probleme überhaupt nicht, aber Frauen mussten eben zusammenhalten.

Chris und Christy waren immer noch miteinander beschäftigt, doch nun stand Chris auf und stieg über die Leute auf der Couch hinweg. Seine rothaarige Gespielin blickte ihn für einen Moment ziemlich konfus an, doch als er die Hand breit grinsend nach ihr ausstreckte, wusste sie, was er wollte. Sofort sprang sie auf und kam zu ihm. Sie hatte gewonnen. Christopher Keith Irvine würde heute Nacht in ihrem Bett liegen. Eigentlich war das ja für Paul reserviert, doch als sie einen Blick auf ihn warf, sah sie, dass er sich sehr gut amüsierte über den Anblick seiner Freundin mit einem anderen Mann. Ihn störte es nicht. Immerhin hatte er für die Nacht ohnehin eine Beschäftigung gefunden. Christy kam zu ihm und verpasste ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, Baby", grinste Paul und kniff seiner Freundin kurz in den Hintern, sodass diese spielerisch seine Hand wegschlug. „Den werde ich haben", lachte sie. „Wir sehen uns dann später."

Natürlich konnte sie es nicht lassen, beugte sich zu John - wobei Paul einen einzigartigen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt bekam, der ihm außerordentlich gut gefiel - und drückte ihm einen weiteren dicken Kuss auf die Wange. „Viel Spaß mit Paul, Kleiner", kicherte sie ihm ins Ohr und leckte wie schon Paul zuvor über die Muschel, genoss es irgendwie, John zu erniedrigen. Sie wusste genau, wie wichtig dem Mann seine Karriere war und dass er nichts tun würde, um Pauls Geliebte auf die Palme zu bringen. Also brachte sie noch ein paar Worte an. „Ich hoffe, er ist zufrieden. Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder trösten müssen. Er war am Abend ziemlich geladen. Freu dich, das wird er später sicher auch sein." Hochzufrieden nahm sie den Schreck wahr, der den Mann durchfuhr. Auch wenn John so tat, als würde ihn das alles nicht groß schocken, so wusste Christy genau, was in ihm vorging. Der Mann war einfach nur starr vor Angst. Und Christy konnte nicht umhin, sich darüber ziemlich zu amüsieren.

Ja, ja, der harte John Cena, der im Ring immer so selbstsicher, so unbesiegbar war, den die Massen so sehr verehrten, war eigentlich ein kompletter Feigling, der immer versuchte, sich aus allem herauszuhalten. Der John Cena, den andere Leute immer wieder als Vorbild vorgehalten bekamen, war ein Feigling, der anscheinend kein anderes Leben als das Wrestling hatte. Der John Cena, den Vince zum Repräsentant seiner Firma gemacht hatte, hatte Angst vor Paul. Vor Paul, der bei ihr - Christy - eigentlich immer sehr freundlich war. Dass er im Bett manchmal etwas grober war, störte Christy nicht - immerhin mochte sie es genauso.

Nachdem von John keine Reaktion kam, richtete die Diva sich wieder auf, nahm Chris' Hand und stolzierte mit ihm aus dem Club, zog ihn beinahe hinter sich her. Nach einem breiten, beinahe gratulierenden Grinsen an seine Freundin und einem folgenden Augenzwinkern wandte Paul sich wieder John zu, schob die Hand, die in dessen Hose war, noch tiefer, ließ die Finger in die Spalte tauchen, so weit es ihm möglich war. Und nun rückte John endlich ab, nachdem er dank Mickies Verschwinden etwas mehr Platz hatte. Die Hand glitt davon, und er ertappte sich bei einem leichten Aufatmen. „Hey", vernahm er im nächsten Moment Pauls Stimme, die wieder lauter geworden war - anscheinend würde nun wieder eine Beleidigung folgen, die der ganze Tisch hören durfte -, „wie ist es eigentlich, zu wissen, dass man jeden Tag auf verdammt dünnem Eis wandelt? Dass eine falsche Bewegung in der Öffentlichkeit reicht, um die ganze Karriere zu vernichten?"

Der gesamte Tisch verdrehte die Augen, Randys Groupie prustete wieder los. Paul war es natürlich egal, wenn die Frau da das größte WWE-Geheimnis erfuhr. Beweise hatte sie ohnehin keine. Wer hätte ihr glauben sollen, dass sie mit fast dem gesamten aktuellen Kader der WWE in einem Club gewesen war und Triple H das ausgesprochen hatte? Außerdem war die Frau ja sowieso dumm wie Stroh und würde sich nach der eigentlichen Nacht mit Randy garantiert nicht mehr an gewisse Äußerungen erinnern. John konnte darauf nur vertrauen, auch wenn es ihm alles andere als Recht war, dass Paul da sein Privatleben breittrat, das ihn eigentlich überhaupt nichts anging. Aber gut, von solchen Dingen hatte sich Paul Levesque noch nie abhalten lassen.

Im Augenwinkel bekam John mit, wie selbst Shawn den Kopf zu schütteln begann. Anscheinend ging Paul sogar ihm jetzt zu weit. Denn wenn nicht einmal Shawn mehr die Äußerungen Pauls akzeptieren konnte, war es wirklich schon sehr nahe daran, dass der _Heartbreak Kid_ explodierte. Shawn mischte sich normalerweise nicht ein; wenn er knapp daran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, testete Paul seine Grenzen wirklich extrem aus. Shawn war wirklich kurz vor einem Ausbruch, das war zu erkennen, weil auch er plötzlich den Blick gesenkt hatte und versuchte, das Ganze nicht an sich dringen zu lassen.

Doch alle wussten, dass ein Ausraster nicht in Frage kam. Shawn war durch und durch ein Profi, sprich, er würde seine Streitigkeiten nicht in der Öffentlichkeit austragen. Ja, Paul war sein bester Freund, doch mit einigen seiner Verhaltensweisen hatte er doch ziemliche Probleme. Vor allem mit Pauls Willkommensbehandlung, die er als gläubiger Christ strikt ablehnte. Paul verteidigte sich immer damit, dass die Leute, wenn sie eine solche kleine Behandlung nicht überstanden, keine Chance im Unternehmen hätten und er ihnen nur zeigen würde, wo es langging. Über solch eine verdrehte Logik konnte Shawn nur den Kopf schütteln. Wann immer er eine Diskussion begann, endete sie damit, dass er keine Antworten mehr hatte, weil Paul auf jeden einzelnen Gesprächspunkt eine Erwiderung parat hatte. Ja, die WWE war ein hartes Business, doch Pauls Umtriebe fand Shawn extrem unnötig. Aber dem Mann würde später mal die Firma gehören, sprich, nicht einmal Michael Shawn Hickenbottom traute sich, wirklich etwas zu sagen. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, und in der Company war eigentlich ohnehin jeder auf sich allein gestellt.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Antwort?", fragte Paul, fasste John am Kinn, nachdem dieser ihn noch immer nicht ansah, und riss seinen Kopf auf die rechte Seite, damit sie Blickkontakt hatten, wodurch der Schmerz in Johns Genick so schlimm wurde, dass er sich im ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann. „Das ist sehr unhöflich, was du da machst, Cena." _Und was ist mit dir? Bist du etwa nicht unhöflich?_ Das war das, was alle dachten, doch niemand sprach es aus. „Du bist doch sonst immer so freundlich zu allen", machte Paul natürlich weiter, nachdem John noch immer schwieg, „warum nicht zu mir? Was hab ich dir denn getan, Johnny? Ich war doch immer nett zu dir." Ein sarkastisches Lachen drang Johns Kehle nach oben, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schaffte er es, es noch zu unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass Paul ihm den Drang zu lachen ansah, doch diesen kleinen Zuckungen in seinem Gesicht konnte er nicht beikommen.

„Aber jetzt sag mal ehrlich", machte der WWE-Champion weiter, „wie oft hast du dich von Vince ficken lassen? Immerhin … ist dein Aufstieg ja ziemlich schnell vonstatten gegangen." „Ach komm, Paul, es reicht langsam", merkte Glen an, und sofort schoss Pauls aufgebrachter Blick auf ihn. „Klappe!", befahl er. „Warum springst du für ihn in die Bresche? Bist du in ihn verknallt, oder was?" Pauls typische Meldungen, die unter die Gürtellinie gingen, kannten sie alle, und so schüttelte auch Glen nur den Kopf. Er kannte den Mann immerhin schon lange, und er war schon immer so gewesen. Nur war er, seit Christy an seiner Seite war, doch noch ein ziemlich großes Stück schlimmer geworden. „Anscheinend bist du es", grinste Paul, nachdem Glen seine Frage als nicht einer Antwort wert befand. „Wie süß!"

Er drehte sich wieder zu John. „Zurück zu dir", beschloss er, „wie wäre es, wenn du mir meine sehr interessante Frage beantwortest? Mich würde es schon interessieren, wie oft mein Schwiegervater dich gefickt hat." Er wandte sich an die Kollegen. „Sonst noch jemand, der das wissen will?" Schweigen empfing ihn und zeigte ihm an, dass es anscheinend wirklich nur ihn interessierte. Aber das war Paul natürlich egal. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ein Kerl wie du, ohne jegliches Talent, jegliche Ausstrahlung, der absolut gar nichts kann und zudem noch mit Männern fickt, ohne Gegenleistungen nach oben kommt und von Vince als wichtiger angesehen wird als sein eigener Schwiegersohn, verdammt noch mal!" Die letzten Worte hatte Paul mit solch blankem Hass ausgestoßen, dass niemandem mehr verborgen blieb, warum der Mann John so dermaßen ablehnte.

Adam meldete sich zu Wort. Eigentlich mischte er sich nicht gern in Pauls Angelegenheiten ein - immerhin hatte er selbst ohnehin schon einen schlechten Stand in der Firma, da war es nicht gut, sich noch mit dem zukünftigen Chef anzulegen -, aber irgendetwas in ihm schrie danach, John zu helfen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was, aber es war einfach da. Er hatte schon das Bedürfnis, ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzunehmen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er sich John gegenüber verhalten sollte. „Wäre es möglich, dass du uns nicht weiter den Abend ruinierst, Paul?", fragte er. „Langsam wird's langweilig." Wieder erschallte prustendes Gelächter vom WWE-Champion, während seine Hand sich nun wirklich in Johns Hose schob und bis zum Eingang vordrang. Er schaffte es nicht, einzudringen, aber allein das Gefühl, ihn so nahe zu spüren, war beinahe zu viel für John.

„Mir nicht", entgegnete Paul schulterzuckend, „außerdem ist _mein_ Abend nicht ruiniert." Er wandte sich an John und grinste ihn an. „Deiner auch nicht, oder, Johnny?" John spürte, wie Pauls Fingerspitze versuchte, sich Einlass zu verschaffen, und hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Finger wirklich in ihn drang, musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen. „Antworte, Johnny!", forderte Paul höchst amüsiert, bevor er sein Glas an die Lippen setzte und einen großen Schluck trank. Der Finger bohrte sich in John, verursachte schreckliche Schmerzen, doch der Ex-Champion hatte keine Wahl. Er durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen. „Nein, Paul", brachte er schließlich heraus, und sofort zog Paul den Finger zurück. John fühlte Erleichterung durch sich fluten, doch gleich darauf fühlte er, wie sich die Fingernägel in seine Hinterbacke gruben. Ja, Paul wollte ihm zeigen, was er später mit ihm zu tun gedachte.

„Gott, anscheinend seid ihr ja alle Weicheier!", machte Paul mit seinen Beleidigungen weiter, und warf einen bösen Blick in die gesamte Runde an Athleten. „Randy, du bist natürlich ausgenommen." Nicht einmal Shawn wurde dieses Privileg anscheinend zuteil. Doch er scherte sich gar nicht darum. Randy auch nicht - er war dabei, seine Flamme weiter einzuwickeln und knutschte hemmungslos mit ihr. Candice war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Pauls Blick nahm jeden einzelnen WWE-Angehörigen genau unter die Lupe, genoss es, wenn jemand den Blick abwandte, weil ihm Pauls Starren unangenehm wurde. „Habt ihr ihn eigentlich schon alle gefickt? Haben wir eine neue Lockerroom-Matratze?" Dass eigentlich seine Freundin den Titel Lockerroom-Matratze innehatte und ihn sicher nicht ohne weiteres abgeben würde, störte Paul natürlich nicht, und es wies ihn auch keiner darauf hin.

„Nein, wir haben ihn nicht gefickt, Paul", meinte Shelton, „du weißt doch sonst immer alles. Wie kommt es, dass dir das entgangen ist?" Der einzige WWE-Angehörige, mit dem John willentlich geschlafen hatte, war Adam gewesen, und Paul wusste es. Trotzdem liebte er es, die Leute aufzuziehen. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Immerhin war er der Vater von VinnieMacs Enkelkindern, sprich, er hatte einen Freibrief im Unternehmen. „Aber warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte der Mann ungerührt weiter. „Da ist dieser Arsch, der euch allen zur Verfügung steht. Ihr müsst ihn euch nur holen! Gott, nur weil er ein Kerl ist? Hauptsache, man hat etwas zum Ficken. Es sind doch viele von euch neugierig, wie es ist, einen Mann unter sich zu haben, oder?" Keiner gab eine Antwort, der Schock über diese Worte hatte um sich gegriffen. Noch nie zuvor war Paul, was John betraf, so beleidigend geworden. Anscheinend nahm er ihm die Geschehnisse bei der RAW-Show wirklich extrem übel.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie viel du getrunken hast oder warum du heute so bist, aber ich höre mir das sicher nicht weiter an", verkündete Glen und erhob sich. „Ich verschwinde." Endlich wagte es jemand, seine Meinung zu sagen, und die Anderen schauten ihn beeindruckt an. Viele schienen zu überlegen, ob sie ihm folgen sollten, doch er blieb der Einzige, der aufgestanden war. „Gut, dann geh doch!", kicherte Paul kopfschüttelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du nicht mal ein paar kleine Witze, die nicht mal dich allein betreffen, aushältst, Jacobs, dann verschwinde. Du bist ohnehin ein Spielverderber und verdirbst mir die Laune." Glen wandte sich um, winkte den restlichen Leuten zu und ging. Er würde im Taxi zum Hotel zurückfahren. Pauls idiotische Kommentare konnte er wirklich nicht mehr hören.

Der Mann, dem anscheinend daran gelegen war, es sich mit allen zu verscherzen, stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus, als Glen wirklich den Club verlassen hatte. Damit hatte er nicht wirklich gerechnet, aber es störte ihn auch nicht. Er legte den Arm um Johns Taille, als wäre er sein Lebensgefährte, und wandte sich an Adam. „Hey, Blondie, wie war er eigentlich?", erkundigte er sich lautstark, damit Adam ihn auch ja verstand. „Wie lange hat er dir den Schwanz gelutscht? Hat er dich ohne Kondom rangelassen? Hat er gestöhnt wie die kleine Nutte, die er eigentlich ist?" John fühlte, wie sich eine starke Röte auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, konnte erkennen, wie erschrocken Adam über die Offenlegung ihres One Night Stands war. John selbst ging es nicht anders. Es war ihm nicht Recht, dass jetzt alle von der Sache mit Adam wussten, aber was hätte er tun sollen? Er konnte nicht gehen, ohne sich Pauls grenzenlose Wut zuzuziehen, das wusste er. Gern hätte er sich bei Adam für Pauls Verhalten entschuldigt, aber er konnte es nicht tun, ohne mit neuen bösen Kommentaren von Paul zu rechnen - schon allein, weil er sich für ihn entschuldigte.

Mickie kehrte mit Maria und Melina von draußen zurück - ohne Candice, wie Randy zufrieden registrierte. Entweder war die Frau ins Hotel gefahren und heulte sich wegen ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf oder sie brachte ihr mit Sicherheit verlaufenes Make-up wieder in Ordnung. So lange sie ihn jetzt endlich in Ruhe ließ … Er hatte ihr ja nur gezeigt, wo es lang ging. Jetzt hatte er endlich Ruhe vor dieser Irren und konnte sich darauf konzentrieren, seine neue Flamme ins Bett zu bekommen. Er würde Chris und Christy bald ins Hotel folgen, da war er sicher. Die Blondine, die er abgeschleppt hatte, lag in seinen Armen und war reif. Er musste sich nur noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, dann war seine Beschäftigung für die nächsten Stunden gesichert.


	10. Ängste

**9.**

**Ängste**

Die Diva aus Richmond setzte sich wieder an ihren angestammten Platz und tauchte somit in die nach wie vor verdammt unwohle Stimmung, die rundherum herrschte, ein. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, so wie sie das mitbekam. Paul war noch immer auf seinem Beleidigungstrip, John konnte sich dagegen nicht wehren, der Rest war ziemlich schweigsam. Glen war verschwunden, Mickie hatte ihn draußen kurz getroffen und seinen Entschluss absolut verstanden. Sie wäre selbst gern gegangen, doch ohne Phil und John wollte sie den Club nicht verlassen. Sie als Diva konnte John zwar nicht wirklich helfen, doch sie konnte für ihn da sein, sie konnte ihn zumindest psychisch unterstützen. Es tat ihr Leid zu sehen, wie unglücklich John war. Als sie damals ihre Beziehung gespielt hatten, war sie öfters bei ihm zu Hause gewesen und hatte deutlich mitbekommen, dass sein Leben nicht so fantastisch war, wie die WWE es immer verkaufte.

Mickie fasste einen Entschluss und wandte sich an John, der immer mehr zusammengesunken war, obwohl er es nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Pauls Worte waren nicht einfach zu handhaben. Immerhin hatte dieser Dinge behauptet, die absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen! John war keine Lockerroom-Matratze, er suchte sich seine Sexpartner immer sehr genau aus, war immer vorsichtig, was die Verhütung betraf. Er hatte sich nur ein einziges Mal gehen lassen, und es ärgerte ihn ziemlich, dass Paul ihm diesen einen Fehler mit Adam so vor Augen gehalten hatte. War der Mann etwa eifersüchtig? Johns Mundwinkel kräuselten sich kurz, dann wurde er wieder ernst. Nein, das konnte wohl nicht sein. Er war froh, dass Mickie ihm auf die Schulter tippte und ihn so aus seiner Versunkenheit holte. Er hatte Pauls Belästigungen tatsächlich nur noch über sich ergehen lassen, hatte nicht einmal mehr die Hand, die ihn berührte, entfernt, obwohl es nach wie vor weh tat, und irgendwie erschreckte ihn das doch etwas. War er etwa schon so abgestumpft?

„Komm mit", forderte seine beste Freundin, schenkte Paul keinen Blick, versuchte, über die Hand, die neuerlich in Johns Hose geglitten war und sich in deutlich intimen Regionen bewegte, hinwegzusehen. Es schockierte sie trotzdem, wie weit Paul sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu gehen traute. Schwankend richtete John sich auf, war froh, dass der Finger wieder aus ihm glitt. Er versuchte, Pauls warnenden Blick zu ignorieren, schob sich an ihm vorbei, ohne ihm irgendeine Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Er wusste, er hätte es nicht geschafft. John hatte nicht einmal Ahnung, wie er das Gespräch mit Mickie überstehen sollte. Er wusste genau, worüber sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. Die Diva wollte ihn wachrütteln, doch John war klar, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte. Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich wachrütteln sollte, konnte er seine Karriere beenden, weil er sich bis aufs Letzte wehren würde und Paul ihn bei Vince als unkooperativ anschwärzen würde. Er musste tun, was Paul von ihm verlangte, ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

Mickie hakte sich bei ihm unter und führte ihn aus dem Tanzlokal, hinaus an die frische Luft. Wenigstens war es nicht kalt. Sie stellten sich in einen etwas weiter entfernten Hauseingang, und sofort wandte John den Blick ab, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, fühlte sich extrem schlecht. Es war ihm alles andere als recht, dass Mickie nun diese Sache ansprechen wollte. Und genau das tat sie in der nächsten Sekunde, während die Frau auf John zukam und die Hand an seine Wange legte, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Mickies Blick drückte deutlich aus, wie besorgt sie war. Immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, und nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte John, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen zu steigen drohten. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie dankbar er war, dass er sie an seiner Seite hatte. Das Wrestling war ein Geschäft für Einzelgänger, doch in Mickie Laree James hatte er eine wahre Freundin gefunden.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er dir das antut, John", wisperte sie voller Angst. John schloss die Augen, fühlte auch in sich selbst Trauer aufsteigen. Aber er konnte Mickie nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst auch er selbst hatte, konnte ihr nicht sagen, was er befürchtete, dass ihn in der Nacht erwartete. Aber er kam nicht darum herum, das wusste er. Mickie hatte es selbst schon durchgemacht, doch sie hatte Paul nie so gehasst wie er ihn - John - hasste. Sie war einfach nur eine unwichtige Diva, mit der er sich damals ein bisschen die Zeit vertrieben hatte, während er sein größter Konkurrent in jeglichen Belangen war. John bekam genauso viele Titel wie Paul, John erfüllte mehr Repräsentationspflichten, John kam bei den Fans besser an. Eigentlich hätte er alle Trümpfe in der Hand gehabt, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass Paul ihn schon einmal bis aufs Letzte erniedrigt hatte und nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, Johns Karriere mit der kleinen Anmerkung, er wäre nicht normal gepolt, von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu zerstören. John konnte es sich nicht leisten, sich gegen den Schwiegersohn des Chefs zu stellen. „Bitte, Mickie", begann er, musste darum kämpfen, dass seine Stimme so laut klang, dass Mickie ihn verstehen würde, „misch dich nicht in diese Sache ein. Ich muss da durch. Egal, was mich erwartet."

Kurz wandte sie sich ab, bevor sie ihn erneut voller Sorge anschaute. „Du kannst dir das doch nicht einfach antun lassen!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Unglauben, in ihren Augen stand purer Schock geschrieben. Nein, sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie John irgendwie dazu bekommen musste, die Nacht nicht in seinem Zimmer zu verbringen. John lachte voller Sarkasmus auf. Er fand die Situation genauso schrecklich wie Mickie, doch in seinem Kopf hatte sich Resignation breit gemacht. Er würde es ohnehin nicht verhindern können. „Bitte, John, überleg dir das!", flehte Mickie und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille, blickte von unten zu ihm auf, während ihre Stimme sich vor Sorge beinahe überschlug. „Er ist bei RAW, du bist bei Smackdown. Vielleicht musst du ihn gar nicht mehr sehen. Sonst gehst du ihm eben aus dem Weg. Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach zur Verfügung stellen, nur weil er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dich noch einmal haben zu wollen! Meinst du, ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, was er während der ganzen Zeit mit dir aufgeführt hat?"

Unbewusst spannte John sich an, als sich aus diesen so schnell hervorgestoßenen Sätzen besonders zwei Worte in seine Aufmerksamkeit drängten. _Noch einmal._ Er schloss kurz die Augen, um die Bilder zu verdrängen. Etwas musste er sich fragen: Woher zum Teufel wusste Mickie, dass es schon einmal passiert war? Niemand wusste davon! John rang um Luft, wandte sich kurz ab. Für einen Moment überlegte er, sie auf diese Äußerung anzusprechen, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Die Situation war schon schlimm genug - er wollte sie nicht noch angespannter machen. Gut, Mickie hatte dasselbe erlebt, wie John immer vermutet hatte, weil er wusste, dass Paul ja keinen Neuling und keine Diva ausließ. Wahrscheinlich konnten die Opfer es sich untereinander einfach ansehen. Immerhin hatte er selbst ja auch bei einigen Leuten den Verdacht, dass Paul sie sich zu Willen gemacht hatte.

John schluckte seine aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter, schüttelte den Kopf, musste aufgrund des folgenden Schmerzimpulses tief Luft zwischen die Zähne ziehen. Es tat verdammt weh, und er wusste genau, dass Paul auch in der Nacht auf die Stelle gehen würde, sollte er seine Drohung wirklich ernst meinen. Doch John hegte keinen Zweifel, dass er das tat. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl", presste er hervor, musste kämpfen, damit seine plötzlich heisere Stimme halbwegs verständlich klang. „Bitte versteh mich. Wenn er mich heute nicht bekommt, dann ein anderes Mal. Ich vermeide nur, dass er mich später noch einmal belästigt." Nun war es Mickie, die sarkastisch auflachte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es nach dieser Nacht vorbei ist?", erkundigte sie sich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte John prüfend an. John wandte sich ab, verfluchte sich selbst, weil seine Stimme plötzlich so unsicher klang, leise geworden war. „Ich muss daran glauben."

„Du schläfst bei mir und Phil auf der Couch", beschloss sie, griff nach seinem Arm und wollte ihn aus der Seitenstraße ziehen, „wir werden dich beschützen." John öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Mickie legte ihm die Hand auf die Lippen. „Keine Widerrede, Cena", meinte sie mit harter Stimme, die ihre ganze Wut auf Triple H in sich trug, „Paul wird dich nicht in die Finger bekommen, sei dir sicher." John wand sich aus ihrem Griff und hob die Schultern, versuchte, selbstbewusst zu wirken, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass ihm das absolut nicht gelang. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Mickie", wandte er ein, ärgerte sich über die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, „diese Besorgnis ist absolut nicht nötig." „Ach nein?", stieß sie höhnisch aus. „Wenn du auf dich selbst aufpassen könntest, hättest du dich bereits im Club gegen seine Avancen gewehrt. Hast du das getan?" John schwieg eisern, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wandte den Blick ab, um Mickie nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Hast du das getan?", wiederholte Mickie ernst. John resignierte und stieß ein ergebenes Seufzen aus. Heute würde er wohl absolut keine Ruhe mehr haben. „Nein, habe ich nicht", antwortete er, begann dann jedoch sofort eine Erklärung, „aber wer bin ich, dass ich mich mitten im Club in aller Öffentlichkeit wehre? Wer bin ich, wer ist er? Ich hätte ihn nur noch wütender gemacht."

„Bitte bleib bei uns, John", flehte sie, „lass dich nicht darauf ein. Er will dir nur zeigen, welche Macht er über dich hat. Lass ihn nicht gewinnen. Er meint, du wärst sein Spielzeug, das er immer dann haben kann, wann er es will oder wenn seine Freundin anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Du kannst dich doch nicht so herabsetzen lassen. Das ist entwürdigend!" Darauf ging John nicht ein. Wie Mickie selbst auch wusste, war Würde etwas, das in der WWE nicht wirklich gern gesehen wurde. Es gab viele Dinge, die man tun musste, ohne sie zu wollen, da musste man seine Würde außen vor lassen. Immerhin hatte man einen lukrativen Vertrag unterschrieben, durch den die WWE beinahe freie Hand über die Karriere des jeweiligen Wrestlers bekam. Ja, manchmal musste man auch Dinge tun, die absolut gegen die eigene Natur waren. Heute Nacht würde für John eine solche Sache eintreten, und er musste versuchen, sich davon nicht allzu sehr runterziehen zu lassen, da konnte er Mickies Einwände absolut nicht gebrauchen.

„Bitte lass mich in Ruhe, Mickie", flüsterte er, wandte sich um und kehrte mit schnellen Schritten in den Club zurück. Er wollte nicht mehr sprechen, wollte sich nicht für sein Tun rechtfertigen. Es war schon schwer genug, das sich selbst gegenüber zu tun. Sprich, er musste weg. Mickie hätte nicht lockergelassen, und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Es war schon schwer genug, damit umzugehen. Ihre weiteren Einwände, die seine Angst und seine Abscheu vor sich selbst, weil er sich das antun ließ, nur noch größer werden lassen würden. Nein, es ging nicht, er konnte keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf verschwenden. Er hörte, wie Mickie in Tränen ausbrach, aber er ging nicht zurück. Es tat ihm Leid, Mickie stehen zu lassen und wegen der Tatsache, dass sie wegen ihm weinte, hasste er sich selbst beinahe, aber er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er hatte so lange wirklich verdrängt, was ihm in der Nacht blühen würde, doch dank Mickies Bemerkungen war es ihm nun vollkommen bewusst geworden. Und John Felix Anthony Cena Jr konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihn kalt ließ. Wie konnte es einen auch kalt lassen zu wissen, dass man in ein paar Stunden vergewaltigt werden würde?

Er hörte das unrhythmische Klicken von Stöckelschuhen hinter sich, doch er wandte sich nicht um, wartete auch nicht auf Mickie. Er wollte nichts mehr von ihr hören. Er liebte sie wirklich, sie bedeutete ihm unendlich viel, doch manchmal gingen ihm ihre Sorgen ganz einfach zu weit. John kehrte zurück in den Club, wurde sofort von Pauls kaltem Blick empfangen. Anscheinend meinte der Mann, John hätte mit Mickie eine Lästerrunde über ihn gestartet. John räusperte sich unbewusst, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, und sofort beugte sich Paul zu ihm. „Was hast du mit James zu schaffen?", erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch, als wäre er ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber. Und in gewissem Sinne war Paul tatsächlich eifersüchtig: Wäre John heterosexuell gewesen, hätte er jedes Mädchen haben können. Die Frauen hätten sich ihm an den Hals geworfen. Er hatte einfach diese besondere Ausstrahlung, die Frauen und Männer ansprach. Diese Ausstrahlung hatte er immer schon besessen, sie war mit ein Grund gewesen, warum Paul John unbedingt hatte haben wollen.

Eigentlich hatte er es damals wirklich auf einen One Night Stand abgesehen, aus dem vielleicht auch mehr hätte werden können. Ja, Paul hatte von einer kleinen Affäre geträumt, schon als Vince ihm zwei Monate vor Johns Berufung in den Hauptkader die ersten Fotos des damaligen _OVW_-Superstars gezeigt und ihn um seine Meinung zu dem vielversprechenden Talent gebeten hatte. Sofort war Paul innerlich begeistert gewesen - John hatte ihm wirklich gefallen -, hatte Vince gegenüber jedoch eine unsichere Miene gezeigt und beschlossen, ein paar Videos dieses jungen Mannes zu verlangen. Vince hatte sie ihm natürlich gegeben, weil er auf das Urteil seines Schwiegersohns vertraute.

Paul hatte Videos erhalten, die er sich, wenn er allein war, oft angesehen hatte, von denen er sich sofort Kopien gezogen hatte, die heute in einem abschließbaren Schrank in seinem persönlichen Büro lagerten. Videos, die sofort ein Begehren in ihm erweckt hatten. Er hatte gewusst, er musste John haben. Ein paar Tage später hatte er Vince erklärt, er würde sich John einmal ansehen und sein Urteil nach seinem Debüt fällen, auch wenn ihm die Ansätze schon sehr gut gefallen hätten. Seinen ersten Auftritt bei Smackdown hatte Paul auf einem Monitor beobachtet und beschlossen, sich ihm gleich zu nähern. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Kleine zu ihm aufschauen, ihn bewundern würde, dass er mit Freuden auf die Affäre, die Paul ihm angeboten hätte, einsteigen würde, nachdem Vince ihm während der Unterhaltung nach Pauls intensivem Videostudium im Vertrauen von Johns kleinem Handicap der Homosexualität erzählt hatte. Noch etwas, das Paul ziemlich gut gefallen hatte. Er hatte mit einem leichten Spiel bei dem Neuling gerechnet.

Nachdem John entgegen aller Erwartungen angefangen hatte, sich zu wehren, hatte er rot gesehen. Dieser kleine Neuling, der nur wegen _ihm_ und seinen positiven Worten Vince gegenüber in der WWE war, hatte sich vor ihn hinzuknien und ihn einfach gewähren zu lassen, so einfach war das! Gott, er war der Schwiegersohn des Chefs, verdammt noch mal! Er konnte Karrieren machen und zerstören. Er hatte die professionelle Laufbahn der Wrestler in seinen Händen. Wer von ihm gemocht wurde, wurde üblicherweise auch von Vince gemocht, weil Paul den betreffenden Athleten dem Chef gegenüber in den höchsten Tönen lobte. Mit ihm legte man sich besser nicht an. Besser, man freute sich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die einem der Schwiegersohn des Chefs schenkte.

John hatte die Berührungen abgewehrt, über die Komplimente nur gelächelt. Gott, Paul hatte ihn auserwählt, ihn glücklich zu machen, und John wehrte ab! Gut, das Überwältigen und die Gewalt, die er ausgeübt hatte, hatten ihm noch viel mehr Spaß gemacht. Den zukünftigen Megastar des Unternehmens - denn Vince hatte John Paul gegenüber oft genug als diesen bezeichnet - vor sich auf dem Boden knien zu haben, seinen Widerstand zu brechen, seine kleinen schmerzerfüllten Laute zu hören, war der Himmel gewesen. Oft dachte er heute noch daran, wie sich das damals angefühlt hatte. Der geflieste Boden war zwar etwas hart gewesen, aber das Gefühl, sich immer wieder in John zu bohren, hatte diese Unannehmlichkeiten absolut wettgemacht.

John ignorierte Pauls Frage, doch er wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte, um dem WWE-Champion zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen würde. Mickie kam wieder herein - es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihr Make-up wirkte frischer, sprich, sie hatte es noch kurz erneuert, bevor sie zurückgekommen war. Punkie blickte ihr besorgt entgegen, er merkte natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange, als sie wieder neben ihm Platz nahm, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag neuerlich auf ihrem besten Freund, sie beantwortete Punkies Frage, was los sei, mit keinem Wort. Er konnte es sich ohnehin schon denken, auch wenn er sicher nicht auf die Idee kam, dass John sich von Paul vergewaltigen lassen wollte. Mickie, die Phil noch immer keinerlei Auskunft gegeben hatte, erkannte, dass Paul anscheinend gerade eine Frage gestellt hatte, denn sein Blick war mittlerweile doch ziemlich wütend zu nennen. Ein eiskalter Griff legte sich um Mickies Herz. John konnte von Glück reden, wenn er halbwegs unverletzt aus dieser Sache herauskam.

Noch einmal beschloss sie, einen Versuch zu starten, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich heute Nacht nicht in seinem Zimmer blicken zu lassen. Doch noch bevor sie das Wort an John richten konnte, kam ihr eine andere Idee. Ihre Augen wanderten zum gegenüber gelegenen Ende des Tisches, legten sich auf Adam. Dank Pauls Tratschsucht wusste ja auch Mickie von der Nacht, die John mit seinem besten männlichen Freund verbracht hatte. Jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, warum Adam und John seit der _Wrestlemania_ nicht mehr zusammen unterwegs waren. Diese Nacht hatte anscheinend alles verändert. Vor allem Adam verhielt sich ziemlich komisch. Also beschloss Mickie, das in die Hand zu nehmen. Adam war manchmal extrem feige, sprich, wenn sie wartete, bis er etwas unternahm, um seine Freundschaft zu John wieder zu kitten, würde sie wahrscheinlich verdammt lange kein Ergebnis bekommen.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", fragte Phil grinsend und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich an Mickies Trips und ihre laufende Besorgnis für andere Leute bereits gewöhnt. Sie machte sich um alle Sorgen. Besonders um John, auch wenn Punkie immer den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass der Mann ziemlich gut allein zurecht kam. Gut, heute musste auch er sich eingestehen, dass John alles andere als gut aussah. Er schien sich neben Paul nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen, doch er hatte keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen. Phil wusste, wie schwer es John in der WWE hatte. Daneben, dass er die Zielscheibe großer Eifersüchteleien war - obwohl er für seinen Status nichts konnte, er liebte nur das Wrestling und zeigte das immerzu -, war da eben auch noch die Sache, dass er homosexuell war und es in der Firma jeder wusste. Phil respektierte John extrem dafür, dass er sich trotz dieser Sache durchgebissen hatte. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht einfach gewesen war.

„Ich … muss da gerade mal noch etwas klären", flüsterte Mickie und grinste ihren Lebensgefährten breit an, sodass diesem sofort klar war, was sie vorhatte. Mickie hatte einfach ein Gespür für die Gemütslagen ihrer Kollegen, und natürlich war seit Pauls kleiner Offenbarung klar, welche Situation da Klärung nötig hatte. Prüfend blickte sie John in die Augen, als sie über ihn hinweg stieg, erkannte an seinem Blick, dass er sich bereits vorstellen konnte, was sie zu tun gedachte. „Bitte …", formte er lautlos mit den Lippen, doch sie tat so, als hätte sie es nicht wahrgenommen. Wenn John schon nicht bei ihr bleiben wollte, konnte sie vielleicht jemand anderen dazu bekommen, John für die Nacht aufzunehmen. Und wer wusste, vielleicht folgte ja auch endlich das so dringend benötigte Gespräch?

Wie schon zuvor bei John trat Mickie jetzt zu Adam und deutete ihm, mitzukommen. Und überraschenderweise stand dieser ziemlich schnell auf und folgte ihr nach draußen. Wahrscheinlich vor allem, um von Pauls Äußerungen und Michelles Gegenwart wegzukommen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über Johns Lippen, doch es erstarb im nächsten Moment, als sich Paul zu ihm beugte und seine Hand wieder in seine Jeans schob. „Ich hätte einen Vorschlag", flüsterte er ihm heiser ins Ohr, „wie wäre es, wenn wir uns auf eine Toilette verziehen? Ich hab so verdammte Lust auf dich. Ich kann fast nicht mehr warten." Im selben Augenblick stieß er zwei Finger in John, und dieser wäre vor Schreck und Schmerz beinahe aufgesprungen. Doch er schaffte es, nur das Gesicht zu verziehen. Paul lachte dreckig auf.

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?", fragte er gespielt eingeschnappt, rammte die Finger in sein Opfer, registrierte, dass dessen Gesicht kreidebleich geworden war. „Das habe ich von damals ganz anders in Erinnerung … ich kann heute noch dein Stöhnen hören, spüre immer noch deine Enge, sehe immer noch, wie du kommst …" John hörte deutlich, wie sehr Paul es genoss, ihm vor allem die letzte Tatsache in Erinnerung zu rufen. Ja, verdammt, John war gekommen, während Paul ihn gegen seinen Willen genommen hatte. Der WWE-Champion hatte es ihm deutlich angemerkt, hatte gespürt, wie sich sein Inneres zusammengezogen hatte, hatte die Erschütterung mitbekommen, hatte die charakteristischen weißen Flecken auf dem Boden gesehen. John hatte versucht, diese allerletzte, tiefste Erniedrigung, die ihm sein eigener Körper angetan hatte, vor seinem Peiniger zu verbergen, doch natürlich hatte er das nicht geschafft.

John kam um eine Antwort herum, als Pauls Mobiltelefon zu läuten begann. Die Finger entfernte der Mann natürlich nicht. Er hatte ja noch seine rechte Hand, um solche Dinge wie die Annahme eines Telefongesprächs zu erledigen. Und als er hörte, mit wem Paul da sprach, hätte John sich am liebsten übergeben. Auch der Rest des Tisches war nicht wirklich begeistert von Pauls Treiben und der Tatsache, dass sie alle mitanhören mussten, wie er Stephanie nett antwortete und dabei sein Gesicht nicht wirklich erfreut dreinschaute. „Hi Baby", sagte er, als er das Gespräch annahm, verdrehte gleichzeitig die Augen. Anscheinend ging ihm seine eigene Ehefrau mal wieder tierisch auf die Nerven. Wie immer eigentlich. Es war nur eine Show, die Paul mit Steph abzog. Er hatte ihr zwei Kinder gemacht, hatte seinen Status im Unternehmen erhalten und das war für ihn genug. Um die Ehe selbst scherte er sich nicht wirklich. Steph tat das ja auch nicht - sie lebte nur für ihre Kinder und ihre Arbeit.

Keiner verstand dieses seltsame Abkommen, das die Beiden anscheinend getroffen hatten. Anscheinend war Stephanie mit dem Status quo zufrieden. Sie hatte ihre beiden Kinder, und wenn sie Paul brauchte, war er sofort zur Stelle. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, aus der McMahon-Dynastie verstoßen zu werden, also bemühte er sich, wenn er mit Steph zusammen war. Fehler konnte er sich nicht leisten. Nicht jetzt, da er auf dem Weg zum Nachfolger von Vince war. Anscheinend waren er und Steph wirklich zufrieden. Er akzeptierte, dass Stephanie fast rund um die Uhr arbeitete und ihn meistens nur für Events als Begleitung brauchte. Sie akzeptierte, dass er Christy hatte, auch wenn sie dieser doch keinen guten Status eingeräumt hatte. Aber immerhin hielt sie Paul bei Laune. Für Sex hatte Steph nicht wirklich Zeit, und ihre Familienplanung betrachtete sie für den Moment ohnehin als abgeschlossen. Ja, wenn sie nicht gerade schlief, arbeitete Stephanie immer, auch wenn sie das normalerweise von Connecticut aus tat. Sah man ja auch jetzt: Wer sonst hätte um halb zwei Uhr nachts angerufen, um Dinge für die nächste Storyline zu besprechen?

Paul hörte Stephanie zwar zu, verschwendete sonst jedoch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Behandlung, die er John zuteil werden ließ. Irgendwie genoss er die Situation sogar. Er telefonierte mit seiner Ehefrau, seine Geliebte vergnügte sich mit Chris, was Pauls Billigung hatte, und er erniedrigte sein nächstes Opfer in aller Öffentlichkeit, wogegen dieses sich nicht wehren konnte. Er spürte deutlich, wie weh er John tat, nahm wahr, wie der Mann sich wegen jeder Berührung neuerlich anspannte. Immer wieder stieß er die Finger in den Ex-Champion, wandte seine ganze Kraft an. Erleichtert vernahm er endlich einen kleinen Laut, eine Art Quietschen, das John einfach nicht hatte verhindern können. Breit grinsend lehnte Paul sich zurück, lauschte Stephanie, die seit Annahme des Gesprächs wie ein Wasserfall auf ihn einsprach. Anscheinend hatte ihr die Sache, dass Vince Pauls Wechsel zu Smackdown verhindert hatte, doch ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen gemacht und sie bemühte sich, ihrem Ehemann eine Erklärung zu geben.

„Ich wollte es wirklich nicht, Paul", sprach Steph aufgeregt, war natürlich ziemlich laut, weil sie hörte, dass in dem Club ein hoher Lautstärkepegel herrschte, „du warst vorgesehen. Alle Pläne haben dich als Wechsel ausgezeichnet. Bis zu diesem Gespräch mit Vince hatte ich keine Ahnung, bitte glaub mir das! Aber gegen meinen Vater komme ich nicht an. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, wie sehr du zu Smackdown wolltest. Wir haben wirklich darauf hingearbeitet. Wir wollten doch mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen! Du wärst um einiges öfter zu Hause gewesen, wäre es zu dem Wechsel gekommen. Es hat auch mich vollkommen kalt erwischt. Ich muss immerhin deine und Johns gesamte Storylines umschreiben. Aber Vince ist der Chef, und sogar ich musste tun, was er sagt. Aber wenigstens heißt das, dass du deinen Titel behältst." Gut, sie wollte ihn bei Laune halten, indem sie ihm den ließ, stellte Paul fest. Den noch abgeben zu müssen wäre der Gipfel gewesen. Es war schon schlimm genug, bei RAW bleiben zu müssen, weg von Christy. Aber gut, er würde sicher jemanden finden, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte, wenn sich die Termine von RAW und Smackdown einmal überschnitten und Christy mit dem B-Kader in einer anderen Stadt auftrat als Paul das mit der A-Show tat. Sonst war seine Geliebte ohnehin fast rund um die Uhr und sieben Tage die Woche bei ihm - was vor allem in Zukunft wieder der Fall sein würde, wenn Steph neuerlich begann, Hausfrau und Mutter zu spielen und ihren Mann allein auf Tour gehen ließ. Sie war ja nur wegen des Aufbaus der Draft Lottery und der kommenden Storylines dabei - das ließ sich in Zukunft auch von der Villa aus erledigen.

Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke: Konnte es sein, dass Stephanie etwas zu verbergen hatte? Ihr Verhalten deutete darauf hin. Aber was? Dass sie mit Randy geschlafen hatte, wusste er ja bereits, das war ja auch schon verdammt lange her. Doch dass sie jetzt so aufgeregt war und ihm erklärte, dass der Wechsel Johns nicht ihre Idee gewesen war, kam ihm etwas seltsam vor. Gut, eigentlich war es ihm egal, was Stephanie so trieb. Solange er ihr Ehemann blieb, konnte sie tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Solange Stephanie McMahon-Levesque die Show, die ihre Ehe war, nicht gefährdete, scherte Paul sich nicht groß um sie. Es schien jedoch, als wolle sie jetzt wieder einmal Aufmerksamkeit haben. Und Paul verdrehte die Augen. Wenn das stimmte, passte ihm das überhaupt nicht in den Kram. Er hatte sich bereits auf eine lange Nacht mit John eingestellt und beabsichtigte nicht, dessen Zimmer vor Morgengrauen zu verlassen.

Wieso klammerte Stephanie jetzt so? Hinterher telefonieren war normalerweise überhaupt nicht ihre Art. Und eine Erklärung hatte sie ihm eigentlich auch nicht abzugeben. Stephanie stand in der Firma weit über ihrem Ehemann. Immerhin war sie die Tochter des Chefs und die Verantwortliche für das Booking. Paul wurde zwar zum Nachfolger Vince' aufgebaut, aber diese Ausbildung lief noch nicht wirklich lange, und immerhin musste Paul als Champion ja auch die Houseshows und diverse andere Auftritte absolvieren. Er war froh, dass er nicht viel zu Hause war, dass er im Gegenteil so oft wie möglich weg von Steph war. Meistens nahm er Christy, die offiziell Single war, auf diese Trips mit, damit sie ihn in den freien Stunden vom anstrengenden Arbeitsalltag ablenkte und ihm zur Verfügung stand, wann immer er es wollte.

Na ja, heute musste er auf seine Geliebte verzichten, weil die sich den kleinen blonden Kanadier angelacht hatte. Aber er hatte sowieso eine andere Beschäftigung, und außerdem hatte er zu der Nacht ja seine Einwilligung gegeben. Doch bevor er sich wirklich mit John amüsieren konnte, musste er erst einmal das Gespräch mit Stephanie über die Bühne bekommen. „Wann kommst du nach Hause?", fragte Stephanie im nächsten Moment, und Paul erfüllte tiefster Ärger. Wieso wollte sie das jetzt wissen? Er würde schon ins Hotel kommen, nur plante er die Nacht in einem anderen Zimmer als dem Stephanies zu verbringen. Er entfernte seine Finger aus John, rammte sie gleich darauf wieder in ihn, nahm neuerlich den Schauer wahr. Ja, er genoss es ungemein. Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abbringen, sich den Möchtegern heute wieder einmal zur Brust zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Baby", wandte er ein, „es wird spät werden. Wir sind eine extrem große Runde und haben eine Menge Spaß. Immerhin müssen wir für einige Leute Abschied feiern. Sind ja doch ziemlich viele gedraftet worden. Es wird sicher noch länger dauern. Eigentlich wollte ich dann in meinem eigenen Zimmer bleiben, um dich nicht zu stören. Ich merke doch, wie fertig du bereits bist, Steph. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, Baby. Du schläfst ohnehin nicht genug. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du aufwachst, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Und wenn du dann nach Greenwich fährst, sollst du ausgeschlafen sein." Stephanies Schlaf war ihm eigentlich egal, aber er würde sich nicht in seinen Plan pfuschen lassen. Steph konnte heute schön allein schlafen. Solange er die Gesellschaft hatte, die er wollte …

Er konnte das verliebte Lächeln seiner Frau direkt hören. „Ach, Paul", meinte sie seufzend, „danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich bin tatsächlich etwas müde, ehrlich gesagt. Ich denke, ich werde morgen nach der Aufzeichnung abreisen. Aurora und Murphy fehlen mir." Ein breites triumphierendes Grinsen wanderte über Pauls Lippen, welches Steph natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte gewonnen. Seine Nacht war gerettet. Paul registrierte, wie John wieder zusammensank. Anscheinend hatte er gehofft, ihm entkommen zu können, weil dieser mit Stephanie zusammensein musste. Ach, wie genoss Paul es, ihn zu enttäuschen. „Dann geh schlafen, Baby", meinte er mitfühlend zu Stephanie, „heute Abend ist immerhin die Aufzeichnung, bei der du ja auch vor Ort sein musst. Wir sehen uns dann in der Früh beim Frühstück. Und die Kinder freuen sich sicher auch, wenn sie ihre Mutter wiederhaben."

„Du begleitest mich nach Atlanta?", fragte sie freudig. Wieder rollte Paul mit den Augen - war doch klar, dass er mitkam, immerhin war Christy beim blauen Brand, und nichts und niemand würde ihn an einem freien Tag davon abhalten, bei seiner Geliebten zu sein. Er würde zur nächsten RAW-Houseshow anreisen - aber erst am selben Tag. Vorher hätte ihn nichts zu den Kollegen gebracht. „Aber natürlich, Schatz. Ich möchte bei dir sein, wenn RAW schon freie Tage hat. Und jetzt geh ins Bett. Du hast einen stressigen Tag vor dir." „Okay", meinte Steph nach einer kurzen Pause, und es war zu hören, wie sie von ihrem Schreibtisch aufstand, „ich gehe schlafen. Ich liebe dich, Paul." „Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Paul, dem diese Worte verdammt leicht über die Lippen kamen, „schlaf gut, Schatz." „Viel Spaß noch beim Feiern", lächelte Stephanie, bevor sie das Gespräch beendete.

„Na endlich! Gott, sie fährt nach Hause, wie wunderbar", stöhnte Paul auf und lehnte sich in der Couch zurück, als wäre die Unterhaltung so extrem anstrengend gewesen. Er wandte sich an die Kollegen. „Mann, die Frau kann so was von anhänglich sein, das ist schrecklich", beschwerte er sich übertrieben, „seid froh, dass eure Weiber nicht so klammern. Die ist wirklich schlimm. Wäre sie nicht aus dieser Familie, hätte ich sie schon längst in den Wind geschossen." Neuerlich beugte er sich zu John, der immer noch keine Möglichkeit hatte zu flüchten, egal, wie gern er es auch getan hätte. Seine Hände umklammerten nach wie vor sein Bierglas, um sein leichtes Zittern zu verbergen. Wieder drohten John Tränen in die Augen zu steigen, doch neuerlich schaffte er es, sie zu unterdrücken. Er erlaubte sich nicht, die Frage, warum es ausgerechnet ihn hatte treffen müssen, in seinen Kopf dringen zu lassen. Hätte er sich damit beschäftigt, wäre seine Laune endgültig auf dem Boden gewesen. Was hatte er, das Paul so dermaßen anzog? Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sich _The Game_ ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht hatte, vor allem, nachdem er ihn ohnehin schon einmal gehabt hatte. Normalerweise belästigte er niemanden ein zweites Mal.

„So, das heißt, unsere Nacht ist gesichert, Johnny", flüsterte er mit einem eindeutigen Lachen in der Stimme, „du kannst eigentlich schon ins Hotel fahren und dich vorbereiten." John reagierte nicht, doch Paul hatte schon seine Mittel, um ihm etwas zu entlocken. Immer noch befanden sich die Finger in seinem Opfer, und neuerlich rammte Paul sie in John, spreizte sie schnell, damit Johns Körper nicht darauf reagieren konnte. Einen Moment biss John sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Schmerz an dieser Stelle explodierte, doch mehr würde er nicht an Reaktionen zeigen. Damit würde Paul sich abfinden müssen. Und ins Hotel fahren, nur weil Paul es verlangte, würde er erst recht nicht! „Gefällt es dir, wie ich dich berühre?", fragte Paul weiter, biss John hart ins Ohrläppchen. Eine Antwort erwartete er natürlich nicht. „Oh, freu dich, das war nur der Anfang. Ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor, das kann ich dir versprechen. Du kannst froh sein, wenn du nach dieser Nacht noch ordentlich gehen kannst." John schluckte. Er hatte schon nach dem ersten Mal kaum gehen können. Wenn sich das jetzt über mehrere Stunden hinzog …

Mickie kam mit Adam von draußen zurück, schien etwas wütend zu sein. Ihr Gesicht, das doch etwas verkniffen war, ließ sie um mindestens zehn Jahre älter wirken. Doch auch Adam schaute nicht wirklich erfreut aus. Nein, in seinem Blick lag eine gewisse Trauer, das konnte John deutlich erkennen, als seine Augen über ihn schweiften. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und sofort war zu sehen, wie der Kanadier zusammenzuckte. Mickie stieg über John hinweg, und dieser war froh, dass der Blickkontakt mit Adam somit unterbrochen wurde. Außerdem wollte er ohnehin wissen, was die Ex-Championesse mit seinem ehemaligen besten Freund zu besprechen gehabt hatte. Irgendwie konnte er es sich zwar schon vorstellen, doch er wollte noch einmal nachfragen. Zudem lenkte ihn das noch von dem ab, was Paul mit ihm machte.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", erkundigte er sich, stieß ein ungläubiges Lachen aus, welches sofort verstummte, weil ihm Paul Schmerzen verursachte. Anscheinend wollte der Mann nicht, dass John lachte, während er ihn belästigte. Mickie warf Paul über Johns Schulter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie Punkie einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Dann drehte sie sich zu John zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gar nichts", meinte sie, „ich hab ihm nur auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er in dich verknallt ist." John hatte gerade sein Bierglas aufgenommen, stellte es jetzt wieder auf den Tisch, weil er so überrascht war. Gott, was konnte an diesem Abend eigentlich noch schief gehen? Nicht nur, dass Paul ihn belästigte, jetzt hatte Mickie wahrscheinlich endgültig jegliche Chance vernichtet, dass John mit Adam jemals wieder normal würde sprechen können.

„Bist du verrückt?", fragte er mit beinahe tonloser Stimme. Er hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten zu sprechen. Deshalb schaute Adam so drein - wahrscheinlich hatte er sich geweigert, ihn - John - für die Nacht aufzunehmen. Nach dem, was beim letzten Mal, als sie zusammen in einem Zimmer geschlafen hatten, geschehen war, wunderte John das nicht. Erstaunt blickte Mickie ihn an, war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Warum?", fragte sie, als hätte sie tatsächlich keine Ahnung, was sie da angerichtet hatte. John schloss die Augen, als Pauls Finger einen neuerlichen Schmerzimpuls durch ihn jagten. Wieder versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und weil er von Paul abgewandt war, konnte dieser seine kleine Reaktion wenigstens nicht mitbekommen. „Ich muss mit ihm arbeiten, Mickie", meinte er seufzend, als die Schmerzen abgeklungen waren, und warf einen Blick auf den Kanadier, der gerade sein Bierglas leerte und sich danach sofort ein neues bestellte. „Na und?", fragte sie zurück. „Meinst du nicht, dass das besser läuft, wenn ihr hinter den Kulissen endlich wieder miteinander sprechen könnt? Jemand, der backstage arbeitet, hat schon gemerkt, dass euer Match heute _on the spot_ ausgemacht worden ist. Wir haben es alle gesehen. Es ist doch schlimm, dass ihr nicht einmal mehr miteinander sprechen könnt!" John schüttelte den Kopf, ging auf Mickies Fragen gar nicht erst ein. Dass die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden waren, nahm er nicht einmal mehr wahr.

Irgendwie wurde ihm das alles zu viel. Am liebsten hätte er einfach losgeschrien und wäre in Tränen ausgebrochen. Es war wirklich schwer, das nicht einfach zu tun, und nur die Tatsache, dass er sich in der Öffentlichkeit befand, hielt ihn davon ab. John spürte, wie er die Beherrschung zu verlieren drohte. Es hatte lang gedauert, aber nun, da er sich mit so vielen Dingen gleichzeitig beschäftigen sollte, merkte er, dass ihm das alles über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte. Und als Paul sich schon wieder zu ihm beugte und ihm „Dein Arsch gehört heute Nacht mir, sei dir sicher" ins Ohr flüsterte, konnte John nichts anderes tun als aufzuspringen, was von Paul wieder einmal mit Gelächter gewürdigt wurde. John drängte sich an ihm vorbei, knallte den Autoschlüssel auf den Tisch - es wunderte ihn selbst, dass er dabei so ruhig war - und blickte Miz und Morri an. „Fahrt ihr mit dem Auto ins Hotel zurück", brüllte er gegen die Musik an, „ich gehe zu Fuß. Stellt ihr es morgen am Flughafen ab? Es ist im Voraus bezahlt." Miz nickte, und John atmete auf, bevor er noch ein paar Worte herausbrachte. „Viel Spaß noch."

John vermied es, Adam in die Augen zu sehen. Er schaffte es nicht einmal, den Blick über ihn schweifen zu lassen, schloss die Augen, als sein Blick dem Kanadier nahe kam. Er wollte kein Mitleid im Blick seines ehemaligen besten Freundes sehen. Er fühlte sich schon schlecht genug. Mit einem schweren Seufzen drehte er sich um und verließ den Club mit schnellen Schritten, ohne sich von irgendjemandem zu verabschieden. Er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Paul hatte ihn belästigt, Adam sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihm und Mickie hatte gerade jegliche Möglichkeit zunichte gemacht, es jemals wieder zu tun. Nein, er sagte kein einziges Wort, schaffte es nicht einmal, den Leuten freundlich zuzunicken. Er wandte sich einfach um und verschwand. Dass das Ganze ziemlich nach Flucht aussah, versuchte er aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.


	11. Allein

Sooo, hat mit dem Update leider etwas länger gedauert. Sorry dafür! :-) Danke wieder an Aninchen für das Review.

**10.**

**Allein**

_John konnte nicht anders, er musste den Kuss unterbrechen, auch wenn es ihm irgendwie schwer fiel. Es hatte ihn extrem überrascht, dass Adam sich ihm plötzlich so angenähert hatte, und jetzt musste er sicherstellen, dass dieser noch wusste, was er tat. Wäre er nüchtern gewesen, hätte er es absolut verhindert und jeglichen Körperkontakt kategorisch abgewehrt. Es war sein bester Freund, der ihn hier küsste. Tief in sich wusste John ja auch, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, was im Begriff war, hier stattzufinden, dass er dabei war, einen unentschuldbaren Fehler zu begehen, doch sein Verstand war von Alkohol und Verlangen vernebelt, sodass ihm sämtliche logische Denkweisen plötzlich ziemlich dämlich vorkamen. Einmal nachzufragen erschien ihm als ausreichend. Irgendwie rechnete er damit, dass Adam klar werden würde, was zwischen ihnen geschehen würde, wenn sie sich nun gehen ließen._

„_Bist du dir sicher?"_

„_Nein … aber ich will dich, John."_

_Mit diesen doch irgendwie zögernd hervorgestoßenen Worten hatte Adam nur eine Sekunde später Johns Lippen in Besitz genommen und ihn gleich darauf bestimmend in das Schlafzimmer gezogen, hatte eine Leidenschaft gezeigt, die John beinahe erschreckt hatte. Doch er hatte keine Chance gehabt - Adams Berührungen hatten plötzlich überraschend ein Begehren in ihm geweckt, dem er sich nicht hatte entziehen können … „Lass dich einfach fallen, John. Dieses eine Mal." Als sie auf das Bett gesunken waren und er Adams warme Hände auf seinem Körper gespürt hatte, als der Kanadier begonnen hatte, ihm wundervolle Worte zuzuflüstern und ihn immer fordernder berührt hatte, als Adam einfach nicht aufgehört hatte, ihm diese zärtlichen Worte, nach denen John seit Jahren hungerte, ins Ohr zu wispern, war er verloren gewesen._

_John hatte sich fallen lassen, dieses eine Mal. Und damit alles zerstört._

Die frische Luft, die ihn empfing, als er aus dem Club trat, holte John aus seinen Gedanken. Und er konnte nicht umhin, froh darüber zu sein. Er wollte nicht an damals denken, an das einzige Mal, in dem er sich wirklich vergessen hatte. Dieses eine Mal, das so verdammt viel verändert hatte. Dieses eine Mal, das dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Adam ihn schnitt als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Und jetzt hatte Mickie mit ihrer übertriebenen Besorgnis vermutlich wirklich alles kaputt gemacht. Er war froh, endlich aus dem Club draußen zu sein. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er Pauls Belästigungen noch ausgehalten hätte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein Eingang immer noch schmerzte. Gut, nach Pauls verdammt unsanfter Behandlung, die nichts anderes beabsichtigt hatte als Pein zu verursachen, hätte ihn alles andere auch gewundert.

Wenigstens war es nicht kalt. John kannte sich in der Stadt ein bisschen aus - sie waren immerhin schon oft genug da gewesen -, empfand Erleichterung darüber, dass er niemanden nach dem Weg zum Hotel fragen musste. Er konnte einfach die Straßen entlang gehen, ohne aufblicken zu müssen. Das Letzte, das er wollte, war von Fans erkannt und behelligt zu werden. Normalerweise hatte er nichts dagegen, mit seinen Anhängern zu sprechen, erfüllte Autogramm- und Fotowünsche, wann immer ihn jemand danach fragte - das gehörte eben dazu, wenn man seinen Traum lebte -, doch in der heutigen Nacht hatte er genug andere Dinge, mit denen er sich auseinandersetzen musste. Weitere Störungen konnte er absolut nicht gebrauchen. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt, schaute auf den Boden, auch wenn sein Nacken diese Bewegung nicht wirklich mochte. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall erkannt werden. John hatte nur noch die Absicht, ins Hotel zu kommen, sich wenigstens halbwegs vorzubereiten und die Sache mit Paul über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Ihm war klar, dass er keine andere Chance hatte. Er musste ihn gewähren lassen, so schrecklich es auch war. Doch er hatte es mit Paul Michael Levesque zu tun, und dieser Mann hatte extreme Macht in der Firma. John hatte zwar auch Macht, doch mit Paul konnte er es nicht aufnehmen. Natürlich war ihm Mickies Einwand, dass Paul ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er ihn gewähren ließ, immer noch deutlich bewusst, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er ihn nicht gewähren ließ, würde es noch viel schlimmer werden. Mickies Befürchtung würde sich absolut bewahrheiten - egal, wie John sich entschied. Dass er in Zukunft bei Smackdown auftreten würde, wäre für Paul kein Hinderungsgrund, das wusste er. Vor allem, weil dieser sowieso immer vor Ort war, wenn RAWs montägliche Liveshow gelaufen war und keine Houseshow anstand.

John verdrängte die Tränen, die sich neuerlich in seine Augen zu schleichen drohten. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er extrem große Angst hatte. Würde er überhaupt noch weitermachen können, wenn Paul mit ihm fertig war? War der Mann nicht darauf aus, ihn diesmal endgültig zu zerstören? Würde es diesmal klappen? Wie groß würden die Schmerzen sein? Würde er am Abend überhaupt ein Match bestreiten können? Er wusste, er würde es tun müssen, ohne Wenn und Aber. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Und er durfte sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken lassen - nicht mit Paul und nicht im Ring. Er konnte sich seinen Ruf nicht von Paul zerstören lassen. Er hatte schon so lange gebraucht, seinen Status trotz seiner Homosexualität zu erreichen - er konnte und wollte ihn nicht von dieser Sache zerstören lassen. Wenn er bei Smackdown war, hätte er die Chance, sich an den zweiten großen Mann der WWE zu wenden, aber John wusste, dass er Mark nicht würde eingestehen können, was Paul ihm vor Jahren angetan hatte - was er ihm in ein paar Stunden zum zweiten Mal angetan haben würde.

Eigentlich wäre es ja normal gewesen, sich seinem besten Freund anzuvertrauen, doch das konnte er natürlich nicht tun. Vor allem, weil er keinen besten Freund mehr hatte. Außerdem hätte nichts und niemand ihn dazu gebracht, mit jemandem über das zu sprechen, was ihm geschehen war. Er wollte nicht als weich gelten - es war schon schlimm genug, dass er dank seiner Homosexualität dafür gehalten wurde. Einzugestehen, dass Paul ihm eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die Menschen überhaupt widerfahren konnten, angetan hatte, hätte er niemals geschafft. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass seine Kollegen etwas ahnten, aber niemand hatte ihn je danach gefragt. Und solange das niemand tat, sprach John nicht darüber. Sollte ihn jemals jemand danach fragen, konnte er sich immer noch Gedanken darüber machen, was er sagte.

Gott, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Mickie nicht noch ein Gespräch mit Adam suchte. Gut, dieser würde vermutlich abwehren, nachdem die Frau ihm augenscheinlich schon beim ersten Mal so zugesetzt hatte, aber ganz konnte John sich da doch nicht sicher sein. Adam hatte mit Mickie vor einem Jahr - in der Phase, in der er sich mit diversen Diven über das Ende seiner Beziehung mit Amy hinweg getröstet hatte - eine kleine Affäre gehabt, doch im Gegensatz zu der Sache mit Michelle hatten sie sich im Guten getrennt und waren doch ziemlich gute Kameraden geblieben. Als Freunde konnte man sie nicht bezeichnen - ihre einzige Verbindung außer ihrer kleinen Affäre war John gewesen. Doch dank Mickies - wahrscheinlich unwahrer - Anschuldigung, Adam würde ihn lieben, war diese Kameradschaft nun vermutlich vernichtet worden. Manchmal dachte die Frau einfach nicht nach, und das war der Charakterzug, der John an ihr störte. Er hatte nichts dagegen, dass die Diva ihre Meinung sagte, doch manchmal geschah das mit Worten, die andere als verletzend auslegen konnten und es oft auch taten. Dank ihrem losen Mundwerk hatte Mickie James schon einigen Trubel ausgelöst.

Wieder kamen die Bilder der _Nacht der lebenden Loser_ in sein Gedächtnis. Wieder spürte er Adams Hände auf seinem Körper, fühlte, wie diese Hände sein T-Shirt abstreiften, ihn näher zogen, bis er ihn küssen konnte. Die heißen Lippen, die seine umschmeichelten, die Zunge, die vorsichtig Einlass forderte, die sanfte Gewalt, mit der er John in das Zimmer gedrängt hatte … die Worte, die er gebraucht hatte, die Worte, die John sich so sehr gewünscht hatte. Es war einmalig gewesen. Sie waren zwar betrunken gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte es ihrer Leidenschaft keinen Abbruch getan. Sie hatten einander alles gegeben. John hatte es als wahnsinnig erfüllend empfunden und sich vollkommen hingegeben. Adams Stöhnen klang ihm heute noch in den Ohren - trotz seines Rausches hatte er extrem viel wahrgenommen, und die Leidenschaft hatte ihn mit einer Macht überfallen, die ihn selbst erstaunt hatte. Niemals hätte John damit gerechnet, diese wahnsinnige Nacht mit seinem besten Freund zu erleben.

Erst am Morgen war das schlechte Gewissen gekommen. Als John aufgewacht war und den schlafenden Adam neben sich vorgefunden hatte, hätte er sich am liebsten geschlagen. Das schlechte Gewissen war schrecklich gewesen, und sofort hatte John sich dafür verurteilt, dass er sich so leicht hingegeben hatte. Verdammt, Adam war sein bester Freund! Und zwar nur das. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er mit ihm im Bett landen könnte. Vor allem, weil er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass es dem Kanadier auch mit Männern Spaß machte. Sie sprachen über vieles, aber nicht darüber. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass er nicht Adams erster Mann gewesen war - dafür hatte er viel zu sehr gewusst, was er tat -, doch natürlich hatte er es auch am Morgen nicht angesprochen. Da war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich zu schämen, weil er sich so dermaßen hatte gehen lassen. Adam war ziemlich schnell verschwunden, nachdem sie sich noch eilig versichert hatten, dass diese Nacht nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde. Augenscheinlich hatte sie das aber doch getan.

Die Fassade des _Hotel Contessa_ war schon von weitem sichtbar, und sofort legte sich eine eiskalte Hand um Johns Herz. Die Gedanken entfernten sich von Adam und wanderten auf die Sache mit Paul. John spürte ein deutliches Zögern in sich, je näher er seiner Unterkunft und damit dem Ort, an dem Paul einen neuerlichen Versuch, ihn zu vernichten, unternehmen würde, kam. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, er fühlte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Seine Beklemmung nahm zu. Johns Schritte führten ihn in den Park, durch den er zum Eingang kommen würde. Mit dem Auto fuhr man an der Anlage vorbei, doch wenn man zu Fuß unterwegs war, konnte man direkt durch den Park spazieren. In der Nacht konnte man natürlich nicht wirklich viel von der Umgebung erkennen, doch John wusste, dass der Park sehr weitläufig war. Das Kies des Weges spürte er unter seinen Schuhen. Bei Tageslicht säumten Sitzbänke den Weg, luden große, grüne Grasflächen zum Sitzen ein, doch bei Nacht waren diese Dinge nicht auszumachen. Die Springbrunnen, die sich im ganzen Areal befanden, konnte man wenigstens hören. Natürlich befanden sich Straßenlaternen im Park, doch das Licht war nicht allzu gut. Außerdem nahm John ohnehin nichts von seiner Umgebung wahr. Seine Gedanken befanden sich in anderen Gefilden.

Am liebsten hätte er umgedreht und wäre irgendwo anders hingegangen. Ihm wäre sogar egal gewesen, wohin, er hätte einfach nur weg gewollt. Weg vom Hotel und von dem, wofür es in Zukunft stehen würde. Nach dem ersten Mal hatte John schon Schwierigkeiten gehabt, nach einer Show unter die Dusche zu gehen, hätte sich am liebsten erst in seinem Hotelzimmer geduscht, doch er wusste, dass ihn seine Kollegen dann verdammt komisch angesehen hätten. Es hatte ihn lange extreme Überwindung gekostet, in die Kabine zu steigen. Immer wieder hatte er auf die Tür gesehen, hatte auf jedes Geräusch geachtet, gebetet, dass er allein bleiben würde. Mit der Zeit war die Angst weniger geworden, doch wenn er Paul heute nachgab, würde ihm in Zukunft der Aufenthalt in einem Hotelzimmer Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Er hatte sich endlich wieder gefangen, und nun drohte Paul seine Selbstsicherheit erneut zu vernichten.

John betrat das Hotel und trat an die Rezeption, auch wenn er keine wirkliche Lust darauf hatte. Na ja, _keine Lust_ war noch untertrieben. Er hatte extreme Angst vor dem, was ihm blühte. Sich selbst gegenüber konnte er es zugeben. Nur mit Müh und Not bekam er seine Zimmernummer heraus, nahm deutlich das Zittern seiner Hand wahr, als er nach dem Schlüssel griff. Er zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er sich vom Rezeptzionisten verabschiedete, auch wenn er wusste, dass es alles andere als ehrlich aussah. Dann ging er zum Aufzug, um in seine Etage zu fahren. Und immer stärker wurde die Angst, immer drängender das Verlangen zu flüchten. Das Schlimmste für ihn war eigentlich die Tatsache, dass ihm Paul keinen Zeitpunkt genannt hatte, zu dem er die Sache durchzuziehen gedachte. Wenn er Pech hatte, konnte er nun Stunden auf ihn warten. Gut, schlafen würde er ohnehin nicht können. Die Angst würde ihn wach halten.

Wie in Trance fand John sein Zimmer und sperrte die Tür auf. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Plötzlich musste er mit den Tränen kämpfen. Als die Tür ins Schloss knallte - ihm war egal, wie spät es war, außerdem waren außer Glen, Christy und Chris wahrscheinlich noch alle Kollegen im _Bonham Exchange_ unterwegs -, überfiel ihn die Abscheu vor sich selbst. Verdammt, wie tief war er eigentlich gesunken? Wie weit war es mit ihm gekommen? Plante er tatsächlich, sich von Paul ein weiteres Mal verletzen zu lassen? Die Abscheu vor sich selbst wurde plötzlich unerträglich. Mit einem Mal meinte er, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, begann zu würgen, stürzte panisch zur Toilette, fiel auf die Knie. John übergab sich, immer und immer wieder. Zuletzt gegessen hatte er vor der Show, trotzdem schien sich sein Magen einfach nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Immer wieder drehte sich sein Magen, immer wieder kam die Galle hoch, immer wieder würgte er.

Wie lange es dauerte, wusste John nicht. Mit einem Ohr horchte er immer auf ein eventuelles Klopfen an der Tür. Ihm war klar, dass sich Paul Zeit lassen würde, dass er erst dann auftauchen würde, wenn John nicht mehr damit rechnete, doch trotzdem hatte ihn die Anspannung fest in ihrem Griff. Er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß an der Haut klebte, wischte sich schwach über die Stirn. Plötzlich fror er. Zitternd richtete John sich auf, musste sich an der Schüssel festhalten, um nicht wieder zusammenzubrechen, musste sich Zeit lassen, bis er, ohne sich irgendwo anzuhalten, auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte. Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, auf einmal spürte er Tränen in den Augen. Seine Hände bebten, als er sich das Hemd vom Körper zog. Er schluchzte auf, und nun konnte er den Ausbruch nicht mehr verhindern. Die Angst um seine Karriere, die Angst vor Paul, die zu erwartenden Schmerzen, die Tatsache, dass seine Freundschaft zu Adam vernichtet war - nun plötzlich war das alles zu viel. Er fühlte, wie ihm warme Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und er verhinderte sie nicht mehr. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft dafür.

Er fühlte sich schmutzig, fühlte noch immer das Pochen an seinem Eingang. John riss sich seine restliche Kleidung beinahe vom Leib, ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen, kickte die Schuhe in die Ecke, um beim Verlassen der Kabine nicht darüber zu fallen. Schwankend stand er schließlich vor der Dusche, spürte, wie blanke Abscheu vor sich selbst ihn neuerlich in Beschlag nahm. Sein Hals brannte nun ebenfalls. Erst nach ein paar Minuten war John imstande, in die Dusche zu steigen. Eigentlich hätte er das gar nicht tun müssen, doch es war ihm schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Er dachte gar nicht größer darüber nach. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich dreckig, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass Paul ihn angefasst hatte, empfand er als schlimm genug, um sich zu waschen. Er wollte die Schande von seinem Körper waschen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. Wenigstens konnte er mittlerweile wieder eine Dusche betreten, ohne sofort die Bilder von damals vor Augen zu haben. Besser gesagt, normalerweise war dies der Fall, weil er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren konnte. Heute wurde er geradewegs in die Vergangenheit befördert, ohne dass er irgendwie dagegen ankommen konnte.

John würde den Tag, an dem Paul beinahe sein Leben zerstört hatte, niemals wieder vergessen können, das wusste er. Der Tag, der sein Debüt gewesen war, der eigentlich so schön angefangen hatte, der durch die Sache jedoch zur Hölle geworden war.


	12. Erinnerungen

Danke natürlich wieder an Aninchen für das Review. Sorry, dass das letzte Kap so kurz war, ich konnte es mit dem hier leider nicht anders unterteilen. Aber als Entschädigung dafür dieses, das 14 Word-Seiten umfasst.

Zuallererst eine Warnung: Das Kap ist sehr sehr heftig. Ich will die Dinge, die darin passieren, keinesfalls gutheißen, doch sexueller Missbrauch ist etwas, das in der Firma WWE anscheinend Gang und Gäbe ist, wenn man meinem Recherchematerial Glauben schenken kann. Dass dieses genau diesem Mann passiert ist, ist jedoch Fiktion.

**11.**

**Erinnerungen**

**Donnerstag, 27. Juni 2002, Chicago/Illinois, Allstate Arena, 21:07**

„_Hi, ich bin John."_

_Wie oft John sich heute schon den Leuten vorgestellt hatte, konnte er nicht mehr zählen. Doch natürlich wusste er, was sich gehörte. Es war eine der wichtigsten Regeln in den Lockerrooms auf der ganzen Welt, dass sich Neulinge erst einmal bei jedem einzelnen Mitarbeiter vorstellten und jedem einzelnen die Hand schüttelten, egal, wie unwichtig dieser auch war. Und vor dem ersten TV-Auftritt bei Smackdown war das noch um eine große Ecke wichtiger. Er war der Neuling, er musste einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Und natürlich hatte John sich vorgenommen, genau das zu tun._

_Bei Randy musste er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, der kannte ihn natürlich, auch wenn John immer versuchte, sich so gut es ging von ihm fernzuhalten. Randy war ihm nicht ganz geheuer, das war schon in der Farmliga so gewesen, auch wenn sie sich doch gut vertragen hatten. Genau wie der Mann selbst war auch er ziemlich froh gewesen, dass die Idee, sie beide zu Beginn ihrer WWE-Karrieren, der nur zwei Monate auseinander lag, zusammen in ein Tag Team zu stecken, schnell wieder vom Tisch gewesen war. Ihm war klar, dass er mit Randy, was die Technik im Ring betraf, nicht mithalten konnte, und außerdem wollte er sich gern einen eigenen Namen machen. Vince' Vorschusslorbeeren waren schwer genug zu handhaben, er musste wirklich schauen, dass er diesem Lob, das der Chef gestreut hatte, gerecht wurde. Natürlich hatten ihn die Leute interessiert angesehen, was ihm gezeigt hatte, dass Mr. McMahon tatsächlich schon von ihm erzählt hatte._

_Wenigstens hatte das Vorstellen in dem Moment aufgehört, als er zum ersten Mal eine WWE-Bühne betreten und auf Kurt Angles Frage, wer er sei, mit seinem Namen geantwortet hatte. Nun kannten ihn auch die Zuschauer, und er schwor sich, dass sie ihn so schnell nicht mehr loswerden würden. Verdammt, er war so extrem nervös gewesen! Vor der allerersten Live-TV-Show war das natürlich verständlich, und Gott sei Dank hatte er es geschafft, darüber hinwegzukommen und es zu überspielen, nichts als Selbstsicherheit zu zeigen. In der _UPW_ war er zwar auch schon im TV aufgetreten, dort war sogar schon eine Dokumentation über ihn gedreht worden, doch die Oberliga war natürlich trotzdem etwas Anderes, schon allein, weil diese Shows weltweit übertragen wurden, während man die _UPW_ nicht einmal in ganz Amerika bewundern konnte. Es war verdammt gut gelaufen, er hatte Eindruck hinterlassen, indem er als vollkommen unbekannter Mann Kurt Angles Herausforderung nach Ruthless Aggression angenommen hatte._

_Das Match war verdammt gut gewesen für sein erstes in der WWE, musste er sagen. Kurt hatte ihn extrem gut aussehen lassen und beinahe war es ihm vergönnt gewesen, ihn zu besiegen, nachdem er schon beide Finisher des einzigen Olympischen Goldmedaillengewinners in der Geschichte der WWE ausgekontert hatte. Schließlich hatte er doch verloren, doch es war sehr knapp gewesen. John wusste, dass er Eindruck gemacht hatte, und mehr konnte man für den ersten Tag nicht verlangen. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Garderobe, nahm die Gratulationen der Kollegen entgegen, denen sein erster Auftritt anscheinend ziemlich gut gefallen hatte. Auch Kurt sprach ihm ein großes Lob aus, schüttelte hinter den Kulissen auch seine Hand, nachdem er ihm den Handschlag vor den Zuschauern verweigert hatte, was mit seinem Heelstatus zu tun hatte. Die Kollegen waren wirklich nett zu ihm gewesen. Wie sie tatsächlich über ihn dachten, würde er später noch mitbekommen. John war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits offen mit seiner Neigung umgegangen, und es hatte den Eindruck gemacht, als hätten ihn seine Mitstreiter doch gut akzeptiert._

_Nach dem Match war noch eine kleine Einspielung gedreht worden, in der ein paar andere Leute ihm gratuliert hatten, bevor der damalige Undisputed Champion, der Undertaker, aufgetaucht war, ihn bei Smackdown begrüßt und ihm ebenfalls seinen Respekt ausgesprochen hatte. Sobald die Einspielung abgedreht worden war, hatte John weitergehen wollen, doch Mark Calaway hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und ihn aufgehalten. Natürlich hatten sie sich vor der Show bereits vorgestellt und begrüßt, und genau deshalb kam John diese Aktion jetzt doch ziemlich seltsam vor. „John", begann die lebende Legende, während sie dem Neuling ernst in die Augen blickte, „wenn du jemals mit irgendjemandem hier Probleme haben solltest, komm zu mir und erzähl es mir. Du kannst mir vertrauen." Wenn John heute darüber nachdachte, kam ihm diese Äußerung Marks wie ein Fingerzeig vor. Doch natürlich hatte er Mark nach der Sache nicht eingeschaltet, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass der Undertaker einen Verdacht hatte. So hatte er nur genickt, sich bedankt und den Weg zu seiner Garderobe fortgesetzt._

_Erleichtert seufzte der zukünftige Superstar auf, als er die Umkleide betrat, registrierte, dass er allein war, schaltete das Licht an und schloss die Tür. Nun brauchte er ein paar Minuten für sich. Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Natürlich hatte er leichte Schmerzen, doch die gehörten für ihn schon lange dazu. Er angelte sich ein Handtuch aus seiner Sporttasche und wischte sich über seinen Oberkörper. Dann setzte er sich auf die Pritsche und begann, seine schwarzen, mit Rot durchsetzten Wrestlingstiefel aufzuschnüren, zog sich zuvor noch die roten Schoner von den Knien. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal den ganzen Abend durch, konnte keine gravierenden Fehler entdecken, was ihn extrem freute. Er hatte seine Feuertaufe mit Bravour bestanden und auch am Mikrofon keinen Aussetzer gehabt, genauso wenig wie im Ring. Zuerst hatte er schon Angst gehabt, zu versagen, aber Gott sei Dank waren seine Befürchtungen nicht eingetreten._

„_Guter Auftritt", holte ihn plötzlich eine heisere Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen, und John blickte auf. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass jemand in die Garderobe gekommen war. Anscheinend hatte die Person nicht angeklopft. Paul Michael Levesque, besser bekannt als mehrfacher Champion Triple H, stand in der Tür, gegen den Rahmen gelehnt, in Privatkleidung, schaute grinsend auf den Neuling hinunter, der sich bemühte, sofort aufzuspringen, aus seinen offenen Stiefeln zu steigen und zu ihm zu kommen, während Paul die Tür schloss. John wusste, was sich gehörte, und Triple H war der Einzige, den er noch nicht begrüßt hatte. Paul hatte sich den ganzen Abend nicht auf dem Gang blicken lassen, er war damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Frau, die das Booking innehatte, zu nerven, damit ihm die einen guten Auftritt für die nächste RAW-Ausgabe auf den Leib schrieb, in welcher man eine Promo senden würde, in der er auf eine angeblich erlittene Verletzung eingehen würde. Außerdem waren die anderen Leute für ihn ohnehin nur interessant, wenn sie ihm nützlich sein konnten. Triple H war bei RAW, doch dank seiner Beziehung zu Stephanie war er natürlich auch bei Smackdown vor Ort. Außerdem waren die Brands zwar gesplittet, doch viele der Superstars traten bei beiden Shows auf._

_Eigentlich hatte ihm der Undertaker bei RAW vor ein paar Wochen eine Stahltreppe in den Ellbogen gerammt und ihn somit schwer verletzt, doch es war klar, dass das nur ein Work gewesen war. Pauls Arm war nicht in einer Schlinge, er sah auch nicht irgendwie aus, als hätte er Schmerzen. Er trug ein Hemd und Jeans und schien gut aufgelegt zu sein. Die WWE hatte verlautbart, dass er sich einer OP hätte unterziehen müssen und eine Pause von zwei bis drei Wochen einlegen musste, doch natürlich war auch dies Fake. Immerhin hatte Paul nach der Attacke noch einige Shows und sogar Titelmatches bestritten. Wäre die Verletzung echt gewesen, hätte er keine Chance gehabt, das zu tun, und die Erholungszeit würde sicherlich mehr als drei Wochen betragen. John musste grinsen, als er an diese Sache dachte. Hätte _The Game_ diese Woche eine Operation gehabt, hätte er sich wohl nicht in Chicago blicken lassen._

_Im Nachhinein hatte John sich oft gewünscht, die Verletzung wäre echt gewesen …_

„_Danke", meinte John, streckte Paul dann die Hand hin und stellte sich ihm vor, während er noch einmal darauf achtete, ob sich der Superstar irgendwie anders bewegte. Nein, überhaupt nicht. Weil er so darauf achtete, fiel ihm nicht auf, dass Pauls Lächeln ziemlich überheblich war. Er war viel zu sehr davon gefangen genommen, dass er _dem_ Superstar des Unternehmens gegenüberstand. „Ich bin Paul", gab Paul zurück, ließ seinen Blick anerkennend über Johns Oberkörper und die knappen rot-schwarzen Shorts, die dieser damals noch getragen hatte, wandern. „Willkommen bei Smackdown. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", grinste The Game, anscheinend gefiel ihm, was er sah. Immer noch hielt er Johns Hand fest, ließ sie gar nicht mehr los. „Es ist mir eine Ehre", meinte John, war tief beeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass er hier mit einem Mann, dessen Arbeit er seit Jahren bewunderte, sprach, „ich war schon immer ein Fan von dir."_

„_Das freut mich", meinte Paul, ließ die Hand dann endlich los, wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe deinen Auftritt gesehen. Hat mich sehr beeindruckt. Das Match mit Kurt war verdammt gut, du kannst stolz auf dich sein." John, der damals gerade erst 25 gewesen war, war tief bewegt. Eigentlich hatte ihm bisher jeder _ausbaufähiges Talent_ bescheinigt, und hier war dieser wichtige WWE-Superstar und sagte ihm, dass er ihn beeindruckt hatte! „Na ja, an deinem Körperbau ist auch nichts auszusetzen. Du bist groß genug, und du kommst im Fernsehen sicher gut rüber. Ich habe deinen Auftritt heute sehr genau beobachtet, für dein erstes Mal warst du gar nicht schlecht. Ich bin gespannt, was wir in den nächsten Wochen von dir sehen werden." Prüfend nahm Paul wieder Johns Körper in Augenschein, streckte schließlich sogar die Hand aus und strich über die Brust und den Bauch, tat dies lange und genüsslich._

_Plötzlich war die Atmosphäre anders. Paul richtete den Blick wieder auf und blickte John in die Augen. John konnte nicht sagen, was ihn so erschreckte, doch der Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des RAW-Superstars war so anders als der Marks von vor ein paar Minuten. Nun war die Atmosphäre irgendwie unangenehm, und gleich darauf wusste John, warum. Eine Sekunde später war die Hand, die gerade noch auf dem Oberkörper gelegen hatte, tiefer gewandert und hatte sich auf Johns Geschlecht gelegt, drückte es nun, als wolle Paul prüfen, wie John bestückt war. Dieser erschrak und trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück, wand sich aus der Berührung, fühlte plötzlich irrsinnige Angst in sich. Aber er schaffte es, sie sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Geste nur missverstanden, redete er sich ein. Warum sollte Triple H ihn auch so berühren, wie es gerade vermutlich unbeabsichtigt geschehen war? Trotzdem war John um Worte verlegen, rang um Luft, so schockiert war er von der Veränderung der Geschehnisse._

„_Hab ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Paul und hob in einer unschuldigen Geste die Hände, während ein Lächeln sein Gesicht heimsuchte. „Das tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte dich nur anständig willkommen heißen." John schwieg, schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging auf die Frage gar nicht erst ein. Was meinte er mit _Anständig willkommen heißen_? Ach, das hatte John sicher missverstanden, also machte er dazu keine Anmerkung. Er hoffte nach wie vor, dass die Geste, die Paul an ihm ausgeführt hatte, ein Versehen gewesen war - dass sie etwas Anderes dargestellt haben könnte, wollte er gar nicht erst in seinen Kopf dringen lassen. Auf Pauls nun doch ziemlich eindeutiges Grinsen achtete er nicht. „Es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen, doch jetzt würde ich gern duschen gehen. Wir sehen uns sicher später noch", wich er schließlich aus, zeigte Paul ein freundliches Lächeln, damit dieser ihn allein lassen würde. Er angelte sich sein Handtuch von der Bank, hängte es sich um den Nacken und ging an Paul vorbei in die Dusche, versuchte, normal zu gehen, um nicht zu zeigen, dass er doch gewisse Sorgen hatte, konzentrierte sich darauf, das rote, fest gewickelte Tape von seinen Handgelenken zu entfernen, um sich nicht mit Paul beschäftigen zu müssen._

_Als die Tür des Duschraums ins Schloss gefallen war, konnte John nicht umhin, kurz aufzuatmen. Irgendwie war diese Begegnung seltsam gewesen, und vor allem war ihm die Geste, mit der Paul ihn angefasst hatte, trotz allem gewollt vorgekommen. Aber er verdrängte es - immerhin war Paul jetzt ja nicht mehr da, und eigentlich war er ja doch freundlich gewesen und hatte ihn sogar gelobt. Immer noch war er allein, warf die Reste des Tapes in den Mülleimer. Er hörte nicht auf die Garderobentür, ihm war nur daran gelegen, unter die Dusche zu kommen und dann ins Hotel zu fahren, um sich bei seiner Familie zu melden, die aufgeregt auf eine Rückmeldung zur ersten WWE-Show wartete. Sie hatte die Show zwar gesehen, doch natürlich bestand sie auf ein persönliches Telefonat. Ein Lächeln glitt über Johns Lippen, während er die Shorts von seinem Körper streifte. Er spürte die Verspannungen in seinen Schultern, war froh, jetzt endlich Ruhe zu haben, für ein paar Minuten dem Trubel eines Lebens in der WWE zu entkommen, den er gerade zum ersten Mal spürte und bei dem er noch nicht wirklich wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. John freute sich, jetzt wenige Augenblicke für sich zu haben. Er drehte die Dusche auf, ließ das Wasser heiß werden. John schloss die Augen, seufzte erleichtert auf, als er sich in die Kabine stellte, während die Flüssigkeit auf ihn prasselte, den Schweiß von seinem Körper spülte, ihm ein Gefühl von Sauberkeit gab._

_Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass John sich sauber fühlen würde …_

Er sank auf die Knie, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, schluchzte auf. Wenigstens konnte er hier in Tränen ausbrechen, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam und ihn störte, um dämliche Fragen zu stellen. Paul würde garantiert auf sich warten lassen, sprich, John würde noch genug Zeit haben, sich wieder zu beruhigen und zu versuchen, sich halbwegs auf die Sache einzustellen. Doch noch wollte er sich damit gar nicht beschäftigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er seine Gedanken nicht mehr von den Geschehnissen würde entfernen können. Wozu auch der Fluss von Erinnerungen beitrug, dem er gerade ausgesetzt war und dem er nicht entfliehen konnte, egal, wie gern er das auch getan hätte. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten - immer weiter tauchte er in das schlimmste Ereignis seines Lebens ein, erlebte vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal die eine Sache, die es beinahe geschafft hätte, ihn vollkommen zu vernichten.

_Die Begegnung mit Paul war schnell wieder aus Johns Gedanken verschwunden, er beschäftigte sich lieber mit der Tatsache, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, dass er seinen Traum mit dem heutigen Tage endgültig erfüllt hatte. Er war in der WWE aufgetreten, er war im Live-TV zu sehen gewesen, die Fans kannten seinen Namen. Gott, hätte jemand mit ihm gesprochen, hätte er ihm über diese paar Minuten des Ruhms stundenlang vorgeschwärmt! Ein zufriedenes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Es war so fantastisch gelaufen, und vor allem war er backstage verdammt gut aufgenommen worden, obwohl es schon in der _UPW_ ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen war, dass er mit Frauen in sexueller Hinsicht nichts anfangen konnte. Seltsamerweise war dies nie wirklich ein Hindernis gewesen, weil er sich niemals auf eine Beziehung mit einem seiner Kollegen eingelassen hätte._

_Und auch in der WWE war seine Neigung für ihn selbst beinahe überraschend kein Problem gewesen, wahrscheinlich vor allem deshalb, weil er es nicht an die große Glocke gehängt und jedem Angestellten den Respekt entgegengebracht hatte, den er verdiente. Vince hatte bei der Vertragsunterzeichnung natürlich die Anmerkung gemacht, dass John die Homosexualität, wenn ihm seine Karriere etwas bedeutete, geheim halten sollte, doch das war dem Neuling sowieso von vornherein klar gewesen. Auch in der UPW hatten nur die Kollegen etwas von seinen Gefühlen gewusst, niemand von außerhalb war eingeweiht worden. Dass das in der WWE auch so sein würde, war für John keine Überraschung._

_Natürlich waren ein paar seltsame Blicke darunter gewesen, als er den Backstagebereich zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, er hatte auch einige Anmerkungen hinter seinem Rücken von wegen _Ach, das ist also der schwule Wrestler!_ gehört, aber niemand war ihm feindselig gegenübergetreten, und auch die Anmerkungen waren mehr überrascht als intolerant gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es die Leute einfach gewundert, dass Vince tatsächlich einen homosexuellen Athleten unter Vertrag genommen hatte. Es hatte ihn auch niemand danach gefragt, ob er tatsächlich homosexuell sei. John war einfach er selbst gewesen - freundlich, zurückhaltend. Und seine Kollegen hatten ihn genauso gut behandelt wie er sie. Es versprach eine sehr gute Zeit in der WWE zu werden - vor allem, weil Vince ihn ja schon vor seinem ersten TV-Auftritt für seine Arbeit bei _OVW_ gelobt hatte. An die seltsame Begegnung mit Triple H dachte John gar nicht mehr. Er war ja auch freundlich gewesen - nur diese eine Geste war ihm ziemlich seltsam vorgekommen._

_Im nächsten Moment wurde er hart gegen die Fliesen der Kabine gedrückt, spürte, wie sich ein Knie zwischen seine Beine grub, hatte plötzlich einen abgehackten, heiseren Atem im Ohr. Sofort versuchte John, freizukommen und sich umzudrehen, doch die Kraft seines Angreifers war zu groß, als dass er sich wirklich hätte wehren können. Die Überraschung lähmte ihn noch zusätzlich. Blankes Entsetzen nahm ihn in Beschlag. Was war hier im Begriff zu passieren? Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf seinen Kopf legte, ihn zurückzog, sodass John einen Mund an seinem Ohr fühlen konnte. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht wehren", flüsterte ihm jemand zu, dessen Stimme John im ersten Moment gar nicht erkannte, „sonst könnte es unschön für dich enden. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Karriere nach dem ersten Tag schon wieder zu Ende ist, oder? Käme sicher nicht gut, wenn du dich gleich am ersten Tag verletzt."_

_John fühlte sich tatsächlich wie gelähmt. Allein der letzte Satz machte ihm irrsinnige Angst. Würde sein Angreifer wirklich so weit gehen, ihn so schwer zu verletzen, dass er seinen Lebenstraum aufgeben musste? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Was zum Teufel bezweckte der Kerl? Er spürte, dass es ein Mann war, der hinter ihm stand. Die Größe, die Kraft, die dunkle Stimme - und das, was ihm am allermeisten Angst machte: Das Geschlecht, das sich an ihn drückte. Sein Angreifer war nackt. Er keuchte auf, musste um Luft ringen, um nicht zu ersticken. Er spürte eine Hand um seinen Hals, doch der Griff dieser war nicht so fest, dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen musste. Unangenehm war es natürlich trotzdem. „Was …", brachte er unter Schmerzen heraus, doch da presste ihm der Mann die Hand auf den Mund. „Halt die Klappe, Kleiner", flüsterte die Stimme, „mach es nicht schwerer. Es wird sehr unangenehm, sollte ich andere Saiten aufziehen müssen."_

_Mit einer heftigen Bewegung wurde John umgedreht - und blickte in das Gesicht von Paul. Paul Levesque, den er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, der gerade noch so freundlich gewesen war. Erst jetzt hatte er ihn überhaupt erkannt, vor lauter Angst und Schrecken hatte er die Stimme zuvor nicht einmal zuordnen können. Er hatte ihn nicht gehen gehört - und wie er jetzt erfuhr, hatte er das auch gar nicht getan. Unbewusst wich John zurück, als er die steinerne Miene seines Gegenübers erkannte, als er den Funken von Hass sah, der in den Augen des WWE-Superstars loderte. Es gab nichts zum Zurückweichen - John konnte sich nur an die Wand der Duschkabine drücken. Immer noch plätscherte das Wasser von oben herab, doch keiner störte sich daran._

_Doch, anscheinend störte es Paul doch. Er packte John am Arm und zerrte ihn mit festem Griff aus der Kabine, stieß ihn auf den Boden, während das Wasser nach wie vor lief, Paul wahrscheinlich zugute kam, weil es eventuelle Laute übertönen würde und den Anderen zudem signalisierte, dass der Raum besetzt war. „Ja, genau so brauche ich dich", lachte The Game dreckig, fasste nach unten und zog John an seinen an den Kopf gegelten Haaren nach oben. Pauls Miene hatte sich geändert - war zuvor nur ein kleiner Funken von Hass erkennbar gewesen, so drückte sein Gesicht mittlerweile nur noch diese eine Emotion aus._

_John fühlte, wie er näher an Pauls Mitte gezogen wurde, bekam Tränen in die Augen, weil es so dermaßen weh tat, an den Haaren gerissen zu werden. „Nein", brachte er heraus, doch Paul gab vor, ihn nicht zu hören. John musste die Augen schließen, versuchte, sich zu wehren, irgendwie wegzukommen, weil er zu befürchten begann, was auf ihn zukam. Pauls Hand wanderte auf seinen Hinterkopf, packte so fest zu, dass John jeden einzelnen Finger deutlich spüren konnte. „Komm schon, John", forderte Paul drohend, „sei brav, dann ist es schneller vorbei. Also mach verdammt noch mal den Mund auf!" Hätte John es gekonnt - er hätte es getan, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Doch alles in ihm widerstrebte sich dieser Aktion, er biss die Zähne zusammen, wandte leicht den Kopf ab, versuchte neuerlich, freizukommen._

_Paul vergalt ihm diese Aktion mit einem gewollt festen Faustschlag, der John neuerlich zu Boden gehen ließ. Sofort war sein Angreifer über ihm, packte ihn im Genick, knallte seinen Kopf auf den harten Fliesenboden. Sternchen explodierten vor Johns Augen, doch er schaffte es, keinen Laut hören zu lassen, während seine lädierte Stirn zu pochen begann. Automatisch glitt seine zitternde Hand nach oben, um zu fühlen, ob er blutete. Gott sei Dank war das nicht der Fall. „Du hast dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben, Cena", hörte er Pauls Stimme, gepresst, als könnte er sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen. Langsam schien er tatsächlich außer Fassung zu geraten, weil John sich verteidigte. Und obwohl John mittlerweile fast Todesangst hatte, wehrte er sich weiter - auch aus der Furcht heraus, die einem oft Kräfte verleiht._

_Wieder unternahm der junge Mann einen Versuch, sich zu befreien, stieß wieder dieses eine Wort aus, um seinen Unwillen anzuzeigen. Es war pure Verzweiflung, die ihn antrieb, die Verzweiflung, das, was sich abzeichnete, nicht geschehen zu lassen, sich das nicht antun zu lassen. John konnte es einfach nicht. Sein Kampfeswille war erwacht, auch wenn er wusste, dass Paul unermessliche Macht im Unternehmen hatte und ihn mit Sicherheit anschwärzen würde. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Irgendetwas anderes würde er schon finden. Notfalls gab es immer noch die zweite Firma, die erst vor wenigen Monaten gegründet worden war, und in der er einige Leute kannte, die ihm weiterhelfen konnten. Wenn es wirklich nicht anders ging, würde er seinen Traum eben aufgeben. Aber er konnte sich das einfach nicht antun lassen._

_John versuchte, sich hochzustemmen, doch da traf ihn ein Ellbogen im Genick und ließ ihn neuerlich fallen. „Ja, das ist doch schon besser, du verdammte Schwuchtel." John konnte das Grinsen deutlich aus Pauls Worten heraushören, und es tat verdammt weh. Dass Paul von seiner sexuellen Orientierung wusste, wunderte ihn nicht - das hatte sich anscheinend bereits herumgesprochen -, aber dass er es ihm jetzt an den Kopf warf, überraschte ihn doch. „Nein", stieß er ein weiteres Mal aus. Und als er hörte, wie Paul in seine Hand spuckte, von ihm rutschte, ihn an den Hüften packte und ihn aufrichtete, sodass er kniete, wusste John endgültig, was der Mann mit ihm vorhatte. Neuerlich stieg hellste Panik in ihm auf, wieder versuchte er, wegzukommen, wollte am Boden von Paul wegkriechen, sich umdrehen, um ihn zu schlagen, doch bevor er dazu kommen konnte, durchfuhr John ein solch brennender, schrecklicher Schmerz, dass er in der ersten Sekunde nicht einmal realisierte, was gerade geschehen war, konnte nichts anderes tun, als aufzuschreien, weil es so dermaßen weh tat._

_Eigentlich hatte er nicht schreien wollen, Paul nicht zeigen wollen, wie weh er ihm tat, doch das Gefühl, als würde er zerrissen werden, hatte keine andere Reaktion als einen gequälten Schrei zugelassen. Natürlich wusste er, dass er es damit vielleicht nur noch schlimmer machte, doch er hatte es einfach nicht verhindern können. Er versuchte aus einem Reflex heraus, sich zu entfernen, um diese schrecklichen Schmerzen nicht mehr spüren zu müssen, doch Pauls Hände waren wie Schraubstöcke und zogen ihn sofort zurück, er bohrte sich nun erst recht mit aller Gewalt in den wehrlosen Körper vor sich. Johns Schreie waren Musik in seinen Ohren, doch er wusste, dass er sie nicht allzu lange erschallen lassen konnte. Irgendwann würde jemand auftauchen, um nachzusehen, ob der Neue in Ordnung war, und das konnte Paul nicht riskieren. Außerdem lief das Wasser schon ziemlich lange, und wahrscheinlich wollten andere Leute auch noch duschen, auch wenn das nicht gerade in diesem einen Raum sein musste. Es gab genügend Garderoben mit anderen Duschen. Sollten sie doch eine von denen nehmen! In dieser hier war man gerade beschäftigt._

„_Oh ja, das ist es", stöhnte Paul auf, nachdem er Johns Widerstand überwunden hatte und sich nun weiter in sein Opfer schob, die Enge, die ihn erwartete, genoss, „ich habe sofort gewusst, dass es so sein wird. Na, wie fühlt es sich an, einen richtigen Mann in sich zu haben?" John kniff die Augen zusammen, spürte im nächsten Moment Pauls kräftige Hand auf dem Mund, die seine Schreie dämpfte, sie schließlich erstickte. Und John hörte auf zu schreien - schon allein aus Angst, was geschehen würde, wenn er seinem Schmerz weiterhin auf diese Weise Ausdruck verlieh. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was gerade im Begriff war, stattzufinden. Paul hatte ihn gerade überwältigt, hatte sich in ihn gedrückt, hatte die Verkrampfung durchbrochen, stieß nun immer wieder heftig in ihn, füllte ihn bis zum Zerreißen aus, weil John natürlich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet worden war._

_In diesem Moment wusste John, dass sämtlicher Widerstand gescheitert war. Der junge Mann, der vor wenigen Minuten noch voller Lebensfreude und positiver Gedanken gewesen war, gab auf. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, konnte sich einen gequälten Laut jedoch trotzdem nicht verkneifen. John spürte Tränen in den Augen, ein Beben in seinem Körper, während Paul seinen geschundenen, wahrscheinlich blutenden Eingang weiter malträtierte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, grub sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen, um sich selbst von den unmenschlichen Schmerzen, die ihm Paul beibrachte, abzulenken. Immer wieder konnte er nur das Wort „Nein" ausstoßen, es geschah schon automatisch. Doch dies war mittlerweile sein einziger Widerstand geworden. Alles andere hätte ohnehin nichts genützt._

_Von der Stimme seines Angreifers konnte er sich nicht ablenken. „Du stehst doch darauf, du verdammter Schwanzlutscher! Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie du gepolt bist? Glaubst du, dass keiner weiß, dass du eine verdammte Schwuchtel bist? Das ist alles deine Schuld", hörte er Paul sagen, und wie die Vergewaltigung ließ John nun auch die Worte über sich ergehen, musste sie natürlich wahrnehmen, doch das alles tat schon so verdammt weh, da waren die Worte auch schon egal. Er hatte keinen Kampfgeist mehr, er bemühte sich nur, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, um Paul nicht noch einen Punkt zu geben, wegen dem er ihn fertig machen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren, auch wenn er es gern getan hätte. Natürlich fiel Paul das auf, und er machte mit seinen Anmerkungen weiter. „Na, wo ist deine _Ruthless Aggression_ jetzt?", fragte er hämisch, nahm damit Bezug auf die Promo, die mit Johns Auftritt einher gegangen war und bei der er genau diese bewiesen hatte. „Ich merke nichts davon. Anscheinend gefällt es dir doch!"_

_Gern hätte John diese Worte zum Anlass genommen, sich zu verteidigen, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Seine Angst war grenzenlos - John befürchtete sogar, dass Paul ihn an Ort und Stelle umbringen könnte, wenn er ihn anständig provozierte. Also verzichtete er auf Widerstand. Er war ohnehin schon vernichtet, und Paul wusste es. Die Beule an der Stirn, das Pochen der Verletzung, das Brennen an seinem Eingang, die Verkrampfung seines gesamten Körpers signalisierten ihm, dass er sich lieber nicht wehren sollte. John ahnte, dass Paul ihm jeglichen Widerstand bitter vergelten würde. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, was schlimmer als das, was ihm gerade widerfuhr, sein könnte, doch John wollte es nicht herausfordern. Wie er gerade zu spüren bekam, war Paul zu allem fähig._

_Es erschreckte ihn, dass Paul ihm die Schuld gab, doch er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Was hätte er tun können? Je weniger er sich wehrte, desto schneller war es vorbei. An die harten Stöße hatte er sich mittlerweile schon gewöhnt, und auch die Schmerzen waren längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang. „Wie viele hast du schon rangelassen, du verdammte Nutte? Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen? Wer hat dich gefickt? Wahrscheinlich alle, oder? Außer Randy, der ist sich zu gut für dich. Du bist unter seinem Niveau. Du bist unter unser aller Niveau. Du bist sowieso zu nichts anderem gut als dich hinzuknien und dich ficken zu lassen. Das ist dein einziges Talent, Kleiner. Im Ring wirst du es nie zu etwas bringen."_

_Eine Regung machte sich mit einem Mal in John breit, und er fing an zu keuchen, ein Beben rollte durch seinen Leib. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er fühlte, wie sich in ihm etwas aufbaute, gegen das er nicht ankam. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, ein charakteristisches Pochen durchdrang seinen Körper, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Neuerlich fühlte John Tränen in sich aufsteigen, hatte plötzlich Panik in sich. Mein Gott, das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte sein eigener Körper ihn so betrügen? Es war nichts Schönes an dem, das ihm widerfuhr, und trotzdem reichte es, einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm zu stimulieren. Und plötzlich musste John ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, das ihn wirklich erschreckte. War es wirklich so weit mit ihm gekommen, dass er mit einem Mal sogar Erregung empfand?_

„_Gefällt dir das, Schwuchtel?", machte Paul weiter. Anscheinend hatte er Johns Erregung mitbekommen, anscheinend heizte diese ihn noch mehr an, denn er beschleunigte seine Stöße, legte eine Härte in sie, die John beinahe neuerlich aufschreien ließ. Vor Schmerzen, vor innerer Qual, doch auch vor Panik. John hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit ihm passierte. Er fühlte Wellen durch sich rasen, die er normalerweise nur mit einem Partner fühlte, der auf ihn einging, der ihn liebte und den er liebte. Momentan geschah nichts von alldem._

_Er wusste nicht, warum sein Körper so seltsam reagierte, und noch einmal unternahm John in hellster Aufregung einen Versuch, wegzukommen. Doch von der unnatürlichen Haltung auf dem Boden war er so dermaßen verkrampft, dass er kein rechtes Gefühl in seine Gliedmaßen bekommen konnte, er spürte nur Schmerzen in seinen Knien, in die sich die Fugen des Fliesenbodens gedrückt hatten. Warum zum Teufel tat Paul ihm das an? Warum zum Teufel zeigte ihm sein eigener Körper Anzeichen, als würde es ihm gefallen? Penetration war es, ja, aber es geschah gegen seinen Willen! Sein Inneres zog sich zusammen, als er sich einem Höhepunkt näherte, den er absolut nicht wollte, seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Fugen des Fliesenbodens, auf dem er nach wie vor kniete. Paul stieß ein triumphierendes Lachen aus, als er den inneren Kampf seines Opfers bemerkte, und John bekam den Verdacht, dass er genau gewusst hatte, wie er ihn nehmen musste, um ihm diese widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu verpassen ... diese Gefühle, nach denen es für Paul Levesque keine Vergewaltigung mehr sein würde, weil es John ja Spaß gemacht hatte._

„_Oh ja, anscheinend gefällt es dir!" Mit diesen Worten bohrte der mächtigste Mann der WWE sich ein letztes Mal in John, legte seine ganze Kraft in diesen letzten Stoß, ließ ein tiefes, grollendes Ächzen hören, das noch monatelang in Johns Kopf widerhallen sollte. Und dann kam Paul, ergoss sich in sein Opfer, drang doch noch einmal in dieses, blieb in ihm, bis er sich komplett entleert hatte. „Oh ja, du warst toll", stöhnte er auf, lehnte sich zurück, genoss den Anblick seines Spermas, das aus Johns blutbeflecktem Eingang quoll. Im nächsten Moment griff er nach vorne und zog heftig an Johns Geschlecht, während zwei seiner Finger in ihn drangen und einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm trafen. Gern hätte dieser sich entfernt, doch er wusste, dass Paul ihm das bitter vergolten hätte. Außerdem war er ohnehin nicht imstande, sich zu rühren. Er blieb einfach knien, in dem Schock, den die Vergewaltigung in ihm ausgelöst hatte, gefangen._

_Erstaunlicherweise schaffte John es, bis auf einen kleinen Laut ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn sich Paul neuerlich an seinem Eingang zu schaffen machte, ihm wieder Schmerzen verursachte, kauerte sich zusammen, so gut es ging, um zu verbergen, was sich gerade in seinem Körper abspielte. Wehren konnte er sich ohnehin nicht mehr, egal, wie gern er es auch getan hätte. Die Reaktion seines Leibes lähmte ihn noch zusätzlich. Er schämte sich irrsinnig, als der Orgasmus über ihn hereinbrach, herbeigeführt von dem Mann, der ihn gerade vergewaltigt hatte. Aber er konnte es vor Paul nicht geheim halten - immerhin hatte ihn dieser gerade dazu gebracht -, und auch das Stöhnen, das mehr einem klagenden Laut gleichkam, schaffte er nicht zu verhindern. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. John war noch nie zuvor etwas so peinlich gewesen wie die Tatsache, dass er nach einem Gewaltverbrechen gekommen war._

„_Oh, und wie es dir gefallen hat!", meinte sein Peiniger mit einem Blick zwischen Johns Beine, wo er die Pfütze von Sperma gut erkennen konnte. Der triumphierende Tonfall war nicht zu überhören, und er traf John in der Tiefe seines Herzens. „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass dein verdammtes Zögern nur gespielt war. Anscheinend stehst du tatsächlich darauf, in den Arsch gefickt zu werden. Sprich, ich hab dir einen Gefallen getan. Ist sicher schon einige Zeit her, dass dich jemand richtig rangenommen hat, oder?" Paul richtete sich auf, erwartete natürlich keine Antwort auf seine Frage, trat John hart ins Kreuz, sodass dieser wieder ganz zu Boden ging, direkt in die Pfütze seiner größten Erniedrigung stürzte. Paul drehte sich zur Dusche, stellte sich hinein und wusch sich Johns Blut von seinem Körper. Dann zog er seine Klamotten wieder an - hatte keinerlei Probleme damit, mit anderen Worten, sein Ellbogen war vollkommen in Ordnung - und verließ das Zimmer, lauthals lachend, ohne noch einen Blick auf den Mann zu verschwenden, den er gerade zerstört hatte. Doch an der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal zu John um. „Übrigens, das Wort _Nein_ würde ich mir an deiner Stelle schnellstens abgewöhnen, Kleiner", meinte Paul ironisch seufzend, „das zählt in unserem Business nicht." Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss._

_John lag da, der Schmerz wütete in seinem Leib, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er jemals wieder aufstehen sollte, würgte vor lauter Abscheu vor sich selbst. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schien weh zu tun, er schämte sich irrsinnig vor sich selbst. Warum hatte er das zugelassen? Warum hatte er das nicht verhindert? Wieso hatte er nicht mehr gekämpft? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Paul ihn so dermaßen erniedrigte, dass er ihn sogar dazu brachte, einen Orgasmus zu erleben? Ja, der Mann hatte gewusst, was er tat. Zitternd versuchte er, sich irgendwie aufzurichten, doch seine Arme versagten ihm den Dienst. Mein Gott, was war da gerade geschehen? John spürte Tränen in den Augen, doch er konnte sich nicht erlauben, jetzt zu weinen. Gott, Paul hatte doch Recht! Er stand doch darauf, der passive Teil zu sein! Aber nicht so. Nicht mit Gewalt …_

_Ja, es war Gewalt gewesen, eindeutig._

_Paul hatte ihn vergewaltigt._

_John hatte nichts davon gewollt, auch wenn ihm sein Körper etwas anderes signalisiert hatte. Anscheinend hatte ein Teil von ihm sich doch irgendwie danach gesehnt - aber warum fühlte er sich dann so schrecklich? Nein, er hatte es nicht gewollt - was da in seinem Körper passiert war, wusste er nicht. Er fühlte den Schmerz pochen, wusste, dass Paul ihn zerrissen hatte. Er musste nicht einmal nachfühlen, um zu wissen, dass er ernsthaft verletzt war. Doch zum Arzt konnte er nicht gehen, das war ihm klar. Er musste versuchen, allein damit umzugehen. Wenn er deswegen zum Arzt ging, konnte er seine Karriere vergessen. Ein Wrestler, der sich nach seinem ersten Match eine eindeutige Verletzung in seinen Privataktivitäten zuzog, hatte im Unternehmen garantiert nichts verloren._

_Stimmen, die von draußen hereinschallten, holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken, brachten ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Er musste hier weg, das war das Einzige, das ihm klar wurde. Hier würde er nicht allein bleiben. Irgendwann würde ihn jemand finden, und das konnte er nicht riskieren. „Geh da jetzt lieber nicht rein", hörte er einen Kollegen zu einem Anderen sagen, der gerade die Türklinke zum Badezimmer hatte niederdrücken wollen, „Paul war drin." Johns Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er diesen Satz vernahm. Der Andere stieß einen Pfiff durch die Zähne aus. Anscheinend war das, was Paul John angetan hatte, bereits durch den Lockerroom gedrungen, wenn schon andere darüber Bescheid wussten. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um keinen Laut loszuwerden. Er konnte niemandem anzeigen, wie schlimm er beisammen war, wie schwer Paul ihn an seinem allerersten Tag verletzt hatte. Konnte dieser Tag noch schrecklicher werden? „Gott, dem ist wohl nicht mehr zu helfen. Jetzt fängt er sogar schon bei Smackdown damit an", seufzte der Kollege voller Bedauern. „Wen hat es diesmal erwischt?"_

Diesmal?

_Johns Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht der Erste gewesen war, dem Paul das angetan hatte. Warum hatte ihn keiner gewarnt? Er kannte so viele von den Neulingen, warum hatte ihm das niemand gesagt? Gut, er würde es auch niemandem sagen. Das Wrestling war eben doch ein Business für Einzelgänger, und wer würde auch schon freiwillig darüber reden, Pauls Opfer geworden zu sein? Das passte mit dem Bild der Männlichkeit, dem Bild der Stärke, das sie alle am besten vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag und sieben Tage die Woche vermitteln sollten, überhaupt nicht zusammen. Nein, es war absolut unmöglich, das irgendwie anzuzeigen. Aber warum wussten dann andere Leute davon? John hatte absolut keine Erklärung dafür. Die Stimmen von draußen brachten ihn in die Gegenwart zurück, auch wenn diese Gegenwart schlimmer war als jeder Gedanke. Immer noch spürte er, wie sein Körper schmerzte, seine Stirn pochte, fühlte das Brennen, roch das Blut …._

_Er konzentrierte sich auf die Äußerungen der beiden von draußen - schon allein, um nicht vollkommen zusammenzubrechen. Den Zweien war es anscheinend egal, dass er hier drin lag und ihre Worte deutlich verstehen konnte. Sie sprachen einfach weiter, ließen ihrer Meinung ziemlich freien Lauf. John hörte seinen eigenen Namen, mit dem Zusatz „Du weißt ja, der Neue. War klar, dass er an ihm nicht vorbeigehen kann. Armer Junge. Gerade mal den ersten Tag, und muss schon so was erleben. Aber es ist ja nichts Neues. Für Paul nicht und für den Kleinen wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Immerhin ist er ja vom anderen Ufer. Vielleicht mag er es ja etwas härter."_

_Das Gespräch war noch nicht vorbei, und irgendwie weckten die nächsten Sätze Johns Kampfgeist, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, warum. Er hatte solche Worte in der Vergangenheit oft genug gehört, doch diesmal, da er schon am Boden lag und zuhören musste, weil er nicht imstande war, aufzustehen, rief es irgendetwas in ihm wach, auch wenn ihm tatsächlich unklar war, warum das gerade heute der Fall war. „Ich glaub nicht, dass er es im Business wirklich schaffen kann. Das Match war gut, aber mit Kurt bringt jeder ein klasse Match zusammen. Außerdem hat er ihn doch verdammt gut aussehen lassen, immerhin durfte er seine beiden Finisher auskontern. Aber das war nur dieses eine Match. Allein schafft er es nicht", meinte der erste Kollege wieder, dessen Stimme John bekannt vorkam, die er jedoch aufgrund seines schweren Schocks nicht zuordnen konnte, genauso wenig, wie er Pauls Stimme erkannt hatte, als dieser ihm die ersten Sätze ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. „Was will die WWE mit einem schwulen Wrestler?" Ein abfälliger Laut wurde ausgestoßen. „Keine Chance. Irgendwann würde es ja doch rauskommen. Eigentlich müsste ihm Pauls Behandlung ja gefallen haben." Die Stimmen verschwanden, die beiden Wrestler suchten sich wahrscheinlich eine andere Dusche, um den Schweiß der Ringarbeit wegzuwaschen._

_Nein, John war definitiv nicht der Erste, der Paul zum Opfer gefallen war, wenn schon alle von seiner Behandlung wussten. Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter den beiden Wrestlern ins Schloss fiel, und nun biss John ein letztes Mal die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich auf, fühlte die klebrige Beschaffenheit seines eigenen erkalteten Spermas, das an der Vorderseite seines Unterleibs und an seinem Bauch klebte und ihm anzeigte, wie weit die Erniedrigung tatsächlich gegangen war. Wie zum Teufel sollte er damit umgehen? Er blieb still, auch wenn er am liebsten gellend aufgeschrien hätte, weil es so verdammt weh tat - körperlich und seelisch. John schleppte sich zur Tür, sperrte sie ab - korrigierte den Fehler, den er zuvor begangen hatte, nachdem er die Folgen zu spüren bekommen hatte -, lehnte sich dagegen. Er fühlte, wie ein Schluchzen seine Kehle nach oben kroch, doch er würde versuchen, es zu verhindern._

_Eigentlich hätte er unter die Dusche gehen sollen, um sich die Spuren vom Körper zu waschen, doch als er sich zu der Kabine umdrehte, drohte ihm schwarz vor Augen zu werden, alles begann sich vor ihm zu drehen. Das Match war anstrengend gewesen, und das, was danach geschehen war, umso mehr … Die Dusche, in der Paul seinen Überfall begonnen hatte. Nein, keine Chance, dass er sich hier waschen würde! Hier, wo sich Paul sein Blut weggespült hatte, während John auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. John beugte sich nach unten, um sein Handtuch aufzuheben, spürte das intensive Brennen seines Eingangs, biss sich hart auf die Zunge, um nicht einfach aufzuschreien. Nein, es war definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung, er spürte es. Eigentlich hätte er ärztliche Hilfe benötigt, schon allein wegen der Beule auf der Stirn, die gewachsen war, nachdem Paul seinen Kopf auf die Fliesen geschlagen hatte. Er wusste, dass er blaue Flecken an seinen Hüften bekommen würde, genauso wie an seinem Arm, an dem Paul ihn aus der Kabine geschleift hatte._

_John legte das Handtuch um seine Hüften, war froh, dass das Wäschestück schwarz war, sodass seine Kollegen eventuelle Spuren von Paul nicht erkennen konnten. Er griff nach seinen Shorts, die immer noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatten, versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und auch wenn er irrsinnige Schmerzen hatte, schaffte er es, normal aus dem Badezimmer zu gehen. Denn er konnte sich nicht erlauben, dass jemand bemerkte, wie groß die Pein war, die er ausstand. Erleichtert nahm John wahr, dass niemand mehr da war, dass anscheinend schon alle ins Hotel gefahren waren. Sofort beugte er sich wieder nach vorne, ging langsam in die Garderobe zurück, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Als er bei seinen Klamotten ankam, versuchte er, die Schmerzen zu verdrängen. Er wischte sich fieberhaft mit dem Handtuch über die Kehrseite, spürte Galle im Mund, hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, als er den stechenden Geruch nach Blut und Sperma wahrnehmen musste. Pauls Sperma, sein eigenes - und sein eigenes Blut … Die klebrige Substanz, die so schwer zu entfernen war … John rang um Luft, seine Knie wurden neuerlich weich._

„_Konzentrier dich!", hielt er sich selbst voller Verzweiflung an, hätte sich am liebsten geschlagen. Doch das hatte Paul bereits getan. Er verstaute das Handtuch in seiner Reisetasche, stopfte die Shorts dazu, griff nach den Wrestlingstiefeln und den Knieschonern, packte auch sie ein, fasste nach seiner Alltagskleidung. Er spürte, wie seine Lippen zu zittern begannen, ein Kribbeln durch seinen Körper fuhr, fühlte, wie sich Tränen seine Kehle hochschlichen. Nein, noch nicht. Noch konnte er nicht zusammenbrechen. Dazu musste er in seinem Hotelzimmer sein, ungestört, unbehelligt von den Kollegen. John schrie leise auf, als er sich die Unterwäsche anzog, sich dazu hinunter beugen musste. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er solche Schmerzen gehabt. Er hätte niemals gedacht, sie jemals erleiden zu müssen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, so etwas wie das, was ihm Paul angetan hatte, jemals erleben zu müssen. Seine Ansicht vom Business, die Ansicht, die ihm in der unteren Liga vermittelt worden war, war von Grund auf falsch gewesen. In der Oberliga ging es darum, die Konkurrenten zu zerstören, um selbst weiter nach oben zu kommen. Und Paul Michael Levesque, der mächtigste Mann von allen, hatte es mit ihm, diesem kleinen unbedeutenden Neuling, dem eine so große Zukunft vorausgesagt wurde, beinahe geschafft._

_Warum hatte er sich ihn ausgesucht? Immer wieder stellte sich John diese Frage, und er fand auch nach dem zehnten Mal keine Antwort darauf. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Wer war er denn schon? Er hatte gerade erst seinen ersten Tag gehabt, hatte seine erste Promo und sein erstes Match bestritten! Ja, gut, Vince hatte ihm extreme Vermarktungsmöglichkeiten bescheinigt, aber wie sollte er es mit einem Triple H aufnehmen, der seit Jahren das Gesicht des Unternehmens war? Das würde er niemals schaffen. Oder zumindest würde es noch einige Jahre brauchen, bis er so weit war. Was ihn ebenfalls schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass er laut Aussage der zwei unbekannten Kollegen nicht der Erste gewesen war, dem der Mann das angetan hatte._

_Endlich war John angezogen, schnappte sich seine Tasche und stürzte aus der Garderobe. Verdammt, wie sollte er weitermachen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Verletzung nicht so schlimm war, dass das Blut durch die Kleidung sickern würde. _Bitte, noch ein bisschen durchhalten_, spornte er sich selbst an, _bald bist du im Zimmer, dann kannst du dich darum kümmern._ Wenigstens war niemand mehr da, so bekam John keine seltsamen Blicke zu spüren, als er aus dem Gebäude hastete und ins erstbeste Taxi sprang, um zum Hotel zurückzufahren. Langsam fühlte er, wie er ruhiger wurde. Endlich war die Gefahr gebannt, er war in Sicherheit. Er schaffte es, dem Fahrer mit neutraler Stimme anzusagen, wo er hingebracht werden wollte. Während der Fahrt blickte er aus dem Fenster, nahm die Umgebung wahr und tat es doch nicht, weil er sämtliche Konzentration darauf verwenden musste, ruhig zu sitzen und sich seine Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte so viele andere Dinge, an die er denken musste._

_Was sollte er seiner Familie sagen? Diese wartete noch immer auf einen Anruf, um zu erfahren, wie die Show gelaufen war. Gott, wie sollte er sich diesem Gespräch stellen? Würden nicht bei der ersten Frage sämtliche Dämme brechen? Vor allem bei der Frage, ob ihn die anderen Wrestler gut aufgenommen hatten? Mein Gott. Er wusste tatsächlich nicht, wie er weitermachen sollte. Gut, ihm war klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er _musste_ einfach weitermachen, gar nicht groß über die Dinge nachdenken, die geschehen waren. Immerhin ging es um seinen Traum. Warum sollte er ihn sich von Triple H vernichten lassen? Nein, er würde weitermachen. Es war die einzige Chance, die er hatte. Er wollte sich später nicht vorwerfen müssen, es zu nichts gebracht zu haben._

John kauerte sich in einer Ecke der Kabine zusammen, stützte die Arme auf die Knie, barg das Gesicht darauf. Gleich nach dieser Aktion wurde sein Körper von einem neuerlichen heftigen Ausbruch erfüllt, er rang um Luft, spürte, wie sich sein Leib verkrampfte. Er fühlte, wie die Tränen aus seinen Augen rannen, ließ ihnen endgültig freien Lauf. Er hatte so oft geweint, wenn er allein war, doch jedes Mal wieder überfiel ihn die Traurigkeit in einer Intensität, der er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Er kam nicht dagegen an. Er musste nur an damals denken und alle Dämme brachen. John öffnete die Augen, in der Hoffnung, in der Gegenwart zu bleiben.

Doch es nützte nichts: Er sah plötzlich das Rinnsal von Blut, das damals von seinem schwer verletzten Körper hinunter in den Abfluss gelaufen war, als er endlich in seinem Zimmer gewesen war und sich unter die Dusche hatte stellen können, nachdem er die Zimmertür und die vom Bad doppelt und dreifach versperrt und sich die Kleidung so heftig vom Leib gezogen hatte, dass er wirklich gehört hatte, wie irgendetwas gerissen war. Die blutigen Shorts hatte er sofort in den Mülleimer gestopft, zusammen mit dem stinkenden Handtuch, hätte die beiden Dinge verbrannt, wäre im Zimmer kein Rauchmelder gewesen, weil er ein Nichtraucherzimmer bewohnte. Dass er sich seine Kleider dieses Tages ruiniert hatte, störte ihn nicht. Kleider waren nicht wichtig, die konnte man nachkaufen. Es war ihm egal gewesen, dass er sie kaputt gemacht hatte - wichtiger war es, unter die Dusche zu kommen, auch wenn er von der Intensität der Pein, als er in der Kabine gestanden hatte, beinahe unvorbereitet getroffen wurde.

_Der Luftzug, der auf die Wunde traf, sobald er nackt war, verstärkte das Ganze noch um ein gutes Stück. Die Schmerzen waren beinahe nicht auszuhalten gewesen. Als er den lauwarmen Wasserstrahl zum ersten Mal direkt auf die Verletzung gerichtet hatte, hatte er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, so weh hatte es getan. Schluchzend hatte er sich gewaschen, hatte sämtliche Spuren des Aktes entfernt, bebend, von der Pein schon halb bewusstlos. Doch er hatte sich während der ganzen Zeit auf den Beinen gehalten. Wie lange er unter der Dusche gestanden hatte, wusste John nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren es Stunden gewesen. Die Möglichkeit, Paul anzuzeigen, war für keine einzige Sekunde in seinen Kopf gedrungen - John hatte sich nur um seine Karriere gesorgt. Paul für sein Verbrechen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit._

_Seine Familie hatte er nicht angerufen. Er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt, hatte das Gespräch auf den nächsten Tag verschoben. Er wusste, er wäre zusammengebrochen, hätte er noch in dieser Nacht mit ihr telefoniert. John hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, die Schmerzen und auch die Angst hatten ihn wachgehalten, während er immer wieder die schrecklichen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge hatte sehen müssen. Er hatte einfach nicht verhindern können, dass er daran dachte. Sein Kopf pochte wegen der Beule, die er dank des Aufpralls auf den Fliesenboden erhalten hatte, schließlich machte er sich einen provisorischen Eisbeutel, bestehend aus einem Handtuch und Eiswürfeln der Minibar, hielt sich das Ding während der ganzen Nacht an die Stirn, während er vor Selbsthass und Schmerzen gleichermaßen immer wieder Tränen vergoss._

_Er wusste, dass er die Tür versperrt hatte, aber trotzdem fürchtete er, dass Paul anklopfen könnte, weil er noch nicht genug hatte. Zudem spürte er immer noch, wie das Blut leicht aus ihm tropfte. Er konnte ohnehin nur auf dem Bauch liegen, schon allein wegen der Schmerzen, aber auch, um die Bettwäsche nicht zu verschmutzen, stopfte den Eisbeutel in eine Plastiktüte, damit das Schmelzwasser nicht die gesamte Bettwäsche mit Flüssigkeit tränkte, und lehnte seine Stirn auf diese Konstruktion. Wenigstens nahm die Bettwäsche so keinen Schaden. Blutflecken gingen nur sehr schwer wieder heraus, das wusste er noch von seiner Zeit in der Independentliga, als alle selbst für ihre Wäsche zuständig gewesen waren und nach Bladejobs oft Probleme gehabt hatten, das Ringoutfit wieder sauber zu bekommen. Es wäre ihm verdammt peinlich gewesen, wenn ihn ein Angestellter des Hotels auf die charakteristischen roten Flecken angesprochen hätte, weil die Wäscheabteilung sie nicht herausbekommen hatte. Immer wieder musste er sich fragen, warum es ausgerechnet ihn getroffen hatte. Weil er schwul war? Es war klar gewesen, dass Paul davon gewusst hatte, die Äußerungen waren zu präzise gewesen. Was hatte er an sich? Er hielt sich für nichts Besonderes. Wodurch hatte er Pauls Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen? Nur weil er der Neue war und Vince extrem viel von ihm hielt?_

_Warum hatte Randy das dann nicht erlebt? Er hatte dieselben Voraussetzungen wie er selbst gehabt! John wusste, dass es so war, dass Paul ihn nicht angegriffen hatte. Ihm wäre nichts an seinem Verhalten aufgefallen, er war genauso überheblich wie immer gewesen, als sie sich vor der Show kurz begrüßt hatten. Mit zitternder Hand griff John nach seinem Mobiltelefon. Hatte Randy nicht gemeint, er könnte ihn anrufen, wann immer er wollte? Plötzlich hatte John das Bedürfnis, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen, auch wenn er mit dem Mann seit ihrem Wechsel in die WWE nicht mehr wirklich viel Kontakt gehabt hatte._

_Mitten in diesem Gespräch war er in Tränen ausgebrochen, schon allein, weil er bemerkt hatte, dass Randy von diesem Anruf alles andere als begeistert gewesen war. Und auch die Tatsache, dass er ihm nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er gemeint hatte, John wäre ein Weichei, weil er es nicht einmal aushalten würde, wenn Paul ihn etwas härter rannahm, hatte John gezeigt, wie sehr sich sein ehemaliger Farmligakollege verändert hatte. Das Gespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert, und doch hatte es John etwas gezeigt. Randy hatte sich verändert - zum Schlechten hin. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass der Mann gut mit Paul befreundet war, doch es hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt, wie der Mann ihn behandelt hatte. Es war ihm gelinde gesagt egal gewesen, was ihm passiert war. Es hatte ihn nicht interessiert._

_Eines hatte es John gezeigt: Ignoranz war ein Verhalten, an dem auch er sich orientieren konnte. Besser gesagt, an dem er sich orientieren _musste_. Na ja, es war ja nicht so, als hätte er eine andere Wahl gehabt. Er konnte sich von der Sache hinunterziehen lassen oder im Gegenteil versuchen, sich seinen Traum nun durch harte Arbeit tatsächlich zu verwirklichen. Irgendwie hatte ihn das Ganze aufgeweckt, auch wenn er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass es trotz allem ein Verbrechen blieb. Nein, er würde in Zukunft nicht anzeigen, was ihm geschehen war. So etwas durfte er sich nicht erlauben. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass alle wussten, dass er schwul war. Als weinerlich oder als Weichei, das nichts aushielt, konnte er nicht gelten, das konnte er schon vor sich selbst nicht verantworten._

_John musste weitermachen, schon allein, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er es schaffen konnte. Ja, Paul hatte ihn vergewaltigt - egal, wie sehr die Tatsache, dass er gekommen war, auch in Johns Hinterkopf war, er wusste, dass das nichts mit dem eigentlichen Akt zu tun gehabt hatte -, doch er würde sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er konnte trauern - wenn er allein war. Sonst würde er sich nichts anmerken lassen, würde freundlich sein wie immer. Er würde sich von Paul fernhalten, so gut es ging. Wenn er einmal mit ihm arbeiten musste, würde er das Ganze strikt professionell ablaufen lassen und sich sonst nicht mit ihm beschäftigen._

Es war die einzige Chance, die John gehabt hatte. Und diese hatte er genützt. Er hatte sich Paul gegenüber bewiesen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er mit ihm rechnen musste. Schlussendlich hatte er ihm sogar seinen Rang als wichtigster Mann des Unternehmens streitig gemacht. Und das gab John trotz allem doch ein bisschen Genugtuung - vor allem hatte ihm die Tatsache, dass Paul sich bei der _Wrestlemania XXII_ für ihn hatte hinlegen dürfen, dass er sogar _aufgeben_ hatte müssen, gefallen. Auf andere Weise hatte er sich nicht rächen können, doch wenigstens hatte er ihm diese kleine Niederlage beibringen dürfen, die ja sogar noch von Stephanie abgesegnet worden war. Und auch sonst war er besser als Paul, was ihm auch Vince immer wieder bescheinigte, wenn sein Schwiegersohn gerade nicht anwesend war - weil er bei den Fans einfach besser ankam. Er hatte es sich vorgenommen, hatte jahrelang darauf hingearbeitet. Dieses Ziel hatte ihn angetrieben, und er hatte es erreicht.

Am Morgen hatte er angefangen, sich mehrmals täglich zu rasieren.


	13. Flucht

Danke an Aninchen für das Review! Tut mir Leid, dass dir das Kap nicht so gefallen hat. :-( Vielleicht gefällt dir das nächste wieder besser.

Und herzlich Willkommen an Tegan und danke für die Reviews! *freu* Wie versprochen, hier das Update!

**12.**

**Flucht**

John rappelte sich auf, hielt sein Gesicht unter den harten Wasserstrahl, ließ sich die Tränen vom Gesicht spülen. Wenigstens waren die Schmerzen nicht so schlimm wie damals. Gut, Paul hatte ihn nicht so heftig rangenommen wie nach seinem Debüt, doch John befürchtete, dass genau das heute Nacht noch kommen würde. Er hatte wirklich Angst, auch wenn er dieses Gefühl gern verdrängt hätte. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Gott, es war damals schon so schrecklich gewesen! Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Paul ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen würde. Immerhin musste er morgen ein paar Stunden in einem Flugzeug sitzen und würde am Abend eine Promo und vermutlich auch ein Match bestreiten müssen.

Als er ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, fiel sein Blick sofort auf das Bett. Schon wieder hatte er das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, doch diesmal schaffte er es, über diese Regung hinwegzukommen. Seine Augen wanderten über die weißen Laken, das Kissen … die Matratze mit dem weißen Überzug. Der Überzug, der nach dem Übergriff wahrscheinlich nicht mehr weiß sein würde. Ein Zimmer, in dem John bei zukünftigen Auftritten in San Antonio nicht mehr würde wohnen können, weil es zu schreckliche Erinnerungen weckte. Er war schon froh, dass er unter den Duschen stehen konnte, die sich in Arenen befanden. Gut, das war notwendig, er konnte nicht jeden Abend nach einem Match ins Hotel fahren, um erst dort zu duschen. Das wäre ein sehr seltsames Verhalten gewesen, das konnte er einfach nicht bringen. Er wurde schon aufgrund seiner Homosexualität komisch beäugt; dass er sich nicht mit den Anderen duschte, wäre der Gipfel gewesen und hätte ihn als _unkollegial_ gelten lassen. Er konnte sogar unter dieser gewissen Dusche, in der damals das alles passiert war, stehen, auch wenn er während der ganzen Zeit mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatte und immer darauf achtete, dass er nicht allein war.

Er wunderte sich, dass die Kollegen es so schnell als normal angesehen hatten, mit einem bekennend Homosexuellen unter die Dusche zu steigen. Wenn die Zeit knapp war und man am Abend noch ein Flugzeug erreichen musste, stieg man gern mal zu fünft oder zu sechst unter die Dusche, und komischerweise hatte ihn noch nie jemand dämlich angemacht, weil er Dinge zu sehen bekam, die ihn eigentlich aufgeilen hätten müssen. John achtete sehr genau darauf, wie er sich seinen Kollegen gegenüber verhielt. Keine Geste, kein Blick, kein Wort zu viel … Manche Leute sahen gewisse Dinge anders als er oder seine Freunde, und er wollte es sich mit niemandem verscherzen. Manchmal war es schwierig, doch über die Jahre hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

John drehte sich zu seinem Koffer um, suchte sich neue Klamotten. Mit einem Mal wusste er, dass er nicht im Zimmer bleiben konnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hingehen sollte, doch irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen. Er konnte sich das nicht ein weiteres Mal antun lassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit Pauls Zorn nur noch stärker auf sich ziehen würde. Doch da musste er durch. Er konnte sich nicht ein zweites Mal vergewaltigen lassen. Wenn er das tat, wäre er endgültig vernichtet - das konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Gleichzeitig griff seine Hand nach der Nachttischschublade, zog sie auf. Die Schmerzen in seinem Genick wurden trotz der Dusche plötzlich unerträglich. Neuerlich rang er um Luft, holte die Tabletten heraus, drückte sich drei in die Hand und schob sie in den Mund, schluckte sie trocken.

Danach war er imstande, sich anzuziehen, auch wenn die Schmerzen natürlich noch immer gleich stark waren. John legte eine Eile an den Tag, die ihn selbst erschreckte. Er achtete nicht einmal darauf, ob er sein T-Shirt richtig herum anzog, er wollte nur noch aus dem Zimmer. Plötzlich hatte ihn eine Angst in Beschlag genommen, gegen die er nicht ankam. Er wollte sich nicht vernichten lassen! Er konnte es einfach nicht. John war niemand, der einfach so aufgab. Nein, er würde kämpfen. Kämpfen mit allem, was er hatte.

Später.

Diesmal würde er feige sein. Er würde ganz einfach fliehen. Wohin er gehen würde, wusste er nicht. Ihm war es egal, wenn er die ganze Nacht draußen würde sitzen müssen, Hauptsache, Paul würde ihn nicht in die Finger bekommen.

John griff nach einer Jacke, als er in seine Schuhe geschlüpft war, steckte Portemonnaie und Mobiltelefon ein und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Tür blieb er stehen, holte tief Luft. Gern hätte er nun einfach die Tür geöffnet und wäre gegangen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, ließ ihn nicht gehen. John hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, und so sehr er sich gewünscht hätte, einfach gehen zu können - es war ihm nicht möglich. Er wusste, dass er wertvolle Zeit verlor, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Der Ex-Champion stieß ein Seufzen aus, schloss die Tür wieder und durchquerte das Zimmer, um ins Badezimmer zu kommen, stellte sich vor das Waschbecken. Mit unruhiger Hand griff er nach dem Rasierapparat, schaltete ihn ein. Sobald der Scherkopf auf seine Haut traf, spürte John, wie er ruhiger wurde. Seine Atemfrequenz wurde gleichmäßiger, die Anspannung ließ nach. John schloss die Augen, er wollte sich nicht ins Gesicht sehen, wollte nicht sehen, was das Business aus ihm gemacht hatte. Es gab Momente, in denen erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder, es erschreckte ihn oft, wie sehr man ihm den Verlust seiner Lebensfreude manchmal ansehen konnte. Na ja, besser gesagt, er selbst sah es. Von den Anderen hatte ihn noch nie jemand darauf angesprochen.

Erleichtert schloss er die Augen, als er den Rasierer sinken ließ. Es war wieder einmal vollbracht, und John fühlte, wie die Verkrampfung, die ihn in Beschlag gehabt hatte, sich sofort verflüchtigte. Für einen Moment blickte er in den Spiegel, doch er versuchte, nicht allzu viele Dinge wahrzunehmen. Schnell drehte er das Gesicht weg, musste tief Luft zwischen die Zähne ziehen, als der Schmerz sich wieder einmal durch sein Genick zog. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht doch den Arzt aufsuchen sollte, doch er schob ihn sofort wieder von sich. Ein Arztbesuch kam nicht in Frage. John kannte seinen Körper. Die Schmerzen waren zwar schlimm, doch er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als würden sie ihn irgendwie einschränken. Morgen würde er ein paar Tabletten einwerfen, bevor er auf die Bühne ging. Irgendwie würde er schon durchhalten - zwar hatte er noch keine Ahnung, wie er es anstellen sollte, doch bisher hatte er es immer geschafft, und da würde dieses Mal keine Ausnahme sein.

Endlich fühlte sich John stark genug, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Er wusste, dass das Risiko vorhanden war, dass Paul gerade jetzt von seinem Clubabend zurückkehrte und ihn erwischte, als er flüchten wollte, doch dieses musste er eingehen. Er trat auf den Gang, sperrte die Tür zu und ging den Flur entlang, war leise. Aus Chris' Zimmer hörte er Gestöhne, anscheinend war der Kanadier gerade mit der Lockerroom-Matratze zugange. Sonst war es ruhig. John rief den Aufzug, fuhr ins Erdgeschoss, stieg aus. Leicht panisch ließ er seinen Blick durch die Lobby schweifen, doch niemand war zu sehen. Anscheinend dauerte der Abend diesmal ziemlich lang. Wäre jemand vorher zurückgekommen, hätte er es gehört. Wenn die WWE-Superstars angetrunken waren, achteten sie nicht darauf, ob jemand schlief, dann prallten sie an Wände, fluchten lautstark, wenn sie sich irgendwo die Zehen anschlugen, fielen gegen Türen, machten einen Riesenkrach. Diesmal war das nicht der Fall gewesen, sprich, außer den paar Anwesenden befanden sich die Kader noch in der City.

John richtete sich auf, strahlte Selbstbewusstsein aus, als er durch die Halle ging, stieß die Glastür, die den Ausgang anzeigte, auf und atmete tief durch, als er die frische Luft mitbekam. So wirklich Lust, die ganze Nacht draußen zu sitzen, hatte er nicht, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Die Kollegen waren alle noch im Club, und selbst wenn einer von ihnen bereits wieder da gewesen wäre, hätte er es niemals gewagt, ihn zu stören. Sie sollten ja nicht sauer auf ihn sein, auch wenn Mickie es ja zum Beispiel von sich aus angeboten hatte. Doch sie war ja noch nicht wieder zurück. Irgendwie begann John zu bereuen, dass er ihr Angebot abgelehnt hatte. Sie hätte ihm sicher den Schlüssel zu ihrem und Phils Zimmer gegeben, weil John wusste, dass sie ihm vertraute. Doch nun hatte er keine andere Wahl als sich draußen in den Park zu setzen. War ja egal. Müde war er ohnehin nicht, also war es egal, wo er die Nacht durchwachte.

Schwach ließ er sich auf eine Bank fallen, ignorierte den leichten Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper fuhr. John überschlug im Kopf seine anderen Möglichkeiten: Er hätte Mickie anrufen können, was er nicht wollte. Er konnte sich in einen 24-Stunden-Coffeeshop setzen, von denen es in der Umgebung einige gab, und einen Kaffee nach dem anderen in sich hineinschütten. Ein anderes Zimmer konnte er sich nicht geben lassen - er wusste, dass das Hotel dank aller drei anwesenden WWE-Kader bis auf den letzten Platz ausgebucht war. Am liebsten hätte er sich in das hoteleigene Fitnessstudio zurückgezogen, wo ihm garantiert war, dass er um die Tageszeit allein war. Doch die Schmerzen in seinem Genick, die er trotz Schmerzmittel immer noch spüren konnte, hielten ihn davon ab. Er konnte kein weiteres Risiko eingehen, musste vorsichtig sein. Der morgige Tag würde anstrengend genug sein.

Das Training ging ihm doch extrem ab. John war ein Fitnessfanatiker, der eigentlich keinen Tag ohne mindestens eine Stunde Training auskommen konnte, und dass er dank seiner Nackenverletzung zum Nichtstun verurteilt war, störte ihn extrem. Wieder hatte Paul ihm etwas kaputtgemacht. Gern hätte er ein paar Gewichte gehoben, mehrere hundert Kilo gestemmt, um sich selbst herauszufordern, doch weil er wusste, dass diese Aktionen auf die Schultern und die Nackenmuskulatur gingen, sah er davon ab. Er spürte, wie das Bedürfnis wuchs. Ja, er hätte jetzt gern trainiert, vor allem, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Schon damals, nachdem Paul ihm das zum ersten Mal angetan hatte, hatte er tagelang nichts anderes getan als seine Kraft zu verbessern. Er hatte nicht mehr schwach sein wollen - und diese Einstellung hatte ihn schließlich auch zu Steroiden gebracht. Gut, er wusste, dass er ohne das Mittel in der WWE keine Chance gehabt hätte, aber Pauls Angriff hatte seiner Bereitschaft noch den allerletzten Stoß gegeben. Die Vergewaltigung hatte ihn endgültig zu den illegalen Mitteln gebracht. Er hatte sie vorher in der Bodybuilding-Szene, in der er angefangen hatte, schon sporadisch genommen, doch seitdem Paul ihn überwältigt hatte, war er von der Vorstellung, sich vielleicht eines Tages gegen ihn wehren zu können, gefangen genommen worden.

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Ja, er hatte sich während der Show gegen Paul gewehrt, doch er wusste, dass er sich später nicht hätte wehren können. Paul hätte sich nur köstlich darüber amüsiert. Wenn John dann am Abend nicht bei Smackdown antreten konnte, wäre er selbst nur allzu bereit gewesen, seinen Platz einzunehmen und ihn zu vertreten. Das konnte John nicht zulassen, das war ihm klar. Paul wollte ihm seinen Rang ablaufen, und anscheinend war ihm da absolut jedes Mittel recht. Nun, nachdem John es durch harte Arbeit und extrem viel Durchsetzungsvermögen geschafft hatte, zum wichtigsten Mann der Firma aufzusteigen, war Paul anscheinend der Meinung, ihn wieder auf den Boden holen und brechen zu müssen. Sexuelle Gewalt einem Schwulen gegenüber, die diesem deutlich zeigte, was man von ihm hielt, erschien ihm da offensichtlich als die beste Möglichkeit.

Irgendwie hatte John ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Paul sich nicht jemand anderen holen würde, weil er - John - nicht anwesend war. Neulinge waren im Unternehmen immer zugegen - auch solche, die nicht gleich im TV auftraten, sondern sich in den Dark Matches vor der TV-Ausstrahlung erst einmal Erfahrung holten oder einfach nur hinter den Kulissen zugegen waren, um sich das Ganze anzuschauen und die Bereiche kennen zu lernen. Gott, hoffentlich wurden die Neuen von Paul verschont. Für einen kleinen Moment überlegte John sich, zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen und doch auf _The Game_ zu warten - schon allein, um die Neulinge zu beschützen. Er wollte ihnen nicht das zumuten, das ihm bei seinem ersten Auftritt widerfahren war. Da wäre es besser, wenn doch er sich zur Verfügung stellte - er wusste immerhin, was ihn erwartete …

John sank in sich zusammen, wie das schon im Club der Fall gewesen war. Plötzlich fühlte er einen extremen Druck auf seinen Schultern lasten. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Einerseits hatte er entsetzliche Angst vor dem, was Paul ihm antun würde - denn dass der Mann zu ihm grausamer als zu jedem anderen sein würde, war John von vornherein klar, und auch er hatte gesehen, wie die Neulinge oft beisammen gewesen waren, natürlich, er hatte es ja selbst auch schon einmal erlebt - und hatte eine Möglichkeit, es zu verhindern, indem er einfach nicht anwesend war, aber andererseits war da das Risiko, dass sich Paul aus lauter Wut jemand anderen krallte … Außerdem, wie hatte Mickie gesagt? _Glaubst du wirklich, dass es nach dieser Nacht vorbei ist?_ Nein. John wusste, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde, vor allem, wenn er sich diesmal verweigerte, indem er einfach nicht dort war, wo Paul ihn sich erwartete.

Neuerlich fühlte er Tränen in seinen Augen, als er sich erhob, strich sich unbewusst über den Nacken, der nach seinem Entschluss nun plötzlich wieder stärker zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Würde er in der Früh überhaupt den Kopf drehen können? Paul hatte ihm die Schmerzen schon im Club angemerkt, er würde nichts unversucht lassen, die Stelle in Beschlag zu nehmen. Doch John wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er musste Paul in sein Zimmer lassen. Vielleicht würde er ihn danach doch in Ruhe lassen - so wie damals, nachdem er ihn zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte … Immerhin hatte es sechs Jahre gedauert, bis er sich ihm wieder genähert hatte. Vielleicht hätte John danach eine Chance, sich von ihm fernzuhalten, nachdem sie jetzt schon unterschiedlichen Kadern angehörten.

Bleischwer kam die Müdigkeit über ihn, er musste sich ein Gähnen verkneifen. Auf der Parkbank einschlafen? Das war ebenfalls sehr gefährlich, das konnte er noch weniger tun als in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Wer wusste schon, was in der Nacht für Leute durch den Park gingen? Gut, John konnte sich verteidigen, wenn es sein musste, doch er hatte keine Lust, sich später vor einem Police Officer verantworten zu müssen, weil ihn jemand wegen tätlichen Angriffs angezeigt hatte. Wenigstens stand er jetzt auf seinen beiden Beinen, holte tief Luft, um Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen, vielleicht wieder etwas wacher zu werden. Noch einmal schloss John gequält die Augen, fühlte plötzlich, wie ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. Sofort wischte er sie weg, fuhr sich hastig über die Augen, um zu verhindern, dass dieser einen Träne noch weitere folgten. Selbsthass nahm ihn in Beschlag, er konnte sich einfach nicht zum Gehen wenden. Eine unsichtbare Hand schien ihn zurückzuhalten, schien ihn anhalten zu wollen, sich das alles nicht antun zu lassen. „Verdammt!", flüsterte er, ließ sich neuerlich auf die Bank sinken, schlug vor lauter Wut auf seine Unentschlossenheit mit der flachen Hand auf das Holz.

Gott, warum machte man es ihm so schwer? Nur weil er schwul war? Mit Diskriminierung im Business hatte er gerechnet, seit er sich dafür entschieden hatte, Profiwrestler zu werden, aber langsam konnte er damit nicht mehr umgehen. Vor allem hatte er nicht erwartet, dass die Diskriminierung eines bestimmten Mannes eine solche Intensität, dass er selbst vor eindeutigen, grausamen Gewaltverbrechen nicht zurückschreckte, annehmen würde. Er hatte schon so viel getan, um seine Homosexualität vergessen zu machen, doch es war anscheinend niemals genug. Er barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welche die richtige Entscheidung war. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, sein Zimmer wieder aufzusuchen, doch falls er nicht dort sein würde, würde er lange Zeit keine Ruhe mehr haben. Wenn sich Paul etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde er es durchziehen - egal, wie lange er warten musste. Irgendwann würde er ihn in die Finger bekommen, und dann würde er noch brutaler werden als er es jemals zuvor gewesen war.

Plötzlich hörte John Schritte über den Kiesweg hasten und schrak auf. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, als er den Blick aufrichtete, sein Herzschlag wurde schneller, war plötzlich so laut, dass er ihn hören konnte. Sollte er sich verstecken? Nein, dafür hätte er ohnehin keine Zeit mehr. Natürlich rechnete er damit, dass Paul entgegen jeglicher Erwartungen auf die Suche nach ihm gegangen war - und ihn soeben gefunden hatte. Er rechnete damit, gleich einen harten Griff um seinen Oberarm - oder noch schlimmer, sein Genick - zu spüren und auf die Beine gezogen zu werden. Doch dieser war es gar nicht, der gerade an ihm vorbeigegangen war und jetzt stehen blieb und sich umdrehte. John verkniff sich das Aufseufzen, das ihm auf den Lippen lag, genauso wie das Kopfschütteln. Die Person, die in sein Blickfeld geriet, konnte er jedoch fast genauso wenig brauchen wie den WWE-Champion. Mann, heute hatte er wohl absolut Pech. „Hi", brachte er heraus, als Adam ihn anblickte und erst nach ein paar Sekunden zu erkennen schien, dass es sein ehemaliger bester Freund war, der da im Park vor dem _Hotel Contessa_ auf einer Bank saß und alles andere als gut aussah.

John sah deutlich, dass es dem Kanadier alles andere als Recht war, ihn jetzt begrüßen zu müssen, glaubte sogar, ein leicht genervtes Seufzen von Adam zu vernehmen. Aber natürlich wusste er, was sich gehörte, und nachdem John ihn schon angesprochen hatte, war es das Mindeste, den Gruß zurückzugeben. Adam machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, blickte auf ihn hinunter und gab das „Hi" zurück, klang irgendwie unbeholfen. Klar, nach den Sätzen, die ihm Mickie gesagt hatte, war es absolut verständlich. John fühlte, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, sich jedoch nicht dazu entschließen konnte. Es war eine verdammt ungute Atmosphäre - gut, wenn sie nach Johns negativen Gedanken und seinem Entschluss, Paul gewähren zu lassen, überhaupt noch schlechter werden konnte … Doch von diesen Gedanken und dem Entschluss wusste Adam nichts, und natürlich würde John ihm auch nichts davon sagen. Warum hätte er das auch tun sollen? Adam hatte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun, seit diese eine Nacht alles zerstört hatte.

Er rechnete damit, dass Adam nach dieser kurzen Begrüßung weitergehen würde, um ins Hotel zu gelangen, doch zu seiner Überraschung setzte der Kanadier sich neben ihn und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Adam wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich hergesetzt hatte. War es Mitleid gewesen? Immerhin sah John alles andere als gut aus. Na ja, nach dem Clubabend war es verständlich, dass er nicht bester Laune war. Natürlich hatte er mitbekommen, was Paul mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er hatte auch verstanden, warum John sich nicht zur Wehr gesetzt hatte. Dass Paul sich ihn ausgesucht hatte, hatte Adam doch überrascht. Gut, andererseits war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, nachdem John statt ihm zu Smackdown gedraftet worden war. Sie alle hatten gesehen, wie zornig der Mann aus Connecticut gewesen war, wie hasserfüllt er während Johns Spontanpromo auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte.

„Wie … wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Adam und verdrehte im nächsten Moment die Augen. _Sehr intelligenter Anfang, Copeland!_, gratulierte er sich selbst. Eigentlich war es doch ziemlich sichtbar, dass John sich nicht gut fühlte. Der Ex-Champion hob die Schultern und verzog die Mundwinkel in der Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dass ihm ein wahres Lächeln nicht auf die Lippen kam, wunderte Adam nicht. „Es geht schon", meinte er, konnte ein erneutes Gähnen unterdrücken. Verwundert blickte Adam sich in der Umgebung um. Er merkte John natürlich an, dass er todmüde war und eigentlich schon längst ins Bett gehört hätte. „Lüg nicht", grinste der Kanadier, und auch John lächelte kurz. Diese Anmerkung und die Fähigkeit, gegenseitig sofort eine Lüge zu erkennen, war einer der essentiellen Bestandteile ihrer Freundschaft gewesen. Der Freundschaft, die seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr existierte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Amüsements wurden sie sofort wieder ernst, und Adam nahm John sofort wieder prüfend in Augenschein. Nein, etwas kam ihm ganz und gar nicht richtig vor, das wurde ihm bewusst, als er den Blick über seinen ehemaligen besten Freund schweifen ließ. Immer noch war John etwas zusammengesunken, seine Körperhaltung hatte eine eindeutige negative Note. „Komm schon, John. Was ist los?", fragte er - wunderte sich selbst über seine plötzliche Courage. Er konnte erkennen, wie John bleich wurde, und diese Gefühlsregung zeigte Adam, dass ihn seine Wahrnehmung nicht getäuscht hatte. Er hatte einiges getrunken, doch anscheinend war die frische Luft imstande gewesen, etwas von seinem Alkoholpegel abzubauen. John musste lächeln, als ihm ins Gedächtnis kam, wie vollmundig Adam vor Beginn des Abends erklärt hatte, nichts trinken zu wollen. Gut, diesen Schwur hatte er offensichtlich gebrochen, aber wenigstens war er nicht mit dem Auto gefahren. In solchen Dingen war er doch verantwortungsvoller als man es ihm nach seinen diversen Eskapaden im Unternehmen hätte zutrauen können.

Johns Lächeln erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Adam fragen konnte, ob sich Paul noch im _Bonham Exchange_ befand. Doch natürlich sah er davon ab. Er wollte nicht, dass Adam erfuhr, was Paul mit ihm vorhatte. Also ihn gar nicht erst auf diese Spur locken, indem er eine Frage nach dem unbeliebtesten aber mächtigsten Mann der Firma stellte. „Gar nichts", meinte er stattdessen, startete dann ein Ablenkungsmanöver, weil seine Stimme Adam deutlich signalisierte, dass seine Worte eine Lüge waren. „Wie ist der weitere Abend gelaufen?" Adam verdrehte die Augen und stieß ein Seufzen aus, in dem sich ziemlich große Frustration befand. „Schrecklich", antwortete er, lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, schloss die Augen, als wäre es einfach nur anstrengend gewesen, „nachdem du gegangen bist, war die Stimmung endgültig ruiniert. Es wissen alle, dass er dich vertrieben hat." Es war zu erkennen, dass Adam mit sich rang, ob er die Sache, die Paul öffentlich gemacht hatte, ansprechen sollte, und John verstand seinen inneren Konflikt.

Auch er selbst hätte es gern auf Tapet gebracht. Doch er wagte es nicht. Nun hatten sie sich endlich wieder normal unterhalten, jetzt wollte er die Stimmung nicht neuerlich ruinieren. John beschloss, auf die Anmerkung, Paul hätte ihn vertrieben, gar nicht einzugehen. Er wollte nicht über die Dinge, die dieser im Club mit ihm gemacht hatte, sprechen. Oder gar über die Dinge, die Paul später mit ihm anzustellen gedachte … Im nächsten Moment stellte Adam eine Frage, und obwohl John sie irgendwie erwartet hatte, zuckte er doch zusammen, als er die Worte vernahm. „Was machst du eigentlich hier draußen?" John schloss die Augen, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, während sich in seinem Gehirn die Gedanken überschlugen, er fieberhaft nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage suchte. Ja, es war ungewöhnlich, dass er sich um diese Uhrzeit draußen befand, das war ihm klar.

Wieder einmal gruben sich Johns Zähne leicht in seine Unterlippe, während er seine Hände aneinander legte und die Finger ineinander schlang. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erneut, als er sich bereit machte, seinem ehemaligen besten Freund eine Lüge aufzutischen, die dieser ihm hoffentlich glauben würde. Doch die Worte, die als Antwort seinen Lippen entkamen, waren so ziemlich die Wahrheit, und John konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen, das war ihm klar, sobald er sie ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich kann nicht in meinem Zimmer sein", sagte er einfach, und in diesem Moment wäre er gern im Boden versunken. Das klang so extrem ängstlich - und genau deshalb war es ja die Wahrheit. Ja, John hatte Angst, auch wenn er sie Adam gegenüber genauso wenig zeigen wollte wie er es bei Paul getan hatte.

Während seiner Worte hatte er Adam in die Augen geblickt, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass es die Wahrheit war. Gut, was hätte daran auch gelogen sein können? Diese paar Worte sagten einfach nur das aus, was sie bedeuteten. _Bitte frag nicht nach_, flehte er in Gedanken. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte, wenn Adam wissen wollte, warum er es vorzog, hier in der Nacht von San Antonio im hoteleigenen Park zu sitzen anstatt in seinem schönen warmen Bett zu liegen und sich auf den morgigen anstrengenden Tag vorzubereiten. Vor allem, da John immer verantwortungsvoll war und immer darauf achtete, dass er ausgeschlafen und aufnahmefähig war, falls ihm Stephanie schon im Flugzeug eine Änderung der Pläne mitteilte und er sich diese auch noch einprägen musste. Auch nach den Worten blickten sie einander in die Augen, und noch bevor es Adam auch nur ansatzweise klar werden konnte, hatte er auch schon „Willst du mit zu mir?" gefragt.


	14. Übernachtungsgast

Erst mal ein dickes SORRY, dass es sich vor Weihnachten nicht mehr mit dem Updaten ausgegangen ist! Aber dafür heute. :-)

Danke natürlich wieder an Aninchen und Tegan für die Reviews! *freu* *Kekse hinstell*

Und dann per nachträglichem Einfügen: FRÖHLICHE WEIHNACHTEN! *gg* Hab ich irgendwie vergessen ... *lach*

A/N: Johns peinlichsten Moment in einem Ring, über den die Beiden da sprechen, hat er tatsächlich mal so in einem Interview erwähnt. Hab ich damals auf nodq gelesen. *gg*

**13.**

**Übernachtungsgast**

„Meinst du das ernst?"

John konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Frage seinen Lippen entwich. Es hatte ihn gerade ziemlich überrascht, dass Adam ihm dieses Angebot gemacht hatte - vor allem, nachdem er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, warum John sein Zimmer mied. Er meinte fast, es sich dank seiner mittlerweile extremen Müdigkeit eingebildet zu haben, dass seine Hoffnung, die Nacht nicht in seinem eigenen Zimmer verbringen zu müssen, seinem Gehirn einen Streich gespielt hatte. John konnte erkennen, dass Adam das Angebot anscheinend wirklich ernst meinte. Er lächelte sogar. „Klar meine ich das ernst", betonte er, musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht gespielt beleidigt zu klingen, „was denn sonst?" John hob die Schultern, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, öffnete sie jedoch sofort wieder und überspielte diese leichte Schwäche in der Hoffnung, dass Adam sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Er glaubte, leichte Besorgnis in dessen Blick zu erkennen, und schüttelte den Kopf, während sich seine Hand zu einem lockeren Abwinken hob.

„Na ja, ich meine …", begann er, unschlüssig, ob er die Nacht ansprechen sollte oder nicht, „ich hätte das nicht von dir erwartet." Adam verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich dann John ganz zu und bohrte seinen Blick in den seines Gegenübers, um ihm klar zu machen, dass die folgenden Worte absolut der Wahrheit entsprachen. „Hör zu, John", begann er langsam, fast als würde er den Mann, mit dem er vor wenigen Wochen geschlafen hatte, für ein wenig begriffsstutzig halten, „ich merke doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Warum sollte ich dir meine Hilfe verweigern? Willst du die ganze Nacht hier draußen sitzen? Das kann ich nicht zulassen." John stieß heftig die Luft aus seinen Lungen, plötzlich raste die Erleichterung durch ihn. Zwar war er nicht ganz sicher, was diese plötzliche Besorgnis zu bedeuten hatte, doch ihm wurde klar, dass Adam soeben einen Versöhnungsversuch unternommen hatte. Und wer war er, dass er ihn ablehnte? Es war das, was er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte.

Auf Adams Lippen trat ein breites Grinsen. „Ich will ja nicht, dass du krank wirst und dann vielleicht unser Match nicht stattfindet! Ich freu mich schon irrsinnig darauf, mich wieder mit dir zu messen." John verdrehte die Augen - eigentlich sollte Adam ihn so gut kennen, um zu wissen, dass ihn nur eine sehr schwere Verletzung davon abhalten würde, anzutreten. Er hätte damals sogar ein Match mit einem gerissenen Brustmuskel absolviert, hätte die WWE es zugelassen. „Eine lausige Grippe hält mich nicht davon ab, in den Ring zu steigen", antwortete er, auch wenn er wusste, dass Adams Äußerung witzig gemeint gewesen war, „ich bin schon mit schlimmeren Krankheiten in den Ring gestiegen."

Nun verzog sein Gesprächspartner das Gesicht, musste dann herzhaft auflachen. „Ach ja, deine tolle Lebensmittelvergiftung zum Beispiel", erinnerte er sich kichernd, „armer Scott, dass er dich durch das Match bringen musste, armer Arbeiter, der deine Kotze unter dem Ring aufwischen durfte, nachdem du drunter bist, arme Waschmaschine, die deine Jeans und Shorts waschen durfte, nachdem da doch etwas daneben gegangen ist." Natürlich meinte Adam es nicht böse - er hatte sich ja doch recht diplomatisch ausgedrückt -, doch damals war allen unverständlich gewesen, wie John es überhaupt geschafft hatte, zum Ring zu kommen, geschweige denn ein aufgrund der Umstände doch ziemlich ansehnliches Match mit Scott Steiner zu bestreiten, nachdem er während des ganzen Tages alles andere als gut ausgesehen und sich bis zum Abend schon mehr als einmal übergeben hatte.

Dummerweise hatte er auch keine Medikamente bei sich behalten können, was eben zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass er während des Matches unter dem Ring hatte verschwinden müssen, um seinen Magen ein weiteres Mal zu entleeren. Wie oft er sich danach beim Ringarbeiter entschuldigt hatte, wusste er gar nicht mehr. Es war ihm irrsinnig peinlich gewesen, vor allem, nachdem Scott mitbekommen hatte, dass John auch seinen Schließmuskel nicht mehr hatte kontrollieren können. Der erfahrenere Athlet hatte ihn flüsternd angewiesen, so gut es ging weiterzumachen und das Match schnell beendet. Niemand hatte etwas gemerkt, und John war Scott noch heute extrem dankbar, dass er keine große Sache um das Missgeschick gemacht hatte. Adam war damals in seiner Verletzungspause gewesen, doch solche Geschichten hatte er natürlich mitbekommen, weil man ihn sofort informiert hatte. Er hatte von John ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet als ein Antreten, auch wenn auch er natürlich sehr erstaunt gewesen war.

John stieß ein Seufzen aus - auch wenn er selbst mit dieser Sache schon lange abgeschlossen hatte, sonst hätte er wohl kaum in Interviews so freimütig darüber erzählen können. Solche Dinge konnten jederzeit passieren, wenn man auf Tour auf die Küche fremder Leute angewiesen war. Aber trotzdem wurde er nicht gern daran erinnert, weil er noch lange danach dumme Witze zu hören bekommen hatte. Natürlich hatten die Kollegen die Witze nicht ernst gemeint, aber trotzdem. Eigentlich hätte er sich doch etwas Respekt dafür erwartet, dass er so krank, wie er damals gewesen war, in den Ring gestiegen war. „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Und die Jeans und Shorts hab ich übrigens in den Müll geworfen. Was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte doch nicht einfach das Match abbrechen, nachdem ich schon angetreten bin! Scott hat anschließend darüber gelacht und mich irre genannt, weil jeder andere mit solchen Einschränkungen wie ich im Hotel geblieben wäre."

Der Smackdown-Neuzugang schüttelte den Kopf und blickte seinen besten Freund gespielt beleidigt an. „Wirklich, Adam, danke für die Erinnerung an mein peinlichstes Erlebnis in einem WWE-Ring. Das habe ich heute wirklich noch gebraucht." John zuckte selbst zusammen, als er mit diesen Worten sofort an Pauls Drohungen erinnert wurde. Doch Adam ging Gott sei Dank darüber hinweg, ohne auch nur einen kleinen Kommentar loszuwerden. „Du hast damit angefangen, also brauchst du dich nicht zu beschweren! Außerdem hast du das sogar schon in Interviews erzählt, sprich, das ist allgemeines Wrestlingwissen!", verteidigte Adam sich und schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Außerdem haben wir so was alle schon mal durchgemacht. Vielleicht nicht so arg wie du damals, aber kleine Erkrankungen sind ja an der Tagesordnung. Außerdem würde jeder in den Ring steigen, wenn er nicht wirklich so krank ist, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen kann."

Beide Männer erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg ins Hotel. Immer noch herrschte Stille im Gebäude, was hieß, dass die Superstars immer noch im Club waren. Seltsam, mittlerweile war es doch verdammt spät. Aber gut, wenn die WWE etwas ausgezeichnet konnte, dann war es feiern. Wahrscheinlich würden einige erst kurz vor dem Abreisetermin zurückkehren. Adam konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass John doch etwas gehetzt durch die Halle blickte, seine Schritte ziemlich beschleunigte, je näher er dem Aufzug kam. Es sah verdammt nach Flucht aus, was er hier machte. Wieder einmal musste Adam eine starke Angst an John wahrnehmen, und es tat ihm weh, das beobachten zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, warum das so war, schob es darauf, dass sie lange Zeit beste Freunde gewesen waren und er sich nach wie vor Sorgen um ihn machte.

Er bemerkte Johns Anspannung, die erst nachließ, als er im Aufzug stand und die Türen geschlossen waren. Er hatte sich an eine der Wände gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, lehnte den Kopf zurück, verzog kurz das Gesicht. Ja, er hatte Schmerzen, das nahm Adam deutlich wahr. Zwar wusste er nicht genau, was sein Problem war, aber das würde er sicher noch herausfinden. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich, und einer Eingebung folgend legte er John erneut die Hand auf die Schulter, als der Mann aus Massachusetts auch nach mehreren Sekunden noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Dieser schrak auf, in seinem Blick lag plötzlich eine derartige Angst, dass sich Adam wirklich Sorgen zu machen begann. Was war mit John los? Sofort zog er die Hand zurück, als ihm klar wurde, was der Grund für Johns leicht ängstliches Verhalten war. Verdammt, er hatte doch Pauls Übergriffe im Club mitbekommen, und nun fasste er John an? Gott, unsensibler ging es wohl wirklich nicht mehr!

Es tat John gut, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte, doch andererseits hatte er Sorgen, dass Paul irgendwie herausfinden würde, wo er die Nacht verbrachte und wer bei ihm gewesen war. Adam hatte im Unternehmen schon genügend Schwierigkeiten gehabt, es wunderte John, dass er es auf sich nahm, ihm Unterschlupf zu bieten, auch wenn er eigentlich jeden einzelnen Tag in der Firma aufpassen musste, damit er nicht etwas Falsches der falschen Person gegenüber tat und so seinen Job verlor. Als die Aufzugstüren zurückglitten und sie damit in ihrem Stockwerk angekommen waren, signalisierte Adam ihm, zu warten, während er auf den Gang trat und durch den Flur spähte. Ja, Johns Körpersprache gab ihm deutliche Hinweise darauf, dass er vor irgendetwas Angst hatte. Und die Tatsache, wie Paul im Club mit ihm umgesprungen war, zeigte ihm an, dass es ziemlich sicher mit diesem zu tun hatte. Auch Adam ertappte sich bei einem leisen Aufatmen, als er sah, dass sich niemand auf dem Flur befand. Er winkte John weiter, beschleunigte unbewusst auch seine Schritte, um möglichst schnell zu seinem Zimmer zu gelangen.

Bereits vor dem Eingang zog er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn fest in der Hand. Johns Anspannung hatte auf ihn übergegriffen. Stille umfing sie, was bedeutete, dass immer noch niemand den Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte. Aus Christys Zimmer hörten sie ein Kichern - sprich, die Bewohnerin war mit dem Mann, den sie abgeschleppt hatte, noch immer nicht fertig. Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, doch dann wurde ihnen erst klar, wer da mit Christy beschäftigt war. Nicht Paul, sondern Chris. Mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen drehte Adam sich zu John um und schüttelte den Kopf. John lachte tonlos auf, vor allem, weil Adam der letzte war, der sich über Christys Verhalten aufregen sollte. Er war früher derselbe gewesen. Auch er hatte jede Chance, eine Frau in sein Bett zu bekommen, genützt, hatte sich an jede Diva, die während seiner Zeit in der WWE gewesen war, herangemacht. Mit Christy hatte er auch geschlafen, nur ein paar Tage, nachdem diese in den _Diva Search_-Wettbewerb gekommen war. An einem Abend war er dann mit Randy, Paul und Chris Jericho ein Richter in einer Competition der Kandidatinnen gewesen, und irgendwie hatte die Tatsache, dass er mit einer von ihnen geschlafen hatte, sein Urteil doch ziemlich beeinflusst. Aber man hatte es nicht gemerkt, weil Christy von allen Teilnehmerinnen sowieso die beliebteste gewesen war und von allen Richtern die Höchstpunktzahl erhalten hatte.

Auch von Paul, auch wenn dieser damals noch treu gewesen war - na ja, zumindest in dem Sinne, dass er keine dauerhafte Sexpartnerin gehabt hatte. Damals war er noch mit seinen Willkommensbehandlungen beschäftigt gewesen und hatte sich an die anderen Diva-Kandidatinnen herangemacht und ihnen gezeigt, wo es langging. Genau deshalb waren von ihnen auch nicht mehr viele im Unternehmen. Trotzdem hatte er Christy damals schon sehr attraktiv gefunden, aber sie noch nicht in seine Gewohnheiten eingeweiht. Auch wenn bis auf Adam noch niemand zu dem Zeitpunkt mit Christy geschlafen hatte - mittlerweile hatten das dank Chris' One Night Stand so ziemlich alle Athleten getan -, hatte sie doch einen bleibenden Eindruck in der Jury hinterlassen. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen damals! Oft hatten sich die Kollegen über seine Liebesturbulenzen amüsiert, weil Adam zeitweise wirklich schon fast Randys Schnitt - sprich, nach jeder Show eine andere Frau - innegehabt hatte.

Adam sperrte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und ließ John eintreten. Dann kam er selbst nach und sperrte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sie allein waren und das auch bleiben würden. Auch ihm war klar, welches Risiko er einging und mit welchem Mann er sich da doch in gewissem Sinne anlegte, weil er sein Spielzeug für die Nacht in seinem Zimmer bleiben ließ. Doch er hätte John nicht allein gelassen. Er hatte wirklich Angst um ihn. Der Mann bedeutete ihm ziemlich viel, und gern hätte er die Nacht nach der _Wrestlemania_ rückgängig gemacht, um ihre Freundschaft wieder so intensiv werden zu lassen, wie sie es zuvor gewesen war. Der Blick des Kanadiers legte sich auf den Mann, mit dem er die Nacht im selben Zimmer verbringen würde. Doch dieser nahm ihn nicht einmal mehr wahr.

John stand im Zimmer, hatte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose gesteckt und starrte plötzlich vor sich hin. Ihm musste erst einmal klar werden, dass er hier in Sicherheit war. Adam zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, ging dann um John herum und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Hey", meinte er leise, mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „aufwachen!" John schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um wieder in die Gegenwart zu kommen, durch die Bewegung glitt auch Adams Hand von seinem Gesicht. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er, blickte auf, „ich war in Gedanken." Adam ging darüber hinweg - er konnte sich vorstellen, womit sich John beschäftigt hatte. Doch dann musste er doch noch eine Anmerkung machen. „Denk nicht darüber nach, John", meinte er leise, „niemand weiß, dass du hier bist."

Sein Gegenüber zeigte ihm ein Nicken, streifte sich die Schuhe ab und trat ins Wohnzimmer, nahm die Couch, auf der er übernachten würde, in Augenschein. Niemals hätte er Adam das Bett streitig gemacht, nachdem dieser ihn schon aufgenommen hatte. Die Couch reichte vollkommen aus, die war immerhin ein großes Stück besser als die Parkbank. Das Bett war tabu, das gehörte eindeutig Adam, dem Mann, der das Zimmer offiziell bewohnte. Mit Adam darin zu schlafen, fiel ohnehin aus. Ihm war absolut klar, dass er das nicht bringen konnte. Nein, er würde die Couch nehmen, und genau auf diese steuerte er jetzt endgültig zu, ließ sich darauf fallen. Er blickte zu Adam hinüber, der noch an derselben Stelle wie zuvor stand und ihn anschaute. „Danke", sagte John ehrlich, schaffte es sogar, zu lächeln, machte keine Anmerkung, wie froh er tatsächlich war, hier bleiben zu dürfen. „Kein Problem", gab Adam zurück, winkte ab und kam ins Wohnzimmer, während sich sein Gast das T-Shirt auszog, tief durchatmen musste, um mit den Schmerzen halbwegs umgehen zu können.

Plötzlich hielt der Kanadier inne, sein Blick war auf Johns Genick geheftet, er blieb überrascht stehen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er sah.

„Verdammt, John, was hast du da?" Adams Stimme war beinahe tonlos, so schockiert war er von den Malen, die er jetzt zum ersten Mal bemerkte, obwohl sie sich eigentlich über dem T-Shirt-Rand befanden. Doch bei Johns gebräunter Haut waren sie doch zu übersehen, und erst das künstliche Deckenlicht des Zimmers war dazu imstande, sie wirklich sichtbar zu machen. Es erschreckte ihn zutiefst, was er sah. Adam setzte sich zu John und streckte die Hand aus, schaffte es kurz, die Blutergüsse zu berühren, bevor John den Kopf zurückriss und sich so den Berührungen entzog. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund die Flecken gesehen hatte. Sprich, er dachte sicher, dass er schwach war. Und das wollte John nicht. Sein Gegenüber dachte das überhaupt nicht, es musste auf etwas anderes achten. Adam kam die Anordnung der Flecken ziemlich bekannt vor, und er musste um Luft ringen, als ihm wirklich klar wurde, wie diese zustande gekommen waren. Paul hatte John dermaßen hart angefasst, dass er von der Behandlung tatsächlich blaue Flecken davongetragen hatte.

Er konnte erkennen, wie John sich abwandte, die Stirn in die Handfläche stützte, um Luft rang. Ja, er schämte sich extrem. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Jetzt sah man tatsächlich, was der Mann ihm angetan hatte. Neuerlich wäre er gern abgehauen oder hätte sich zumindest irgendwo versteckt. Adam würde ihn garantiert als schwach ansehen. In diesem Moment hörte er draußen ein Klopfen. Nicht an ihrer Tür, sondern etwas weiter entfernt. Sofort sprang John auf, hellste Panik in seinem Blick. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum, er schien zu schauen, ob er sich irgendwo verstecken konnte. „Er wird nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass du hier bist, John." Auch Adam war aufgesprungen, trat zu John und griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er spürte das Beben, das Johns Körper ergriffen hatte, drückte fest die Hand, fühlte, wie der Druck zurückgegeben wurde.

„Aber …", stotterte der Jüngere, war von purer Angst gezeichnet, die sich in seinen fahrigen Bewegungen deutlich niederschlug, er drehte sich kurz fort und dann wieder zu Adam zurück, „ich … ich kann das nicht riskieren, Adam. Was, wenn er erfährt, wo ich gewesen bin? Ich will nicht, dass du in diese Sache gezogen wirst. Du hast es doch selbst schon schwer genug." Adam konnte nicht glauben, was John dann sagte, hätte ihm gern einfach die Hand auf den Mund gelegt, doch der Satz erschallte, bevor er die Geste hatte ausführen können.

„Bitte lass mich gehen."

Vollkommen perplex starrte Adam ihn an. Jetzt wollte er plötzlich doch wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und sich in Pauls Hände begeben - in die Hände eines Mannes, der ihn bis aufs Blut hasste und nichts anderes wollte als ihm wehzutun, der ihn wahrscheinlich so schwer verletzte, dass er für ein paar Shows ausfallen würde? Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen - dafür bedeutete John ihm viel zu viel. Johns Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, seine Hände fuhren durch die Luft als wüsste er nicht, was er mit ihnen anstellen sollte. Ein Beben hatte seinen Körper ergriffen. „Ich muss gehen, Adam", flehte John, musste kämpfen, um die Worte herauszubringen, bekam mit einem Mal glasige Augen. Adam konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. „Nein, John", flüsterte Adam und zog John einer Eingebung folgend an sich, fühlte deutlich das Beben, das den Mann aus Massachusetts immer wieder durchfuhr, „du bleibst. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen." _Nie mehr_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Er war viel zu froh darüber, seinen besten Freund wiederzuhaben.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein T-Shirt feucht geworden war - und zwar an der Stelle, an der Johns Gesicht auf den Stoff traf. John weinte - und es erschreckte Adam etwas. John weinte eigentlich niemals, wenn jemand anderer dabei war. Wenn er allein war, war es etwas anderes: Schon öfters hatte Adam aus seinem Zimmer verhaltenes Schluchzen gehört, wenn er daran vorbei gegangen war. Es verwunderte ihn ziemlich, wie unglücklich der Mann zu sein schien. Ganz etwas anderes als das, was in der Öffentlichkeit proklamiert wurde, was er selbst auch immer wieder bekannt gab, wenn er Medienvertretern gegenüber über sein Leben sprach. Es wunderte Adam, dass John sich ihm gegenüber so gehen ließ. Irgendwie wusste er nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, das alles hatte auch ihn ziemlich überrumpelt. Dass er John tröstete, geschah automatisch, Worte fand er keine. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? _Es wird alles wieder gut_? Adam war genauso wie John klar, dass diese Worte vermutlich eine Lüge sein würden. Sie beide kannten Paul - und sie wussten, wie sehr der Mann John hasste und wie nachtragend er war.

Eigentlich hätte Adam sich gar nicht einmischen sollen - auch er hatte schon genügend Schwierigkeiten in der WWE. Doch natürlich hätte er John niemals seine Unterstützung versagt. Sie mussten zusammenhalten, auch wenn das Business mehr eine Einrichtung für Einzelgänger war. Aber was sprach dagegen, wenigstens ein paar Freunde zu haben? Man war auf sich selbst gestellt, wenn man in die WWE kam, aber wenigstens ein bisschen Unterstützung zu haben, war nicht verkehrt, wenn man imstande war, Beruf und Privatleben zu trennen. Er zog John fest an sich, strich ihm vorsichtig über das Haar, achtete peinlich genau darauf, seinen Nacken nicht zu berühren. Adam hatte keine Ahnung, warum John plötzlich so extrem die Fassung verloren hatte, doch irgendwie wunderte es ihn nicht. Irgendwann musste ein Mensch zusammenbrechen - vor allem, wenn er den Druck, dem John tagtäglich ausgesetzt war, aushalten musste. Irgendwann konnte man einfach nicht mehr. Und wer wäre nach den Geschehnissen des heutigen Tages nicht am liebsten zusammengebrochen? Irgendwie freute es Adam, dass John ihm doch wieder so sehr vertraute, dass er sich gerade ihm gegenüber gehen ließ.

Wie lange John brauchte, um sich zu beruhigen, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass Adam ihm seine Unterstützung nicht versagte, egal, wie lange es dauerte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen - es fühlte sich extrem gut an, in Adams Armen zu sein und sich von ihm trösten zu lassen, auch wenn er sich selbst wegen seines Ausbruchs doch verfluchte. Er hasste es einfach, schwach zu sein. John spürte deutlich, wie er ruhiger wurde. Seine Verkrampfung ließ nach, allein die Tatsache, dass ihm Adam über den Rücken strich, nahm ihm ein bisschen die Angst. Auf dem Gang herrschte Radau, sprich, die Anderen kamen gerade von ihrem Abend zurück. Neuerlich spannte John sich an, als er deutlich Pauls Stimme vernahm, die nach ihm fragte. Paul sprach oft so laut, dass man ihn über den ganzen Flur hören konnte. „Es ist gut", flüsterte Adam beruhigend, küsste John, der stark zu zittern begonnen hatte, impulsiv auf die Schläfe, „er weiß es nicht." Er nahm das Zusammenzucken an seinem Freund wahr, blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Danke, dass du mir hilfst", brachte John heiser hervor, rang um Luft, räusperte sich schließlich, um die plötzlich seltsame Stimmung zu unterbrechen. Adam hatte ihn auf die Schläfe geküsst - das war etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch er beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Kein Thema", winkte Adam ab, konnte die Umarmung irgendwie noch immer nicht aufgeben. Ja, sie hatten einander früher oft berührt, hatten sich oft umarmt. Es hatte nie etwas bedeutet - bis auf dieses eine Mal, bei dem sie beide sich vollkommen vergessen hatten … „Wir schaffen das, John. Ich lasse dich nicht allein." Während dieser Worte bohrte Adam seinen Blick in den Johns, um ihm zu versichern, dass er sich auf seine Hilfe verlassen konnte. Nein, er würde ihn nicht allein lassen. Schon deshalb, weil er irgendwie immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Waren sie beide nicht stark genug, um diese eine Nacht langsam hinter sich zu lassen? Hatten sie einander im Nachhinein nicht schon genügend verletzt, indem sie sämtlichen Kontakt abgebrochen hatten?

Adam lehnte seine Stirn an jene Johns und schloss die Augen. Mann, es tat so verdammt gut, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Beide stießen ein Seufzen aus, spürten den Herzschlag des jeweils Anderen. „Es ist alles gut", wisperte Adam, musste seine Hand neuerlich an Johns Wange heben. Irgendwie wollte er die Berührung nicht mehr missen. „Wie soll ich dir dafür nur danken?", murmelte John, was Adam zeigte, dass er sich wohl darüber Gedanken machte. Adam unterbrach die Berührung. „Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken", meinte er, „du bist wieder da und das ist mir Dank genug."

John lehnte sich zurück und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich dachte, ich hätte damals alles zerstört."

Nun war es an Adam, einen leicht genervten Laut auszustoßen. Er lehnte sich in der Couch zurück und legte den Kopf auf die Lehne, starrte für ein paar Sekunden an die Decke. Dieser Charakterzug war ihm von John absolut nicht unbekannt. Der Mann gab sich immer für alles selbst die Schuld und ließ sich davon auch nicht abbringen. Irgendwie war das schon schlimm mit anzusehen. Gut, John war seit Beginn seiner Karriere in der WWE unterdrückt worden - vor allem von Paul -, und dass man darüber nicht so einfach hinwegkam, war Adam absolut klar. Wenn sie unter sich waren, hatte John ihm manchmal gezeigt, wie es wirklich um ihn stand, hatte seinen negativen, hoffnungslosen Gefühlen Ausdruck verliehen. Gefühlen, die Adam wirklich erschreckt hatten. Ja, der Mann liebte das Wrestling uneingeschränkt, doch was er für seinen Traum auf sich hatte nehmen müssen, war unglaublich. Adam wusste, dass allein die Anfeindungen wegen seiner Homosexualität nicht einfach zu handhaben gewesen waren.

Er wunderte sich, dass John gerade über die Nacht gesprochen hatte. Das hatte er irgendwie nicht erwartet. Aber Adam sah ein, dass es irgendwann dazu kommen musste - und warum sollte das nicht heute sein, da sie sich endlich wieder vertrugen und genügend Zeit hatten, sich auszusprechen? „Warum meinst du, es wäre deine Schuld?", hakte er also nach, blickte John in die Augen, um darin zu erfahren, wie es wirklich um seinen besten Freund stand. Er sah, wie John ein Ächzen ausstieß, sich über den Nacken strich, weil er gerade einen heftigen Stich gespürt hatte. Den Blick hatte er nicht abgewandt. „Ich hätte Nein sagen können", flüsterte er, irgendwie mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich hätte es verhindern können …" John machte sich diese Vorwürfe seit damals, auch wenn ihm Pauls Anmerkung, das Wort Nein würde in der Firma nichts zählen, immer im Hinterkopf war. Auch wegen diesem einen Satz hatte er es nicht gewagt, Adam zurückzuweisen. Außerdem war es so verdammt schön gewesen.

„Es gehören zwei dazu, John", meinte Adam ruhig - es wunderte ihn selbst, dass er das war -, schüttelte kurz den Kopf über die Wahrnehmung seines Gegenübers. Warum gab John sich für alles selbst die Schuld? Das war Adam unverständlich. „Trotzdem", seufzte der Ex-Champion, „es war meine Schuld. Es tut mir Leid, dass das passiert ist." Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht." Adam schwieg für eine Sekunde, doch er wusste, dass er eine Anmerkung machen musste und tat das auch schnell. „Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte er, und er sah, wie John ihn wieder anblickte, „ich hätte es ebenfalls verhindern können." Er holte Luft. „Aber es ist passiert, John, und wir müssen damit umgehen. Ich will nicht, dass es unsere Freundschaft beeinflusst. Du fehlst mir. Ich vermisse dich wirklich. Vor allem, da du jetzt auch bei Smackdown bist."

„Danke, Adam", meinte John lächelnd und wischte sich über die Wangen, um die letzten Tränenreste vom Gesicht zu entfernen, holte tief Luft, um sich weiter zu beruhigen. Er schämte sich seiner Tränen nicht, doch irgendwie war es ein ungutes Gefühl, Adam gezeigt zu haben, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Ja, der Mann war sein bester Freund, aber trotzdem war er in gewissem Sinne auch ein Konkurrent, wie die Storyline, die sie in den nächsten Wochen miteinander haben würden, anzeigte. Adam erhob sich, strich sich schwach über den Kopf, steckte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren, auch wenn sie dort nicht hielten, sondern ihm gleich wieder in die Stirn fielen.

„Adam?", fragte John weiter, dem noch etwas auf dem Herzen lag. „Was, Johnny?" John musste grinsen - eigentlich wusste der Kanadier, dass John nicht wirklich gern Johnny genannt wurde, doch er ließ nicht viele Gelegenheiten aus, ihn damit aufzuziehen. „Es tut mir Leid, was Mickie zu dir gesagt hat." Irgendwie interessierte es ihn schon, in Adams Worten erklärt zu bekommen, was die Frau wirklich mit ihm besprochen hatte - immerhin war er doch ziemlich durch den Wind gewesen, als er in den Club zurückgekommen war -, und seine Worte hatte er dann doch ziemlich sorgfältig gewählt. Ja, es war ihm ein Bedürfnis, sich für die impulsive Art seiner besten Freundin zu entschuldigen, obwohl auch Adam eigentlich wusste, wie Mickie drauf war.

„Kein Thema", meinte Adam kopfschüttelnd, „die Frau weiß manchmal einfach nicht, was sie sagt." John fühlte einen kleinen Stich durch sich fahren, bemühte sich, Adam nicht merken zu lassen, dass ihn die Aussage irgendwie etwas verletzte. Er hatte Gefühle für Adam, und irgendwie wurde ihm allmählich klar, dass die Gefühle doch über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Aber warum sollte Adam denn gleich fühlen, wie er es tat? Er hatte keinerlei Andeutungen gemacht, dass seine Gefühle stärker als die Kameradschaft waren, die sie nun endlich wieder hatten aufleben lassen. Adams Worte, mit denen dieser über die Angelegenheit einfach hinwegging, ohne auch nur mit einer weiteren Silbe darauf einzugehen, zeigten John an, dass er keine Lust hatte, das weiter zu erörtern. Der eine Satz hatte anscheinend gereicht.

Und dass er gerade seine beste weibliche Freundin beleidigt hatte, tat genauso weh, auch wenn John klar war, dass Adam doch in gewissem Sinne Recht hatte. Dieser beschloss, sich für den Satz nicht zu entschuldigen, auch wenn er bemerkte, dass John durch die Anmerkung getroffen war. Er lenkte die Sprache auf ein ganz anderes Thema. „Langsam sollten wir schlafen gehen. Immerhin müssen wir in ein paar Stunden nach Atlanta fliegen." Wieder musste er schlucken, als er die Male auf Johns Nacken neuerlich wahrnahm. Er hatte ja selbst schon fünfzehn Monate mit einem Genickbruch ausgesetzt, und wenn John das nicht behandeln ließ, war er selbst auf dem besten Weg zu einer Auszeit. Doch er hielt sich zurück - er wollte John nicht verärgern, indem er ihm etwas vorschrieb. Doch die Male sahen doch ziemlich besorgniserregend aus. Es schockierte ihn wirklich, was John auf sich nehmen musste - was er auf sich genommen hätte, hätte er ihn nicht davon abgehalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Adam hatte Pauls Behandlung Gott sei Dank nie über sich ergehen lassen müssen - schon allein, weil er größer als VinnieMacs Schwiegersohn war. Außerdem war er zu einer Zeit ins Unternehmen gekommen, in der Paul noch nicht der mächtige Mann gewesen war, der er jetzt war. Damals hatte er genauso um seine berufliche Zukunft gekämpft wie alle anderen, hatte noch keinen Einfluss auf seine Karriere gehabt. Erst seitdem der Mann in die McMahon-Dynastie eingeheiratet hatte, war er so überheblich und arrogant geworden, dass ihn bis auf Shawn und Randy nicht mehr viele Leute leiden konnten. Die, denen er seine Behandlung zukommen hatte lassen, sowieso nicht. Adam war froh, dass er bereits genug Erfahrung im Business gehabt hatte, als er angefangen hatte. Ihm hatte Paul nichts vormachen können - er hatte seine Wesensveränderung hautnah mitbekommen. Und sie hatte ihm alles andere als gefallen.

Auch ihm waren die gebrochenen Wrestler, die früher einmal hoffnungsvolle Neulinge oder Diven gewesen waren, natürlich aufgefallen - so wie sie alle gemerkt hatten, dass sich die Newcomer ziemlich schnell verändert hatten, plötzlich eine Angst zeigten, die sie zuvor niemals gehabt hatten. Viele von ihnen waren vorher großspurig aufgetreten, hatten schon genau gewusst, wie sie ihren ersten Entrance im Live-TV absolvieren wollten - und waren ziemlich schnell verdammt schweigsam geworden, auch wenn sie versucht hatten, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Doch wer die Behandlung ebenfalls erlebt hatte, sah es ihnen an. Oder wer auf die veränderten Charakterzüge achtete, so wie Adam. Beinahe alle waren schnell wieder aus dem Unternehmen verschwunden - es gab nur eine Handvoll Neulinge, die es wirklich geschafft hatte. Und Adam respektierte jeden einzelnen davon ungemein.

„Du nimmst das Bett", meinte der Kanadier, sobald er sich aus den Gedanken geholt hatte, obwohl John sich gerade auf der Couch ausgestreckt hatte. Sein Gast stopfte sich ein Sofakissen unter das Genick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Garantiert nicht", lächelte er, hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen, „ich bin schon für die Couch ungemein dankbar." „Keine Chance, Baby", grinste der Kanadier und zog einem kleinen gemeinen Impuls folgend das Kissen unter Johns Kopf weg, sodass dieser sich wieder aufsetzte, ihn ziemlich genervt anschaute und den Mund zu einem geraden Strich verzog, während Adam ihm das Kissen spielerisch in den Schoß warf. Die Schmerzen waren zwar zurückgekommen, doch es tat nicht so weh wie im Club. Allein das Wort, mit dem Adam ihn gerade betitelt hatte, kam ihm etwas komisch vor. _Baby_ war ein Ausdruck, den Adam gern verwendete - egal, wen er damit ansprach. Gut, die Anrede zeigte John wenigstens, dass tatsächlich wieder alles in Ordnung zu sein schien. Der Amerikaner erhob sich - irgendwie begann er zu ahnen, dass er gegen seinen besten Freund nicht ankam.

„Gut, wenn du meinst", lenkte er voller Unsicherheit ein, griff nach seinem T-Shirt, schaute auf die Couch, auf die sich Adam jetzt fallen ließ und der dann versuchte, sich halbwegs komfortabel auf dem Möbelstück zu platzieren, was nicht einfach war, weil irgendwie nicht wusste, was er mit seinen langen Beinen anstellen sollte. John machte sich auf den Weg zum Bett, sein schlechtes Gewissen wurde unerträglich - vor allem, als er hörte, wie Adam sich auf der Couch abmühte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, ließ die Hand über die weiße Decke und das Kissen gleiten, hatte unerklärlicherweise Herzklopfen. Adam hatte ihm sein Bett zur Verfügung gestellt. „Adam?", fragte er leise, woraufhin sich dieser aufsetzte. „Ich würde sagen, das Bett ist groß genug für uns beide. Also komm her. Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich auf dem Sofa quälst." Der Kanadier hob eine Augenbraue, stieß einen fragenden Laut aus, blickte kurz ins Leere, als er nachdachte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Couch nicht wirklich bequem war - vor allem für jemanden, der 1,97 groß war.

„Bist du dir sicher?", hakte er nach, während er sich erhob. „Ja", lächelte John, „es wird wohl nichts passieren. Ich bin stocknüchtern, und dein Alkoholpegel wird wohl auch nicht mehr so hoch sein, damit wir uns Sorgen machen müssten." Irgendwie freute sich Adam, dass die Nacht, die sie damals miteinander verbracht hatten, nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stand, dass sie jetzt plötzlich so locker damit umgehen konnten, dass sie fast Witze darüber machen konnten. „Ich hätte mich nicht getraut, danach zu fragen", gestand Adam, nachdem er das Deckenlicht ausgeschaltet hatte, kam zum Bett und zog sein T-Shirt und seine Jeans aus. Nur in Shorts legte er sich zwischen die Laken, und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns entkleidete sich auch John bis auf die Unterwäsche und kuschelte sich ins Bett.

„Schlaf gut, Adam", flüsterte John mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzen, „und danke für alles." Kurz kuschelte Adam sich an die Schulter seines besten Freundes - Gott, der Körperkontakt hatte ihm gefehlt! -, dann rückte er wieder ab und rollte sich schließlich auf den Bauch, vergrub den Kopf im Kissen. John schloss ebenfalls die Augen, konnte sich aufgrund seiner Nackenschmerzen jedoch nicht auf die Seite drehen. „Kein Problem", grinste Adam, schon mit geschlossenen Augen, „schlaf gut, John." Nur ein paar Sekunden später war der Kanadier eingeschlafen - anscheinend war der Alkohol in seinem Blut doch noch nicht ganz abgebaut und beschleunigte den Einschlafprozess.


	15. Schlaflos

Danke natürlich wieder an Aninchen für das Review! Hier geht es auch schon weiter! Gute Unterhaltung!

**14.**

**Schlaflos**

Im Gegensatz zu Adam war für John an Schlaf nicht zu denken, auch wenn es im Zimmer verdammt ruhig war und auch Dunkelheit herrschte. Trotzdem lag John wach, hörte Adams gleichmäßiges Atmen, konnte deutlich seine Gegenwart neben sich spüren, hätte sich gewünscht, durch dieses Atmen in den Schlaf gebracht zu werden, doch leider war das unmöglich. Viel zu viel spukte ihm im Kopf herum. Immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um die Sache, die im Club geschehen war. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen, auch wenn die in seinem Genick nachgelassen hatten, weil das Kissen, auf dem er lag, genau die richtige Härte hatte und den Druck doch ziemlich gut abfing. Die Schmerzen an seinem Eingang würde er wahrscheinlich noch einige Tage spüren - allein schon dann, wenn er Paul zu Gesicht bekam, würde er daran erinnert werden, was dieser mit ihm vorgehabt hatte.

„_Du gottverdammte Schwuchtel …"_

„_Du bist zu nichts anderem gut als auf dem Boden zu knien und dich ficken zu lassen …"_

„_Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie du gepolt bist?"_

„_Glaubst du, dass keiner weiß, dass du eine verdammte Schwuchtel bist?"_

„_Du bist unter unser aller Niveau …"_

„_Ist sicher schon einige Zeit her, dass dich jemand richtig rangenommen hat …"_

„_Na, wie fühlt es sich an, einen richtigen Mann in sich zu haben?"_

Wieder quollen Tränen aus Johns Augen, er schniefte kurz, um die Gefühle noch unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, sich diese beleidigenden Worte immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, das Stöhnen zu hören, das sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt zu haben schien. Warum ließ man ihn nicht glücklich sein? Warum hatte Paul es auf ihn abgesehen? Gut, diese Frage konnte er sich einwandfrei beantworten, es gab genügend Dinge, weswegen Paul ihn hasste, auch wenn er für diese Dinge überhaupt nichts konnte. John war vor und hinter den Kulissen beliebter als Paul, John bekam momentan einen größeren Push als Paul, John war zu Smackdown gedraftet worden, obwohl Paul diesen Arbeitsplatz hatte haben wollen …

Damals, als er in der Firma angefangen hatte, war es VinnieMac gewesen, der ihn in den Himmel gelobt hatte, noch bevor er sich überhaupt wirklich bewiesen hatte. Auch später hatte ihn der Chef immer wieder als glänzendes Beispiel hochgejubelt, in den Meetings des Big Boss mit seinen angestellten Superstars war er immer wieder angesprochen worden. _Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an John_, hatten die Kollegen oft zu hören bekommen - vor allem, wenn es um die allgemeine Arbeitsauffassung gegangen war -, und irgendwie verstand John schon die Wut, die vor allem Paul wegen solcher Worte auf ihn hatte. Dass er statt VinnieMacs eigenem Schwiegersohn so hochgelobt wurde, gefiel ihm selbst auch nicht. Vince hatte so große Erwartungen an ihn, sprich, sollte er einmal einen Fehler begehen, würde die Enttäuschung ebenfalls entsprechend groß sein.

Ja, er konnte die Wut bestimmter Leute schon ziemlich gut verstehen. Trotzdem wusste er, dass der Weg, den Paul gewählt hatte, um ihn fertigzumachen, hochgradig kriminell war. Johns ältester Bruder, der Polizist war, hätte ihm zu dem Thema extrem viel erzählen können, aber natürlich würde John sich hüten, sich bei ihm danach zu erkundigen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sich die Familie Sorgen machte. Ja, Pauls Weg war kriminell, das wusste John auch ohne die Auskunft seines Bruders. Doch wer war er, dass er sich beschwerte? Auch John Cena war nur ein Angestellter, der zwar sehr wichtig war, aber wenn er einen wirklich gravierenden Fehler machte, war auch er vor einer fristlosen Kündigung nicht gefeit.

„John?", hörte er Adam mit von Schlaf belegter Stimme fragen und spürte einen Arm um seinen Brustkorb. Der Ex-Champion zuckte zusammen, doch er entfernte den Arm nicht. Irgendwie genoss er die Berührung beinahe. Er vernahm, wie Adam ein Seufzen ausstieß. „Was ist los? Hast du immer noch Angst?" John atmete tief durch. „Nein", log er, und er war froh, dass Adam ihn aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, „es geht schon." „Und warum schläfst du dann nicht?" Adam stieß ein Stöhnen aus und rückte näher, ließ John die Wärme seines Leibes spüren, um ihn dadurch vielleicht etwas zu beruhigen. Anscheinend war er noch halb im Schlaf, sonst hätte er diese Annäherung sicher nicht gewagt. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab John ehrlich zu. Er spürte, wie Adam sich noch näher an ihn schmiegte, fühlte seinen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, so nahe war er. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Adam weiter, nuschelte die Worte ein bisschen heraus, weil er doch ziemlich schläfrig war.

„Hab ich nicht", log John ein zweites Mal, doch keinesfalls hätte er Adam eingestanden, dass sein Eingang pochte, „aber der Tag war einfach so aufregend." Er fühlte Adams Hand an seiner Wange, spürte die Fingerspitzen, die sanft über die Haut strichen. „Schlaf weiter, Adam. Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken." Adam lachte kurz auf, und John fühlte die Vibration in seinem ganzen Körper. „Ich mache mir aber Gedanken um dich, Baby", meinte er, verwendete den Kosenamen wirklich schon ohne nachzudenken, „das kann ich einfach nicht abstellen." John seufzte auf, schlug die Decke zurück und erhob sich, hob seine Jeans vom Boden auf und streifte sie über die Beine, musste kurz innehalten, als sich sein Nacken wieder meldete. Es schien, als wolle dieser ihn fast warnen, sich nicht in sein Zimmer und damit voraussichtlich Pauls Fänge zu begeben.

Damit konnte John sich jedoch nicht beschäftigen. Er wollte nur Adam nicht mehr weiter belästigen. Das schlechte Gewissen wurde unerträglich. Adam hatte später doch auch zu arbeiten, hatte als Champion besser gesagt die wichtigste Promo des Abends zu absolvieren. „Ich glaube, ich gehe besser. Ich will dir nicht deinen Schlaf abspenstig machen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestört habe." Nun war der Kanadier hellwach, als ihm klar wurde, dass John tatsächlich abhauen wollte. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Immerhin war nicht sicher, dass Paul wirklich schlief. Vielleicht würde er sich später entschließen, es noch einmal bei John zu versuchen. „Halt! Du gehst nirgendwo hin!", forderte Adam und griff nach Johns Hand, zog ihn an dieser wieder herunter, schaltete die Nachttischlampe an, um ihn sehen zu können. Er konnte deutlich wahrnehmen, wie John die Augen verdrehte, hörte das Seufzen, das er ausstieß, bemerkte jedoch, wie John seine Jeans wieder aufknöpfte.

Adam stützte die Schläfe in die Handfläche seines aufgestützten Arms, während John seine Jeans schließlich auszog und sich auf die Bettkante setzte, sich zu Adam umdrehte. „Adam, ich kann das nicht annehmen", flüsterte er, schüttelte den Kopf, „du hast doch selbst schon genügend Schwierigkeiten. Ich will nicht, dass Paul sich noch mit dir anlegt, weil du mir Unterschlupf geboten hast." Adam stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus. „Vor Paul habe ich keine Angst", meinte er großspurig, doch John wusste nicht, ob er da nicht doch flunkerte - vor Paul hatten schließlich alle ein bisschen Angst, wenn sie ehrlich waren, doch das gab natürlich niemand zu -, „der kann mir nichts anhaben." Adams breites Grinsen sollte über seine doch leichte Besorgnis hinwegtäuschen, aber John sah ihm an, dass trotz allem ein bisschen Unsicherheit in ihm war.

Neuerlich erhob er sich. „Ich kann das nicht riskieren", meinte er hart, zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als neuerlich Radau im Flur losbrach. Die restlichen Kollegen kamen aus dem Club zurück, und John erstarrte, als er wieder Pauls Stimme vernahm, die lautstark und mit deutlich hörbarer Wut nach ihm fragte. Ihm war es natürlich egal, dass somit jeder wusste, was er vorhatte. Paul, dessen Bisexualität ein offenes Geheimnis war, fragte nach dem einzigen schwulen Wrestler des Unternehmens? Sehr seltsam. Wahrscheinlich hatte Paul auf die letzten Leute gewartet, um sich auch bei ihnen nach seinem - Johns - Verbleib zu erkundigen. Es war ja komisch, dass er sich traute, sich im Hotel so aufzuführen - normalerweise tat er das nicht -, anscheinend hatte ihn Johns Abfuhr doch ziemlich wütend gemacht.

„Oh, willst du auch ein bisschen Spaß haben, nachdem deine Freundin ja doch ziemlich intensiv mit Chris zugange ist?", hörte er mit einem Mal Daves Stimme, bevor der Mann in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach. Die Anderen räusperten sich etwas unbeholfen, doch Dave amüsierte sich anscheinend köstlich, auch wenn er neben Paul der einzige Mensch war, der das tat. Ja, auch _The Animal_ war einer der besten Freunde Pauls und vor allem deshalb ein Mann, dem John nicht wirklich positive Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Vor allem ließ Batista keine Gelegenheit aus, sich über John lustig zu machen - sein Aussehen, sein Auftreten, wie immer seine Homosexualität, doch vor allem sein Talent. Das war etwas, das bei John Daves Meinung nach nicht vorhanden war.

Schon viele Leute waren mit David Michael Bautista aneinandergeraten, und für die meisten von ihnen hatten diese Begegnungen früher oder später mit der Kündigung geendet. Andere waren schließlich freiwillig aus dem Unternehmen ausgeschieden. Gut, John befand sich vom Standing her über all denen, die aufgrund von Differenzen mit Dave gegangen worden waren, aber trotzdem versuchte er, sich nicht zu oft mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Er hasste die Drei, die schon mit dem mittlerweile zurückgetretenen Ric Flair vor den Kameras eine Gruppierung, die Evolution, gebildet hatten und nach dem Ende dieser sie backstage einfach weitergeführt hatten. Die Drei machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sich über so ziemlich jeden lustig zu machen. Und der einzige offen schwule Wrestler des Unternehmens bot eine verdammt gute Zielscheibe.

Randy und Dave waren bei Paul in die Lehre gegangen, was ihr arrogantes Verhalten anging. Als sie im Unternehmen aufgetaucht waren, waren sie eigentlich noch recht nette Zeitgenossen gewesen - immerhin kannte John beide aus der Farmliga und hatte dort viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und sich gut mit ihnen vertragen -, aber das hatte sich ziemlich schnell geändert. Er hatte sich mit Randy weiterhin gut vertragen, doch irgendwie hatte er hinter jedem Satz eine Bosheit, die auf seine sexuelle Neigung abzielte, erkannt. Keine wirklich gute Voraussetzung für eine Freundschaft. Es war auch nie mehr als eine normale Kameradschaft geworden, und seit Randy unter Pauls Fittichen war, war es nicht einmal mehr das. Seit damals war es eine Feindschaft, weil Pauls Feinde natürlich auch Randys waren. Und auch Dave hatte nachgezogen.

John war extrem erleichtert, dass sich die Storylinesituation jetzt geändert hatte. So kam er wenigstens nicht in Gefahr, sich mit einem der beiden unterhalten zu müssen und Beleidigungen oder Anmerkungen, weil er Paul versetzt hatte, hören zu müssen. Er hatte zwar schon eine lange Storyline mit Randy gehabt, doch das war für die WWE kein Hindernis, wenn ihr mal wieder die Ideen ausgingen. Mit Randy wollte John nicht wieder arbeiten - vor allem, weil ihm dieser seine technischen Schwächen absolut aufgezeigt hatte. Er wollte nicht schwach erscheinen, und Randy hatte genau das hervorgebracht, hatte in jedem einzelnen Match dominiert, hatte sich zum Schluss zwar immer brav hingelegt, doch aufgrund des Verlaufs war Johns Sieg immer ein bitterer Beigeschmack angehaftet, weil er sich während drei Viertel der Auseinandersetzung nicht hatte durchsetzen können.

Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum er über seinen Draft doch froh war. Eine Storyline mit Randy fiel für die nächste Zeit einmal flach. Und er musste nicht mit Batista arbeiten, der sich Pauls Verhalten ebenfalls schon sehr angeeignet hatte, auch wenn er darauf verzichtete, Leute anzugreifen. Er bekam genügend von den Diven ab, ohne sich anstrengen zu müssen. John verstand nicht, was die Mädchen dazu brachte, sich von diesem ungebildeten, dämlichen Muskelberg, der sich nicht einmal die einfachsten Matchabläufe merken konnte, verführen zu lassen, doch immer wieder fielen Diven auf ihn herein und landeten in seinem Bett. Na ja, das war ja ihre Sache. John war in diesem Sinne stolz auf Mickie, die sich nicht in diese Reihe eingegliedert hatte. Mickie war genau derselben Meinung über Dave, die auch John hatte, und hätte ihn laut eigener Aussage nicht einmal mit dem kleinen Finger an sich herangelassen.

Gott sei Dank fiel das Match mit Dave aus. Denn dieses zu bestreiten war so ziemlich das Letzte, das er wollte, und Gott sei Dank hatte Vince das jetzt verhindert. Eigentlich hatte Stephanie John schon vor ein paar Wochen angekündigt, dass er bald eine Storyline mit ihm haben würde und bei der _Wrestlemania 25_ vermutlich auch gegen ihn antreten würde, doch nachdem man ihn jetzt zu Smackdown gegeben hatte, würde diese Idee wohl fallengelassen werden. Es sei denn, Vince baute mal wieder auf eine kaderübergreifende Zusammenarbeit. John hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Er konnte sich hundert bessere Gegner als Dave vorstellen, den er durch ein ganzes Match bringen musste. Ja, er würde das tun müssen, würde er jemals mit ihm arbeiten. Wenn er sich weigerte, würde er sofort wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Paul haben. Und auf die konnte er verdammt gut verzichten, wenn er ehrlich war.

John kniff die Augen zusammen, als er den ironischen Tonfall Batistas wahrnehmen musste, fühlte plötzlich, wie sich die Trauer neuerlich in seine Gefühlswelt zu schleichen drohte. Eigentlich konnte er mit Daves Sarkasmus mittlerweile doch sehr gut umgehen, aber trotzdem tat es weh, von Leuten, die nur wegen den richtigen Freunden und Unterstützern so weit oben im Unternehmen standen, kritisiert oder veräppelt zu werden. Normalerweise kümmerten ihn Daves dämliche Anmerkungen gar nicht mehr - der Mann war ganz einfach dumm und nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen -, doch heute war seine Psyche bereits so angegriffen, dass ihm sogar diese Dinge weh taten. Ja, eigentlich war ihm Batista wirklich egal - was sollte er auch mit einem Mann anfangen, dem man im Ring jeden einzelnen Move vorsagen musste, weil er nicht imstande war, sich an Absprachen zu erinnern, die man wenige Minuten vor Matchbeginn getroffen hatte?

Paul lachte dreckig auf. „Ja, schon, wenn ich ihn nur finden könnte! Ich wüsste so viel, das ich mit ihm anstellen könnte. Der Kleine würde gar nicht mehr richtig gehen können, wenn ich mit ihm fertig wäre. Aber der Feigling hat es vorgezogen, sich zu verdrücken. Bin ich wirklich so furchteinflößend, dass man schon vor mir flüchten muss?", seufzte er gespielt theatralisch, doch John konnte seine Wut deutlich aus seinen Worten heraushören, erstarrte ob Pauls Ankündigung, fühlte wie sich ein eiskalter Griff um sein Herz legte. Gott, was würde ihn nur erwarten, wenn Paul ihn doch einmal in die Finger bekam? Wieder überlegte er sich, gleich nach draußen zu gehen, sich Paul zu stellen und ihn schweigend zu seinem Zimmer mitzunehmen, um es hinter sich zu bringen, doch Adam schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben und legte ihm bestimmend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Man hörte, wie Dave Paul tröstend auf die Schulter klopfte und einen bedauernden Laut ausstieß. „Nein, du bist der netteste Kerl, den ich kenne", meinte er erstaunt, und im Gegensatz zu Pauls Ironie meinte Batista seine Worte absolut ernst, auch wenn er mit dieser Ansicht doch ziemlich allein dastand. Es war bekannt, dass Dave alles, was Paul machte, guthieß. Sprich, sogar eine Vergewaltigung an einem Kollegen, die zum Beispiel sein bester Freund Shawn strikt ablehnte; der oft versuchte, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden. Doch man wusste, dass _The Game_ kein Gewissen hatte, wenn es um die Kollegen ging. Sprich, Shawns Bedenken gingen zum einen Ohr hinein und beim anderen wieder hinaus. „Ach, wenn der feige Sack sich vor dir drückt, gehen wir eben ein Bier trinken", meinte Dave, und John konnte nicht umhin, froh über diese Idee zu sein. Eine der wenigen guten, die Dave je gehabt hatte. Der Mann konnte eigentlich gar nichts außer sich extrem zu beschweren, wenn ihm nicht gefiel, was die WWE mit seiner Person machte. Wenn es nach Dave Batista ging, wäre er am liebsten während des ganzen Jahres Champion und hätte in jedem Match überlegen gesiegt. Doch diesen Status brachte ihm nicht einmal seine ausgezeichnete Freundschaft mit Paul ein.

Aber wenn Paul jetzt mit Dave ein Bier trinken ging, dann hieß das, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich nicht bei einem bleiben würde - sprich, danach würde Paul zu betrunken sein, um jemanden zu belästigen. Das hieß, dass neben John auch die Neulinge vor ihm geschützt waren. Ausnahmsweise hatte Dave also tatsächlich einmal eine wirklich gute Idee gehabt. Für einen kurzen Moment musste John Dave dankbar sein - und vor allem war er ihm dankbar, als Paul seinen Vorschlag tatsächlich annahm, sein Vorhaben also verschob. Gleichzeitig mit John stieß auch Adam ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, bevor er John zurück auf das Bett zog, sodass der Ex-Champion dasaß und weiter zuhörte. Doch es gab nichts mehr zum Zuhören - Paul und Dave machten sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Aufzug und fuhren ins Erdgeschoss.

Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ John sich zurückfallen, als hätte er plötzlich keinerlei Kraft mehr im Körper. Wirklich viel hatte er ohnehin nicht mehr. Dieses Warten und diese Angst waren zermürbend gewesen. Genau deshalb hatte er nicht schlafen können - er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass das Ganze nicht vorbei war. Pauls neuerliches Auftauchen auf dem Gang hatte ihn bestätigt, und auch die Tatsache, dass er auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen war. Ihm war egal, dass er quer über das Bett verteilt - sprich, auch auf Adam - lag. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Plötzlich fühlte er sich extrem schwach. „Baby?", fragte Adam und gähnte. „Könntest du dich bitte richtig hinlegen? Irgendwie wirst du mir zu schwer." „Ausnahmsweise", lenkte John ein, dessen Laune jetzt doch wieder besser wurde, legte sich richtig hin und zog die Decke über sich. Unbewusst legte er sich auf die rechte Seite, drehte sich so von Adam weg und schloss die Augen. Zwar hatte er leichte Schmerzen, aber anders würde er nicht schlafen können. „Schlaf gut", meinte er wieder, und Adam erwiderte den Satz.

Wieder war John nicht imstande, einzuschlafen. Er fand es schrecklich, immerhin hatte er ja genau wie Adam eine Show zu absolvieren, aber er hatte irrsinnige Probleme damit, ruhig zu werden. Zwar ließ ihn Adams Anwesenheit etwas ruhiger werden, doch so entspannt, dass er hätte schlafen können, war er nicht. Adam kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken, schlang die Arme um ihn, seufzte wohlig auf, als er Johns Gegenwart spürte. John zuckte leicht zusammen, aber Gott sei Dank erwachte Adam nicht. Er hatte Sorgen, dass er ihn neuerlich aufwecken könnte, doch Adam blieb schlafend, kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn, kam so nahe, dass John seinen gesamten Körper an sich spüren konnte. John fühlte unter anderem, wie sich Adams Geschlecht an ihn drückte. Sofort rückte er ab, doch da lag er bereits an der Bettkante.

Und plötzlich wusste er, dass er nicht bleiben konnte. Nachdem Paul beschäftigt war, hatte er keinen Grund mehr, sich bei Adam zu verstecken. Außerdem war ihm das Ganze doch etwas unangenehm. Er wusste, dass Adam nichts dafür konnte, dass er sich einfach im Schlaf an ihn kuschelte und seine Nähe suchte, aber irgendwie konnte John damit nicht umgehen. Vorsichtig richtete John sich auf, achtete darauf, Adam diesmal nicht aufzuwecken. Er wollte die ganze Diskussion nicht wieder führen. Er war froh, dass der Kanadier ihm Unterschlupf geboten hatte, dass er ihn trotz der zu erwartenden Schwierigkeiten aufgenommen hatte, doch nun wollte er ihn nicht mehr länger belästigen. Außerdem hielt er es nicht aus, ihn an sich zu spüren. Ja, es war Adam, ja, er schlief, sprich, er konnte nichts für seine Aktionen, aber trotzdem war es verdammt schwer. Adams Geschlecht war nicht steif, aber trotzdem war es John unangenehm zu wissen, dass es sein bester Freund war, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Er konnte es sich nicht nochmals erlauben, sich gehen zu lassen. Dass er einmal mit ihm geschlafen hatte, war schon zu viel gewesen, auch wenn sie beide mittlerweile damit umgehen konnten.

John stand auf, zog sich lautlos seine Jeans an und streifte sich sein T-Shirt über. Er beugte sich zu Adam und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn, strich ihm kurz über die Wange. Dann wandte er sich um. Im Dunkeln tastete er sich vorwärts, bis er an der Eingangstür angekommen war und seine Schuhe anzog. „Danke für alles, Adam", flüsterte er leise, bevor er die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer verließ. Leise schlich er über den Gang, darum bemüht, keinen Laut hören zu lassen. Immerhin war Christy vermutlich noch wach und würde Paul sofort anrufen, sollte sie ihn - John - bemerken. Als er an Mickies Tür vorbeiging, fragte er sich kurz, ob er ihr Angebot nicht annehmen sollte. Eine Sekunde lang wandte er sich zu dem Holz, hob bereits die Hand, um anzuklopfen - und konnte es nicht. Er wollte Mickie und Phil nicht eingestehen, wie groß seine Angst vor Paul mittlerweile war - dass sie so groß war, dass er mitten in der Nacht durch das Hotel schlich, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihn nicht bemerken.

Natürlich beeilte John sich, in sein Zimmer zu kommen, er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Paul mit Dave jetzt gerade zurückkam und Batista dem WWE-Champion vielleicht noch half, ihn - John - ins Zimmer zu bugsieren, damit Paul sich mit ihm vergnügen konnte. Endlich sperrte er die Tür auf und trat ein. Er drehte sofort das Licht an, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Beinahe vier. Er verschloss die Tür doppelt und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken, verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, das Licht abzudrehen - er nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass es überhaupt brannte. Er fühlte sich absolut zerschlagen, war irgendwie müde und gleichzeitig hellwach. Schade, dass das neue Skript erst frühestens im Flugzeug ausgehändigt werden würde - mit dem hätte er sich jetzt gern beschäftigt. Aber so drehte John den Fernseher an und ließ sich vom Programm berieseln, hatte den Ton sehr leise gestellt, damit Paul ihn nicht hören würde.

Erst jetzt, da er wirklich Ruhe hatte, kam das schlechte Gewissen seiner Familie gegenüber. Eigentlich hätte er sich schon längst bei der Bande melden sollen, schon allein, um ihnen seine Gefühle zum überraschenden Draft mitzuteilen. Aber wie hätte er mit ihnen sprechen sollen, wenn er wusste, dass er sofort zusammenbrechen würde, sollte die Familie Fragen stellen, die in eine bestimmte Richtung gingen? Ja, er hatte sehr zwiespältige Empfindungen, wenn er an seinen neuen Arbeitsplatz dachte. Die Smackdown-Aufzeichnung fand am Dienstag nach der ECW-Aufzeichnung statt, sprich, der Kader benutzte die Halle am Tag nach RAW - zumindest normalerweise, diesmal würde man nach Atlanta fliegen, weil die Arena von San Antonio für etwas Anderes gebraucht wurde -, was hieß, dass er Paul wirklich nicht mehr im Ring begegnen musste. Denn er hätte ein Match mit ihm nicht ausgehalten. Paul, der jeden schlecht aussehen lassen wollte, hätte ihm zumindest dort gezeigt, dass er mit ihm nicht mithalten konnte. Sprich, im Ring würde er sich nicht mit ihm herumschlagen müssen. Andererseits würde der WWE-Champion hinter den Kulissen immer vor Ort sein, eben wegen Christy. Und jetzt vermutlich auch wegen ihm. Paul hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn sich ein zweites Mal zu Willen zu machen, und er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er dieses Ziel erreicht hatte, das war John klar.

Ein schlechter Punkt war irgendwie auch noch die Tatsache, dass er mit Adam arbeiten musste. Ja, sie hatten sich ausgesprochen, ja, sie vertrugen sich wieder, aber John hatte keine Ahnung, ob und wie sich ihre vergangenen Differenzen auf ihre Arbeit im Ring auswirken würden. Im Ring, wo sie sich ja auch berühren mussten. Gut, das war eigentlich noch nie ein Problem gewesen - war ja auch gestern so gewesen -, aber trotzdem wusste er nicht, wie es in Zukunft sein würde. Hoffentlich würde Mickie schweigen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Freundschaft mit Adam wieder vernichtet wurde, nur weil Mickie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die Sache geklärt zu haben. Geklärt hatten sie sie jetzt selbst, auch wenn ihm komisch vorkam, dass Adam zur Anmerkung, er wäre in John verknallt, nichts gesagt hatte.

Doch daran wollte John gerade überhaupt nicht denken. Er starrte in den Fernseher, nahm jedoch überhaupt nicht wahr, was dort lief. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen, auch wenn in seinem Kopf die Gedanken wie immer durcheinander wirbelten. Adam, Paul, Mickie … Alles vermischte sich in seinem Gehirn, wurde zu einer wirren Geschichte, die er selbst nicht verstand. Der einzige Vorteil dessen war, dass es ihn zusammen mit dem unwichtigen TV-Programm müde machte. Irgendwann fielen ihm tatsächlich die Augen zu, und er fiel in einen Gott sei Dank traumlosen Schlaf. Die Aufregungen des Tages hatten ihren Tribut gefordert.


	16. Unruhe

Danke wieder an Aninchen für das Review, und wie versprochen, heute das Update! :-)

**15.**

**Unruhe**

„Mach verdammt noch mal die Tür auf, du gottverdammte Schwuchtel! Ich weiß genau, dass du da bist! Ich höre den Fernseher! Glaubst du, ich bin blöd? Das Licht brennt! Willst du mich verarschen? Das würde ich aber schnellstens lassen, wenn ich du wäre! Denn das kommt dich teuer zu stehen, sei dir sicher!"

Pauls lallende Stimme schallte von draußen herein, begleitet von so lautem Gehämmer an Johns Tür, dass dieser schon glaubte, sie würde jeden Moment aus den Angeln brechen. Natürlich war er sofort hellwach gewesen, hatte vor Schreck so schnell den Kopf gedreht, dass ihm der Schmerz in hellen Punkten vor den Augen explodiert war und er am liebsten aufgeschrien hätte. Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gesammelt, während er sich kurz auf die Zunge biss, um den Laut doch noch irgendwie zu verhindern, er rang um Luft, hatte Glück gehabt, dass er nicht von der Couch gefallen war, als er den ersten Knall an der Tür vernommen hatte. Verdammt, sollte es doch noch dazu kommen? Er hätte doch bei Adam bleiben sollen. Aber das war ihm so verdammt unangenehm gewesen. John kniff die Augen zusammen, erhob sich zitternd von dem Möbelstück, während Paul draußen immer noch randalierte und Dave neben ihm einfach nur aus vollem Halse lachte.

Natürlich wusste John, dass Stephanie nicht in diesem Stockwerk residierte - nein, die McMahon-Dynastie bewohnte die beiden Präsidentensuiten, die direkt unter dem Dach zu finden waren, sprich, noch drei Stöcke über dem Flur ihrer im Gegensatz zu diesen Apartments doch recht bescheidenen Räumlichkeiten. Wäre Steph auf diesem Flur gewesen, hätte Paul es auch nicht gewagt, hier einen solchen Trubel zu veranstalten. Dann hätte er sich benommen, hätte auch mit keinem Wort erwähnt, was er John anzutun gedachte. Es wunderte John, dass er es den Kollegen gegenüber so unverblümt sagte - immerhin befand sich in einem der Zimmer Michelle McCool, die einen verdammt mächtigen Lebensgefährten hatte und die diesem sicher von dem Trubel hier berichten würde. Doch das schien Paul egal zu sein. Er hatte die McMahon-Dynastie auf seiner Seite, und wenn es zwischen ihm und dem Taker zu entscheiden galt, würde er als Vater von Stephanies Kindern wohl einen kleinen Vorteil haben.

„Er scheint wohl nicht da zu sein", meinte Dave und schlug selbst mit der Hand auf die Tür, als würde es irgendetwas ändern, wenn er den Schlag ausführte, als würde John wie von Zauberhand plötzlich erscheinen, nur weil es nach Paul nun Dave gewesen war, der geklopft hatte. „Blödsinn!", schrie Paul ihn an, wandte sich dann wieder an John, ohne sich bei Dave für seinen Tonfall zu entschuldigen. Warum sollte er das auch tun? Gegen ihn war Dave nur ein kleines Licht, dem er keine Rechenschaft schuldig war. Außerdem wusste Batista in fünf Minuten ohnehin nicht mehr, dass Paul ihn angeschnauzt hatte. Sprich, darüber musste Paul sich keine Gedanken machen, Dave würde immer wieder zu ihm zurückkommen, schon allein, weil Paul hinter den Kulissen extreme Macht besaß und es nicht verkehrt sein konnte, sich mit ihm abzugeben. Das wusste Paul. Er beschäftigte sich lieber wieder mit dem Mann, den er aus seinem Zimmer zu bekommen versuchte. „Ich seh das Licht unter der Tür!" John zuckte zusammen - verdammt, das hatte er vergessen! Jetzt war es jedoch auch schon egal - das Licht brannte. Paul machte weiter. „Und den Fernseher höre ich auch! Du bist da, verdammter Schwanzlutscher! Mach endlich die Tür auf! Oder soll ich zu anderen Mitteln greifen? Ich kann auch _wirklich_ ungemütlich werden, Kleiner!"

Nun war zu hören, wie weiter hinten eine Tür aufging, und John vernahm Christys Stimme. „Soll ich dich trösten, Baby, nachdem dein neues Spielzeug sich schon nicht blicken lässt?", fragte sie mit ihrer verführerischen, gespielt heiseren Stimme - die John nicht ausstehen konnte, die ihm immer irgendwie durch Mark und Bein ging, weil sie so unnatürlich klang. Paul stieß ein genervtes Knurren aus - offensichtlich ging ihm heute sogar seine Geliebte ziemlich auf den Geist. Nein, er wollte John, und sonst niemanden. Christy konnte er immer haben, genau wie Steph - heute stand ihm der Sinn nach etwas Besonderem, heute wollte jemanden brechen. Und das würde John sein. Tapsen war auf dem Teppich zu vernehmen - anscheinend war Christy barfuß und kam nun zu ihrem eigentlichen Liebhaber spaziert. Gleichzeitig schleifte etwas auf dem Boden. John konnte sich schon vorstellen, was es war, und Pauls nächster Satz bestätigte ihn in seiner Vermutung.

„Nein, Schatz, amüsier dich nur weiter mit Chris, nachdem du schon sein Bettlaken um den Körper hast", meinte Paul laut lachend und schnaubte verächtlich in Richtung der Tür, hinter der sich John befand. „Ich _weiß_, dass er da ist. Ich spüre es. Am liebsten würde ich …" Christy stieß einen genervten Laut aus, doch dieser war vermutlich mehr an John gerichtet, der seinem Schicksal ohnehin nicht entkommen würde, egal, ob er jetzt die Tür aufmachte oder nicht. Irgendwann würde Paul ihn schon noch in die Finger bekommen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie kannte ihren Lover ausgezeichnet und wusste, wie zielstrebig er sein konnte. Dass er neben ihr auch mit Männern zugange war, störte sie nicht. Sie hatte in ihrer Jugend auch öfter mit Frauen geschlafen, also konnte sie die Anziehung, die das eigene Geschlecht auf jemanden ausüben konnte, schon verstehen. Und John war ohnehin schwul, dem müsste Pauls Aufmerksamkeit ja eigentlich gefallen! „Du kannst dir doch an der Rezeption den Ersatzschlüssel geben lassen", lachte sie, „sag einfach, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst und du nachsehen willst, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Die werden dir das schon abnehmen."

Paul schien zu überlegen, und Johns Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, während ihm heiß, dann plötzlich kalt wurde. Er hielt die Luft an, bildete sich ein, dass Paul ihn sogar atmen hören konnte, obwohl das unmöglich war. Ein Beben durchfuhr ihn, neuerlich nahm ihn Angst in Beschlag. Die Schmerzen im Nacken kamen zurück, plötzlich hatte er Bauchschmerzen, sein Magen rebellierte. John hoffte nur, dass vor lauter Furcht nicht noch sein Schließmuskel nachgeben würde, legte beide Hände auf den Bauch, als würde er es dadurch verhindern können. Er war heute schon genug erniedrigt worden, diese letzte Reaktion wäre dann der absolute Gipfel, würde ihm erst wirklich anzeigen, wie groß seine Furcht vor Paul Michael Levesque mittlerweile geworden war. Wenn ein Mensch solche Angst hatte, wie es ihm gerade aufgezwungen worden war, war alles möglich. Nein, gar nicht erst daran denken! Diese Herabsetzung konnte John sich selbst nicht erlauben. Wenn das geschah, hätte er jegliche Selbstachtung verloren. Dann konnte er sich genauso gut gleich in Pauls Fänge begeben und die Tür aufmachen.

In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken, während er tonlos seinen Körper anflehte, ihm das nicht anzutun, gebot ihm, einzuhalten. An den Ersatzschlüssel hatte er nicht gedacht, auch nicht daran, dass das Hotel natürlich in jedes Zimmer hineinkommen musste, falls etwas nicht stimmte und der darin befindliche Gast nicht imstande war, selbst die Tür aufzumachen, und deshalb einen Allgemeinschlüssel besaß. Christys Äußerung bereitete ihm tatsächlich Sorgen. Würde Paul das tatsächlich tun? Mein Gott, bitte nicht! „Keine schlechte Idee, Süße", musste Paul ihr zugute halten, bevor er einen Einwand startete, „nur sind mir dazu _zu viele Zeugen_ anwesend." Die letzten Worte betonte Paul so lautstark, dass jeder wusste, wen er damit meinte. Sofort hörte man, wie sich Schritte von den Türen entfernten, sprich, die Leute gingen zurück ins Bett, um nicht mehr als Zeuge zu gelten. Auch Christy tapste nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Paul zurück zu Chris' Zimmer, quietschte auf, als der Kanadier sie wieder in den Raum zu zerren schien - zumindest fiel die Tür krachend ins Schloss, und Christys lautstarkes Kichern war gedämpft zu vernehmen.

„Und dir würde ich raten, jetzt endlich die Tür aufzumachen!", brüllte der WWE-Champion an John gewandt. „Du entkommst mir ja doch nicht!"

Eine weitere Tür wurde aufgerissen - John hörte es am Luftzug und dem leisen Quietschen, das ertönte, als die Tür zurückgezogen wurde. „Gott, Paul, er ist nicht da! Sieh es doch ein, sonst hätte er sich schon längst gemeldet!", mischte sich da Shawn doch ziemlich zornig ein, stieß ein Seufzen aus. „Und wo ist er dann?", fragte Paul sarkastisch zurück. John konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie er da stand - den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt blickte er Shawn an als wäre der Mann der dümmste auf der Welt. „Keine Ahnung", meinte der _Heartbreak Kid_, „aber anscheinend hat er den Fernseher angelassen, genauso wie das Licht. Vermutlich ist er trainieren, wie er das oft in der Nacht macht." Trotz seiner Angst kam ein kleines Lächeln auf Johns Lippen, als er daran dachte, dass Shawn ihn wieder einmal in Schutz genommen hatte. Gott, der Mann würde ihm am allermeisten fehlen! Pauls zornbebende Stimme ließ das Lächeln sofort wieder verschwinden. „Das glaube ich nicht! Der hat doch viel zu große Schmerzen dafür! Und die Schmerzen waren nur der Anfang, Schwuchtel, wenn du jetzt nicht gleich die Tür aufmachst!" Neuerlich hämmerte Paul an die Tür, was John wieder zusammenzucken ließ.

Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Und auch, wenn er danach am Boden sein würde, er hatte ja immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Paul ihn danach in Ruhe lassen würde. Er hatte es schon einmal geschafft, darüber hinweg zu kommen, warum sollte es ihm nicht ein zweites Mal gelingen? Es blieb ihm ja doch nichts anderes übrig. Paul würde ihn so lange terrorisieren, bis er ihm nachgab und die Tür öffnete. Vielleicht war es besser so. John fügte sich, auch wenn sich sein ganzer Körper vor Abscheu vor sich selbst verkrampfte. Aber welche Wahl hatte er? Er wollte nicht, dass Paul noch die ganzen Kollegen aufweckte oder sich einen von denen krallte, weil der, den er eigentlich haben wollte, nicht zu seiner Verfügung stand.

Dann wurde es plötzlich still, so leise, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. „Gib es auf, Paul", meinte Dave, und endlich ließ Paul von der Tür ab, atmete schnaufend, weil er sich vor Wut doch sehr angestrengt hatte. „Glaub ja nicht, dass es vorbei ist, Cena!", schrie er noch außer sich, pochte ein letztes Mal gegen das schwere Holz, um seine Kraft zu demonstrieren. Bei der Wut, die Paul hatte, hätte es John nicht gewundert, wenn er schließlich mit dem Vorschlaghammer angerückt wäre. Doch das konnte er nicht bringen - dann würden ihm Vince und Steph den Kopf abreißen. „Ich kriege dich, Schwuchtel, sei dir sicher! Und dann sind die Schmerzen in deinem Genick deine geringste Sorge!" Dann hörte John seine stampfenden Schritte, die immer leiser wurden, dann den Aufzug. Anscheinend fuhr Paul doch ein paar Stockwerke höher, um den Rest der Nacht mit seiner Ehefrau zu verbringen, wenn schon seine Geliebte beschäftigt war und sein beabsichtigtes Opfer sich unsichtbar machte. Oder er betrank sich allein in seinem eigenen Raum, weil er Steph ja eigentlich nicht aufwecken wollte, wie er es am Telefon gesagt hatte. War John aber eigentlich egal, was der Mann tat - solange er ihn nicht weiter belästigte. Auch Daves Zimmertür fiel bald darauf ins Schloss, und auf dem Gang kehrte endgültig Ruhe ein.

John schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, atmete so aus und ein, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr solche Angst gehabt. Immer noch bebte sein Körper, immer noch hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum hatte Paul es auf ihn abgesehen? Seit wann lag seine Hemmschwelle so tief, dass er ihn mitten auf dem Gang vor allen anderen, die in ihren Zimmern waren, bedrohte? Okay, die Hemmschwelle hatte schon am Abend tief gelegen, indem er ihn im Duschraum, wo die anderen Wrestler jederzeit hereinkommen konnten, belästigt hatte. Sie war noch tiefer gesunken, als Paul ihn im _Bonham Exchange_ vor sämtlichen Kollegen erniedrigt hatte. Gott, vielleicht hätte er doch bei Adam bleiben sollen. Gut, er hätte die Beschimpfungen trotzdem gehört. Aber dort hatte er so ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt! Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, wie dieser sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Adam hatte ihm helfen wollen, sie hatten sich ausgesprochen. John wollte diese neu erwachte Freundschaft jetzt nicht überstrapazieren. Er war Adam unendlich dankbar, dass er ihm Asyl gewährt hatte, doch er hatte ihm das nicht weiter zumuten wollen. Er hatte nicht riskieren können, dass Paul ihn vielleicht bei Vince anschwärzte, sollte er herausbekommen, wo John in der Nacht, die Paul eigentlich mit ihm hatte verbringen wollen, gewesen war.

Neuerlich stürzte der Mann aus Massachusetts ins Badezimmer, doch diesmal nicht, um sich zu übergeben. Ihm war schlecht, ja, schlecht von Pauls Beleidigungen, aber diese waren nichts, das er nicht schon unzählige andere Male gehört und überlebt hatte. Sein Magen rebellierte, sein Bauch schmerzte immer noch, doch er registrierte mit Erleichterung, dass die Gefahr, sich vor lauter Angst wortwörtlich in die Hose zu machen, gebannt war. Einen kurzen Moment lang kam ihm der Gedanke, sich Paul morgen nach der Show anzubieten, um es diesmal hinter sich zu bringen, doch er wusste, dass er dazu nicht imstande sein würde. Wäre er dazu imstande gewesen, hätte er es heute schon hinter sich gebracht. Hätte er es gekonnt, er hätte es getan - schon allein, um die Tirade, die er hatte miterleben müssen, nicht zu provozieren. Doch seine Abscheu und sein natürlicher Widerwille hatten ihn zurückgehalten. Auch unter die Dusche wollte er nicht. Nein, er würde sich wieder einmal rasieren, auch wenn er das nicht nötig hatte.

Erst nachdem er die Prozedur mit ziemlich stark zitternder Hand erledigt hatte - Gott sei Dank, ohne sich zu schneiden -, wurde er ruhig, konnte wieder ohne Schwierigkeiten atmen. John konnte ins Zimmer zurückkehren, sich ausziehen und sich ins Bett legen, ohne sich vor Abscheu wieder übergeben zu wollen. Er legte sich in das Bett, das, hätte er Paul eingelassen, eine Höllenstätte geworden wäre. Doch er hatte es verhindert - aber zu welchem Preis? Was würde Paul mit ihm anstellen, falls er sich ihm tatsächlich anbot? Falls er ihn in die Finger bekam? Ein neuerliches Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Gott, würde er heute irgendwann Ruhe haben? Wieder überlegte er sich, sich einfach nicht zu melden, doch dann vernahm er Mickies Stimme. „John?", fragte sie leise, anscheinend wollte sie Dave nicht signalisieren, dass er doch da war - denn dieser hätte sofort Paul informiert. „Bist du wach?"

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete John sich auf, hielt sich die Hand auf das Genick, während er zur Tür ging und öffnete. „Ja, ich bin wach", meinte er, hielt die Tür zurück, damit Mickie eintreten konnte. Auch sie schien durch Pauls Wutausbruch geweckt worden zu sein - denn ihr Haar war sehr in Unordnung, außerdem trug sie ein übergroßes T-Shirt aus Philips Merchandiselinie. John griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete das TV-Gerät aus. Diese seichten Softsex-Filmchen, die zu der späten Stunde gezeigt wurden, brauchte er als Homosexueller ohnehin nicht, außerdem waren die Streifen einfach bescheuert und seiner Meinung nach alles andere als erotisch. Natürlich wusste er, dass einige WWE-Diven früher solche Filme gedreht hatten - unter anderem Mickie und auch Candice -, aber nicht einmal diese Tatsache brachte ihn dazu, sich diesen Müll anzusehen. Was interessierten ihn diese Filme, für die sich die Protagonistinnen mittlerweile ohnehin schämten, nachdem sie jetzt einer etwas ehrenvolleren Profession nachgingen, für die sie wenigstens nicht nackt herumlaufen mussten?

Beide setzten sich auf die Couch, Mickie griff nach Johns Hand. „Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sie sich, und John hätte am liebsten die Augen verdreht. Wie oft hatte er diese Frage heute eigentlich schon gehört? Gern hätte er sie gar nicht mehr beantwortet, doch nachdem es seine beste Freundin war, die sie stellte, seine beste Freundin, die extra herübergekommen war, musste er es wohl tun. Das war er Mickie schuldig. Außerdem war er doch froh, dass sie da war, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war und sie nur noch wenige Stunden hatten, bis sie wieder aufstehen mussten. Immerhin war es schon nach vier Uhr früh, und spätestens um sieben würde John aufstehen müssen, damit er und die restlichen Smackdown-Angehörigen um punkt acht Uhr am Flughafen sein würden. Gut, Mickie gehörte nicht zu denen, die am Dienstag nach Atlanta fliegen mussten, sie und Punkie konnten sich ausschlafen. Die nächste RAW-Houseshow stand erst am Donnerstag auf dem Programm. Trotzdem befiel John wieder einmal ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es geht schon", meinte er, doch da spürte er schon Mickies Hand auf seinem Nacken. Verdammt, sie sah es also auch. Sprich, er würde sich bei der Show etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn vor der Promo jemand angreifen - vorzugsweise Adam oder einer seiner zahlreichen Lakaien, damit man die Male wenigstens halbwegs erklären konnte. „Das glaube ich dir nicht", sagte Mickie ihm auf den Kopf zu, „ich sehe dir an, dass du Schmerzen hast." John zeigte ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln und verdrehte die Augen. „Wann habe ich denn mal keine Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich ironisch. Mickie nickte seufzend. „Das stimmt." Die andauernde Pein in seinem Körper war eine der Nebenwirkungen, die man für seinen Traum auf sich nehmen musste. Man versuchte so gut es ging, damit umzugehen, doch ganz daran gewöhnen konnte man sich nicht. Schmerzen waren unangenehm, und deshalb war ein vollständiges Gewöhnen ausgeschlossen.

John erkannte, dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen brannte - und natürlich hatte er sofort einen Verdacht, worum es ging. Nicht um die Schmerzen oder die Verletzung, die von Pauls Behandlung um einiges verschlimmert worden war. Nein, es ging um etwas Anderes. Etwas, über das er heute eigentlich gar nicht mehr sprechen wollte. „Hör zu, John", begann die Diva aus Virginia auch ziemlich bald, „es tut mir Leid, was ich zu Adam gesagt habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr euch noch mehr voneinander entfernt. Wenn ich dich dazu gebracht habe, den Club zu verlassen, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür. Und für die Sätze zu Adam entschuldige ich mich auch. Bitte hass mich nicht. Ich habe jetzt lange nachgedacht, John. Manchmal kommt es einfach über mich. Ich liebe die Kollegen einfach so sehr, dass ich sie immer glücklich sehen will. Ich kann es einfach nicht sehen, wenn einer unglücklich ist." Wieder einmal kam John in den Sinn, dass das Mickies Maske zu sein schien - ja, sie war glücklich, doch sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn jemand in ihrer näheren Umgebung unglücklich war, weil es sie an das erinnerte, das sie wie jede Diva und auch ihr bester Freund hatte durchmachen müssen. „Schon gut", flüsterte John und legte die Arme um Mickie. Nachdem ihm dieser Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen war, verstand er ihre Besorgnis ein ganzes Stück besser. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, Mickie zu beruhigen. „Ich habe es mit Adam geklärt."

„Wirklich?", hörte er sie hocherfreut ausstoßen, und sofort blickte Mickie ihn aufgeregt an, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Und?" Natürlich erwartete sie, dass die Beiden sich gleich nach diesem Gespräch ihre unsterbliche Liebe gestanden hatten - das konnte John in ihren glänzenden Augen erkennen. Die Situation mit Paul hätte ihr eigentlich zeigen müssen, dass dem nicht so war, dass John sich irgendwann von Adam verabschiedet hatte und in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt war. „Was, und?", fragte John dementsprechend leicht genervt zurück, konnte sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen, legte sich gleich nach der Geste die Hand auf das Genick. Mickie gegenüber konnte er sich erlauben, seine Schmerzen zu zeigen, außerdem sah sie ohnehin die Male, die das Körperteil entstellten. „Was habt ihr besprochen?", fragte sie interessiert, musste sich ihr Lächeln verkneifen, kuschelte sich an Johns Schulter und schloss die Augen. Anscheinend erwartete sie jetzt eine kitschige Gutenachtgeschichte. Doch da würde John sie enttäuschen müssen. Er würde ihr genau das erzählen, das vorgefallen war - und auch seine Flucht nicht auslassen.

Er konnte deutlich erkennen, wie sich Mickies erwartungsvolle, fröhliche Miene auflöste, je länger er sprach und wie sie zum Schluss wirklich enttäuscht war. Ja, sie hatten sich einander angenähert, hatten endlich über die Dinge gesprochen, doch mehr war nicht passiert. Und vor allem enttäuschte es Mickie, dass Adam nicht wirklich mit vielen Worten auf ihre Anmerkung, die ihn eigentlich hätte aufwecken sollen, eingegangen war. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte! Sie hatte schon wahrgenommen, dass ihm John fehlte. Gut, das war noch kein richtiges Indiz dafür, dass er John mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte, doch sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie hatte erst im Club von ihrer Nacht erfahren, doch jetzt wurde ihr einiges klar. Adams Verhalten war ihr schon lange komisch vorgekommen, und seitdem Paul das Geheimnis so lautstark ausposaunt hatte, wusste sie auch, warum dies so war.

Adam war von Mickie aus dem Club gezogen worden, und dort hatte sie eindeutig bewiesen bekommen, dass da Gefühle vorhanden waren, auch wenn keiner wirklich dazu stehen wollte. Doch vor allem John kannte Mickie mittlerweile extrem gut. Schon allein von damals, als sie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, weil sie seine Freundin gespielt hatte. Sie hatte schon wahrgenommen, dass John Liebe brauchte. Und es schien, als wäre Adam nicht ganz abgeneigt, sie ihm zu geben. Gut, Johns Erzählung zeigte, dass es nicht wirklich zu viel Annäherungen zwischen ihnen gekommen war, doch was nicht war, konnte ja noch kommen, oder? Mickie hörte John zum Schluss gar nicht mehr richtig zu, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, warum er in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt war, wo er doch wusste, dass Paul nichts unversucht lassen würde, um in den Raum zu kommen.

Sie beschäftigte sich mehr mit der Tatsache, dass Adam und John in einem Bett geschlafen hatten und nichts zwischen ihnen geschehen war, dass sie sich anscheinend berührt hatten und sie nur freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen waren. Doch Mickie zweifelte nicht an ihrer weiblichen Intuition. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Die Beiden waren füreinander bestimmt - was ja auch die Tatsache zeigte, dass sie sich der Anziehung schließlich nicht mehr hatten entziehen können und nach der _Wrestlemania_ miteinander geschlafen hatten -, davon war sie überzeugt. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Vielleicht konnte die Tatsache, dass sie beide jetzt bei Smackdown waren, eine Chance eröffnen? Mickie würde das sicher im Auge behalten. Zwar würde sie nicht persönlich bei der Show des B-Kaders anwesend sein, doch sie hatte genügend Freundinnen, die ihr berichten konnten, wie es zwischen den Beiden aussah.

John fühlte sich plötzlich wieder ziemlich unwohl. Irgendwie wusste er, worüber Mickie sich Gedanken machte - und es war ihm alles andere als Recht. „Warum bist du gegangen?", fragte sie, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. John stieß einen Laut aus, den sie nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, verdrehte die Augen. „Wie hätte ich bleiben sollen?", erkundigte er sich, seufzte ironisch auf. „Bei dem Mann, mit dem ich damals geschlafen habe? Es war irgendwie … seltsam. Ich konnte einfach nicht bleiben." „Sprich, du wolltest dich lieber in Pauls Fänge begeben", merkte Mickie ironisch an. John gab keine Antwort, und Mickie erwartete sie auch nicht. Johns Schweigen war ihr Erklärung genug. Hätte Paul ein drittes Mal angeklopft, hätte er ihn sicher ins Zimmer gelassen, das wussten sie beide.

„Was meint Phil eigentlich dazu, dass seine Freundin mitten in der Nacht verschwindet?", lächelte John, während er sich auf der Couch ausstreckte, spürte, wie Mickie sich auf ihn legte und den Kopf an seine Brust lehnte. „Er war natürlich auch wach", antwortete Mickie und verdrehte die Augen, „bei dem Radau, den Paul aufgeführt hat, kein Wunder. Mich würde es erstaunen, wenn irgendjemand weitergeschlafen hätte." Sie stieß ein Seufzen aus, konnte das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht auftat, als sie von ihrem Geliebten sprach, nicht von ihren Lippen entfernen. „Er hat mich sogar noch bestärkt, zu dir zu kommen. Er hat mich im Endeffekt hergeschickt, weil er sich genauso große Sorgen um dich macht wie ich es tue."

Sie blickte ihrem besten Freund in die Augen, schwieg für ein paar Sekunden, während ihr Lächeln erstarb. Sie konnte John das schlechte Gewissen deutlich ansehen - immerhin hatten sie frei und sollten sich eigentlich ausschlafen -, also übernahm Mickie es, ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Phil wusste von Anfang an, worauf er sich einlässt, John", meinte sie mit plötzlichem Ernst, „ihm war klar, dass er mich mit dir teilen muss. Ich hätte ihn niemals zwischen uns kommen lassen. Dafür bedeutest du mir viel zu viel." John spürte Freude in sich aufsteigen. Es war einfach schön, solche Worte zu hören - vor allem heute Nacht, wo er ja bereits erniedrigt, beschimpft und körperlich angegriffen worden war. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, zu wissen, dass er sich auf Mickies Unterstützung verlassen konnte.

„Du weißt, dass das auch gilt, sollte ich wieder einen Freund haben." Schalk glomm in Mickies Augen auf, doch sie sprach den Namen, mit dem John rechnete, dann doch nicht aus, obwohl John ihr anmerkte, wie gern sie ihn gesagt hätte. Mickie war die einzige Person in der WWE, mit der John offen über seine Homosexualität und die Tatsache, dass die Person, die eines Tages an seiner Seite leben würde, männlichen Geschlechts sein würde, sprechen konnte. Niemals hätte er sich mit jemand Anderem darüber unterhalten. Seltsamerweise konnte er das nicht einmal mit Adam tun. Es gab ihm irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, mit einem Mann über sein nicht alltägliches Liebesleben zu sprechen. Das hieß, er tat es nicht. Über solche Dinge konnte er sich nur mit seiner besten Freundin austauschen. Wie hätte er auch mit dem Mann sprechen sollen, mit dem er in betrunkenem Zustand eine Liebesnacht verbracht hatte?

Und außerdem: Welches Liebesleben eigentlich? Seit er in die WWE gekommen war, hatte er sich auf seine Karriere konzentriert, hatte sämtliche Anmachversuche von Kollegen, die einmal wissen wollten, wie es war, einen Mann unter sich zu haben, vehement abgewehrt. Gut, außerdem hatte Paul durch seinen Übergriff jedes sexuelle Bedürfnis in ihm zunichte gemacht. Er hatte alle Annäherungen abgewehrt. Dass ihm das den Ruf, verdammt wählerisch zu sein, eingebracht hatte, war ihm egal. Er hätte bis vor wenigen Wochen nichts mit einem Kollegen anfangen wollen, hatte das Risiko, dass das irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit kam, nicht eingehen wollen. Die Party nach der _Wrestlemania_ hatte das doch geändert, auch wenn John bezweifelte, dass Adam tatsächlich homosexuell war. Ja, es hatte sich angefühlt, als habe der Kanadier Erfahrung mit Männern, doch John hätte es nie gewagt, ihn zu fragen, wie weit diese Erfahrung tatsächlich ging. Doch er wusste ziemlich sicher, dass Adam kein unbeschriebenes Blatt war. Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass Adam trotz seines angetrunkenen Zustands ziemlich genau gewusst hatte, was er tat und wie er mit John umgehen musste, um auch ihm Erregung zu verschaffen, ohne auch nur einmal danach zu fragen, was er wollte. Sie hatten einfach instinktiv zusammengepasst.

John fühlte, wie Mickie sich auf ihm ausstreckte, den Kopf wieder sinken ließ, sich von seinem Herzschlag beruhigen ließ. Langsam spürte John, wie auch ihn die Müdigkeit überfiel. „Sollen wir uns ins Bett legen?", erkundigte John sich leise, als Mickie sich nicht mehr rührte, strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. Irgendwie glaubte er, einen verneinenden Laut von ihr wahrzunehmen, also hieß das, dass sie wohl auf der Couch bleiben würden. Vorsichtig schob er Mickie ein bisschen von sich, war froh, dass das Sofa groß genug für sie beide war. Sprich, Mickie lag innen in Richtung der Lehne, John hinter ihr. Gut, für die paar Stunden, die John jetzt noch hatte, war es egal. Er rechnete nicht damit, schlafen zu können. Doch mit Mickie konnte er kuscheln, ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen. Es war schön zu wissen, dass seine beste Freundin immer noch bei ihm war, ihn nicht allein ließ.

Überraschenderweise schlief er doch ein.


	17. Morgenstunden

Diesmal leider ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel ... sorry! Hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem! :-)

**16.**

**Morgenstunden**

Und wieder waren es laute Stimmen auf dem Gang, die John aus dem Schlaf rissen. Blinzelnd richtete er sich auf, wäre beinahe von der Couch gefallen. Schwach wischte er sich über die Augen, während er registrierte, dass draußen die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort von den Geschehnissen von draußen in Beschlag genommen. Mickie ließ sich von dem Trubel nicht stören, sie lag immer noch da und schlief weiter. John grinste. Das hatte er schon damals mitbekommen, als sie mit ihm in Tampa in seinem Haus gewesen war. Es war nie etwas zwischen ihnen passiert, aber natürlich hatte sie in seinem Bett geschlafen. Zwar hatte John ein großes, gut ausgestattetes Gästezimmer, aber sie hatte deutlich gemerkt, wie allein er sich gefühlt hatte und war bereits in der zweiten Nacht in sein Zimmer gekommen und bei ihm geblieben. Für den Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Florida hatten sie gemeinsam in einem Bett übernachtet. Es war völlig normal für sie gewesen.

Randy hatte gerade ziemlich große Probleme, das hätte John gesehen, wenn er seine Tür geöffnet und auf den Gang gespäht hätte. Der _Legend Killer_ hatte seine Eroberung für die Nacht natürlich noch vernascht, jedoch ihren Namen wieder vergessen, sobald sie ihn ihm gesagt hatte. Wer legte auch schon Wert auf einen Namen, Herrgott noch mal? Es war ein One Night Stand, wer brauchte da einen Namen? Die Frau hatte gewusst, wofür sie da war, und er hatte ihr den besten Sex ihres Lebens beschert! Warum zum Teufel hatte er momentan solche Schwierigkeiten mit den Frauen? Candice hatte ihm eigentlich gereicht, und jetzt machte ihm die Frau, die er in einem unbedachten Moment gerade eben _Bitch_ genannt hatte, hier mitten auf dem Flur eine Szene?

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", stieß sie in ungläubigem Tonfall aus, ihre Stimme schwankte vor lauter Wut. Randy verdrehte die Augen. Wenigstens war die Schlampe bereits fertig angezogen, er hatte sich eigentlich bereits von ihr verabschiedet, nachdem sie den Blowjob beendet hatte, und jetzt führte sie sich hier auf wie eine Wahnsinnige? Er glaubte, hinter den geschlossenen Türen seiner Kollegen bereits amüsiertes Gekicher zu vernehmen, doch damit konnte er sich nicht beschäftigen. Er hatte keine Lust, dass die Anderen das alles mitbekamen, aber er würde die Tussi wohl nicht mehr in sein Zimmer bekommen, um das Ganze mit ihr allein zu klären. „Hör zu, Baby", begann er, hob beruhigend seine eine Hand, weil die andere ja in der Schlinge war, „ich hab's nicht so gemeint, okay? Sarah, es tut mir Leid." Irgendwie glaubte er sich an den Namen Sarah zu erinnern, doch der flammend wütende Blick der Blondine zeigte ihm, dass er damit wohl wieder falsch gelegen war.

Gott, konnte sie nicht einfach abhauen? „Mein Name ist nicht Sarah!", brüllte sie plötzlich so laut los, dass jeder, der gerade noch geschlafen hatte, jetzt garantiert wach geworden war. „Ich heiße Kimberly!" Sie stieß ein zorniges Knurren aus. „Anscheinend erfüllst du das Klischee, dass Wrestler dumm sind, wirklich ausgezeichnet, Randall Keith Orton! Ich hasse dich! Ich war mal ein Fan von dir!" Das zeigte eigentlich auch ihr Outfit an, über ihrem Top trug sie ein enges T-Shirt aus seiner Merchandiselinie, welches er ihr eigentlich für ihre Mühen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte sich bedankt, indem sie auf die Knie gesunken war und ihm einen fantastischen Blowjob verpasst hatte. Nur leider hatte er die Stimmung nach dem Blowjob ruiniert, indem er sie _Bitch_ genannt hatte. Das T-Shirt zog sie aus Wut jetzt auch aus und warf es Randy vor die Füße. „Ich hasse dich, Randy Orton!" Ihre Hand schnellte nach vorne, und sie verpasste dem Mann, den sie gestern noch als den sexiesten und begehrenswertesten in der ganzen WWE bezeichnet hatte, eine Ohrfeige. Damit drehte sie sich um und stöckelte davon, konnte vor lauter Eile nicht einmal mehr richtig gehen. Schließlich zog sie sich fluchend ihre Schuhe aus, hielt sie in der Hand, während sie weiter in Richtung Aufzug ging.

Randys nicht in der Schlinge befindliche Hand schnellte an sein Gesicht, während er vernahm, dass hinter den geschlossenen Türen doch einige Leute kicherten. Der Schlag hatte nicht wirklich weh getan, nur war es das erste Mal, dass ihn eine Frau geschlagen hatte. Er begann zu lachen, amüsierte sich plötzlich köstlich über die Situation. Schade, dass die Frau schon weg war! Irgendwie hätte er gern noch eine Runde körperlicher Ertüchtigung eingelegt, nun, da sie so wütend war. Zorniger Sex war etwas Einzigartiges. Nur leider hatte sie sich so künstlich über ein paar kleine Worte aufgeregt. _Er_ war nicht schuld daran, dass sie gegangen war. Sie war ja eine Bitch gewesen! Er hatte ihr nur das ins Gesicht gesagt, was sie tatsächlich war. Was konnte er dafür, dass sie so eingeschnappt war? Ja, sie war eine Schlampe, so einfach war das! Sonst hätte sie ja wohl kaum die erste Nacht mit ihm auf dem Zimmer verbracht. Die Nacht war ja nicht schlecht gewesen, das Mädchen hatte einiges drauf gehabt, obwohl es laut eigener Angabe erst neunzehn gewesen war. Kopfschüttelnd drehte Randy sich um und wollte in den Raum zurückgehen, doch da erregte ein Vorkommnis seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Verschwinde!", vernahm er die vor Wut bebende Stimme eines weiteren Kollegen, der sich für die Nacht eine Diva angelacht hatte. „Bitte lass mich in Ruhe und geh einfach!" Mit einem Schmollmund kam Christy aus Chris' Zimmer, blickte noch einmal in den abgedunkelten Raum. „Es hat mir großen Spaß mit dir gemacht! Du kannst beinahe mit Paul mithalten!", lächelte sie, hob die Hand zu ihren Lippen, schickte Chris schließlich eine Kusshand. „Hau einfach ab, Christy!", brüllte der Kanadier außer sich, dann waren stampfende Schritte zu hören, die Tür wurde mit einem Knall ins Schloss geschlagen. Anscheinend bereute Chris extrem, was er getan hatte.

Oh, das würde Paul wieder freuen! Er liebte nichts mehr, als verhassten Kollegen eines auszuwischen, und seine Freundin war bei solchen Dingen immer sofort bereit, mitzumachen. Christy zuckte mit den Schultern, stieß einen ungläubigen Laut aus und stolzierte zufrieden grinsend in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück, um dort zu warten, bis Paul sie zum Frühstück holen würde. Stephanie würde in ihrer Suite frühstücken, also würde Christy sich mit Paul zeigen können, was sie extrem freute. Das hieß, sie würde sich wieder aufbrezeln, wie sie das immer tat, wenn sie mit ihrem eigentlichen Lover unterwegs war. Paul wollte ja mit ihr angeben, und sie war mehr als bereit dazu, ihm etwas zum Angeben zu geben.

Mickie erwachte seltsamerweise erst, als John endgültig aufstand, er hörte es am Knarzen der Couch, als die Wrestlerin sich auf den Rücken rollte und sich über die von Schlaf verklebten Augen wischte, damit sich ihr Blick klärte. „Guten Morgen", meinte sie leise, und John drehte sich um. Eigentlich hatte er sich bemüht, leise zu sein, Mickie eben nicht aufzuwecken, doch der Radau auf dem Gang hatte weiteren Schlaf natürlich unmöglich gemacht. Das war die WWE nach einem Abend in der Stadt. Probleme und Verwirrungen, wohin man nur schaute. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte er den Gruß. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Mickie gähnend, während sie sich aufsetzte und sich schließlich erhob. John kam zu ihr zurück und zog sie an sich. „Gut", meinte er, strich Mickie über die Wange, registrierte, dass seine Freundin zu lächeln anfing, „danke, dass du geblieben bist." Er beugte sich hinunter und drückte Mickie einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er hatte einfach das Bedürfnis gehabt, und ihr gegenüber konnte er ihm wenigstens ohne Konsequenzen befürchten zu müssen, nachgeben.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen", sagte die ehemalige Championesse, als sie sich wieder anblickten. John ließ sie los, und Mickie ging Richtung Tür. „Schöne Grüße an Phil", sagte er, bevor Mickie die Tür öffnete, „es tut mir Leid, dass ich seine Freundin so lange für mich beansprucht habe." Mickie zeigte ihm ein leicht wehmütiges Lächeln. „Es war notwendig." Sie hob die Hand. „Mach es gut bei Smackdown, und ruf mich an, wenn irgendetwas ist. Wir werden jetzt gleich zum Flughafen fahren. Phil hat in ein paar Stunden einen Auftritt in Chicago, und ich begleite ihn natürlich. Aber lass dich davon bloß nicht abhalten! Bei dem Auftritt geht es um Phil, nicht um mich! Ruf an, wenn etwas ist. Egal, was ist oder wie spät es ist. Du darfst dich immer melden. Auch wenn du dich einfach nur unterhalten willst - melde dich. Ab Nachmittag kannst du natürlich auch Phil anrufen. Wir sind immer für dich da." Nach diesen Worten lächelte Mickie Laree James John noch einmal bestärkend zu, dann verließ sie das Zimmer und kehrte zu ihrem eigenen Raum zurück. John hörte noch die Türklinke, als sie das Zimmer, das sie mit ihrem Lebensgefährten bewohnte, betrat, dann schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu.

Auch John blieb nicht mehr lange in seinem Zimmer, er wollte einfach nicht allein sein, konnte nicht riskieren, dass die Bilder in sein Gedächtnis zurückkamen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft, und diese würde er nur beim Frühstück bekommen. Außerdem hatte er doch ziemlich großen Hunger, wenn er ehrlich war. Klar, seit er sich gestern übergeben hatte, hatte er nichts mehr gegessen, und zuvor war das letzte Brötchen eines vor der Show gewesen. Schnell ging er duschen, ließ den Blick während der ganzen Zeit aufrecht, auf die Fliesen und die Armaturen gerichtet, um nicht wieder das Blut zu sehen, das damals geflossen war … Die Schmerzen an seinem Eingang waren Gott sei Dank weniger geworden, sprich, er würde am Abend ohne größere Probleme ein Match bestreiten können. John konnte nicht umhin, aufzuatmen. Bald verließ er die Kabine wieder, rasierte sich kurz, verzichtete darauf, sich anzuziehen, weil er noch etwas zu tun hatte, nahm die Shorts und das Shirt zusammen mit dem Rasierapparat mit aus dem Bad. Er würde ohnehin packen müssen. Hoffentlich wurde er von Pauls Gegenwart verschont, doch er ahnte, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde.

Nackt ging er in das Schlafzimmer zurück, öffnete die Nachttischschublade, fasste nach der Spritze, die immer griffbereit war. Ohne auch nur irgendwie über falsch oder richtig nachzudenken jagte John sich die Nadel in die Hüfte, achtete darauf, den Stich so tief wie möglich zu setzen, damit er nicht sichtbar sein würde, fühlte sofort, wie Erleichterung ihn in Beschlag nahm, er stieß ein Seufzen aus, als das Mittel durch seine Adern zu fließen begann. Wann er zum Trainieren kommen würde, wusste er nicht. Na ja, sonst würde er eben ein paar Kilometer laufen, wenn er dazu kam. Er hatte das Mittel angewendet, hatte es diesmal schon automatisch getan.

Das schlechte Gewissen kam erst jetzt, nachdem er es nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte, nachdem die Substanz bereits in ihm war. John holte tief Luft, schloss kurz die Augen, zwang seine Gedanken von seiner Gefühlsregung weg. Ihm blieb ohnehin keine andere Wahl, wie er sein Tun vor sich selbst immer wieder begründete. Dann entfernte er die Nadel von der Kanüle, gab sie in einen Behälter, um sie später zu entsorgen. Sie einfach in den Mülleimer zu werfen, fiel aus. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass jemand die Nadel fand, analysieren ließ und aufgrund der Zimmerverteilung mit ihm in Verbindung brachte. Er wusste, dass das ziemlich paranoid war, aber er konnte dieses Verhalten einfach nicht abstellen. Nein, es war besser, wenn er das benutzte Gerät mitnahm und dann irgendwo in einem öffentlichen Container entsorgte. Oder das in der Arena tat, wo sich die WWE-Mitarbeiter diskret darum kümmern würden. Der Gebrauch von Steroiden war allgegenwärtig, doch das war ein weiteres Thema, über das man nicht sprach.

John nahm seine Reisetasche aus dem Schrank, wo er sie hingetan hatte, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg war, hob sie auf das Bett. Seufzend packte er seine Sachen zusammen, ließ nur die Kleidung für den heutigen Reisetag draußen. Die Spritze gab er in das zugehörige Etui, verstaute sie sicher, damit sie nicht durch das Gepäckstück kullern und eventuell beschädigt werden würde, räumte die Medikamente aus dem Nachttisch ebenfalls dazu, legte den Rasierer ganz obenauf, um ihn im Zimmer in Atlanta dann schnell zur Hand zu haben, wenn er ihn benötigte. Die Schmerztablettenpackung öffnete er, drückte sich drei in die Hand. Er musste seine Nackenschmerzen noch in den Griff bekommen, nahm die Medikamente wie schon gestern ohne Wasser. Er würde ohnehin gleich frühstücken gehen, sprich, dort würde er mit Kaffee nachspülen können. Automatisch glitt Johns Hand auf sein Genick, als er sich aufrichtete, die Tasche schloss und vom Bett hob. Er wusste, er hatte noch Zeit, bis er zum Flughafen musste, trotzdem zog er sich an. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft, sprich, er würde sich gleich auf den Weg in die Lobby und damit den Speisesaal machen, wo hoffentlich schon ein paar Kollegen sein würden.

Sein Blick fiel trotzdem auf die Uhr, die er sich ans Handgelenk geschnallt hatte. Es war erst halb sieben, das Flugzeug ging um acht. Nach Mickies Abgang hätte er nur mehr sehr schwer einschlafen können, und im nächsten Moment war diese Möglichkeit ohnehin vollkommen in weite Ferne gerückt. Laute Musik erschallte, um auch den letzten Wrestler aufzuwecken. Oscar und Barbie waren dafür zuständig, für diese Beschallung zu sorgen. Gut, ihnen war es ganz recht, immerhin konnten sie sich so ihren körperlichen Bedürfnissen hingeben, ohne die Anderen zu stören. Immerhin würden sie einander bis zur nächsten Houseshow am Freitag nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie waren ja nicht Paul und Christy, die mit ihrer Affäre so öffentlich umgingen, dass jeder wusste, dass _The Game_ mit seiner Ehefrau nur noch zusammen war, weil sie eine McMahon war. Auch konnte Barbie es sich nicht erlauben, rund um die Uhr bei Oscar zu sein. Christy konnte das tun. John trat aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Eigentlich hätte er sie nicht zugesperrt, doch weil er befürchtete, dass Paul ihm irgendeine Vergeltungsmaßnahme antun könnte, hatte er sich dafür entschieden. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen.

Als er sich zur Tür umgedreht hatte, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Doch Gott sei Dank war es nicht Paul, wie er zuerst befürchtet hatte. Aber gut, was sollte dieser denn hier machen? Gut, ihn bedrohen und ihm wieder Schmerzen verursachen, weil er sich ihm in der Nacht verweigert hatte. Nachdem er es schon in der Nacht vor allen anderen getan hatte, hätte John sich nicht gewundert, wenn er ihn jetzt neuerlich angegriffen hätte. Aber es war nicht Paul, der hinter ihm stand. John musste lächeln, als Adam fragte: „Wo warst du in der Früh? Warum bist du einfach abgehauen? Warum hast du mich nicht aufgeweckt, als du gegangen bist?" Er konnte sich das Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, was ihn eigentlich erst in das Zimmer des Kanadiers gebracht hatte. Aber er fand diese Fragen einfach irgendwie schön - immerhin hätte Adam das eigentlich gar nicht zu interessieren brauchen. Trotzdem hörte John ihm an, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, dass John Paul doch noch in sein Zimmer gelassen hatte, auch wenn ihm die Tirade des RAW-Superstars eigentlich hätte anzeigen müssen, dass dem nicht so war.

Gut, wer wusste, ob er das überhaupt wirklich mitbekommen hatte? Gut, John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand das, was Paul aufgeführt hatte, _nicht_ mitbekommen hatte, aber wer konnte es schon genau wissen? John stieß ein Seufzen aus. Was dachte Adam über ihn? Er hatte doch den Radau mit fast hundertprozentiger Sicherheit mitangehört, und ziemlich sicher auch gemerkt, dass Paul unverrichteter Dinge abgezogen war, nachdem John die Tür nicht aufgemacht hatte. Doch irgendwie freute ihn, wie große Sorgen Adam sich um ihn machte. Es zeigte ihm, dass er seinen besten Freund endlich wiederhatte. „Ich konnte nicht bleiben", meinte John, hob die Schultern, „ich hab mich nicht gut gefühlt. Paul ist abgezogen, nachdem ich die Tür nicht aufgemacht habe."

„Das heißt, du warst die ganze Nacht allein", stellte Adam fest, und irgendwie tat ihm diese Tatsache doch etwas weh, er verzog leicht ungehalten die Mundwinkel nach unten, wollte John zeigen, dass ihm das alles gar nicht gefiel. Er hatte sich extreme Sorgen gemacht, als er aufgewacht war und John nirgends zu finden gewesen war. Verdammt, er hatte ihm nicht einmal einen Zettel hinterlassen, auf dem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging! Adam machte sich wirklich Sorgen, und das würde er John auch zeigen. Und noch etwas stieß ihm ziemlich sauer auf: Warum war John lieber allein, bevor er seine Gesellschaft akzeptierte? Sie vertrugen sich doch endlich wieder! Doch John verneinte seine Annahme, und Adam war doch ziemlich froh, dass John Paul nicht nachgegeben hatte. „Nein, nach Pauls zweiter Tirade ist Mickie gekommen und bei mir geblieben." _Unterstützung hättest du von mir auch haben können_, schoss Adam durch den Kopf, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Es überraschte ihn selbst, als er plötzlich etwas empfand, das er nur als Eifersucht betiteln konnte. _Hättest du mich nur aufgeweckt. Ich hätte es dir doch nicht übel genommen!_

Aber natürlich machte er John diese Vorwürfe nicht, was dazu führte, dass sich für ein paar Momente Schweigen zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Was hätte das auch gebracht? Adam war nicht sein Liebhaber, der immer wissen wollte, wo sich sein Lebensgefährte befand. Sie waren nur beste Freunde, die einmal miteinander geschlafen hatten, und außerdem ging ihn Johns Privatleben nicht wirklich etwas an. Wenn John darüber sprechen wollte, würde er das schon von sich aus tun. Adam wollte ihn nicht zwingen, über etwas zu sprechen, worüber John nicht sprechen wollte. Also schwieg Adam. Er wollte nicht irgendwie anhänglich erscheinen. Zwar wäre er gern anhänglich gewesen, weil John doch sein bester Freund war und er irgendwie doch wissen wollte, was in dessen Leben abging, nachdem sie doch ein paar Monate kein Wort darüber gewechselt hatten, aber er wagte es nicht. „Komm, wir gehen frühstücken. Wir haben einen ziemlich langen Tag vor uns." Diese Worte erschienen ihm als der beste Kompromiss, und er sah erleichtert, wie sich auf Johns Lippen ein Lächeln ausbreitete.

„Okay, Mister Heavyweight Champion." Der Mann aus Massachusetts holte nach kurzem Überlegen doch noch seine Tasche, sperrte das Zimmer dann natürlich nicht mehr zu - er würde nicht mehr zurückkehren - und begleitete seinen neuen Arbeitskollegen zum Aufzug, in den sie stiegen und nach unten fuhren. Der Kanadier nahm John genau in Augenschein, ließ den Blick vor allem über dessen Gesicht gleiten. Dafür, dass John nicht wirklich viel geschlafen hatte, sah er eigentlich doch ausgeruht aus. Aber gut, was wäre ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben? Schwächen konnte der Mann sich nicht erlauben. Adam wunderte sich nicht, dass John sein Gepäck schon dabei hatte - wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht riskieren, später allein in seinem Zimmer zu sein und vielleicht doch noch zum Ziel eines Angriffs einer gewissen Person zu werden.


	18. Gespräche

**17.**

**Gespräche**

Nachdem John seine Tasche an der Rezeption abgeliefert hatte, betrat er zusammen mit Adam den Frühstückssaal. Und sofort herrschte Schweigen, sämtliche Blicke fielen auf ihn. John verdrehte kurz die Augen, doch natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet. Immerhin war er der Empfänger von Pauls zweifachem Wutausbruch in der Nacht gewesen und außerdem hatte dieser noch offiziell gemacht, dass er - John - mit Adam geschlafen hatte. Vor allem Michelles Blick lag auf ihm, und John schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, was ihn die Diva aus Florida mit ihren Augen fragte - er konnte ihre Körpersprache deuten, er kannte die Frau ja immerhin schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit -, und er beantwortete die Frage unverzüglich mit Nein. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Mark in das Ganze einmischte. Was hätte das auch gebracht? Gut, Vince hörte auf den Mann, der der Figur des Undertakers seit Jahren Leben einhauchte - musste er auch, der Mann war die allerwichtigste Person im Unternehmen -, aber wenn John den Schwiegersohn des Chefs, den Mark ebenfalls nicht ausstehen konnte, als Verantwortlichen anprangerte? Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

Nein, John hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste das Ganze verschweigen. Gut, er hatte keine Probleme damit, immerhin tat er das schon seit Jahren. Er würde funktionieren, würde gleich reagieren, wie er es nach der Vergewaltigung vor sechs Jahren getan hatte. Damals hatte er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, hatte trainiert wie ein Wahnsinniger, um seine Karriere zu pushen, um nach der Vergewaltigung nicht noch eine Niederlage zu erleiden, indem Vince seinen Entwicklungsvertrag nicht verlängerte. Auch diesmal würde er kein Wort über die Sache verlieren. Wenn jemand ihn damit konfrontieren wollte, konnte er es immer noch verneinen. Gut, wer hätte es gewagt, das zu tun?

Hätte jemand den Mut gehabt, hätte man es schon längst getan, genauso wie es bei seiner Homosexualität der Fall war. Auch dieses Thema war bis auf die dummen Witze von Pauls Seite her nie zur Sprache gekommen, es wurde totgeschwiegen, weil es in diesem männerdominierten Sport absolut keinen Platz hatte. Manchmal gab es einige Meldungen, und das war es. Man ging schnell darüber hinweg. Niemand außer Paul hatte je wirkliche ernstgemeinte Anmerkungen darüber gemacht - weder über die Tatsache, dass John Männer liebte noch über den Fakt, dass ihm Triple H ein schreckliches Willkommen in der WWE beschert hatte. Pauls Schreckensherrschaft war eine Sache, die in der WWE und natürlich auch außerhalb totgeschwiegen wurde. Wenn man in einem Interview nach Paul gefragt wurde - zum Beispiel für die DVD, die die WWE vor einiger Zeit mit ihm produziert hatte -, log man, dass sich die Balken bogen. Es fragte ohnehin keiner nach, ob die gesagten Worte die Wahrheit waren oder nicht.

Mickie und Phil waren bereits zum Flughafen gefahren, ohne sich wirklich von jemandem zu verabschieden. Wie hätten sie das auch tun sollen, wenn die Hälfte der Leute gerade erst am Aufstehen war? Nicht einmal jetzt waren schon alle Wrestler anwesend, immer wieder betraten ziemlich verschlafene Athleten den Saal und winkten in die Runde, wurden begrüßt, dann nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Randy saß hinten in der Ecke, neben ihm Batista, und amüsierte sich anscheinend ziemlich gut. Für einen Moment lauschte John der Konversation - und hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt. Natürlich ging es um Frauen - besser gesagt, um Weiber und Schlampen, wie die Beiden es lieber bezeichneten. John konnte zwar in sexueller Hinsicht mit Frauen nicht wirklich etwas anfangen, doch viele seiner Freunde waren weiblich, und deshalb empfand er die Äußerungen der Zwei schon etwas als beleidigend. Natürlich beschwerte sich Randy gerade über das unverständliche Verhalten seines Groupies. John konnte den Abgang des Mädchens gut verstehen. Hätte sich ein Mann so wenig für ihn interessiert, dass er sich nicht einmal an seinen Namen erinnern konnte, wäre er selbst mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch gegangen. Aber natürlich entschied er sich dafür, das nicht anzusprechen. Er wollte keinen Streit mit Pauls beiden wichtigen Gefolgsleuten provozieren.

Außerdem hatte er ohnehin etwas anderes, auf das er sich konzentrieren konnte. Immerhin stand Adam neben ihm, winkte ihn jetzt in den Raum hinein. John zwang ein freundliches Lächeln auf die Lippen, als er die Kollegen begrüßte - er wusste, was sich gehörte. Hätte er seiner wahren Laune Ausdruck verliehen, hätte es nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregt. John war dazu verurteilt, immer gut aufgelegt zu sein - immerhin konnten immer und überall Fans vor Ort sein, und denen musste man schließlich ein positives Bild liefern. Vor allem er als Gesicht des Unternehmens hatte das zu tun, so schlimm es auch war. Alle anderen konnten auch mal arrogant sein, wenn ihnen danach war, aber er - John - durfte nichts von eventueller Unlust zeigen. Das hätte seinem Ruf doch extrem geschadet und wäre sicher auch auf die WWE zurückgekommen.

Das Erste, das ihm auffiel, war Chris, und ihm war deutlich anzusehen, wie große Sorgen er sich über den Fortbestand seiner Ehe machte. Er hing am Telefon und versuchte, ein normales Gespräch mit Jessica zu führen, doch für John hörte sich sein Tonfall ziemlich gezwungen an, genauso wie sein Lachen. John wusste nicht, ob er ihr bereits mitgeteilt hatte, dass er mit Christy fremdgegangen war, doch so wie er dreinschaute, war es nicht der Fall. John musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht den Kopf zu schütteln. In diesem Sinne war er froh, dass er schwul war. Die Leute ließen ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe, schon allein, um nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Mit den Witzen konnte er ohnehin umgehen. Er wünschte sich zwar einen Partner, aber wenn er sah, wie viel Ärger die Kollegen in ihren Beziehungen hatten, war er irgendwie doch froh, dass er Single war.

Adam überlegte einen Moment, wohin er John bringen sollte, sein Blick schweifte auf der Suche nach einem Platz durch den Saal. Zuerst fiel ihm ein kleiner Tisch, der etwas weiter entfernt in einer Ecke stand, ins Auge, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass eine solche Zweisamkeit nur Gerede verursachen würde, nachdem ja jetzt dank Paul die ganze WWE von der Nacht wusste, die sie im März miteinander verbracht hatten. Außerdem winkte ihnen Shawn von seinem Tisch, den er mit Jillian und Barbie teilte, frenetisch zu. Der _Heartbreak Kid_ vertrug sich mit allen Leuten, doch anscheinend ging ihm das Geschnatter der beiden Blondinen, die sich über Mode unterhielten, doch etwas auf die Nerven und er wollte mit John und Adam männliche Unterstützung zu sich holen, damit diese sich mit ihm unterhalten würden.

John registrierte, wie fertig sein ehemaliger Tag Team-Partner, mit dem er letztes Jahr den Titel erringen hatte dürfen, bevor sie bei der _Wrestlemania_ gegeneinander angetreten waren, aussah und musste doch lächeln. Immerhin war Shawn nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber trotzdem machte er es sich ziemlich oft zur Aufgabe, mit den Leuten feiern zu gehen. Er wollte den Jüngeren einfach zeigen, dass er absolut nicht zum alten Eisen gehörte, immer noch mit dem Tempo der Jugend mithalten konnte, und irgendwie imponierte das John doch ziemlich. Michael Shawn Hickenbottom, der seit fast zwanzig Jahren im Unternehmen war, trank keinen Alkohol, und so war er das Paradebeispiel dafür, dass man auch ohne Promille eine Menge Spaß haben konnte. Leider stand er mit seiner Ansicht ziemlich allein da, weil sich seiner Philosophie noch nicht wirklich viele Leute angeschlossen hatten, doch er war da doch verdammt optimistisch, dass irgendwann mal mehr Leute das Saufen sein lassen würden. John bezweifelte seine Meinung doch etwas - Alkohol war in vielen Situationen ein Tröster und ein Mittel, um schlechte Laune zu heben -, aber er hätte es nie gewagt, einem der dienstältesten Wrestler des Unternehmens zu widersprechen.

Natürlich wusste John, worauf ihn die Drei sofort ansprechen würden, und er ertappte sich bei einem leichten Aufatmen, als die Frage entgegen aller Erwartungen dann doch nicht kam. Nein, Jillian fragte ihn statt dessen, wie es ihm gefiel, wieder bei Smackdown zu sein. Sie und John kannten sich ja schon ziemlich lange - immerhin war Jillian ein Teil seiner langen WWE-Titel-Storyline gegen JBL gewesen, weil sie dessen Imageberaterin gespielt hatte -, und hatten viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Vor einiger Zeit war Jillian zu RAW gewechselt, weil sie gemeint hatte, dort in den Ring steigen zu wollen, um um den Titel anzutreten, da sie doch schon ziemlich viel Wrestlingerfahrung hatte und ihr das weitaus mehr Spaß machte als nur eine Begleiterin zu sein. Nach ziemlich langen Verhandlungen hatte Vince zugestimmt, sie zu draften, doch vom Women's Champion-Titel war sie verdammt weit entfernt, und mit dem peinlichen Gimmick einer Möchtegern-Britney Spears würde das auch in näherer Zukunft sicher nichts werden mit dem wichtigeren Gürtel der Frauendivision.

Vor guten zwei Wochen hatte der Smackdown-GM Vickie Guerrero in der Freitagabendshow den Divas Championship-Gürtel eingeführt, um eine Konkurrenz zu dem Frauentitel bei RAW zu bieten, doch man würde abwarten müssen, ob das Teil jemals dem Prestige der anderen Auszeichnung würde nahekommen können. Ja, es waren laut Vince einige Diven bei Smackdown, die talentiert waren, doch nicht jeder teilte seine Meinung. Manche meinten ja, dass der Titel, der dank der Form eines rosa- und lilafarbenen Schmetterlings ziemlich an einen Gürtel einer Barbiepuppe erinnerte, genau richtig für die Möchtegern-Liga mit den ganzen schönen Frauen, die im Ring nicht wirklich etwas zu leisten imstande waren, war, doch niemand traute sich, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Kritik konnte der Chef ganz und gar nicht vertragen.

Michelle McCool und Natalya Neidhart waren die ersten beiden Herausforderinnen um den Gürtel, und dank Michelles Beziehung zum hinter den Kulissen neben Paul mächtigsten Mann war eigentlich schon verdammt klar, wer die erste Divas Championesse werden würde. Natalya war ihr vom ringerischen Können her absolut überlegen - die Frau hatte im legendären Hart-Dungeon trainiert und entstammte einer berühmten Wrestlingfamilie -, aber natürlich würde sie die Frau durch das Match bringen und sie gut aussehen lassen. Vince hielt von Natalya nicht wirklich viel, das war bekannt, weil sie dank ihrer kurvigen Figur allem anderen als der Norm entsprach, doch im Ring konnten ihr nicht wirklich viele Frauen etwas vormachen. Alle wussten, dass die Frau eine fantastische Championesse abgeben würde - vor allem dank der Tatsache, dass sie eine Hart und die erste Third Generation-Diva überhaupt war -, doch keiner rechnete damit, dass Nattie so bald mit dem Titel herumlaufen würde.

John ließ sich vom Kellner Kaffee einschenken und trank sofort einen großen Schluck - um die Tabletten, die ihm irgendwie im Hals stecken geblieben waren, endlich ganz in den Magen zu bekommen -, bevor er sich Jillian zuwandte und ihre Frage beantwortete. Barbie gab vor, ebenfalls an seiner Erwiderung interessiert zu sein, doch ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder gedankenverloren ab und legte sich auf Oscar, der mit ein paar Leuten aus der ECW an einem großen Tisch saß und auch ohne seine Geheimfreundin ziemlich viel Spaß zu haben schien. John sah sich Barbies Verhalten für einen Moment amüsiert lächelnd an, dann endlich gab er Jillian die Antwort, die er ihr ja schuldete. Er bemerkte, dass auch Adam interessiert zuhörte. „Na ja", begann er langsam, musste sich die Worte erst wirklich zurechtlegen, „ich war bei RAW eigentlich ziemlich glücklich, aber wenn der Chef einen Wechsel bestimmt, muss der Angestellte eben gehen … ich werde das Beste daraus machen."

Sein Blick fiel auf Adam, sein Grinsen geriet doch etwas weniger enthusiastisch, wirkte plötzlich ziemlich gezwungen. „Wir werden sicher eine Menge Spaß haben." Adam hatte gerade seine gefüllte Kaffeetasse an die Lippen gesetzt, verschluckte sich nun so stark, dass ihm überraschenderweise Michelle, die gerade von ihrem Tisch aufgestanden war, um sich beim Früchtekorb in der Mitte des Raumes noch eine Orange zu holen - ihr Frühstück bestand einzig aus Tee und Früchten -, aus Mitleid auf den Rücken klopfte, damit sein Husten wieder nachließ. Die Kaffeetasse landete Gott sei Dank auf dem Tisch, ohne zu zerbrechen oder noch etwas von ihrem Inhalt zu verlieren. Hinter Adams Rücken verdrehte Michelle die Augen, ging, nachdem Adam sich wieder beruhigt hatte, weiter, ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, warum sie einem Mann, dem sie nach ihrer Affäre nicht mehr wirklich viele positive Gefühle entgegenbrachte, geholfen hatte.

John achtete gar nicht so sehr auf Adams Reaktion, auch Michelles Blick entging ihm vollständig, ihm fiel mehr Shawns hochgezogene Augenbraue und sein schiefes Grinsen auf. Er hob die Schultern, bevor er ein paar Schlucke Kaffee trank, froh war, dass seine Hände etwas zu tun hatten. Wenigstens wirkten die Schmerztabletten mittlerweile extrem gut, er fühlte keinerlei Schmerzen. Er grinste dem Texaner breit entgegen. „Hey, unsere Promos und Matches waren immer lustig!", verteidigte er seine Worte, konnte nicht umhin, leicht den Kopf zu schütteln, räusperte sich kurz. Noch bevor er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, entkam der Satz „Unsere Nacht wird kein Hindernis sein" seinen Lippen.

Er konnte an den schockierten Blicken am Tisch ablesen, dass mit diesen Worten wirklich niemand gerechnet hatte. Vor allem Adam starrte ihn an als hätte er soeben das größte Geheimnis der Menschheit offiziell gemacht, hätte sich sicher nochmals verschluckt, hätte er das mit dem Kaffee nicht für den Moment sein lassen. John biss sich auf die Zunge, aber natürlich konnte er den geäußerten Satz nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Gut, warum hätte er das auch tun sollen? Dank Paul und seiner großen Klappe war das Ganze doch ohnehin schon bekannt. Die wenigen Personen, die es noch nicht wussten, hatten es sicher schon beim Frühstück erfahren. Solche Neuigkeiten machten im Kader extrem schnell die Runde. Er hatte nur gerade gesagt, dass das Ganze tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte, hatte die Mutmaßungen, die sicher aufgetreten waren, nachdem Paul im Club so beleidigend geworden war, einfach nur bestätigt. Jillians Blick wanderte zwischen ihm und Adam hin und her, leicht abschätzend. Vermutlich konnte die Diva sich nicht vorstellen, wie gerade diese Beiden, die immer nur die besten Freunde gewesen waren, so plötzlich miteinander im Bett hatten landen können.

John holte tief Luft, warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Adam, der auf den Tisch starrte, ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Die Stimmung hatte sich merklich abgekühlt, die Unbeholfenheit war deutlich zu spüren, auch von den Kollegen, die nicht wussten, wie sie mit der Meldung wirklich umgehen sollten. Darauf achtete John jedoch nicht. Adam war wichtiger. Gern hätte John sich mit ihm unterhalten - immerhin hatte er vermutlich gerade wieder einen Teil ihrer Freundschaft vernichtet, er wusste, wie nachtragend Adam sein konnte -, doch das würde er wohl auf später verschieben müssen. Vielleicht würde sich vor der Show noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, mit ihm zu sprechen. Das mussten sie ja ohnehin tun, schon allein, um ihre Promo und ihr eventuelles Match durchzugehen. Außerdem war dieses persönliche Gespräch nichts, das er vor dem gesamten Kollegenkreis führen wollte. Denn dieser war gerade vollzählig geworden, als Paul mit Christy in den Raum trat und sofort jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Unbewusst sank John leicht zusammen, auch wenn er das absolut nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Er wollte vor Paul und Christy nicht als schwach erscheinen. Langsam richtete er den Blick wieder auf, ließ ihn direkt auf Paul wandern. Die Stille, die eingetreten war, als die Beiden aufgetaucht waren, war nach wie vor vorhanden. Pauls Augen glitten durch den Raum, blickten jeder einzelnen Person in die Augen, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Sein rechter Arm lag um Christys Taille, deren Körper in einem engen schwarzen Kleid, dessen ausgestellter Rock gerade einmal bis zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel reichte, steckte. An ihren Füßen befanden sich schwarze Pumps. Um den Hals trug sie ein teures Silbergeschmeide, in dessen Anhänger sich ihre und Pauls Initialen befanden. Lieber hätte Christy damals zum ersten Jahrestag einen Verlobungsring erhalten, aber bis es so weit war, musste sie sich eben mit solchen Geschenken zufriedengeben. Die großen, ebenfalls silbernen Ohrringe hatte sie im zweiten Jahr ihrer Affäre bekommen. Mittlerweile waren sie seit beinahe vier Jahren zusammen - Christy hatte ihre Mission, Paul bekommen zu wollen, kurz nach ihrem Sieg beim _Diva Search_-Contest 2004, der ihr einen WWE-Vertrag eingebracht hatte, gestartet und ziemlich bald Erfolg gehabt.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sich Pauls Mundwinkel zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen verzogen, sobald seine Augen Chris streiften. Er wusste ja, dass der Mann mit seiner Freundin geschlafen hatte - hatte ja auch die Erlaubnis dafür erteilt -, und hatte sich extrem über seinen kleinen Traurigkeitsausbruch amüsiert, den Christy ihm natürlich haargenau geschildert hatte. Sofort senkte der Kanadier die Augen, starrte in seine Kaffeetasse. Es war eigentlich wie immer. Paul zeigte seine Macht, und niemand wusste etwas dagegen zu sagen - besser gesagt, keiner wagte es, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Chris' schlechtes Gewissen war klar zu sehen, und natürlich ließ Paul es sich nehmen, noch ein paar kleine Anmerkungen zu der Sache abzugeben. „Hey, Irvine, hoffentlich hast du an Verhütung gedacht! Ich will nicht hoffen, dass Christy sich eine Krankheit oder Schlimmeres eingefangen hat!" Chris zuckte zusammen, doch er gab keinen Kommentar ab. Wie das bei allen meistens der Fall war, wenn Paul anfing, die Leute zu beleidigen.

Die Anmerkung geschah aus reiner Bosheit, das war allen klar. Natürlich hatte er noch mehr Salz in Chris' Wunde reiben müssen, schon allein, um ihm zu zeigen, mit _welcher_ Frau er geschlafen hatte. Der Frau, die Paul gehörte. Es war tatsächlich pure Gemeinheit, die den Mann hier antrieb. Er hasste Chris Irvine, hatte ihn schon immer gehasst, hatte ihn von Anfang an als Bedrohung für seinen Main Event-Spot gesehen, weil er sich bereits vor seiner WWE-Karriere einen Ruf als extrem guter Wrestler und fantastischer Entertainer erarbeitet hatte. Vor allem mit den Entertainerqualitäten konnte Paul nicht mithalten, egal, wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Schon in der DX waren die meisten dummen Aktionen über Shawn gelaufen. Paul war nicht so der Typ, der wirklich Spaß im Ring verbreitete, hatte auch in der DX den rationalen Part innegehabt, der dem ausgeflippten _Heartbreak Kid_ aufzeigte, welche Folgen seine Taten haben konnten. Deshalb hatte ihm die Evolution so gut gefallen, weil er da als der böse Unterdrücker hatte auftreten können. Und genau deshalb, weil Chris ein besserer Alleinunterhalter war, der jederzeit eine geniale Promo aus dem Ärmel schütteln konnte und darauf bestand, beim Schreiben seiner Reden immer mitzuarbeiten, verachtete er den Kerl. Also hatte er sich an dem ehemaligen Undisputed Champion gerächt - auf seine Weise. Immer wieder hatte er ihm kleine Bosheiten angetan, hatte bei Vince schlecht über ihn geredet und dafür gesorgt, dass der Kanadier in seinen Storylines unglaubwürdig wurde, indem er in einer Woche etwas sagte und ein paar Wochen später das Gegenteil tun durfte.

Doch die Tatsache, dass er Christy auf ihn angesetzt hatte, war die Krönung gewesen, und er gratulierte sich zu seiner Tat. Schon lange hatte er mitbekommen, wie seine Freundin den kleinen Kanadier angesehen hatte, und es hatte ihn köstlich amüsiert, dass die erste _Diva Search_-Gewinnerin sich ausgerechnet den Blondschopf, der mit seiner Band anscheinend so wenig Erfolg gehabt hatte, dass er wieder zur WWE zurück hatte kommen müssen, ausgesucht hatte, den er ohnehin nicht leiden konnte. Es war die Chance gewesen, ihm wieder mal eines auszuwischen, nachdem er sich seit Chris' Comeback eigentlich zurückgehalten und ihm keine Steine in den Weg gelegt hatte. Jetzt war es mal wieder an der Zeit gewesen, sich Christopher Keith Irvine in Erinnerung zu rufen. Also hatte er Christy im Club die Erlaubnis gegeben, sich ein bisschen mit ihm zu amüsieren.

Paul wusste, dass sie alle gesund waren - sonst hätten sie schon lange keinen Job mehr gehabt. Gesundheit war die oberste Voraussetzung im Business, alles andere war viel zu gefährlich - für sich selbst und die Kollegen. Gesundheitschecks gab es alle zwei Monate, die waren Vorschrift. Es konnte sich niemand leisten, mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit in den Ring zu steigen. Immerhin gab es auch Bladejobs, bei denen man selbst oder der Gegner bluten musste, und da war es ein viel zu großes Risiko, wenn man nicht gesund war. Zwar waren die Anwendungen von Rasierklingen dank des allgemeinen PG-Ratings ziemlich selten geworden, aber man konnte das Risiko trotzdem nicht eingehen. Was diese Gesundheitschecks anging, war Vince unerbittlich. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Steroidverbot, das es ja eigentlich nur in den Medien gab, während es hinter den Kulissen mit dem Gebrauch der Substanz im Gegenteil zur öffentlichen Darstellung immer schlimmer wurde.

Christy kicherte amüsiert, bevor sie sich an Paul wandte. „Du bist auf jeden Fall besser im Bett", gestand sie ihm zu, und ihr Geliebter verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist doch wohl klar!", beschwerte er sich. „Steph hat sich auch noch nie beklagt." Die Wrestler tauschten einen Blick. Es war klar, dass er irgendwann einen kleinen Hieb gegen Stephanie hatte absetzen müssen, die ihm ja anscheinend nicht genügte, sodass er Christys Anmachversuch damals verdammt schnell nachgegeben hatte. Er hatte sich die rothaarige Diva ohnehin zur Brust nehmen wollen, um ihr zu zeigen, wo es langging, doch mit ihrem offenen Interesse an ihm war sie ihm zuvorgekommen. Christy gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, richtete das Revers seines Jacketts, das zu seinem schwarzen Anzug mit dem roten Hemd - das war das Outfit, das er trug -, gehörte. Immerhin würde er später mal die Firma erben, da war es unerlässlich, sich immer gut angezogen zu präsentieren. Außerdem kam es immer besser gegenüber den Anderen, die sich um ihren Kleidungsstil, wenn nicht gerade ein öffentlicher Auftritt anstand, nicht groß scherten.

John hatte den Blick wieder abgewandt, doch als Paul ihn anschaute, blickte er ihn wieder an. Und wappnete sich innerlich gegen schwerste Beleidigungen. Er musste schlucken, fühlte, wie sein Nacken wieder zu schmerzen anfing. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn Adams Gegenwart, und auch die Tatsache, dass Shawn am Tisch saß, half ihm in gewissem Sinne. Er glaubte nicht, dass einer von ihnen sich Paul entgegenstellen würde, aber trotzdem war es schön zu wissen, dass die Vier nicht aufstanden und ihn allein ließen. Nein, sie blieben, wo sie waren, hatten zwar ihr Gespräch unterbrochen, blickten Paul jedoch ziemlich erzürnt an. Die fünf Personen am Tisch sahen, dass _The Game_ sich auf den Weg zu ihnen machte, nachdem er Christy zum Tisch, an dem Randy und Dave saßen, geleitet, ihr den Stuhl gerichtet und den Kellner zu ihr bestellt hatte. Wenigstens erhob sich niemand von Johns Tisch - Jillian, Barbie, Shawn und Adam blieben sitzen, blickten Paul entgegen, als wüssten sie nicht, warum er sie nun mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren wollte.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam John, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Er fühlte Pauls Gegenwart stärker werden, sah ihn direkt auf sich selbst zukommen, versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn er am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen wäre. Das Bedürfnis nach Training wurde stärker, er musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht wirklich aufzustehen und noch für ein paar Minuten in den Fitnessraum zu gehen. Er spürte die Schmerzen in seinem Nacken, die natürlich weitaus stärker geworden waren, je näher der Mann, der sie verursacht hatte, seinem Opfer kam. John sah Pauls breites Grinsen, doch er konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er ihm die Tatsache, dass er die Tür nicht aufgemacht hatte, nicht verziehen hatte - besser gesagt, das würde er wahrscheinlich niemals tun. Und John wusste, was ihn für die Verweigerung erwarten würde.

„Cena!", rief Paul ihm in barschem Tonfall zu und baute sich vor ihm auf, indem er sich zwischen Shawn und Jillian drängte, die Hände auf den Tisch stützte und John in die Augen starrte, keine Gnade zeigte, um John zu signalisieren, dass er den Blick gar nicht erst abzuwenden brauchte. Dass auch Personen, die nicht der WWE angehörten, anwesend waren - ein paar Kellner - störte ihn nicht. Doch John störte es natürlich. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Paul nicht allzu laut sprechen würde. John konnte es sich nicht leisten, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber er wusste, dass er an einer Unterhaltung mit dem amtierenden WWE-Champion nicht vorbeikam, egal, wie sehr er sich das auch gewünscht hätte.


	19. Konfrontation

**18.**

**Konfrontation**

Pauls Gesicht zeigte pure Aggression, blanke Wut. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Zorn, er zeigte sogar die Zähne, so böse war er. In John stieg Angst auf - was würde ihm jetzt blühen? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Gut, in einem öffentlichen Frühstückssaal eines Hotels wohl nicht viel, aber was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er sein Zimmer in Atlanta bezogen hatte? Er wusste, dass Paul ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würde. Dafür war der Mann viel zu nachtragend. John versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, regelmäßig zu atmen, um das leichte Beben, das seinen Körper durchfuhr, als er dem Mann, der ihn gestern beinahe zum zweiten Mal vergewaltigt hatte, ins Gesicht blickte, zu unterdrücken. Was er sagen sollte, wusste er nicht. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, erst einmal zu schweigen und Paul zu signalisieren, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, worüber der RAW-Superstar sprach.

Ein Lächeln wollte einfach nicht auf Johns Lippen kommen. Gut, wie wäre das auch möglich gewesen, wenn _dieser_ Mann vor ihm stand? Immer noch starrte Paul ihn einfach nur an, fast wie ein Chef, dessen Angestellter einen schweren Fehler gemacht hatte. Er selbst empfand es auch beinahe so. John war ein Nichts, genauso wie alle Anderen außer ihm selbst. Der Mann war untalentiert, entwickelte sich nicht, stand auf Männer - alles Dinge, die in der WWE nichts zu suchen hatten. Und vor allem nahm Paul ihm übel, dass er sich am Abend gewehrt hatte. Was sollte das eigentlich? Der Mann hatte sich hinzuknien und es über sich ergehen zu lassen, Herrgott noch mal! Pauls Stimme war fast unhörbar leise, als er sich weiter über den Tisch beugte, wahrscheinlich, um jetzt doch sicherzustellen, dass nicht eine außenstehende Person die Auseinandersetzung mitbekam.

„Was zum Teufel sollte das heute?", erkundigte er sich gespielt nonchalant, sorgte aber natürlich dafür, dass John den erzürnten Unterton bestens wahrnehmen konnte. Erleichtert sah Paul, wie unwohl sich sein Gegenüber fühlte, konnte beobachten, wie sich sein Adamsapfel bewegte, als es schluckte, wie es die Hände, die auf dem Tisch lagen, zu Fäusten ballte, welche sogleich wieder geöffnet wurden. Ja, John hatte Angst, das erkannte Paul. Die vier anderen Leute am Tisch - unter denen ja unter anderem auch sein ‚bester Freund' Shawn war - störten ihn nicht. Die konnten ruhig mitbekommen, was jemandem blühte, der nicht so war, wie es Triple H verlangte, der ihm nicht sofort zur Verfügung stand, wenn Paul Lust auf ihn hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie sich daran ja ein Beispiel nehmen! Anschwärzen konnten sie ihn ohnehin nicht, dafür genoss er bei Vince viel zu große Freiheiten.

Michelle saß nicht an diesem Tisch - das wäre die einzige Person gewesen, wegen der er vorsichtig gewesen wäre. Mit dem Undertaker wollte Paul sich dann doch auch nicht anlegen. Er hatte zwar keine Angst vor ihm, aber es war immer gut, Marks Zorn nicht zu erwecken. Kurz warf Paul einen Blick auf die Blondine, die die erste Divas Championesse werden würde, und erkannte, dass sie sich abgewandt hatte, um das Schauspiel nicht mitzubekommen. Gut so. Genau das wollte er haben. Sie sollten alle Angst vor ihm haben, Angst davor, das Gleiche wie John erleben zu müssen. Paul war klar, dass alle davon wussten. Aber ihm war es egal. Es trug nur zu seinem furchteinflößenden Ruf bei, wenn jeder wusste, dass er sich sogar einen der wichtigsten Männer bei WWE gefügig gemacht hatte. Ihm war jedes Mittel Recht, um seine Position in der Firma zu festigen. Und dass er dabei den Mann, der der Company das meiste Geld einbrachte, verletzen konnte, gab dem Ganzen nur noch etwas mehr Würze.

Johns Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Ja, er hatte Angst. „Was?", fragte er trotzdem mit ruhiger Stimme, schaffte es, so zu tun als würden ihm Pauls Anwesenheit und sein Zorn keine Sorgen machen, als wäre Paul einfach noch ein Kollege, wie er es vor sechs Jahren für ein paar Stunden gewesen war, bevor er sich zu seinem Angreifer gewandelt hatte … Man konnte Paul deutlich ansehen, dass er sich beherrschen musste, um nicht einfach über den Tisch zu fassen und John am Kragen seines T-Shirts zu packen. Doch eine solche Geste konnte er sich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht erlauben. Versteckte Gesten wie im Club, ja. Offene Anfeindungen und Handgreiflichkeiten? Nein. Das musste noch warten. Solche Dinge konnte er erst im Hotelzimmer tun oder am Abend in der Garderobe, wenn die ganzen anderen Leute nicht da waren. Obwohl - die Kollegen waren ihm egal. Die hatten alle genug Dreck am Stecken und würden schweigen. Und selbst wenn einer sprechen würde - wer zum Teufel sollte ihm glauben?

„Heute Nacht?", fragte Paul sarkastisch, wieder in diesem seltsamen Tonfall als wäre er ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber. John wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Adam und Mickie nicht in die Sache ziehen, das hieß, er würde sein Verschwinden allein auf seine eigene Kappe nehmen. John zuckte die Schultern, brachte es fertig, trotz der Schmerzimpulse nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Ich war nicht da", meinte er gespielt ungerührt. „Ich war trainieren." Er vernahm Adams beinahe erleichtertes Aufseufzen, hoffte, dass Paul es nicht hören würde. Nein, anscheinend war er so darin versunken, von Johns Verbleib in der Nacht zu erfahren, dass er die anderen Leute am Tisch nicht einmal wirklich bemerkte. Nicht einmal Shawn, der die Augen verdrehte. Der Texaner verzichtete auf einen Kommentar - diese Predigten hielt er Paul immerhin seit Jahren, aber er hätte nicht gemerkt, dass dieser sich auch nur ein wenig geändert hätte.

Paul stieß ein verächtliches Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er nicht glauben, was John ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Er wusste sofort, dass der Mann aus Massachusetts log. Na ja, wo er gewesen war, war ihm egal. John würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte. Er würde ihm die Tatsache, dass er sich ihm gestern verweigert hatte, schon anständig vergelten. Niemand verweigerte sich Paul Levesque, das war sicher. Trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin, noch ein paar Dinge anzumerken - Dinge, die ihm ziemlich komisch vorkamen. „Du hast doch viel zu große Schmerzen zum Trainieren!", amüsierte er sich - vor allem deshalb, weil er es gewesen war, der John diese Schmerzen in erster Linie verpasst hatte. Probleme mit dem Nacken hatte er schon länger, doch allein die Flecken, die deutlich die Form seiner Fingerkuppen zeigten, hatten Paul sehr gut gefallen. Er wusste, dass er sie ihm beigebracht hatte, und deshalb genoss er den Anblick dieser Verletzung ungemein. „Du bist einfach nur feige, Cena, das ist alles." John seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er gegen Paul nicht ankam, also ließ er sich gar nicht erst auf eine Diskussion ein.

„Wenn du das meinst, Paul, ist es wohl so. Von mir aus, dann bin ich eben feige", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken und wandte sich wieder Jillian zu, um sich mit ihr weiter über Smackdown und seine Erwartungen an seine Rückkehr in die Show, in der er seine Karriere in der WWE begonnen hatte, zu unterhalten. „Ignorier mich nicht, Schwuchtel!", zischte Paul drohend, musste sich zurückhalten, um sich nicht auf den Mann, der ihm gerade Widerworte gegeben hatte, zu stürzen. Wenn er von der Person, mit der er sprach, keine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, konnte Paul ziemlich schnell ziemlich aggressiv werden. Die Leute hatten ihn zu respektieren, und John tat gerade alles andere als das, indem er so tat, als wäre er nicht da. Es war wohl an der Zeit, sich ihm in Erinnerung zu rufen. Am liebsten hätte er das bereits in der Nacht auf die drastischste Weise überhaupt getan, doch bis es in diesem Sinne soweit war, musste er sich leider noch etwas gedulden. Pauls Gesicht färbte sich rot, weil er sich doch extrem aufregte. Und John wandte sich ihm zu, starrte ihm einfach unverwandt in die Augen, als stände ein nervender Kollege vor ihm und nicht der Mann, der ihn letzte Nacht sexuell belästigt und bedroht hatte. „Was ist los, Paul?", erkundigte er sich gelangweilt.

John vernahm das schockierte Luftholen der rundherum sitzenden Leute, die Spannung war extrem, alle konzentrierten sich auf die Begegnung. Der Unglauben war spürbar. Wahrscheinlich wegen seines Tonfalls, den Paul gegenüber normalerweise niemand anwandte. Es war John klar, was ihn dafür später erwarten würde, doch komischerweise war es ihm momentan egal. Es war nicht so, dass er sich damit abgefunden hatte, doch wieder in Pauls Fänge zu geraten, doch irgendwie wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Mann nicht aufgeben würde, bis er ihn sich wieder zu Willen gemacht hatte. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Die momentane Begegnung mit Paul zeigte John das gerade unmissverständlich an. Doch er wusste, dass er sich nicht kampflos ergeben würde. Er würde Paul so gut es ging Paroli bieten, und das begann nun, indem er sich nicht einfach mit Worten niedermachen ließ. Es ging nicht anders - alles andere konnte er vor sich selbst nicht verantworten.

„Glaub nicht, dass es vorbei ist", flüsterte der Mann aus Connecticut, beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne, um John intensiver in die Augen zu starren. Dann zierte plötzlich ein prophezeiendes Grinsen sein Gesicht, das trotzdem pure Feindseligkeit zeigte. „Das alles hat gerade erst angefangen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und setzte sich zu Christy, die John einen erstaunten Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, ihm dann, als er ihn erwiderte, ein kleines sarkastisches Augenzwinkern schickte. Ja, sie wusste, dass da noch einiges kam. Diese Sache war noch lange nicht vorüber, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Dann fiel Christys Blick auf Chris, der sich während der ganzen Zeit extrem zurückgehalten hatte und sich wahrscheinlich fragte, wie er die ganze Sache seiner Frau Jessica, mit der er drei Kinder hatte, beibringen sollte. Anscheinend hatte er am Telefon kein Geständnis gewagt. Nicht einmal Oscar, der ihn gerade mit irgendeinem unwichtigen Thema zutextete, konnte ihn wirklich ablenken. Klar, er sah seinen One Night Stand in Zukunft ziemlich oft, weil Christy dank Paul ja auch bei RAW vor Ort war, um ihren Geliebten immer und überall glücklich zu machen.

John warf einen Blick in die nun doch recht schweigsam gewordene Runde, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand über diese Begegnung sprechen würde. Er wollte keine Fragen dazu beantworten, hörte das unwohle Räuspern, das Shawn und Adam ausstießen, sah den Blick, den die Beiden tauschten. Wahrscheinlich machten sie sich aus, John nicht auf die Sache anzusprechen. Sie wussten, warum Paul so sauer war - das hatte er ja verdammt deutlich gemacht. Und sie wussten, dass John kein Wort dazu verlieren wollte. Die Blicke, die ihn bei seinem Eintritt in den Speisesaal empfangen hatten, waren ihm absolut genug gewesen. Er verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. John konnte nicht sagen, dass er jetzt Hunger hatte, doch er wusste, dass er etwas essen musste. Die Begegnung mit Paul hatte ihm jeglichen Appetit verleidet, doch er würde sich eben dazu zwingen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er wieder dazu kommen würde. Vielleicht erst in der Halle. Immerhin hatten sie noch das Skript zu bekommen, ein bisschen zu trainieren. Hoffentlich würde Vince nicht noch einen Interviewtermin einschieben. Das konnte John heute ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen.

Er bestrich sich ein Brötchen dick mit Butter und Marmelade und biss hinein, versuchte, gelassen zu kauen, das Brötchen nicht hinunterzuschlingen, um so schnell wie möglich den Saal zu verlassen. Er musste sich ablenken. Sein Blick schweifte über seine Freunde, die ihm jeder ein gezwungenes Lächeln schenkten. Natürlich hatten auch sie nicht wirklich Freude mit dieser Auseinandersetzung gehabt. Vor allem Shawn tat es immer Leid, wenn Paul sich so aufführte. Er kannte den Mann ja schon sehr lange und war immer wieder schockiert, wie sehr er sich in den Jahren, seit er Stephanie geehelicht hatte, verändert hatte. Ja, gut, er selbst war früher auch so arrogant gewesen und hatte gemeint, die Welt würde sich nur um ihn drehen, doch er war aufgewacht, als sich die ersten schweren Verletzungen eingestellt hatten und er wegen eines schweren Rückenleidens sogar für drei Jahre seine Karriere hatte beenden müssen. Auch dass seine früheren jahrelangen Drogeneskapaden ihn beinahe umgebracht hätten, hatte ihn zu einem Umdenken veranlasst. Heute war Shawn ein zweifacher, glücklich verheirateter Familienvater und gläubiger Christ. Etwas, das sich mit Pauls Benehmen nicht wirklich vertrug. Trotzdem waren beide nicht bereit, die Freundschaft einfach so aufzugeben, auch wenn sich ihr Kontakt mittlerweile doch etwas reduziert hatte.

Lange hatte man jetzt nicht mehr für das Frühstück Zeit, Pauls kleiner Ausbruch hatte doch ein paar Minuten gekostet. Schon eine Viertelstunde später war der Aufbruch unaufschiebbar. John hatte in diesen Minuten vier Tassen Kaffee gekippt, immer im Bestreben, seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu geben, damit sie sich nicht unbewusst auf sein Genick legten und auch die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Leute auf die Verletzung lenkten. Er musste versuchen, die Verletzung und auch die Schmerzen so gut es ging zu verbergen und seinen Nacken zu schonen. Die andere Hand hatte nach einem Brötchen nach dem anderen gegriffen. Er hatte sie sich einfach in den Mund gestopft, ohne sie zu bestreichen, hatte irgendwie gar nicht wahrgenommen, was er da überhaupt tat. John hatte plötzlich einen wahren Fressanfall, obwohl er sich normalerweise immer in der Gewalt hatte, weil er doch extrem auf seine Figur zu achten hatte. Vor allem momentan, da er die gegessenen Kalorien nicht mit Training abbauen konnte. Aber gut, dieser eine Anfall war egal. Wenn er sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder zusammenriss, würde er sein Gewicht schnell wieder auf seinem Stammlevel haben. Diese einen oder zwei Kilo, die er da jetzt vielleicht mehr auf die Waage brachte, störten ihn nicht.

Natürlich fielen ihm die erstaunten Blicke der anderen Wrestler auf, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er nahm es gar nicht wahr. John, der noch nie zuvor eine richtige Heißhungerattacke gehabt hatte, stopfte sich mit Brötchen voll. Plötzlich hatte ihn ein riesiger Hunger überfallen, und den musste er stillen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nur ein Ersatz für die Leere war, die er seit Jahren in sich trug. Er wusste nicht, was plötzlich mit ihm los war. Er erkundigte sich nicht nach seinen Kollegen, ob die vielleicht noch etwas essen wollten, nein, er griff nach einem Brötchen nach dem anderen, biss hinein, schluckte fast, ohne zu kauen. Er nahm nichts um sich herum wahr. Immer wieder griffen seine Hände zu, immer wieder führte er die Hände zum Mund. Was das ausgelöst hatte, war klar. Er brauchte etwas, wodurch er sich ablenken konnte. Da sein Rasierer nicht zur Verfügung stand, weil sich dieser bereits in der Reisetasche befand, musste er sich mit etwas anderem behelfen, um nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen.

„John?", hörte er durch seine Versunkenheit Shawns vorsichtige, besorgte Stimme, spürte die Hand des Älteren auf seiner Schulter, und er legte den Rest des Brötchens, das er gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Teller. Er wusste, was los war. Die Abreise stand an, und Shawn wollte ihn darauf aufmerksam machen. John erhob sich, schickte dem Texaner ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Irgendwie wunderte er sich, dass der _Heartbreak Kid_ nicht zu Hause bei Rebecca und seinen beiden Kindern war. Aber vermutlich wollte er sich noch von ihm verabschieden. Es tat John verdammt weh, Shawn zu verlieren. Der Mann hatte ihn immer unterstützt, ihn gegen Paul verteidigt, wenn es sein musste, hatte _The Game_ immer ins Gewissen geredet, was seine Methoden betraf. John beobachtete, wie der Ältere aufstand, dann Adam dasselbe tat. Barbie und Jillian blieben sitzen - klar, sie mussten ja nicht nach Georgia fliegen und konnten sich so viel Zeit lassen, wie sie wollten.

Ja, Johns Annahme war richtig gewesen, das merkte er, als Shawn, der ein sehr impulsiver Mensch war, ihn ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung an sich zog und ihn fest drückte. „Mach's gut, John. Viel Spaß bei der B-Show, die durch dich vielleicht zur A-Show wird", meinte er, während er den Smackdown-Angehörigen immer noch festhielt, ihn lange nicht loslassen konnte. Der Ex-Champion musste lächeln. „Mach es auch gut, Shawn", flüsterte John, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er Tränen in die Augen bekam. „Grüß mir Rebecca." „Klar", sagte Shawn, dann löste er sich langsam von John und lächelte ihn an. „Du weißt, dass du dich immer melden kannst. Ruf an, wenn etwas ist, okay? Wir sehen uns sowieso am Samstag zur Supershow, aber wenn bis dahin etwas ist, melde dich."

John nickte - war doch irgendwie erstaunt, dass sich auch HBK so große Sorgen um ihn machte, doch irgendwie freute es ihn -, und in Shawn erwachte wieder einmal der Beschützerinstinkt, den er ziemlich oft bekam, wenn er mit John zu tun hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass John alt genug war, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen, doch andererseits bekam der Texaner natürlich mit, dass John nicht wirklich glücklich war. Ja, er würde ihm wirklich fehlen. Er wunderte sich schon, wie lieb er John über die Jahre gewonnen hatte, aber es war einfach so. Es hatte immer Spaß gemacht, mit ihm zu arbeiten, weil John jemand war, der sich ohne Probleme im Ring unterordnen konnte und auch gern den erfahreneren Leuten die Arbeit, das Match zu rufen, überließ.

Genau deshalb waren ihre Auseinandersetzungen auch immer so genial gewesen, weil sie sich einfach extrem gut verstanden. Auch die Fans hatten ihre gemeinsame Arbeit immer honoriert - ihre Matches hatten immer sehr gute Kritiken erhalten. Gut, Shawn vertrug sich mit jedem, doch er hatte John schon oft gesagt, dass er ihn verdammt gern mochte, schon allein wegen seiner Arbeitsauffassung, die bei einigen anderen doch sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Und John, dem doch schon manchmal ziemlich offene Ablehnung entgegengebracht worden war, war froh, dass einer der dienstältesten Mitarbeiter sich auf seine Seite gestellt und ihn sogar manchmal verteidigt hatte, wenn es nötig gewesen war. Zwar war das nicht oft der Fall gewesen, weil er durch sein Arbeitspensum das Manko seiner Homosexualität doch fast wettmachte, aber ein paar Situationen hatte es doch gegeben. John hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen, sich allein zu behaupten, aber im Nachhinein war er Shawn, wie er sich eingestehen musste, doch schon oft irrsinnig dankbar gewesen.

Auch Jillian und Barbie sprangen jetzt auf, als sie merkten, dass die Abfahrt unmittelbar bevorstand, genauso wie die restlichen RAW-Leute außer der Evolution. Auf deren Verabschiedung legte John jedoch ohnehin keinen Wert. Er wurde durch den Saal gereicht, jeder wollte ihn umarmen, ihm Glück wünschen. John war doch irgendwie erleichtert, dass es eine solche Situation gab. Er wusste, dass er aufgrund seiner Neigung polarisierte, doch seine Kollegen ließen ihn bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nichts davon merken. Mit den Kollegen, die ihn ablehnten, hatte er nicht wirklich viel Kontakt - einzig, wenn er mit einem von ihnen ein Match hatte, unterhielt er sich mit ihnen, sprach die Auseinandersetzung mit ihnen durch, dann ging jeder wieder seiner Wege. Mit denen, die ihn früher angemacht hatten, vertrug er sich eigentlich auch ziemlich gut, denn es hatten sich im Nachhinein eigentlich alle bei ihm entschuldigt. Wenn er Nein gesagt hatte, war es Nein gewesen - bis auf Paul hatten sich alle an dieses Wort gehalten. John hatte die Anmerkung, das Wort Nein würde nicht viel zählen, zwar im Hinterkopf, aber im Privatleben zählte es nach wie vor. Viele von den Kollegen, die ihn angemacht hatten, arbeiteten gar nicht mehr im Unternehmen, sprich, die musste er auch nicht mehr sehen.

John riss sich aus den Gedanken, als er schließlich bei Candice angekommen war, die anscheinend bis zum Schluss gewartet hatte. Natürlich war zu erkennen, dass sie sich mehr auf Randy als auf John konzentrierte, doch sie legte die Arme um John - wahrscheinlich vor allem, weil sie über seine Schulter hinweg einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf Randy hatte, der sich der Verabschiedungszeremonie natürlich nicht angeschlossen hatte, genauso wenig wie Dave und natürlich auch Paul. Dieser sowie seine Freundin hatten sich mittlerweile zu Pauls Evolution-Kollegen gesetzt und unterhielten sich mit denen. Candice' Wünsche klangen wegen ihrer Sicht auf Randy auch ziemlich geistesabwesend. „Mach's gut", sagte sie nur, dann ließ sie John los, schien sich zu überlegen, ob sie zu den vier Personen an den Tisch treten sollte oder nicht. Schließlich entschied sie sich dagegen - wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil sie sah, wie schlechte Laune Paul hatte. Die hatten sie ja durch seine Drohung an John alle mitbekommen.

Der Mann aus Massachusetts holte tief Luft, war für einen Moment verdammt unschlüssig. Sollte er es wagen, sich von Randy und Dave zu verabschieden, obwohl er wusste, dass der Mann, der ihn wegen seines Wechsels hasste, am selben Tisch wie die Beiden saß? Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er wollte sich nicht mit einem schlechten Image verabschieden, und dieses würde er bekommen, wenn er Pauls Gefolgsleuten nicht wenigstens die Hand gab. Niemand sollte sein Zögern bemerken, es wäre zu auffällig, also setzte John sich in Bewegung, nachdem er Candice noch einmal angelächelt hatte - sich einen Kommentar zu Randy verkneifen musste. Aber der Frau war einfach nicht zu helfen, das war ihm schon lange klar.

Er spürte erstaunte Blicke im Rücken, wusste, dass sie vor allem von Adam kamen, der wusste, wie wenig er Dave und Randy leiden konnte. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er wollte keinen Trubel verursachen, indem ihn Dave und Randy beschimpften, weil er es vorgezogen hatte, sie zu ignorieren. John war klar, dass er vermutlich beleidigende Worte zu hören bekommen würde, weil die Beiden doch extrem auf Pauls Seite waren, doch er musste es tun. Er wollte kein böses Blut haben. Also machte er sich gezwungenermaßen auf den Weg zum Tisch der Evolution und Christy. Erstaunt blickten ihn die vier Personen an - besonders natürlich Paul. Doch diesen konnte John getrost ignorieren, denn er hatte ihm ja ohnehin angekündigt, dass er ihn am Abend in Atlanta sehen würde. John konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu schmerzhaft werden würde. Dass sein Nacken zu pochen anfing, sobald er nur einen Blick auf den WWE-Champion warf, wunderte John gar nicht mehr.

„Randy?", fragte er, und der _Legend Killer_ blickte nach einem schweren Seufzen auf. „Was?", erkundigte er sich mit deutlichem Zorn in der Stimme. Was nahm sich die Schwuchtel eigentlich heraus, hier ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen? „Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden", antwortete John mit einem Schulterzucken und streckte dem Jüngeren die Hand hin. „Mach's gut." Dieser sprang auf und schüttelte seinem ehemaligen Farmligakollegen die Hand. „Na endlich sind wir dich los, Schwuchtel! Wurde auch Zeit, nachdem wir dich jetzt jahrelang ertragen mussten!", meinte er so laut, dass sämtliche Kollegen zusammenzuckten und sich schon automatisch umschauten. John ging auf Randys Anmerkungen nicht ein - immerhin hatte dieser ein Jahr bei Smackdown verbracht, doch vermutlich sprach er auch für Paul und Dave, obwohl auch dieser einige Zeit beim blauen Brand eingesetzt worden war. Randys große Klappe wunderte John nicht - er hatte sich garantiert einiges von Paul abgeschaut.

Die schlechte Stimmung war sofort wieder da, nachdem Randy die Beleidigung losgelassen hatte und auch mit den restlichen Worten ziemlich offen ausgedrückt hatte, was er von John hielt. Der Mann aus St. Louis war zeitweise einfach unmöglich. Er hatte sich tatsächlich extrem an Paul orientiert, auch was seine Wortwahl und seine ziemlich unverblümte Ausdrucksweise anging. Ja, sie wussten alle, dass John schwul war, doch dass Randy mit seinen Äußerungen die ganze WWE in Gefahr brachte, war ihnen nicht wirklich Recht. Doch ihnen war klar, dass der Mann sich das erlauben konnte - immerhin saß der Schwiegersohn des Chefs bei ihm am Tisch. Dave lachte belustigt auf, dann erhob er sich als wäre es das Schwerste auf der Welt und wandte sich John zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade von Randy auf Dave übertragen hatte.

„Viel Spaß bei Smackdown, Idiot", grinste der Mann aus Washington, DC und drückte die Hand, die John nun ihm entgegenstreckte. John musste sich mit aller Willenskraft zurückhalten, um ihm keine Beleidigung zurückzugeben. Wer war hier wohl der Idiot? Aber natürlich unterließ er es. Immerhin war nicht sicher, dass die angekündigte Storyline mit Dave nun Geschichte war, nur weil sein Gegner den Kader wechselte. Er sah deutlich Daves überhebliches Lächeln, wusste, dass er es vor allem verwendete, weil Paul mit am Tisch saß. Dieser hatte unterdessen Christy auf seinen Schoß gezogen und sah John daneben verdammt drohend an. Wahrscheinlich würde er beim ersten falschen Wort Johns sein Telefon hervorziehen und Vince oder Stephanie anrufen, um ihn beim Boss oder der Booking-Chefin zu verpetzen. Also riss John sich zusammen, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Er zwang ein Grinsen auf die Lippen, welches dem Daves in nichts nachstand, tat so, als hätte er die Beleidigung nicht mitbekommen. Er war so froh, nichts mehr mit dem Hohlkopf zu tun zu haben. Paul blickte ihn prüfend an, formte „Wir sehen uns noch" mit den Lippen und wandte sich dann seiner Geliebten zu. John wandte sich ab. Kurz verabschiedete er sich von dem RAW-Superstar, dann verließ er den Speisesaal, um sein Gepäck von der Rezeption zu holen.

Adam kam hinter ihm her und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ihn. John seufzte. Er schaffte es, zu nicken, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich danach war. Worte brachte er nicht heraus. John schloss die Augen, dann entfernte er Adams Hand von seiner Schulter, indem er sich umdrehte. „Ja, Adam", meinte er, „es geht schon." Er überreichte dem Rezeptzionisten den Zimmerschlüssel, bezahlte seinen Aufenthalt mit seiner Kreditkarte und bekam seine Reisetasche ausgehändigt. Adam tat dasselbe, und dann gesellten sich die Beiden zu den restlichen Smackdown-Kollegen, um zusammen mit ihnen im Shuttlebus zum Flughafen zu fahren.


	20. Wonderful Journey

**19.**

**Wonderful Journey**

John entfernte sich ein wenig von Adam. Er wollte nicht anhänglich sein und sich immer nur mit ihm abgeben. Statt dessen gesellte er sich zu MVP, Maria, die ebenfalls gedraftet worden war, Eve und Khali. Vor allem mit letzterem vertrug er sich ausgezeichnet. Immerhin hatten sie vor einem Jahr eine sehr lange Storyline gehabt, die um den Titel gegangen war. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht, auch wenn John allein von der Körpergröße her verdammt unterlegen war. Die Promos und vor allem die Staredowns hatten immer witzig ausgesehen, weil der Herausforderer um mindestens dreißig Zentimeter größer war als der Champion und dieser ziemlich weit zu ihm hatte hochschauen müssen. Damit beschäftigte sich John aber jetzt nicht, denn wieder fragte jemand um seine Gefühle wegen des Wechsels. John fragte sich mittlerweile, wie oft er das heute noch zu hören bekommen würde. Irgendwie ging es ihm auf die Nerven, doch andererseits lenkte ihn diese Frage, die er inzwischen beantworten konnte, ohne nachzudenken, von seinen Problemen ab.

Mittlerweile fühlte er sich nicht mehr gut, weil er so viel gegessen hatte, aber sein schlechtes Gewissen wegen seiner Figur war das Einzige, das ihn belastete. Die Gedanken an Paul verdrängte er, denn immerhin war der Mann nirgends zu entdecken. Magenschmerzen hatte er keine, auch wenn er deutlich spüren konnte, dass sein Bauch etwas vorstand. Irgendwie musste er grinsen, das schlechte Gewissen verschwand schnell wieder. Er, der immer so auf seine Figur achtete, trug momentan einen klitzekleinen Bauch, der mit nichts als ungesundem Weißbrot und Unmengen von Kaffee gefüllt war, mit sich herum. Ändern konnte er es ohnehin nicht mehr, auch wenn er normalerweise wirklich aufpasste, was er aß und sich sehr gesund ernährte, wenn er zu Hause war. Wenn er unterwegs war, konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass er sich mitten in der Nacht beim Zimmerservice einen Hamburger bestellte oder mit Kollegen einen Trip zu einem Fast-Food-Lokal organisierte.

Doch diese Kalorien trainierte er immer schnell wieder ab, weil er ohnehin keinen Tag ohne körperliche Betätigung verbringen konnte. Momentan war er zur Untätigkeit verurteilt. Aber es war ihm momentan tatsächlich gleichgültig, als ihm klar wurde, dass er es ohnehin nicht mehr ändern konnte, er gab lieber ein weiteres Mal die Antwort, die er so vielen Leuten bereits gegeben hatte. Bis zum Abend war der Bauch ohnehin verschwunden, er würde seine Figur zurückhaben. Sonst musste er eben am Nachmittag ein paar Meilen laufen gehen oder sich auf ein Laufband stellen - diese Betätigung ging ja nicht auf den Nackenbereich. Außerdem hatte er heute genug Stress vor sich.

Die Frage des Kollegen zu beantworten erschien ihm momentan weitaus wichtiger. Doch während er noch sprach, kam der Bus die Straße entlang gefahren und hielt vor den gut dreißig Personen, die zusammen nach Atlanta reisen würden. Die Wrestler und Diven stiegen in das Gefährt, suchten sich Plätze. John erwischte einen der heißbegehrten Fensterplätze, während Adam sich in die letzte Reihe verkrümelte, obwohl bei seinen langen Beinen die erste besser gewesen wäre. Doch dort hatte sich jemand anders hingesetzt, und neben dieser Person wollte sich niemand aufhalten. MVP ließ sich neben John fallen, doch dieser hatte keine Lust, sich zu unterhalten. Er zog seinen MP3-Player aus der Tasche und steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.

MVP akzeptierte Johns Unlust natürlich - ehrlich gesagt war auch ihm nicht wirklich nach einem Gespräch. Es war eine verdammt lange Nacht gewesen. Er war einer der Letzten gewesen, der nach Hause gekommen war. Deswegen war er doch noch ziemlich müde, und er lehnte sich in dem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Wenn sie am Flughafen ankamen, würde ihn schon irgendwer wieder aufwecken, das wusste MVP. Und John war froh, dass der Mann ihn nicht belästigte, dass sie einfach nebeneinander saßen und sich nur mit sich selbst beschäftigten. Es war schön, dass jemand neben ihm saß. Christy saß ganz vorne und sprach mit dem Fahrer, weil sie mit Paul natürlich nicht in der McMahon-Limousine mitfahren konnte, wie es dieser tat. Sie war ziemlich eifersüchtig, dass Steph ihren Geliebten nun für sich beanspruchte, doch natürlich wusste sie, dass es manchmal eben sein musste.

Paul musste sich ja gezwungenermaßen wieder einmal mit seiner Frau abgeben, auch wenn ihm das gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Aber er tröstete sich. Im Hotel würde er wieder Ruhe haben, Christy bei sich, und der Gedanke an seine Geliebte half ihm auch, als Stephanie ihren obligatorischen Kuss einforderte. Natürlich gab er ihn ihr - Paul konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich irgendwie daneben zu benehmen. Er hätte sich gewünscht, bei Christy zu sein, aber momentan war das unmöglich. Nein, Paul Levesque liebte seine Frau nicht - er liebte eigentlich nicht einmal seine Geliebte wirklich. Er liebte nur sich selbst - die Ehe mit Steph sicherte ihm seine Karriere, die Affäre mit Christy sicherte ihm seinen Spaß. Gut, hätte er den nicht mehr gehabt, hätte er die Frau schon längst in den Wind geschossen. Er brauchte Ablenkung, wenn Steph wieder einmal etwas forderte, was er ihr nur widerwillig gab.

Bis auf Christys Geschnatter war es verdammt still im Bus, die anderen Insassen dösten vor sich hin, um die fehlenden Stunden Schlaf wenigstens ein bisschen aufzuholen. Immerhin hatten sie alle zu arbeiten. Michelle telefonierte leise mit Mark, der sich bereits in Atlanta befand, und ließ sich das Hotelzimmer, das sie beide bewohnen würden, in allen Einzelheiten beschreiben. Ja, Michelle hatte sich an die schönen Dinge des Lebens doch ziemlich schnell gewöhnt. Früher war sie Lehrerin für Naturwissenschaft gewesen und hatte als Model gearbeitet, doch damals hatte sie natürlich nie den Verdienst gehabt, den sie jetzt hatte. Und sie hatte keinen Mann gehabt, der sie so verwöhnte, wie Mark es tat. Marks Aufmerksamkeit und die Tatsache, dass er sie gewollt hatte, hatte sie sehr geehrt. Ihr war klar, dass er sie ausgewählt hatte, weil sie seiner Noch-Ehefrau verdammt ähnlich sah - sie war einfach nur eine jüngere Ausgabe von Sara -, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass Mark sie liebte, und das reichte ihr. Immerhin tat ihr die Beziehung zu ihm im Hinblick auf ihre Karriere verdammt gut. Also akzeptierte sie auch die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad seine Noch-Ehefrau in ihr sah. Sie hatte sogar den Stil der Frau angenommen, machte sich die Haare wie sie und gab sich auch sonst Mühe, ein Double von Sara zu werden.

Der Bus fuhr in das Areal des _San Antonio International Airport_ ein und hielt vor dem Abflugterminal. Mittlerweile war es halb acht, noch eine halbe Stunde zu früh - trotz des starken Verkehrs hatte man den Weg in etwas mehr als einer Viertelstunde zurückgelegt -, doch bei der Menge an Leuten, die alle einzeln einchecken und kontrolliert werden mussten, war es wahrscheinlich gar nicht verkehrt, etwas früher angereist zu sein. Vor allem wurde das sichtbar, als die Wrestler den Trubel sahen, der draußen herrschte. Aber was sollte es? Man musste sowieso hinaus, also konnte man es auch gleich auf sich nehmen. Einer nach dem Anderen stieg aus dem Bus, holte sein Gepäck und ging in Richtung Schiebetür, die natürlich automatisch zurückgefahren wurde, um das Einchecken so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Die eine Hälfte der Truppe brachte das Gepäck zum Förderband, während die andere sich an den Check-in machte, der allein durch den Marsch durch den Metalldetektor einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Wenigstens waren um die Uhrzeit nicht wirklich viele Fans unterwegs, was hieß, das man sich mit denen nicht beschäftigen musste. Dafür war es noch weitaus zu früh.

Auch waren die Tickets bereits hinterlegt und mussten nur noch bezahlt werden, das ersparte doch einiges an Zeit. Gerade als John sein Ticket abgeholt und sein Gepäck auf das Förderband gelegt hatte, betrat die McMahon-Dynastie die Halle. Die vier Personen waren ziemlich in Eile, nachdem der Chauffeur keinen Parkplatz mehr gefunden hatte und sie mitten auf der Straße ihre Sachen selbst aus dem Kofferraum hatten holen müssen. Jetzt gingen sie mit schnellen Schritten an den Check-in-Schalter, mussten dort natürlich warten, bis die anderen Fluggäste fertig waren. Gut, es war nicht so als wäre nicht genügend Zeit, bis das Flugzeug abhob. Es waren noch fast zwanzig Minuten, und die Abfertigung ging ziemlich schnell vonstatten. John lächelte dem Chef kurz zu - ignorierte Paul, der ihm statt Vince ein breites Grinsen schickte -, dann ging er durch den Metalldetektor, der Gott sei Dank nicht piepste. Adam hatte da schon mehr Probleme, schon allein durch das Metall, das sich in seinem Körper befand, ging der Detektor jedes Mal los. Doch nachdem er ziemlich zornig auf die entsprechende Stelle in seinem Reisepass hingewiesen hatte, an der dieser Umstand vermerkt war, konnte er passieren, nachdem ihn der Bedienstete mit einem Handsensor vom Nacken abwärts untersuchte und nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen konnte.

Maria, die dank ihres Wechsels zu Smackdown offiziell als Wrestlerin gelten würde, weil Vince plante, sie tatsächlich permanent als eine solche einzusetzen, kam zu John und trat grinsend hinter ihn, um sich zu verstecken. Anscheinend meinte sie, dass Adam sie immer noch belästigen wollte. Na ja, er hatte sie im Club nur angestarrt, aber das war schon genug gewesen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Adam nicht mochte, aber sein Starren war ihr ziemlich unangenehm gewesen, wenn sie ehrlich war. Und mit John vertrug sie sich ohnehin verdammt gut - schon seit damals, als sie am _Diva Search_ teilgenommen hatte. In einer kleinen Storyline hatten sie sich vor einem Mixed Tag Team-Match gegen Edge und seine damalige Begleiterin Lita sogar küssen dürfen, was die Fans extrem süß gefunden hatten. John hatte es ziemlich seltsam gefunden, Maria zu küssen - vor allem, weil sie zu dieser Zeit noch mit Punkie zusammen gewesen war -, aber schon allein ihr damaliger Lebensgefährte hatte ihm seine Bedenken ausgeredet, genauso wie Maria selbst. Was die WWE verlangte, musste man tun - John war nicht in der Position, Nein zu sagen. Außerdem hätte er das sowieso nicht gewagt. Es gab nur sehr wenige Momente in seinem Leben, in denen er seit der Vergewaltigung Nein gesagt hatte - Pauls Worte hatte er immer, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, im Hinterkopf.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du das Match gegen Michelle angehen wirst?", fragte er, während er mit der Halbgriechin zum eigentlichen Check-in ging und sein Ticket der Angestellten, die hinter dem Tresen stand, überreichte. Gern hätte er noch einen Kaffee getrunken, aber dafür war keine Zeit mehr. Darauf musste er warten, bis er im Flugzeug saß. Die Schleuse öffnete sich, und die Beiden gingen dem roten Strich, der auf dem Fliesenboden entlanglief, nach, um den Gateway zu erreichen. In der großen Menschenmenge, die mit ihnen zum Ausgang unterwegs war, gingen sie wenigstens unter. „Ja", meinte Maria, die sich jetzt natürlich nicht mehr versteckte, sondern normal neben John herging, „in der Storyline sind wir ja eigentlich die besten Freundinnen, und genauso werden wir das Match führen. Wir werden beide etwas unsicher erscheinen, weil uns Vickie heute in dieses gesteckt hat, doch nachdem ich Michelle eine Ohrfeige verpasst habe, wird sie mich fertigmachen." Maria lachte hell auf, griff in die Tasche ihrer engen Jeans und band sich mit dem Haargummi, das sie hervorzog, einen Pferdeschwanz.

Amüsiert schüttelte sie den Kopf, bevor sie John in die Pläne, die ihr Stephanie gestern nach der Show noch kurz per Telefon mitgeteilt hatte, einweihte. Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie zu Smackdown gehen würde, das hatte sie hart getroffen, aber im Nachhinein kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass man als Ringneuling bei der B-Show besser aufgehoben war, weil man dort nicht mit wirklich erfahrenen Wrestlerinnen mithalten musste, was ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Die erfahreneren Wrestlerinnen hätten sie zwar durch das Match gezogen, aber so bekam sie gleich die Möglichkeit, selbst die Arbeit zu übernehmen, was ihr später, wenn sie selbst mit Neulingen arbeiten würde müssen, sicher zugute kommen würde. Bei Smackdown hatte sie genügend Zeit, sich zu entwickeln und ihren eigenen Stil zu finden. Punkie hatte ihr während ihrer Beziehung zwar schon einiges beigebracht, aber diese Dinge auf den wirklichen WWE-Ring umzusetzen, erforderte hartes Training. Die Erfahrung würde sie durch dieses bekommen.

Dementsprechend froh war sie, dass auch John gewechselt hatte. Sie hatten sich immer ziemlich gut vertragen, und Maria wunderte sich nicht darüber. John war schwul, also war es klar, dass die Diven sich bei Problemen oder Sorgen eher an ihn als an einen anderen Mann wandten, der die ihm geschenkte Aufmerksamkeit falsch auslegen konnte. Immerhin waren die WWE-Männer gegen die Gegenwart schöner Frauen alles andere als immun, wie die zahlreichen Affären in der Firma deutlich zeigten. John war da anders, vor allem, weil sich die Frauen ihm gegenüber so verhalten konnten, wie es wirklich ihrem Charakter entsprach, außerdem mussten sie ihm gegenüber nicht aufpassen, was sie sagten. Er vertrug sich mit vielen der Diven ziemlich gut, im Gegensatz zu den Männern, die ihm gegenüber doch ein wenig auf Abstand gingen, wenn man genau darauf achtete. Wahrscheinlich machten sie sich Sorgen, dass John sich ihnen annähern könnte, auch wenn Maria sowie alle ihre Kolleginnen wussten, dass er seine Karriere für einen One Night Stand mit einem Kollegen niemals aufs Spiel setzen würde.

So erfreut, wie sie über Johns Wechsel war, so verwundert war sie über Pauls Offenbarung, John hätte mit Adam geschlafen, gewesen. Das hatte sie ziemlich überrascht. Ja, sie wusste, dass John mit Adam seit der _Wrestlemania_ nicht mehr viel Kontakt gehabt hatte, aber dass es wegen einer Nacht gewesen war? Eigentlich hätte sie beide als vernünftig genug eingeschätzt, um damit umzugehen. Anscheinend war sie da falsch gelegen. Sie überreichten der Stewardess ihre Tickets und bestiegen das Flugzeug, suchten sich ihre Plätze, die leider nicht nebeneinander waren, trennten sich nach einer Umarmung. Wer neben John sitzen würde, wusste dieser nicht. Er war nur froh, dass der Platz noch nicht belegt war, das bedeutete mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass einer seiner Kollegen den Sitz neben ihm in Beschlag nehmen würde. Gut, bei der herrschenden Uhrzeit würde das Flugzeug hoffentlich nicht allzu stark besetzt sein. Für die Geschäftsleute war es zu spät und für Familien mit Kindern, die ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit erkennen würden, eindeutig noch zu früh.

John freute sich ziemlich, dass er den Fensterplatz erwischt hatte, so würde sich wenigstens niemand an ihm vorbeidrängen, um an seinen Sitz zu gelangen, außerdem konnte ihn so zumindest von der linken Seite her keiner belästigen, was ihm extrem Recht war, wenn er ehrlich war. Sofort starrte er aus dem Bullauge auf das Rollfeld, auf dem hektischer Betrieb herrschte. Er wollte Paul nicht sehen, der mit Stephanie das Flugzeug bestieg, sich mit einem Kuss von ihr verabschiedete, weil er wusste, dass sie sich mit Vince in ein Separee begeben würde, um die Show weiter vorzubereiten. Diese Pläne hatte sie ihm bereits in der Limousine mitgeteilt, und Paul hatte natürlich keine Einwände erhoben. Sprich, Christy wartete schon auf die Gelegenheit, wieder Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und blickte sich immer wieder voller Vorfreude um, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass Paul sich auf den Weg zu ihr machte.

Auch wer sich schlussendlich neben ihn setzte, interessierte John nicht wirklich. Er hatte sich zum Fenster gedreht und starrte hinaus, kämpfte darum, nicht einzuschlafen. Gut, das wurde durch die hohe Dosis Koffein, die er sich beim Frühstück einverleibt hatte, eigentlich ohnehin unmöglich gemacht. Wieder nahm die Angst ihn in Beschlag, vor allem deshalb, weil Pauls Stimme durch den ganzen Passagierraum schallte. Dass andere Leute vielleicht schlafen wollten, war ihm natürlich egal. Auf WWE-Flügen hatte niemand zu schlafen, Herrgott noch mal, das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz! Und Christy kicherte unaufhörlich - anscheinend fand sie alles, was Paul sagte, unglaublich witzig. Dieser hatte sich darauf verlegt, sämtliche Kollegen zu beleidigen, während Miz und Morri durch den Mittelgang patrouillierten, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand schlief. Das war auf Flügen der WWE eine Todsünde, und nicht einmal nach der langen Nacht, die sie alle hinter sich hatten, war es erlaubt, sich auszuruhen. Dafür gab es das Hotel und freie Tage, auch wenn diese für Smackdown diese Woche ziemlich rar gesät waren.

John setzte sich aufrecht hin, lehnte den Kopf auf die Nackenstütze in der Hoffnung, dass seine Schmerzen weniger wurden. Gott, er durfte nicht vergessen, am Nachmittag seine Familie anzurufen! Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Gut, er wusste, dass vor allem sein Vater das sowieso tat - weil er als Ex-Wrestler bestens wusste, wie es im Business lief -, aber er wollte sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen als sie es sowieso schon war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das Gespräch bewerkstelligen sollte, ohne deprimiert zu klingen, aber irgendwie würde ihm das schon gelingen. „Alles klar, Johnny?", fragte Miz, dem anscheinend auffiel, dass es John nicht allzu gut ging, und holte den Angesprochenen damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Alles klar, Miz", grinste John und warf seinem Sitznachbarn Big Show einen fröhlichen Blick zu. Obwohl er Paul Wight, wie Show eigentlich hieß, gerade jetzt zum ersten Mal wahrnahm.

„Bist du sicher?", hakte Morri nach, dem aufgefallen war, dass sein Freund etwas länger auf einer Station verweilte. John bemerkte, dass Miz' Blick auf seinen Nacken geheftet war, und er kuschelte sich tiefer in die Nackenstütze, um die Flecken so vielleicht zu verbergen. Er wollte nicht schwach erscheinen - und vor allem wollte er, dass die Verletzung so wenig sichtbar war wie möglich. „Klar doch." John richtete sich auf und warf einen Blick durch den Passagierraum. Paul und Christy knutschten hinten in der Ecke, für die Anderen nur schwer sichtbar - man konnte ja nie wissen, wer ihnen zuschaute, darum versteckten sie sich -, Michelle und Maria gingen ihr abendliches Match durch, kicherten dabei laut. Anscheinend freuten sie sich extrem auf die Auseinandersetzung.

Jeff, Khali und MVP, die vor allem, wenn sie zusammen unterwegs waren, verdammt kindisch sein konnten, hatten den Kellner zu sich gerufen und ließen sich von diesem rein aus Spaß die gesamte Karte samt Preisen aufzählen und bestellten sich dann doch nur einen Kaffee und einen Blaubeermuffin. Die Dinge würden sie teilen - zu dritt! Anscheinend war ihnen die Flugzeugkost zu teuer, und sie würden sich im Hotel oder der Halle den Bauch vollschlagen. Wahrscheinlich eher in der Halle, wo das Catering für die Superstars natürlich gratis war. Adam konnte John nicht entdecken, doch vermutlich war dieser irgendwo im vorderen Teil des Passagierraumes damit beschäftigt, sich mit Vickie um ihre gemeinsame Storyline zu kümmern, in der seine eigenen Ideen schon verdammt oft verwendet worden waren. Er wusste, dass Vickie bei Vince doch einiges zu sagen hatte, und das nützte er aus, indem er seiner Storyline-Ehefrau öfters kleine Inputs gab. John bildete sich ein, Vickie zuvor vorbeigehen gesehen zu haben, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Aber da noch kein Script da war, schienen die Arbeiten an der Show noch nicht abgeschlossen zu sein.

Schon allein wegen dieser Storyline verbrachten Adam und Vickie viel Zeit miteinander, um sich aneinander zu gewöhnen und die ganze Sache schlussendlich auch echt wirken zu lassen. Zu Beginn hatte Adam, wie er John einmal gestanden hatte, große Probleme mit dem Ganzen gehabt, was John sehr gut verstehen konnte. Es war sicher nicht leicht, mit der Witwe eines seiner besten Freunde im Business eine Liebe spielen zu müssen, die von den Fans ohnehin nur belächelt und für alles andere als echt befunden wurde, obwohl die Beiden wirklich alles versuchten, um die Zuschauer vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Vickie hatte Adam immer wieder versichert, dass ihr Mann, der legendäre Eddie Guerrero, die Storyline mit Sicherheit sehr witzig gefunden und sich köstlich darüber amüsiert hätte. Das hatte Adam doch ziemlich geholfen, der sich mit den geplanten Geschehnissen rund um seinen Charakter und die Smackdown-Chefin zuerst doch überfordert gefühlt hatte. Mittlerweile jedoch kam er ziemlich gut mit dem Ganzen zurecht und hatte extremen Spaß daran, der oberste Heel von Smackdown zu sein und von den Fans regelmäßig ausgebuht und beschimpft zu werden.

John blickte seinem Namensvetter, der ihn immer noch recht zweifelnd anschaute, ins Gesicht - und las darin, dass der Mann einen eindeutigen Verdacht hatte, was ihn beschäftigte. Big Show grinste Morri an und ließ ihn dann mit John allein, suchte sich einen anderen Platz und rief den Kellner zu sich, setzte ihm mit weitschweifenden Handbewegungen auseinander, was er auf seinem Frühstückstablett sehen wollte - dem _zweiten_ Frühstück, wohlgemerkt! Morri setzte sich neben John, kurz darauf kam auch Miz her und nahm ebenfalls Platz. Show hatte dank seiner Leibesfülle zwei Plätze benötigt, sprich, jetzt hatte das Pärchen genügend Platz. Sofort begann John sich noch unwohler zu fühlen, als er Morris Blick über sich wandern fühlte. John erschrak ob der Intensität des Blicks - er bekam einen Verdacht, was sein Smackdown-Kollege von ihm wollte. Trotzdem musste er Morris Blick erwidern, und sofort überfiel ihn eine extreme Traurigkeit, als ihm einfiel, dass Morri ja wahrscheinlich dasselbe erlebt hatte wie er.

Miz nahm verborgen vor den Blicken anderer Morris Hand, er schien, ohne dass sein Geliebter ein Wort sagte, wahrzunehmen, dass es diesem nicht gut ging. In dem Jahr, das ihre Beziehung nun schon dauerte, hatte Morri ihm einiges anvertraut - unter anderem auch die Tatsache, dass Paul ihn bald nach seinem Start in der Company angegriffen hatte und dass er seitdem Probleme mit seinem Körper hatte, weil Paul diesen, bevor er ihn angefallen hatte, extrem gelobt hatte. Morri war daraufhin in eine Essstörung gestürzt, die ihn beinahe zerstört hatte. Er hatte alles vernichten wollen, was Paul gelobt hatte, doch das hatte er mit der Arbeit in der WWE nicht vereinigen können. Also hatte er sich auf das Gegenteil verlegt und Muskeln aufgebaut. Daneben hatte er sich weiterhin übergeben, um seine Abscheu vor sich selbst wenigstens so zu bekämpfen. Auch illegale Substanzen waren zum Einsatz gekommen, zudem noch Vitaminspritzen, um den Mangel an diesen lebenswichtigen Dingen irgendwie wettzumachen. Er war imstande gewesen, das alles vor seinen Mitmenschen zu verbergen, wie es bei vielen vor allem Bulimiekranken - wie er es gewesen war - der Fall war, weil der Verlauf dieser Krankheit nicht so auffällig war wie jener der Magersucht. Er hatte es so gut verborgen, dass nicht einmal seine Ex-Freundin Melina, mit der er sich auch nach dem Ende ihrer Beziehung verdammt gut vertrug, etwas davon bemerkt hatte.

Erst Mike Mizanin hatte es geschafft, ihn aus diesem Teufelskreis zu holen. Der junge Mann aus Ohio wusste, warum er Melina nie wirklich hatte leiden können - weil sie anscheinend blind war und sich nur für sich selbst interessierte, während Morri extrem zurückstehen musste. Sonst hätte sie schon während ihrer Beziehung bemerkt, dass mit ihrem Lebensgefährten etwas nicht stimmte. Er selbst hatte sofort gesehen, dass Morri ein Problem hatte, und nach Wochen vorsichtiger Fragen und stückweiser Überzeugungsarbeit hatte er es geschafft, dass sein Freund sich ihm öffnete - besser gesagt, dass er in seinen Armen weinend zusammenbrach und sich ihm stockend anvertraute, als der Druck zu groß geworden war. Es hatte ihn zutiefst schockiert, was sein Geliebter ihm erzählt hatte. Er selbst war Paul glücklicherweise immer ausgekommen, weil ihm der Mann von Anfang an nicht geheuer gewesen war und er sich von ihm ferngehalten hatte. Ja, er war ihm entkommen, und er war extrem froh darüber. Dass es anderen Leuten nicht so gegangen war, wusste er. Das war im Business ein offenes Geheimnis, und jeder, der ein bisschen die Augen offenhielt und auf seine Mitmenschen achtete, wusste es. Die meisten von den Leuten, denen es passiert war, waren schnell wieder verschwunden.

Und allein die Tatsache, dass Paul während des Clubabends und des Frühstücks so dermaßen auf John fixiert gewesen war und eindeutig ihn hatte fertig machen wollen - was er normalerweise niemals in der Öffentlichkeit tat -, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Die beiden Ausbrüche in der Nacht hatten sie nur leise gehört, weil der Smackdown- sowie der ECW-Kader bis auf wenige Ausnahmen im nächsthöheren Stockwerk untergebracht war, doch die RAW-Leute hatten sie beim Frühstück schnell über das, was vorgefallen war, aufgeklärt. Außerdem hatte Morri schon oft den Verdacht gehabt, dass John etwas mit Paul verband, auch wenn es eindeutig etwas Negatives war. Denn er hatte sich so gut es ging von ihm ferngehalten, war immer irgendwie gehemmt gewesen, wenn er etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, hatte immer geschaut, so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen und sich so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. John vertrug sich mit allen Leuten, bis auf Paul und sein Gefolge. Er war einfach ein Typ, der nicht unfreundlich sein konnte. Dafür war ihm seine Karriere eindeutig zu wichtig.

Auch wenn immer wieder Gerüchte aufkamen, er würde zum Film wechseln, sobald er in dieser Sparte genug verdiente, so wussten seine Freunde doch, dass das nicht stimmte. Wrestling bedeutete ihm alles, und kein Film und kein Geld der Welt würde das jemals ändern können. Die Tatsache, dass Vince ihm die Chance gab, Filme zu drehen, freute John, weil sie in gewissem Sinne eine Anerkennung seiner harten Arbeit war, doch mehr nicht. Es machte Spaß, Filme zu drehen und vor allem alle Stunts selbst zu machen, aber es war mit dem Wrestling nicht zu vergleichen, wie er immer wieder betonte. John war kein ausgebildeter Schauspieler, und für eine fundierte Ausbildung in diesem Beruf hatte er auch absolut keine Zeit. Er hatte ohnehin eine andere Leidenschaft, und gegen die kam nichts Anderes an. Wrestling war das, was er tat, das, was er am besten konnte. Die Schauspielerei war eine nette Zugabe, eine Möglichkeit, etwas anderes auszuprobieren, sich auf etwas anderes als seine Probleme zu konzentrieren, wenn er eigentlich frei hatte, aber er konnte sich das niemals als einzigen Beruf vorstellen.

Wenn er die Gelegenheit hatte, einen Film zu machen, arbeitete John fast rund um die Uhr und sieben Tage die Woche, stellte seine WWE-Karriere nur dann zurück, wenn es unbedingt sein musste, verzichtete auf die Houseshows, absolvierte aber PPVs und die RAW-Liveshows, machte zwei Full-Time-Jobs, wie er es in Interviews öfters ausgedrückt hatte. Ihm war es nur Recht so, er konnte es ohnehin nicht aushalten, allein zu sein, war froh, wenn hunderte Leute um ihn herum waren, sich um ihn kümmerten, auf ihn aufpassten und er am Abend nach einem anstrengenden Drehtag vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett fallen und traumlos schlafen konnte, sich in den Pausen darauf konzentrieren konnte, seinen Text in den Kopf zu bekommen und zu versuchen, vor der Filmkamera halbwegs überzeugend rüberzukommen, was ihm nicht viele Leute zutrauten.

John sah Morri an, dass er mit sich rang, ob er das Thema ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Der Anblick von John, der am Morgen ein Brötchen nach dem anderen in sich hineingestopft hatte, hatte ihn extrem beunruhigt, und John konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen. Immerhin hatte der Mann eine Essstörung durchgemacht und machte sich schnell Sorgen um die Kollegen. Vor allem um Kollegen, mit denen er sich so gut vertrug wie mit ihm. John Hennigan war neben Adam sein bester Freund, und er hasste es, dank seines Fressanfalls Mutmaßungen in ihm erweckt zu haben. Mittlerweile bereute er wirklich, was er getan hatte. Komischerweise war ihm immer noch nicht schlecht, aber ein Völlegefühl war natürlich unvermeidlich gewesen. Trotz dieses unangenehmen Gefühls hatte er trotzdem nicht das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben. Er würde trainieren, wenn er die Gelegenheit hatte. Sich zu übergeben konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Das eine Mal gestern hatte ihm gereicht, es hatte ihm wieder gezeigt, dass er niemals so tief sinken könnte, dass er sich gewollt übergab.

Hätte er es tun können, hätte er es vor sechs Jahren getan, das wusste er. Aber nicht einmal dort war seine Abscheu vor sich selbst so groß gewesen, dass er sich übergab. Gestern war sie es gewesen, doch das war eine einmalige Sache gewesen. Es war ein Ventil gewesen, weil er nicht hatte trainieren können. Normalerweise hätte er sich stundenlang an den Geräten gequält, hätte wahrscheinlich keine Minute geschlafen, hätte sich durch die harte körperliche Betätigung wieder aufgeweckt. Die Verletzung, die dank Paul so viel schlimmer geworden war, hatte dies verhindert, und so hatte er Pauls Ausbrüche in der Nacht miterleben müssen. Hätte er das nicht tun müssen, wäre der Fressanfall wahrscheinlich nicht passiert, das war John klar.


	21. Atlanta

Danke schön an Jade für die kleine aber feine Rückmeldung und an Sabsi auf . Hier geht es auch schon weiter!

**21.**

**Atlanta**

Dank des Pokerspiels war die Zeit sehr gut vergangen. Nur zwanzig Minuten nach dem Ende der letzten Partie ertönte die Durchsage des Piloten, dass man sich im Anflug auf Georgias Hauptstadt befand und die Passagiere die Sicherheitsgurte anlegen sollten. Miz und Morri blieben bei John - es hätte sich ohnehin nicht mehr ausgezahlt, auf ihre angestammten Plätze zurückzukehren. Während des Landeanflugs war es ziemlich still im Flugzeug - obwohl man es gewöhnt war, sich in Flugzeugen fortzubewegen, war es doch immer wieder etwas nervenaufreibend. Vor allem für Personen, die Höhenangst hatten, so wie John. Er war ziemlich froh, dass seine beiden Freunde bei ihm waren. Zwar kam er im Flugzeug ziemlich gut zurecht - er hatte sich über die Jahre daran gewöhnt, weil er sich ja fast nur in Jets fortbewegte -, aber trotzdem war er um die Anwesenheit des Tag Teams ziemlich erfreut. Vor allem, weil er die Beiden nicht darum hatte bitten müssen. Das hätte er nicht getan. Er wollte ihnen ja nicht auf die Nerven gehen.

In seinem neuen Film kamen ebenfalls ein paar Stuntszenen in luftiger Höhe vor, und trotz seiner leichten Angst hatte John darauf bestanden, alles selbst zu machen. Der Regisseur Renny Harlin hatte ihm ein Double angeboten, aber John hatte abgelehnt. Er hatte eine Herausforderung gesehen, und diese hatte er angenommen und schließlich sogar bewältigt. Er war irrsinnig stolz darauf, das geschafft zu haben, auch wenn in jeder Szene mehrere Takes notwendig gewesen waren. Aber gut, bei welchem Film war das nicht der Fall? Bei einer Szene konnten so viele Dinge schief gehen, wie ihm auch Renny erklärt hatte, also war es kein Problem gewesen, wenn John für einige Dinge manchmal etwas längere Vorbereitungszeit gebraucht hatte oder es einmal nicht in zwei oder drei Takes abgeschlossen gewesen war.

Endlich setzte der Jet am Boden auf, und die WWE-Superstars machten sich daran, aus dem Flugzeug zu kommen, um ins Hotel zu fahren. Sie hatten ja nicht wirklich lange Zeit. Sie hatten drei Stunden im Flugzeug verbracht, jetzt war es kurz nach elf Uhr. Zeit, die Zimmer zu beziehen und sich etwas auszuruhen. Spätestens um drei würde man in den _Georgia Dome_ fahren, um die Show auszuarbeiten - es war ja noch immer kein Skript da - und sich vorzubereiten. Zwar wurde Smackdown aufgezeichnet und man hatte Gelegenheit, Fehler zu korrigieren, aber natürlich wollte man den Leuten in der Halle einen professionellen Eindruck vermitteln und so wenig Wiederholungen wie möglich haben. So etwas wurde den Leuten schnell langweilig, und dann würde die Stimmung im Keller sein. Das wollte man natürlich tunlichst vermeiden, und deshalb würde man gut fünf Stunden in der Arena verbringen, um auch noch das kleinste Detail zu klären. Außerdem war ja auch noch die ECW-Show aufzunehmen, und drei bis vier Stunden Wrestling waren schon lange, sprich, man musste die Leute immer gut unterhalten, sonst fingen sie an, die Arena zu verlassen.

Gemeinsam hetzten alle zum Stand des Mietwagen-Service. Es hätte auch die Möglichkeit gegeben, gemeinsam einen Bus zu mieten, doch das wollte irgendwie keiner. Jeder wollte ein eigenes Fahrzeug haben. Michelle stieg in ein Taxi und fuhr in die Unterkunft vor - Mark hatte den Mietwagen genommen, und da sie nach der Show den selben Weg haben würden, brauchten sie kein zweites Mobil. Viele andere teilten sich nach Diskussionen doch ein Auto. Man würde ohnehin morgen noch eine Houseshow absolvieren, also bewegte man sich gemeinsam fort. Erst am Donnerstag würde man einen freien Tag haben. Am Freitag würde John vormittags ein Radiointerview noch in Atlanta machen, bevor er am Nachmittag nach Dallas aufbrechen würde, um am Samstag die traditionelle Supershow aller drei Kader zu bestreiten, die immer vor einem PPV stattfand. Am Sonntag war dann die nächste Großveranstaltung _Night Of Champions_.

Etwas wenig Zeit, um bis dahin ein Titelmatch aufzuziehen, aber Vince hatte sich den Termin der Draft Lottery so ausgesucht, also hatten die Superstars damit umzugehen. Sprich, heute Abend wurden von allen Leuten Höchstleistungen erwartet, und John beabsichtigte, genau diese zu erbringen. Immerhin wollte er als Nummer-Eins-Herausforderer ernstgenommen werden. Eigentlich war es ja dämlich, die Smackdown-Show in Atlanta zu machen, wo man ja am Montag in San Antonio gewesen war und für das Wochenende nach Texas zurückkehren würde, aber der Aufenthalt in Georgia war schon vor langer Zeit vereinbart worden und konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Und jetzt war man sowieso da. Wenigstens war es kein Aufenthalt für einen Tag - immerhin hatte die WWE für morgen ja noch eine Houseshow in derselben Arena fixiert.

John hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, allein einen Mietwagen zu benützen, weil er ja doch einen Tag länger in Atlanta bleiben musste, doch als er seinen Schlüssel in Empfang nahm, hörte er die Stimme eines Kollegen. „Nimmst du mich mit?", fragte Adam, und John drehte sich zu ihm um. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er durfte nicht schwach erscheinen. Aber es wunderte ihn, dass Adam mit ihm fahren wollte. Sie hatten sich zwar wieder angenähert, doch irgendwie war doch ein gewisses komisches Gefühl zwischen ihnen. Immerhin konnten sie, obwohl sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, nicht einmal gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen, ohne dass John sich unwohl fühlte! Und vor allem wusste Adam ja nicht einmal, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Gut, das hätte John ihm niemals gesagt. Immerhin konnte er für das, was er im Schlaf tat, überhaupt nichts.

„Klar", meinte er also. Er wollte nicht, dass Adam meinte, dass nun er - John - den Kontakt abbrechen wollte. „Nur sollten wir am Abend nicht gemeinsam gesehen werden." Adam stieß einen abfälligen Laut aus, musste gleichzeitig jedoch lächeln. John, der sich immer Gedanken um das Wrestling und das Erscheinungsbild machte. Das war nichts Neues. „Dann fahren wir eben hinter die Halle, wo keine dämlichen Fans herumlaufen, und ich verziehe mich auf den Rücksitz und ducke mich dort. Das ist doch kein Problem." Adam empfand diese Maßnahme zwar als etwas übertrieben, doch er musste den Vorschlag machen, wollte er mit John in diesem Auto fahren. Der Einwand, den der Mann gebracht hatte, wunderte ihn nicht. Sein bester Freund war immer auf seine Karriere bedacht. John spürte doch eine gewisse Erleichterung in sich. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Adam auf ihn aufpassen wollte. Aber warum? Hier und im Hotel war er nicht in Gefahr. Dort waren viel zu viele Zeugen herum. Erst am Abend in der Garderobe, der Halle und später im Hotelzimmer war es besser, vorsichtig zu sein. Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm in den Kopf: Konnte es sein, dass Adam ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte?

„Gut", lenkte er ein, „aber am Donnerstag musst du mit jemand anderem fahren. Ich hab am Freitag noch ein Interview in der Stadt und komme erst anschließend nach Dallas." „Kein Problem", sagte Adam, war froh, dass John doch noch eingewilligt hatte, ihn mitzunehmen. Bald hatte er jedoch wieder etwas zum Lamentieren. Die Beiden kamen am Mietwagen an, und Adam verzog das Gesicht. „_Das_ soll ein Auto sein?", fragte er und streckte dem Mobil die Zunge heraus. Ein dämlicher Kleinwagen war alles, was John bekommen hatte? Was sollte das denn? John schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich brauche es doch nur bis Freitag", erklärte er, „ich fahre damit zur Halle und wieder zurück. Was ist an einem VW Golf verkehrt?" „Dass das Auto unter meinem - und eigentlich auch unter deinem - Niveau ist", grinste Adam mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen. John musste lachen, und er war froh, dass er das noch so befreit tun konnte. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie es morgen damit aussehen würde. Er räusperte sich, um die Gedanken von dieser Sache weg zu zwingen. Damit wollte er sich erst beschäftigen, wenn es erforderlich war. Jetzt sollte er sich erst einmal auf die Show freuen. Immerhin wurde eine Menge von ihnen allen erwartet.

Christy teilte sich ein Auto mit Maria und Eve, nachdem Paul ja wieder zur McMahon-Dynastie gemusst hatte. Wie die restlichen Leute sich arrangiert hatten, bekam John nicht mit. Nur Miz und Morri, zu denen sich The Brian Kendrick und Shelton Benjamin gesellt hatten, sah er, und das auch nur, weil das Auto vor ihm den Weg zum Hotel in Angriff nahm und ihm die Beiden vom Rücksitz aus gutgelaunt zuwinkten. Adam lehnte den Kopf an die Nackenstütze und seufzte auf, konnte seine langen Beine in dem kleinen Auto leider nicht ausstrecken, doch es war ihm egal. Anscheinend war er froh, dass der Flug vorüber war. John lächelte. Adam war dafür bekannt, am Morgen nur ziemlich schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen, und nach den Geschehnissen in der Nacht war das auch verständlich. Wieder nahm John das schlechte Gewissen in Beschlag. Warum hatte er den Vorschlag, die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen, nur angenommen? Es war alles seine Schuld. Wie immer.

Auch in Atlanta kannte man sich verdammt gut aus, und außerdem fuhren genügend Autos voraus, also würde man das Hilton Hotel, in dem man für die Tage residieren würde, ohne Probleme finden. Zuerst war die McMahon-Dynastie in ihre Limousine gesprungen, wahrscheinlich, um zu vermeiden, dass man direkt von der Straße aus in das Hotel gehen musste, wie das ja am Flughafen geschehen war, weil kein Parkplatz mehr vorhanden gewesen war. Das war peinlich gewesen, und diesmal wollte man auch, dass der Fahrer das Gepäck an sich nahm, wie das eigentlich die Gewohnheit war. Als Eigentümer der Firma war man natürlich einen gewissen Standard gewöhnt, und zu dem gehörte, dass man direkt vor dem Eingang parkte und der Chauffeur einem die Tür aufhielt, damit man auf dem Teppich sofort in die Lobby gehen konnte, während der Fahrer den Leuten die Koffer hinterher trug.

Die Angestellten hatten sich bis auf Vince' Schwiegersohn natürlich selbst um ihren Parkplatz und ihr Gepäck zu kümmern. Die Stimmung im Auto von John und Adam war nach wie vor irgendwie ungut. John fühlte immer noch Trauer in sich - vor allem darüber, dass sie während der gesamten Fahrt kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatten. Aber gut, worüber hätten sie auch sprechen sollen? Immerhin hatten sie am Abend eine Promo gegeneinander zu absolvieren, und darauf mussten sie sich einstellen. Gut, sie hatten es damals schon geschafft, als es zum ersten Mal der Fall gewesen war. Außerdem sah Adam doch ziemlich fertig aus. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch ein paar Stunden schlafen gehen, bevor man zur Halle aufbrach. John hätte das auch gern getan, doch er wusste, dass er nicht zur Ruhe kommen würde. Tabletten wollte er keine nehmen, sonst würde er vielleicht nicht rechtzeitig wach werden.

Die Sommersonne brannte vom wolkenlosen Himmel, steigerte seine Laune doch etwas. Dies tat auch noch die Tatsache, dass die McMahon-Dynastie nirgends mehr zu sehen war. Das hieß, er hatte Ruhe vor Paul. John konnte nicht umhin, aufzuatmen, als er das Auto parkte und den Motor abstellte. Adam bedankte sich für die Mitnahme, holte sein Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und verschwand, nachdem er John noch kurz zugelächelt hatte. Und diesen durchfuhr wieder einmal dieser Stich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen - Adams Verhalten tat weh. Es schien, als wolle dieser nicht zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen, um nicht wieder in Gefahr zu kommen … John schnaubte abfällig, als ihm dieser Gedanke in den Sinn kam. Gott, jetzt sah er wirklich schon Gespenster! Er musste endlich aufhören, in grundlose Gesten solche Dinge hinein zu interpretieren. Wie er selbst bemerkte, machte ihn das nur noch unglücklicher.

Als ihm jemand fest auf die Schulter schlug, wachte er aus seinen Gedanken auf. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen, während er sich umdrehte. Er hatte bereits einen Verdacht, wer ihn da belästigte, denn das Kichern konnte eigentlich nur zu zwei bestimmten Leuten gehören. Die beiden Chaoten mit Namen Shelton Benjamin und Brian Kendrick hatten ihn gefunden. Und John befürchtete nichts Gutes. Die Beiden waren dafür bekannt, ihre Witzchen über jeden zu reißen - und John wusste sofort, dass er ihr nächstes Opfer sein würde. Und natürlich schaute Brian ihn sofort breit grinsend an. John befürchtete nichts Gutes. Er mochte Brian Kendrick eigentlich ziemlich gern - immerhin hatten sie großen Spaß während ihres kleinen Battleraps vor Jahren gehabt und waren seitdem doch gute Kameraden -, aber manchmal mischte sich der Mann doch zu sehr in Angelegenheiten ein, die ihn absolut nichts angingen. Und sein bester Freund und Zimmerkollege Shelton Benjamin stand ihm da in nichts nach.

Also schaute er die Beiden erwartungsvoll an. Er wollte es vorüber haben. John verstand Spaß, und die Meldungen der zwei Chaoten waren nichts anderes als das. Es störte ihn zwar, dass er meistens die Zielscheibe des Spaßes war, aber er hatte damit zu leben gelernt. Allein wegen seiner Homosexualität war er eben etwas Anderes, und schon deshalb hatte man oft ihn im Visier. Solange die Witze nicht unter die Gürtellinie gingen, war es ihm eigentlich egal. Die Beiden meinten es im Gegensatz zu einer gewissen anderen Gruppierung mit dem Anführer Triple H ja nicht böse. John schaffte es sogar, ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen zu bekommen, während er darauf wartete, womit die Beiden ihn heute wieder aufziehen wollten.

Zu seiner Überraschung kam jedoch kein wirkliches Witzchen - nein, es war ein Vorschlag, mit dem John nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. Anscheinend hatten Brian und Shelton sein Gespräch mit Miz und Morri während der Pokerrunde belauscht. War ja auch nicht schwer gewesen, immerhin hatten die Beiden nicht wirklich leise gesprochen. „Hey, Johnny?", begann Shelton, und auf Brians Gesicht trat ein breites Grinsen, das nichts wirklich Gutes vermuten ließ. Doch die Beiden schienen von sich selbst und dem, was sie John vorschlagen wollten, vollkommen überzeugt zu sein. „Was, Sheltie?" Ein Sheltie war eine Gattung von Meerschweinchen, wie Michelle McCool, die ja früher Biologielehrerin gewesen war, zu Sheltons Ärgernis während einer durchzechten Nacht einmal erklärt hatte, nachdem Shawns Tochter ein solches Tier ihr Eigen nannte und sie die Wrestlerin selbstverständlich danach gefragt hatten. Seitdem wurde der Mann aus Orangeburg diesen Namen natürlich nicht mehr los.

Dementsprechend verdunkelte sich Sheltons Miene etwas, doch sein bester Freund legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er konnte schon verstehen, dass John auch mal Shelton einen Scherz spüren ließ - immerhin ließ dieser ja auch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihn zu ärgern. Doch der mehrmalige Intercontinental Champion war schnell wieder von seinem Zorn herabgestiegen und schaute John dann wieder freundlich an. Auch eine gewisse Erwartung hatte sich in seine Miene gemischt. „Wir konnten nicht umhin, dein Gespräch mit Miz und JoMo zu belauschen", meinte Brian langsam, „und wir hätten einen Vorschlag zu machen." _Welches Gespräch?_, musste John sich fragen. So viel hatten sie nicht gesprochen. Über Paul würden die Beiden wohl hoffentlich keine Anmerkung machen. Und Unterschlupf bieten wollten sie ihm sicher nicht, nachdem Shelton wegen seiner oft laschen Arbeitsauffassung und Brian wegen seines ziemlich starken Marihuanakonsums, der ihn bei jedem Verstoß 1000 Dollar kostete, schon einige Male Schwierigkeiten mit dem Chef gehabt hatten. Mit Paul wollten sie sich da sicher nicht anlegen, sonst wären sie ihren Job los.

Was also konnten die Beiden von ihm wollen? John stellte seinen Koffer vorsichtshalber ab. Vermutlich würde das eine längere Unterhaltung werden, und er machte sich daran, aus dem Weg zu gelangen, nachdem die Beiden ihn mitten im Eingang zum Hotel aufgehalten hatten. Sofort kamen Brian und Shelton ihm hinterher, was ihm anzeigte, dass ihnen ihr Anliegen wohl ziemlich ernst war. John wusste, dass er die Beiden mit Sicherheit nicht würde loswerden können, bevor sie ihm ihren Vorschlag - wobei John bereits Schlimmes zu befürchten begann - unterbreitet hatten. Die Beiden konnten verdammt hartnäckig sein. Also war es besser, es sofort hinter sich zu bringen. „Was ist los, Leute?", erkundigte sich John, hätte gern die Augen verdreht, doch er unterließ es. Er wusste, dass ihm die Beiden eine solche Geste nicht übelnehmen würden - solche Dinge waren sie von den Kollegen, die oft der Meinung waren, sie wären nicht ganz dicht, gewöhnt -, aber trotzdem sah er davon ab.

„Na ja", begann Shelton nun doch zögernd, und Brian schlug ihm mit der Faust auf die Schulter, weil der Mann einfach nicht in die Gänge kam, riss das Wort dann an sich, was Shelton ziemlich beleidigt dreinschauen ließ. John schaute bezeichnend auf die Uhr. Immerhin waren es schon mehrere Minuten, die die Beiden hier verschwendeten. „Also, wir konnten nicht umhin, dein Gespräch mit Miz und JoMo zu belauschen, und wir hätten einen Vorschlag zu machen", wiederholte Brian exakt seinen zuvor geäußerten Satz, und John holte Luft, um einen Einwand zu starten. Brian schüttelte den Kopf und sprach weiter, ohne Johns Geste auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Sollen wir dir einen Mann suchen?" Shelton stellte sich neben ihn und nickte enthusiastisch. Anscheinend waren die Beiden von ihrer Idee absolut überzeugt, auch wenn John es nicht war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich mit der Hand an die Stirn zu greifen.

Und _dafür_ hatten sie ihn aufgehalten? Gott, die Zwei sollten aufhören, sich gegenseitig aufzustacheln, wie man sah, kam dabei nur Mist heraus! Leicht genervt ließ John den Blick zwischen den Beiden hin und her wandern, nahm zuerst Brian und dann Shelton ins Visier. Beide grinsten ihn an, wollten ihm zeigen, dass ein neuer Mann anscheinend genau das war, das er ihrer Meinung nach brauchte. John hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, sein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben gerade mit den beiden neugierigsten Menschen der gesamten WWE zu erörtern, doch er begann zu befürchten, dass die Beiden ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen würden, bis sie eine Antwort auf ihre ihrer Meinung nach ausgezeichnete Idee erhalten hatten. „Danke für eure Besorgnis, Leute", meinte er also leise, im Bestreben, dass niemand außer den Beiden ihn verstand, „aber was bringt euch auf die Idee, ich wäre mit der derzeitigen Situation unglücklich?"

Brian trat ihm gegenüber und blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, musterte seine Züge prüfend, bevor er zu einem Schluss kam, den auch Shelton schon länger gezogen hatte. „Weil man es dir ansieht", stellte er unumwunden fest. Shelton nickte bekräftigend. John stieß ein langgezogenes Seufzen aus, hätte sich gern abgewandt, um sein Zimmer zu beziehen, doch er wusste, dass ihm die Beiden keine ruhige Minute lassen würden. „Ich hab viel zu tun momentan", wich er aus, „ich hätte für eine Beziehung keine Zeit." Wieder trat das breite Grinsen auf Brians Lippen. „Wer spricht denn von einer Beziehung?", fragte er schelmisch. „Eigentlich hätten wir an einen One Night Stand gedacht, der dich mal ein bisschen ablenkt. Jemanden, der dich einfach mal richtig rannimmt und dich von deinen Sorgen ablenkt."

John schwankte kurz, während er spürte, wie ihm die Galle hochzukommen drohte, schaffte es im letzten Moment, sie wieder zu schlucken und sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben. Tränen schlichen sich in seine Augen, doch er blinzelte sie fort, bevor sie sichtbar werden konnten. Diese Worte, die die Beiden verwendet hatten, taten extrem weh. _Jemanden, der dich einfach mal richtig rannimmt und dich von deinen Sorgen ablenkt …_ Brian und Shelton hatten mit ihren Worten unbeabsichtigt genau das, was Paul mit ihm zu tun gedachte, ausgedrückt. Ja, er wollte ihn richtig rannehmen - und zwar bevorzugt so sehr, dass John sich verletzte, und durch die Anwesenheit des mächtigsten Mannes der Firma hatte er - John - genug damit zu tun, mit seinen Schmerzen umzugehen. Da war für seine anderen Probleme kein Platz. Doch John wusste, dass es Brian und Shelton nicht auf diese Art gemeint hatten. Nur brachte es sein Kopf sofort mit Pauls Ankündigung in Verbindung, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Wie hätten Brian und Shelton auch etwas von Pauls Ankündigung mitbekommen sollen, wo Smackdown doch im Stock über RAW residierte und von den Vorkommnissen im unteren Stockwerk nicht allzu viel nach oben dringen konnte? Ja, im Frühstückssaal hatten sie die Begegnung wie alle anderen beobachten dürfen. Aber es war seit Jahren bekannt, dass Paul John hasste, also war dieser Ausbruch wahrscheinlich nichts Besonderes gewesen. John hoffte zumindest, dass seine Kollegen es so wahrgenommen hatten. Auch wenn ihm Miz und Morri da eindeutig einen anderen Eindruck vermittelt hatten. Aber gut, diese Beiden hatten sich immer schon um ihn gekümmert - vor allem, seit sie liiert waren und wussten, wie es war, in der WWE homosexuell zu sein. Aber über seine Probleme hätte John auch mit ihnen nicht gesprochen. Diese paar Sätze im Flugzeug hatten gereicht.

Wie John es schaffte, auf den letzten Vorschlag ruhig zu antworten, wusste er nicht. Doch er bekam es wirklich fertig, konnte sogar grinsen. „Nein danke, Leute", erwiderte er, winkte ab. „Das ist absolut nicht das, was ich brauche." Beleidigt schauten die Beiden ihn an. „Hey, jeder braucht Sex! Der entspannt, und du siehst aus als würdest du eine heiße Nacht mal wieder dringend benötigen." John schloss die Augen und seufzte auf. „Das geht euch überhaupt nichts an", meinte er, griff nach seinem Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg ins Hotel. Jetzt wollte John wirklich seine Ruhe haben. „Gott, der Mann kann schnell beleidigt sein", hörte er, wie sich Shelton beschwerte, „wir wollten ihm doch nur helfen! Sex ist die beste Entspannung. Was ist mit ihm los?" „Keine Ahnung", fiel Brian sofort ein, hob ziemlich sicher die Schultern, stieß ein abfälliges Seufzen aus. „Komm, Meerschwein, lass uns unser Zimmer beziehen und dann gehen wir was trinken." „Nenn mich nicht Meerschwein!", beschwerte sich Shelton und zog kurzzeitig einen Flunsch, bevor er zu lachen anfing. „Aber das mit dem Trinken ist eine gute Idee. Auf geht's!"

Mehr bekam John nicht mit. Die Unterhaltung mit den beiden Nervensägen hatte wenigstens so lange gedauert, dass er an der Rezeption nicht mehr allzu lange warten musste. Nur fünf Minuten später war er auf dem Weg zu seinem Raum, der sich im zweiten Stock befand. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die Tür dreimal absperrte, sobald sie hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Obwohl er momentan vor Paul in Sicherheit war, hatte er Angst. Was würde ihn am Abend erwarten? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass ihm allein der Gedanke daran schreckliche Furcht bereitete. John fühlte sich extrem allein, er hätte gern ein aufreibendes Training gestartet, doch sein Nacken ließ das nicht zu. Der ehemalige WWE-Champion stellte seinen Koffer in den Schrank, setzte sich auf die Couch und seufzte auf. Ihm war wenigstens nicht schlecht, doch das schlechte Gewissen wegen der in der Früh gegessenen Menge an Brötchen war ihm fast unerträglich. Wirklich trainieren konnte er nicht, doch auf ein Laufband konnte er sich wenigstens stellen.

John erhob sich, nahm den Koffer wieder aus dem Kasten und hob ihn auf das Bett. Er suchte sich eine Jogginghose, ein weites T-Shirt und seine Trainingsschuhe, zog sich um, griff nach dem Rasierer. Er ließ den Koffer liegen, wo er war, ging ins Bad, deponierte den Apparat dort - musste das Bedürfnis, ihn sofort wieder anzuwenden, niederkämpfen -, hängte sich ein Handtuch um den Nacken. So würde wenigstens niemand die blauen Flecken sehen, wenn er an ihm vorbeiging. Er wollte sich nicht im Zimmer aufhalten, also kam ihm eine andere Beschäftigung gerade recht. Das Gepäckstück konnte er später immer noch wieder verstauen. John nahm seinen Schlüssel und verließ das Zimmer, verzichtete darauf, sein Telefon mitzunehmen. Er konnte jetzt keine Störungen gebrauchen - vor allem nicht von seiner Familie, die ihn fragte, wie es ihm mit seinem Smackdown-Wechsel ging. Momentan ging es ihm damit ja alles andere als gut, und er wollte nicht, dass die Bande ihm das anmerkte.

Es war bemerkenswert ruhig auf dem Gang, niemand kam heraus, niemand sprach ihn an. Es herrschte Stille, wahrscheinlich hatten sich viele der Superstars wieder ins Bett gelegt, nachdem der Abflugtermin aus San Antonio doch etwas früh gewesen war - zumindest für die, die gestern gefeiert hatten. Sprich, so ziemlich für alle. Diesmal war das Hotel zwar nicht komplett von der WWE ausgebucht, doch die andere Klientel war in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel, wie es das Hilton war, natürlich auch etwas besser gestellt und beschäftigte sich vermutlich nicht so mit einem Volkssport wie Wrestling, den sich nach Meinung vieler nur Proleten anschauten. John war es nur Recht so, er genoss es richtig, unerkannt durch das Gebäude zu gehen und nicht an jeder Ecke die Frage „Bist du nicht John Cena?" zu hören. Genau deshalb war die WWE Stammgast in der Unterkunft - weil das Hilton wirklich darauf achtete, dass die Gäste ihre Ruhe hatten. Für einen WWE-Superstar war das unglaublich wichtig, und deshalb war das Hotel bereits die Stammunterkunft, wenn man in Georgias Hauptstadt Auftritte hatte.

John stieg in den Lift und fuhr in das erste Untergeschoss, wo sich der Fitnessraum befand. Es war schon seltsam, unterirdisch zu trainieren, vor allem, weil deswegen ja immer künstliches Licht eingeschaltet werden musste, aber andererseits herrschte deswegen im Zimmer immer eine angenehme Raumtemperatur. Erleichtert registrierte er, dass er allein war. Die Anderen waren ja nicht so trainingsfanatisch wie er, die trainierten nur, wenn sie sonst frei und nichts Besseres zu tun hatten oder unbedingt wieder in Form kommen mussten, weil der Chef kleine Anmerkungen fallen gelassen hatte. John hängte das Handtuch auf die Griffe des Geräts, holte sich eine Wasserflasche aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank, der summend in der Ecke stand, stellte diese auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablage, bevor er das Laufband auf eine niedrige Stufe stellte und sein Training begann. Er würde langsam anfangen und sich immer weiter steigern.

Er hielt die Augen während der ganzen Zeit auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, verfluchte sich, dass er keine Kopfhörer dabei hatte. Er wollte die Außenwelt am liebsten vollständig ausblenden, nur auf die unechte Waldlandschaft schauen, die auf dem Screen vor ihm zu sehen war. Denn John wusste während der ganzen Zeit, dass er in Gefahr war. Wann immer er sein Zimmer verließ, bestand die Möglichkeit, Paul zu begegnen. Gut, ihm war niemand begegnet außer Chris, und der vermied den Kontakt mit Paul, wann immer es ihm möglich war, aber trotzdem. Ein Restrisiko war immer dabei. Sofort spürte John, wie er sich verkrampfte. Er beschleunigte das Tempo. Irgendwie war ihm, als könnte er auf dem Laufband vor seinen Ängsten davonlaufen. Genauso war es nach der Vergewaltigung vor sechs Jahren gewesen. Damals hatte er wie ein Irrer trainiert, um sich bei einem eventuellen neuen Angriff verteidigen zu können. Wie er gestern gesehen hatte, hatte das ganze Training, hatte die ganze Schinderei nichts genützt. Seine Muskeln hatten Paul keine Angst gemacht. Er hatte noch immer keinen Respekt vor ihm. Er griff ihn an, wenn er Lust dazu hatte. Und John konnte nach wie vor nichts anderes tun als sich zu verstecken.

Sein Blick verschwamm, als er sein Tempo noch einmal um eine große Stufe steigerte, nun wirklich schon voller Verzweiflung rannte, in gewissem Sinne vor sich selbst flüchtete - vor dieser Person, die er geworden war, dieser Kreatur, die knapp davor war, sich neuerlich bis aufs Letzte erniedrigen zu lassen. Irgendwie hasste er sich selbst dafür, so schwach zu sein, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Am liebsten hätte er nie wieder aufgehört zu laufen, doch er spürte bereits, wie seine Muskeln protestierten. Auch sein Nacken hatte sich wieder verkrampft, weil er den Kopf hochgehalten hatte. Er hatte ihn nicht senken wollen - er hatte vor sich selbst nicht schwach erscheinen wollen, denn ihm war klar, dass er sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, hätte er auch nur kurz nach unten gesehen. Innerlich wusste er, dass er tatsächlich schwach war, doch er wollte versuchen, das so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten. Er hörte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem, spürte die Schmerzen, die er im Hals hatte, fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß das T-Shirt an den Oberkörper klebte, spürte, wie die Flüssigkeit in seinen Augen brannte, sich mit den paar Tränen, die trotz des hochgehaltenen Kopfes zu fließen begonnen hatten, vermischte, über seine Wangen, sein Kinn rann, nach unten fiel und auf dem Laufband auftraf.

Wie lange er rannte, wusste John nicht. Er hatte die Uhr nicht eingeschaltet, hatte sich kein Zeitlimit setzen wollen. Irgendwann verließen ihn seine Kräfte, irgendwann brach er zusammen, sank auf die Knie, während seine schweißbedeckte Hand nach dem Aus-Knopf tastete und ihn drückte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, sein Herz raste, in seinen Gelenken spürte er das Pochen, das bei Überanstrengung auftrat. Er fühlte, wie trocken seine Mundhöhle war, konnte seinen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren rauschen hören, rang keuchend um Luft. Alles tat ihm weh, und John genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon. Solche Schmerzen waren das Beste überhaupt - sie zeigten, dass er etwas geleistet hatte. Dank der Steroide, die er sich in der Früh vor der Abfahrt gespritzt hatte, würde das Training doppelt anschlagen. Doppelte Kraft. Außerdem hatte er seinen Fressanfall absolut wettgemacht. Er war zufrieden mit dem, was er geleistet hatte. So eingeschränkt seine Trainingsmöglichkeiten momentan auch waren - er schaffte es auch so, sein Level zu halten.

Als er Schritte näher kommen hörte, schrak John auf. Sofort bemühte er sich, auf die Füße zu kommen, wollte dem Kollegen, der wahrscheinlich auftauchen würde, nicht vermitteln, dass er sich zu viel zugemutet hatte. Es war schwer, sich hochzuziehen, er hätte gut und gerne noch zehn Minuten länger liegen können, aber die Tatsache, dass er Gesellschaft bekommen würde, machte das natürlich unmöglich. John wischte sich über das Gesicht, wandte sich um, als die Tür aufging. Irgendwie rechnete er mit einer gewissen Person, und seine gute Laune verschwand unverzüglich. Er würde heute ohnehin keine Ruhe haben, und es sähe Paul ähnlich, sich ihm jetzt, da sie allein waren, anzunähern, weil er nicht bis zur Show warten wollte.

John schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sein Zittern zu verbergen, während er sich umdrehte, um seinem Vergewaltiger ein weiteres Mal gegenüber zu treten.


End file.
